Later Years!
by drake22ice
Summary: Star, daughter of Ash and Misty, and her new found crew embark on their own journey in the Forgotten Islands, but trouble including old bad guys and new after her blue Pichu bring about a different journey filled with new pokemon and emotional struggles.
1. New Arrivals & Old Foe

**I wanted to let you know that I do not claim any of my characters or references to Pokemon stories. I just have ideas that might be considered interesting dealing with such characters and new ones, too. **

**Later Years!**

**Chapter1: **_New Arrivals and Old Foe_

_Written by : Drake22ice_

A "Good morning!" followed by a soft kiss woke him from his deep sleep. He opened his eyes to a slender, but beautiful, redheaded woman smiling at him with a slight look of sympathy behind it. "Guess what?" she said. His response did not come quick enough for her to scream out "Number Four hatched this morning, and he is blue!" The young man jumped out of bed to go see the new arrival. He ran into the next room and gave a kiss to a little black haired girl, his daughter, before looking over her shoulder into a crib with three little yellow creatures, and one odd ball blue one. "Daddy, this blue pichu is the cutest!" she said with excitement. He smiled and replied with "And, Star, this one is really unique. There has never been a blue one reported. We will have to call your uncle" The little girl simply looked up at her father and began to smirk, but frowned when she saw his red around his eyes.

She thought it was a good time to say "Their daddy should be proud." The young man just closed his eyes as tears filled them up. He opened them again and yelled into the other room, "Misty, get Chance ready! I think we should go to the center, today!"

The family of four and their pokemon living in Cerulean City packed up their gear and hopped onto their bikes. Ash Ketchum, the most popular trainer ever to have journeyed the world, who has written countless stories of his adventures through many regions of pokemon, is riding in front with his son, Chance, attached to the back. Misty, the wife of Ash, mother of two, and Gym Leader for their town, follows her very heart broken husband with a carriage of baby pichus attached to her shiny new bike, which Ash bought her for their tenth anniversary. It was a reminder of how they met. Finally, there was 10 year old Star, who wanted to grow up to surpass her father's popularity and discover new pokemon that he had never gotten to see. She knew that she could not start her journey until her father's best friend and father to the new arrivals became better.

About a month ago Ash's Pikachu found a cute girl pikachu while running outside. They began to bond and ended up leaving to go to the forest for a few days. A week after they left, Star and Misty went for a walk into the forest and found Pikachu sliced on the side and not conscious. The girl pikachu was not around, but from hearing a cry in a bush, Star found a little pichu and three eggs. They took them all to the Pewter City Pokemon Center. Pikachu has been there ever since in a coma. Ash has not been taking it too well and has declined from all public interviews.

It was getting dark and they kept seeing a flash of light coming from over the hill. To their surprise, a baby vulpix was their trying to keep warm. It had a cold, and every time it sneezed, a puff of fire came from it's mouth. Misty ran over to it and picked it up. It was not strong enough to be scared and fight back. It would not eat the formula that Misty tried to feed it, so Star asked if she could try. Vulpix has been the one pokemon that she has always wanted. Sure enough when she held it close to her little body, the vulpix started to lick her and then took the formula. After it was looking healthier, Ash popped a pokeball into Star's lap. He told her that since it will be better off in there until they get to the center, she should catch it. The little red spark of a Vulpix flew into the pokeball. "Congratulations!" said Misty holding baby Chance as she fed him his bottle. Star had a small smile, but worried for the little Vulpix.

Back on the road in the morning, Star noticed the trees had been slashed. Suddenly a Persian jumped out in front of them causing Ash to fall from his bike. HE quickly grabbed Chance and put him in Misty's arms. The Persian looked familiar with its scorched right ear. It began to talk. "Look at the little family of twerps" it said. " I have been waiting to run into you. I tried to get your attention with Pikachu, but--" it didn't get to finish when Misty came in with "That was you who did that to Pikachu, Mr. Meowth! I should kill you right here." Ash threw himself at the rather large persian, missing and getting cut by a claw in the ear. "Oh, no---it is I who must kill you. We tried and tried to get a good life, but every time we got close to impressing the boss, you twerps messed it up" Mr. Meowth said with a cold attempt. "Now, Jessie is in an insane asylum, and James is in jail for trying to sell fake pokedex's that were supposed to stun the owners to let James steal their pokemon, but exploded and killed people instead. My only goal, now, is to make up for our losses and finally get rid of you brats!" He jumped at Misty and the baby when he got tail and rear full of flames. Star had rolled her pokeball under the giant cat and called out to her new friend to use flamethrower. The feline fell to the ground. Then Misty yelled to Number 2 "ThunderWave", since it was the only new arrival who new it. The persian was paralyzed and too weak to go on fighting. Ash looked with rage, Misty saw it and cooled him down with her Seadra's waterpulse. She told him that there is a better way.

The family quickly tied the persian up and through it in front of the police station with a note on the way to the Pokemon Center in Pewter City. They rushed into the center, Ash charging into the intensive care unit, and Misty handing Star's Vulpix to the pink haired and very pregnant woman behind the counter. "Hello, Joy!" Misty greeted. Nurse Joy took the baby pokemon of Star's and the four little pichus into the nursery. There, Star looked on as Misty told Joy all about the attack. Joy although very interested in the blue pichu, was very concerned about this poor, but amazing family. Star tugged on her dress and said "Aunt Joy, where's Uncle Brock?"

In with Ash, he saw the dark complexioned man in a white coat standing over the bed where Pikachu laid. "Hey, Brock, how's he doing?" Ash whispered. The very tired man looked back, smirked to see his friend and replied "Ask him yourself. He woke up last night." "PIKACHU!!" Ash screamed with joy. The little electric mouse type pokemon, looking weak and showing its age, turned his head to smile at his best friend. "Go easy, Ash! He had a long few weeks. We all did!" Misty with Chance and Joy rushed into the room after Star to see that Ash was holding the paw of an awake Pikachu. Misty smiled to see her man happy again.

The friends sat down while Star played with her Vulpix in the nursery. "So, Ash?---what happened to your ear?" Brock insisted. Misty looked at Joy and Ash replied "It was Mr. Meowth! Everything—Pikachu---Everything!" Brock stared at him in almost disbelief-- "After all this time? He is still out there?" Ash just nodded. "I cannot believe it!" Brock sighed. Ash came back with " Ever since his partners got separated from him, he has become more vicious and wants revenge on all of us. We should probably warn the others." Joy asked "But don't the police have it, now?" At that moment the siren blew loudly outside. Ash looking down-- "Not anymore." "Speaking of the others—these arrived, yesterday! They are letters and invitations from May." Taking them from him, Misty reads them aloud:

"_Hello friends! I know that you are having a rough time right now. We hope everything is okay with Pikachu and the babies. We send all of our prayers to you. Drew and I hope that you are able to make it to the wedding, but we understand if you cannot. Please let us know how you are. Love, May and Drew."_

"Are you guys going?" asked Misty. Joy simply rolled her hand over her belly and said-- "I dunno if I could make the trip anyways." Ash looking at Pikachu watching his little ones run around in the carrying case. "Life without family or friends is no life" Ash exclaimed. "I think we all should go! I will have us flown there. What do you think, Buddy? Do you think you could make it?" Ash said in hope as Pikachu looked at him and nodded.

Brock and Joy said their good nights and went off to bed in the House next door. "You've gotta be proud of him." Misty said. Ash, thinking she was talking about Brock returned with " Ya, he has always been impressive with his ability to heal Pokemon. That's how he was able to get certified and build his University For Higher Learning of Pokemon. It's also how he finally got Nurse Joy to say Yes. He has always been a good friend and I am happy that he found his place. Ash looked over to his now sleeping Buddy. I would do anything for him—especially with how many times he has helped Pikachu."

"Ash, Brock is really great, but I was talking about Pikachu. He has been through a lot. He probably put everything out there to protect his babies and that little girl pikachu." As she looked down, she said---" I hope she is okay—somewhere out there. Pikachu is probably worried sick." Ash looked at her thinking what he would ever do without Misty. Then, he took a glance over to the resting two children over on the guest bed. Star's Vulpix curled up next to her, drooled down her hand. "That evil Persian is still out there. Damn-it, Mr. Meowth!" he thought.

" Hey Misty?" he got her attention. "I know it is dangerous out there, but Star really deserves to start following her dreams. Her journey awaits her. Now that she has Vulpix, she needs to go out and enjoy her life. It is great that she thinks of her daddy and stays home to comfort me, but Pikachu is doing better. She doesn't need to stick around." Misty concerned said, "But what about Mr. Meowth? He still has vengeance on his mind. What if---what if he went after Star?" "She is the age that we were when we faced dangers." he retorted. "And there is a new recruit in the Pokemon Rangers that we know well. He can keep an eye on her for us." "Well, maybe your right." she said in worry. "He will definitely be at the wedding. We can ask him then."


	2. Better Days in Weird Ways

**I wanted to let you know that I do not claim any of my characters or references to Pokemon stories. I just have ideas that might be considered interesting dealing with such characters and new ones, too. **

**Later Years!**

Chapter 2: _Better Days in Weird Ways_

Written by Drake22ice

After that exhausting day , the little electric pokemon, Pikachu, tore off it's oxygen mask and wobbled its way onto his friend's lap who spent the night head in hand leaning on the hospital bed. With a quick jolt from Pikachu's tail, Ash awoke with a smile to see that his little buddy was recovering well and on to full health. Pikachu gave Ash a look, and the frazzled haired, young man knew exactly what his best friend wanted. He put him on his shoulders and took him into the nursery where four little pichus chased each other in an ecstatic rush---the newborn blue one in front. Pikachu could barely hold his grin anymore----he began thinking of what could have happened to their mother again.

Misty entered the room with coffee in one hand and Chance in her other arm. Chance's eyes got so bright when he looked down at the furry little guys on the floor. Misty handed the coffee over to Ash, who thanked her with a grunt not paying attention to anything but his buddy's face. Misty looked towards Pikachu and said "Hey, Pikachu, your babies are very healthy and seem to be very happy. Ash, why don't you let Pikachu down to meet his children." As Ash set Pikachu down, the little blue one twitched its nose that way and quickly went over to snuggle against his daddy's belly. The other three quickly followed and started to cover Pikachu completely. Pikachu fell backwards, and every one looked in worry for him, but he just smiled with tears in his eyes. "Pikachu, you should be very proud---two girls and two boys! Bluey is a little boy!" Star said with a giggle. Pikachu looked up right when one of the little girl pichus jumped up in his face and tooted. "Piiiii—uuuu!!!" came from the very weak, but stunned pokemon daddy. Every one laughed.

Brock took a quick overview on Pikachu and said that "As long as he does not go running after that girl pikachu and stay rested, he will be able to go with you guys." Ash looking very excited asked Pikachu if he could do that. Pikachu nodded and fell asleep with two little yellow fur balls at his side. Misty chuckled, and Joy entered the room. "The wedding is in a week, so if you guys want to come back here in about four days, I am sure one of Ash's publicity friends can take us off in a helicopter. We could be there in a few hours and spend some time with May and Drew." Misty packing up the baby bag agreed. After the "love yous" and "good byes" the Ketchum group jumped back on their bikes to go home.

Reaching their house, Star noticed a broken window and screeched for her daddy to check it out. He first looked around the house to see if that persian was still around. He had to be the cause of this. He told Misty to let out her Politoad and Seadra in case Mr. Meowth tries something. Ash went in the front door only to find that his trophy case had been smashed, all of his pictures that used to be on the wall were now ripped up on the floor. He checked all the rooms, but no one—nothing. Ash suddenly heard a scream from downstairs and rushed only to find Star had come in to look for him and she found a slash on the wall next to a picture of Pikachu and his girlfriend. The large claw mark had a bit of yellow fur in it. "What did he do to her, Daddy----- where is she?" the crying little girl sobbed. Ash just picked her up, told Misty to bring every one inside, called Officer Jenny, and last called Brock and Joy telling them that they want to go take off for May's in the morning.

At daybreak Ash and his family woke up in the police station, but Pikachu was gone. Ash hurried outside thinking that his friend went after that persian, where he finds his friend toppled over crying so hard that he could not even hold himself up. Ash picked up his old friend and wiped his eyes. "Don't worry—he'll get his!" he said with a growl behind it. Pikachu smirked as if he was going to laugh, but sighed instead. Ash just took a quick glance at his family inside trying to wake up. Star was attempting to tame her hair, but to no luck, so she stuck her daddy's cap on. Misty changed Chance's diaper while he giggled, watching Officer Jenny's growlithe pups. The little girl pichus were hanging on Vulpix's tail trying to get up on the counter, where the boy pichus were playing in Officer Jenny's hat. After looking around, Ash announced "Time to go!

Brock and Joy welcomed the family back to their home once again. Misty still red eyed from the night of crying for that girl pikachu handed Chance over to Joy.--- Awaiting her own little one, she gladly held the little tike. "Ash, what did they find out?" Brock said with a bit of anger. "Nothing but more slashes in the trees. He's waiting for the right time, and I hope he stays away from this wedding." Ash sighed. Brock put his arm around his friend led him to the back yard where their helicopter sat----engine ready. The blue pichu so frantic jumped out of its carrying case with its siblings and hopped into Stars shirt pocket and startled her. "Bluey!!" she said half laughing—half trying to catch her breath.

Up in the air, it was quite roomy for two men, a pregnant woman, a mom and two kids, along with Pikachu, his babies, a vulpix, and the pilot being to be seated. Brock looked at Misty who had been staring at Joy's tummy since they took off. "She has been having cramps on and off all morning. I think she might pop soon." Brock said right before a shoe smacked him in the head. "I hate when he says that" growled the sweating Nurse Joy.

Ash just held his Pikachu close to him while the little yellow, boy pichu chewed on the rim of his sleeve. Pikachu's face changed when he looked over to see Nurse Joy panting heavily. Misty noticing, too, took her baby out of Joy's arm and slapped Brock who was talking to the pilot on how to get there. "Oh no-----NOT NOW!" he said as he got on his knees and tears filled his eyes. "It's not like I planned it, Rock-For-Brains!" Nurse Joy Remarked. Ash's eyes bulged never seeing an angry Nurse Joy before.

Misty grabbed some blankets and bottled water. Brock laid his wife along the booth and tried to calm her with the breathing exercises, when Bluey and one of the girl pichus saw the attention Joy was getting and jumped onto her knees (now in the position to give birth) and started to chant "Pichu—Pichu—Pichu!" She looked over to Star and yelled "Get these things off of me or they will be my new slippers!" Star hurriedly took all the pichu and took their attention away with a ball of string she had found under the cushion. "Good Job, Joy! One More!" Misty coached.

After the pain and tears, Joy held Brock's and her very first child. It was a very dark complexioned baby girl with pink hair. "She has your eyes, Brock." Ash said with Pikachu on his shoulder. Pikachu just smiled for a moment before his thoughts went back to the mother of the four little ones that had just fallen asleep next to a little black haired boy(Chance), and a ball of string. Brock, who couldn't stop smiling, brushed the soaked pink hair from Joy's face and kissed her forehead. In a whisper he said "Are you sure on the name?" she sighed and nodded. "Very well, Lola Joy it is then." Misty said in question "After your mom, Brock?" He smiled.

The pilot looked back, congratulated the couple on their newborn, and announced that they were arriving in Larousse City of the Hoen Region. Ash went to check on Chance and took a look over to Brock. Ash told him "Make sure you call Nurse Joy who is taking care of the center------Oh and all of our families, too. Ha ha!" He paused holding his son and still looking at Brock holding his daughter and said "Don't we have the greatest adventures?"


	3. Safe, But Not Sound

**I wanted to let you know that I do not claim any of my characters or references to Pokemon stories. I just have ideas that might be considered interesting dealing with such characters and new ones, too. **

**Later Years!**

**Chapter 3**: _Safe, But Not Sound_

written by drake22ice

As the aircraft landed with one more passenger than it started off with, A smiling brunette stood below with an excited Skitty, a Wartortle, and a little green haired girl around Star's age with her arms crossed and an annoyed face. Ash jumped down from the deck and Misty handed Chance to him. Star jumped down with the pichus in her arms. The little blue one got so scared of the noisy helicopter again---voom--into her pocket he went with two little eyes peeking up at her smile. May walked over to Ash with a short smile that quickly changed when she threw her arms around him followed with a half crying "I am so glad you guys made it alright. I hate that stupid cat." The scatter brained Skitty looked up at her with distaste before May noticed and said "Not you, Silly" while she wiped her eyes.

Star walked up to her with the pichus. "Oh, they're so cute, Pikachu! Three babies!" May said trying not to show her pity for her old friend. Star remarked with "There are four, but---" at that moment the little blue one popped its head out of Star's pocket and smirked because the noise was gone. "A blue one"--- May smacked Ash. "Why didn't you tell me?"-- pausing for she recalled what this family has gone through lately. Hearing about a blue pichu, the little green haired girl peeked around May to see. "Ash and Star, I'd like you to meet Drew's niece. This is Tera, and she came a week early to spend time with us before the wedding. I believe she will be starting her pokemon trainer journey soon. Aren't you going to start yours, Star?" May asked while Star just rolled her eyes.

Ash was going to start telling May about Star's first pokemon, but May saw Brock helping Joy down from the helicopter and had to go greet them. She whizzed right past Misty holding Baby Lola and was about to hug Joy, but Brock yelled "Easy—we got to get her to a doctor." May looking stunned asked why and then saw the little pink top on the baby in Misty's arms. "Is everything ok? Oh, she's adorable. Hi, Misty. What's her name?" May said without taking a breath. Brock sounding a little annoyed said "Lola Joy. Do you think you could get us a wheelchair?" Since they had landed in the Hospital AirFlight Landing, May certainly agreed and went for it.

Tera looked at Star, Ash, and Chance a few times over before her little voice asked if she could pet the pichus. All four of the pichus, who looked intrigued to the hand coming toward them, fought to get to her. One of the little yellow girls licked Tera's hand, which made her pull back. "That tickled." she said. "My Uncle Drew's pokemon are way stronger than these little guys, but they are cute." Star not knowing how to take that, just looked down at the little one as the blue one reached up on his tippy-toes to rub his little nose against hers. Star giggled.

"Ash yelled over to May "So where's the groom?" A sweet but hesitated reply of "He is getting his pokemon ready for the big day. A contest pokemon coordinator has to have an interesting wedding. He supposed to meet us later tonight at the house." as she faded into the hospital to return with a wheelchair.

After Nurse Joy got settled in her room at the hospital, the large gang sat around in the waiting room. "The doctor said that both of my beautiful girls are doing just fine, but both need a nights rest here just in case." Brock said with a smile. Every one was glad to hear that she was alright. Misty grabbed her baby bag with Chance and went to go see her and Lola. First, she had to let her Politoad, Seadra, and her little Azurill out of their pokeballs at request of both Brock and Joy. They wanted Lola to get used to as many pokemon as possible. Ash, May and Brock stayed in the waiting room and talked about what has happened with Mr. Meowth. " I cannot even imagine how you feel right now, but if he tries anything with all of us around, he is in for a rude awakening." May said with a growl.

Star and Tera sat over next to the tv with Vulpix, Pikachu, and the pichus. The news was on and it showed the Ketchum house. Star turned it up and they were broadcasting how many of the town's people are there trying to fix it back up with a patrol of officer Jenny's to watch over the project. Tera looked over to Pikachu and said quietly "I am sorry about you losing your girlfriend, Pikachu. I hope they can find her. I heard what Star's daddy and Auntie May were saying about that mean persian." Pikachu just tapped her on her leg and jumped down to play with his kids who were obviously wearing the poor and exhausted Vulpix out of energy. "Come here!" Star said as she picked up her Vulpix. Tera trying to impress Star "Doesn't a Vulpix evolve into a Ninetales?" "Only if the pokemon agrees to it. It evolves by using a firestone." Star replied putting the cocky little girl in her place. Misty walked over to the girls and told them that it was time to go. Brock and Joy's families were coming, and it was going to get crowded.

Back at the house Drew had just finished with his pokemon training and was outside waiting to greet their guests. May kissed him on the cheek and asked how it was going. He started talking about her Beautifly's moves and his Flygon, when Pikachu saw that one of the little girl pichus was missing. He ran off into the trees behind May's home with Star, Tera, and the little ones following----being the only ones who noticed Pikachu run off. It was musty and darker under the trees, but Star didn't seem to mind until she saw some slashes on the ground.

A loud squeak came from a bush and Pikachu lunged for it, when a PoisonSting attack hit him from behind. A rather rough looking Cacturne made its presence known with its cold blackened eyes and spiky stitch physique. Star ,noticing it, tried to get behind it to surprise it, but Tera was so frightened she screamed "Don't leave me! Where are you going?" The Cacturne turned and hit Star with a PinMissile attack. The girl holding the boy pichus fell to the ground. Star quickly yelled for Vulpix to use Flamethrower on the Cacturne, but it was intercepted by a large spider pokemon( black and red spikes covered its head with a red stripe down its back, and yellow piercing eyes) It was a Rachnicor, the evolved form of Ariados pokemon. It had the small pichu wrapped in webbing stuck to its back. Pikachu barely able to stand used all of his strength in a VoltTackle attack grabbing the little pichu and knocking the spider through some trees a hundred yards away. Tera, very frightened, had run back to tell the grown-ups.

A familiar laugh came from above in the trees. Star knew who it was, but right before the Cacturne threw another attack at Star, it was blasted by a BlazeKick from May's Blaziken. The evil laugh stopped and the figure in the trees quickly yelled "Retreat---for now!" Pikachu seeing the evil pokemon fleeing, and knowing who they were with, dropped the pichu in crying Tera's arms and jumped to chase after them, when Ash stopped him and told him he couldn't in his state. Misty and May took the kids and little pokemon—along with pikachu--- back to the house. Ash and Drew searched the area with Flygon and Swellow only to find nothing more than signature slashes.

"Is she okay?" Tera said peeking into the bathroom. Misty replied with a "Yes, thanks to you, Tera. Star is a tough girl, but she isn't ready for those types of battles yet." Misty gave a look of anxiety to May. May stood up and told Tera that they should go check on the pokemon.

Downstairs, Ash was tending to Pikachu while Drew spoke with Brock over tv phone about the injuries and the attack. Joy crying in the background about the whole thing with many pink haired relatives there trying to comfort her, Brock tried to speak over them telling Drew what to do. Star walked down the steps, with Misty right behind her, quickly asked "Where are they? Are they alright?" May who was infront of a resting Pikachu with Drew's arms wrapped around her, now, told her that Tera was outside with all of the pokemon.

Star looked out the window to see Tera clapping and smiling at the three little yellow pichus chasing skitty's tail. The little blue pichu was next to a pond with Misty's Azurill, Seadra, Politoad, Golduck, Wailmer, Fineon, Ash's Todadile, and May's Wartortle. Drew's Flygon, Masquerain, May's Beautifly, and Ash's Swellow were flying in circles swooping down and around the Absol laying by the tree next to an Umbreon, Munclax, and little baby grey kitten pokemon with a curly tail(May's Kitgur---pre-evolution to Glameow). Bluey was moving around in some kind of dance pattern that one of the water pokemon was doing. It was cute, but the sky got cloudy and it started to rain. All the flying pokemon dove down into a window, the water pokemon swam under a glass wall into an indoor pool, and the rest ran through a door all leading to the pokemon rec room. The little blue pichu was still standing outside looking up at the rain clouds. Tera holding the other pichus told Star to call him in. Star called for him and he ran and jumped into her shirt and started rolling around---getting her wet, but drying his fur off and smiling.

After a late supper, Ash and Misty told Star to start calming down the pichu who were very excited to be eating Brock's homemade food for the first time. Misty looked over to Ash thinking about the attack and what they had talked about before. "Ash, after this wedding--- I think all of us should look into the persian situation and take an action on it. We have a new generation of trainers coming up, and they cannot all be watched by our personal ranger. Speaking of Max---May, where is your brother? He will make it for the wedding, right?" May taking her eyes off of Drew nodded and said "He will be here in two days to help these guys get a bachelor party ready for Drew. Don't worry---I plan on us girls getting together and shopping that day." After a few moments of talking over the wedding, the girls dragged their guys, who were passed out being bored by the wedding decorations conversation, up to bed.

Star and Tera got all the pokemon well situated for bed and then went in the bunked-bed room. Star, kind of irritated that she felt this way, thanked Tera for getting the grown-ups and saving her life. Tera usually coming back with some smart remark said in return "You are a good trainer, and your Vulpix looks so strong, but I think that Mr. Meowth character is dangerous, so you should be careful." They went to sleep.

The next morning, every one slept in except Ash. He got up early and took Pikachu and Chance over to the Hospital to pick up Brock, Joy and Lola who were ready to join the team again. Brock told Ash that there was a persian seen wandering the Hospital late last night. Ash quickly got back into rage mode and started to look around the Hospital with Pikachu and Brock. "He always leaves his mark" and sure enough---they found a slash on the nursery door where Lola had been last night.

After returning to the house, Brock told Misty and the others what happened. May not knowing what to say and seeing the scared faces on the two little girls' faces suggested "I think we could all use a little fun. Would you guys like to go see our contest training gym?" May and Drew opened their own gym for contest training after they won the Nationals for Pair Coordinator Contests. That is how they got to know each other better and got engaged. They all agreed and the group and their pokemon went to the gym to see what Drew and May had created and the other pokemon they had there. Inside they saw a beautiful Milotic and Star quickly asked if it was May's, but Tera replied with an attitude "No, its my Uncle Drew's." There were various other pokemon there like a Roserade, a Luxray, a Pachirisu, a Pigeot, a Machamp, two baby Eevees glad to see their mother Umbreon, and another Umbreon in the corner next to a little blond haired boy with his dad—a familiar face. "Gary!" Ash yelled over to his old friend. "How have you been? Hey Connor!" as he looked down at the boy.

May came over to where Ash had rushed and told him that Professor Gary Oak has been there for about two weeks studying the Eevee babies. "We went to visit him about a month ago and our Umbreons got to know each other very well. Two hatchings later—here we are. He is also invited to the wedding, so it is convenient. And Connor is studying to become a fantastic contest coordinator anyways." May rambled on. Gary looked over to Ash's Pikachu and asked "Ash, how is he holding up?" Ash wanting to say "You know how he feels." instead said "as best as can be expected." Ash then remembered the story of Gary's wife, Connor's mom, being killed while bringing those fake pokedex's of Team Rocket's home to Gary to check out, but she never made it home that day. They exploded.

While the old friends caught up on stories, Star and Tera introduced themselves to Connor. Connor looking at Tera holding Pikachu's three yellow pichus was impressed on how well behaved they were. Tera returned to let him know how rambunctious they can be. Then, he noticed the little blue one jumping up and down to see all the different pokemon on Star's shoulder and became intrigued in the color. "Dad, look---it's a blue one!" Connor's little man's voice shouted to the other side of the gym. Gary looked over and was interested as well, but stayed and asked Ash about it.

It was getting later in the evening, and since Gary and his son were staying at the gym with the Eevees, Star and Tera asked if they could stay there, too. Brock cooked a great dinner for all of them and every one was actually having a good time. May was telling a story about how Drew tried to train their Kitgur, but every time it got on stage, it piddled all over his shirt,---- Ash told them about how Misty used to hate Psyduck, but then couldn't battle without him until he turned into a Golduck and wouldn't listen to her, anymore------And Joy told them about her and Brock's first date where they didn't even get to the end of dinner because his Toxicroak kept PoisonJabbing him from under the table. It was a good time that they all needed. Then, Pikachu stood up and walked over to the window looking very sad---thinking about his girl.

The mood suddenly changed and the topic of the attack, yesterday, stirred up the group. Misty and Joy took Lola and Chance to a different room. Misty saw that May and Drew had a message waiting. It was Dawn telling May that the new designs she has made will work perfect for their next event, and then replied saying that she would be arriving the day of the wedding. May told Joy that Dawn should probably hear about the situation and called her back. Dawn has her own line of Contest coordinator fashion, but still battles in most of the higher level contests 

Back in the room. Gary questioned about the pokemon that were with the Persian. Ash said "The Cacturne was probably the same one that James had." "But I thought we got rid it a long time ago." May said in a stressed tone. "Don't you remember who they were, Honey? Team Rocket always had a way of returning. Atleast we know that James is not trying to get out, or Jessie breaking free. She was a savage nut case when they finally got her." Drew said in contempt.

Connor, Star and Tera were playing with the pichus and eevees. Star saw Tera suddenly pause when she looked out the window. "Look!" Tera whispered. Connor, Star, the eevees, Vulpix, and the pichus all looked out the window to see Yellow eyes piercing through the trees. The little blue pichu jumped in Star's pocket again shaking and the others were shaking in Tera's arms. They all started to shoot little sparks out of their cheeks. Star looked at them then put eyes back outside too see the eyes were gone. The three kids looked at each other hearing in the background from Gary "Atleast we are all safer---now that we are together, right?

Any new pokemon that I create—I will try and figure out how to add my drawings of them to the ends of the chapters. If you know how—write me.

**Next : Max arrives, A bachelor party, a Shopping spree, and a contest champion wedding!**

**Okay—this chapter was extra long because I will not be able to update for until I get back from my two week vacation. I should be updating July 29th because I cannot wait to write about the wedding. So please send reviews, enjoy the story, and be patient for next chapter.**


	4. Big Day Wishes

**I wanted to let you know that I do not claim any of my characters or references to Pokemon stories. I just have ideas that might be considered interesting dealing with such characters and new ones, too.**

**Later Years! **

_Chapter 4: Big Day Wishes_

_Written by: drake22ice_

Morning came at the gym's guest rooms and it was two days before the wedding. The sun had not come up yet, but Star awoke to little thuds on the roof. She started to run towards the balcony down the hall and her heart stopped and she screamed when she ran into Connor and Tera. They all stared at each other as they caught their breath and said in unison "Did you hear something?" They continued to the balcony when a figure jumped down onto it. It looked like a ninja with a long pony-tail. Then a shorter figure appeared next to it. He told it to be quiet and not to wake any one, when Tera realized who it was and yelled "Max!"

Max walked into the light and Star and Connor looked at this young man wearing his red cap and red boots along with his rather nerdy attire. His Kirlia slowly moved into the hall and bowed to Tera. Tera walked over to the Kirlia and hugged it with a short "I am so glad that He went back to find you. I loved his story of how he saved you when you were still a Ralts." Max introduced himself to be May's brother and told them that he had to come this early in the morning because he had been on night watch for the Rangers in that area. The kids heard a few stories of his missions and had lots of questions about the Persian that was after all of them. Max didn't hear all details of the situation and was intrigued to hear what happened until May walked in. She ran over to her brother in relief to see him, greeted him, and blabbered on about how he is in charge to make sure that the cat doesn't ruin her big day. Then she looked at the kids scared to see her so frantic and said" Misty is making breakfast downstairs. Don't make her wait or she will send her Gyrados after you." The kids quickly ran to their rooms to wake up the adults who were not up yet and got dressed.

"Ash, when did that little blue guy hatch?" Gary asked pointing at the blue pichu with its arms in the air riding on the Swellow flying around the room. He told him about when it happened and that the media is very hyped about it, but it was just not a good time to show it off. At that moment, the little blue one looked down to see that Star was eating cereal and flipped down to sit on her lap and beg for her to share. She giggled and looked up to see that one of the girl pichus had been doing the same thing over in front of Tera. She called over to Tera to come sit by her and asked the girl about her upcoming journey. The little green haired girl replied with a little mood behind it" I think I am going to get my starting pokemon in about a month. All the better trainers get a starter pokemon from a professor and not cheat by getting a weak pokemon, first." Star looked irritated until Drew walked over to them and looked down to his little cocky niece and said "Now, Tera, you know that Professor Ingbot gave all his starters away, because you waited too long to start your journey." Tera looking embarrassed and annoyed quickly looked over to Star who wore a big grin.

Misty cleaned up the dishes and saw Max standing near the baby cribs. He looked at both little Chance and Lola thinking about that evil pokemon. Misty walked over to him and asked "So your Ranger training is over? We were hoping to hear that they were gonna give you some time off." Max replied after a short pause realizing she was there with " I am supposed to be starting a new mission. I requested the Mr. Meowth case, but they denied it due to personal interest." Misty looked down and said that she would try and get them to reconsider. "We would like for you to watch over Star for us. She needs to get started on her journey, but we cannot let her until we know she is safe from Mr. Meowth and his gang." Vulpix ran over to Misty and jumped up into her arms. " This is Star's pokemon. She is very well taught by Ash, but just not strong enough to handle the dangers that are out there for all of us right now." Max keeping good eye contact came back with "I will do my best to watch over her. You guys are like family, and that is what matters---- no matter what the Rangers say."

Brock called over to Ash, Gary, and Max. " So about this Bachelor party---" he went. The four guys planned to have the Bachelor party at the gym with the pokemon. Drew came over to see what was going on, but the four guys just told them that they had places to go and people to see. Drew quickly said "May is being very aggressive on the issue of girlies being at the party. She said that she will bribe Connor into telling her if there was any funny business." The four guys just looked at each other and laughed. "I mean it guys!!" They all just walked into the room with the girls who quickly grabbed their guys and the kids and ran to the pokemon center. "It's Dawn!" Misty said to Ash who looked confused. "I thought she wasn't coming for another two days" he replied in concern. "She got our message and came as soon as she could—Anyways-her Pachirisu got hurt fighting that Rachnicor when her flight landed, and they are at the Pokemon Center." Misty announced as they all ran for the center.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Ash asked as Brock sped passed them trying to get to the infirmary with the local Nurse Joy. Crying Dawn replied with "It was awful! I am so glad you guys are here. That Persian and three of its thugs were waiting for us at the airport. The spider pokemon jumped in through a window and grabbed Pachirisu. It started to Crunch down and jumped out the window. When I let Lopunny and Prinplup, the Fearow swooped down with an Aerial Ace at them, but missed and crashed into the plane. Lopunny used Icebeam on the Rachnicor to make it release Pachirisu. I grabbed him and ran hear while Prinplup used Whirlpool to keep the other evil pokemon at bay. I sure hope Pachirisu is alright, Ash" she said with her exhausted sob. Ash looked over to Misty to take over and ran outside to see where the Prinplup was.

Down the road, Prinplup was being chased by the Fearow who was shooting Hyperbeams at it. Gary came running out with his Umbreon, Max bolted out with Kirlia, and Ash sent out his Cardion( Last evolution to a flying type caught in the Zhinco Region-- Red cardinal like bird with white wings and white tail). Prinplup was just missed by a Hyperbeam and fell in time for Umbreon to come and pick it up and rush it back to the center. Mr. Meowth came from above a roof top and jumped in front of the Umbreon only to get blasted from behind by a very weak Volt Tackle. "Pikachu!!! Get back inside!"came from a Frazzled and raged Ash. "Cardion, dodge that Hyperbeam and use Steelwing!" The Fearow got slammed by the attack and fell into the street. Pikachu still deciding to run or stay stood there as the Persian stood up and stuck out its claws. "Get out of here, Pikachu!" Ash yelled again. The Rachnicor swing down towards Pikachu when it slipped because rain started to come down. Ash looked over to a blue Pichu dancing on the shoulder of his daughter who had come outside. "He knows RainDance" Ash thought to himself. Thunderclouds started to cover the street and the Persian screeched out "Kill them, too." The evil pokemon were all headed toward Star when Ash called to Pikachu "Use Thunder!" The little electric pokemon looking at his friends and son in danger used all of his strength to conjure up the lightning attack, and aimed it right at the Persian. The Fearow saw that and dove down in front of it, and it was blown to dust. The impact of the explosion knocked every one off guard. The Persian was surprised at the rage and once again called "Retreat!!" Max and Kirlia grabbed the injured and Kirlia used Teleport to get them inside. Pikachu was down, Prinplup was down, and the trainers rushed into the center.

Inside Every one was so worried and the injured were quickly run into Brock and the local Nurse Joy. Dawn asked what happened and Gary just told her "The bird that hurt Prinplup is no longer an issue." What happened to Pikachu?" Misty asked Ash who was holding her, Star and Chance so tight. Star looked to the little blue pichu that was in her pocket and said "You did good helping pull the thunderclouds for your daddy's attack." Then, she looked up to her daddy and asked if Pikachu was going to be alright. He said that Pikachu is the strongest pokemon that he has come across. I believe he'll be fine.

It was getting late, and the kids were asleep in the waiting room with the four little pichus, the Vulpix, and the Umbreon. Three beds were rolled out into the room with Pachirisu who was sitting up with a look of frustration because it had a cast around its body's center, but he quickly realized it could move its arms still and started twirling them around like he was flying. Dawn just looked with tears in her eyes and said "You're such a strange little guy!" Prinplup jumped off the bed after a long nap and hugged its trainer so tight and turned around to show off how quickly he recovered. Then, Pikachu leaped into Ash's arms and gave him a look of slight joy, which Ash clearly interpreted as "One Down."

Brock said that they were all fit to leave as long as we all stuck together going back to the gym. Tera and Connor started asking Star about the battle. She just said in return "My daddy's the best, and I hope that all of us become as strong of a trainer as he is." The three just looked at each other and smiled. The girl pichu that seems to like Tera started tugging and hanging on her so she raised her into her backpack so she could see everything. As they stared at the recovering pokemon, Drew, Gary, and Misty came over to tell them it was time to go to bed.

The night went quick and they all did not rest enough from what happened last night. Misty ran to get the girls because it was still the day before May and Drew's wedding. Star was doing her hair up a little better since she would be spending the day shopping with her mom and the girls, but she was not having very much luck. Tera came in and tried to tame her hair, but it ended up just being pulled back with a little more curl. She was cursed with her daddy's hair. Connor stood around the group of guys( minus Drew) trying to hear what was going to happen at the bachelor party. No hints were found.

So May, Misty, Joy, Dawn, Star, and Tera grabbed the babies and pichus plus a few handy pokemon and went towards the huge Shopping center downtown. Star was not very enthused about going shopping, but the little blue pichu sure liked going places. He kept leaping on Star's shoulders to see what and where everything was, but when cars drove by with a voooom---back into the pocket he jumped. Dawn showed Misty all the clothes that she has out in the Fab Coordinator Shoppe that carries her brand. Misty seemed very impressed, but also a little annoyed by Dawn. Misty is very rational and has to be tough because she is a mother and a gym leader. Dawn is all about the fame and beauty in life. She loves to show off and does not like to hear bad comments on her stuff. Misty, very bothered by the way Dawn was trying to hog May's spotlight, bluntly spoke up and interrupted Dawn "Wellll, Enough about these clothes Dawn is obsessing over. May, How is the wedding coming along. Do you have something borrowed, blue, old, and something new?" After looking at Dawn's upset face may turned and said "The wedding is turning out great besides this Persian problem." she started to cry. " I am so worried that he will ruin this day. Though Drew and I are happy whether we are married or not, we wanted this day to be special." All the girls tried comforting her and Misty reminded her how strong the group is and that they could take on anything. May calmed down and just tried to change the mood with "But yes-----I am going to have my old headscarf tied around my bouquet. Now, about the rest—I had been thinking and I would like to ask Star something." She looked towards Star who was surprised and asked "I have been watching and I believe that this little blue guy is just what my wedding needs. Would you mind if we had him in our wedding?" Star looked down to see her rather excited little buddy jumping up and down because he really was happy he was picked and she said "Of course!" " May replied with "That's perfect. Thank you! Now, that takes care of the borrowed, blue, and new----Lets go shopping!"They ended up making Machamp and a few other pokemon carry their many bags back to Drew and May's house.

The guys who were left back at the gym became anxious to give Drew his surprise. Max took him out to eat, and the rest of the guys prepared the gym. Max and Drew discussed all the things they remembered were needed in the ceremony and then decided to start talking about May. Drew started with "I know that you have always been close to your sister, but she is a great girl and very strong. The way she can bring happiness to life is amazing, and I am glad she and I met up as rivals first. I always liked her, but I did not want to show her that I believed she could be better than me. What kind of guy would I be?" Max just looked at him and told him that May had a lot of hard times trying to fight for him and told him that he would hurt him if anything ever happened to her. Drew laughed, but stopped when Max replied with "I'm serious."

They got back with the guys and there was a stage with a pole in the gym. The guys grabbed Drew and tied him to a chair in front of the stage and told him that they needed him to let loose and enjoy the show. Drew got worried and got mad. "Don't you remember what May told me? Come on guys!!" As he figitted, music started to play and he started to yell "I'm not looking!! I'm not looking" He squinted, but saw that three blondes came onto the dance floor and started to kiss him all over his face. He yelled for them to stop when he heard the guys—even Pikachu-- laughing hysterically. He opened his eyes to see three Jynx's staring at him. He paused and then began to laugh. He and the guys spent the rest of the evening dancing with the Jynx and other pokemon until it was time to rest.

Wedding day and every one was so frantic about everything going perfect. The pokemon and girls tried to get May ready, but they could not find her. The guys tried to get Drew to pick up his tux, but he was gone, too. After they all got themselves ready, they rushed around looking for the bride and groom. Joy was so worried that she forgot to feed Lola who had heard daddy's squinted eyes staring at the ceiling with a mean face. The little girl pichu that followed Tera around jumped into her arms with a note. The group gathered around and read:

_Dear Friends, _

_We are sorry that we did not stay to greet you. Please spending the day as planned. We needed to get a few things ready and we_

_will see you at the wedding._

_Love, May & Drew_

Any new pokemon that I create—I will try and figure out how to add my drawings of them to the ends of the chapters. If you know how—write me.

_I'm back from vacation---I will be writing the **Chapter5: Magic or Chaos** very soon---it is the wedding chapter---look for the update Please review_


	5. Magic or Chaos

**I wanted to let you know that I do not claim any of my characters or references to Pokemon stories. I just have ideas that might be considered interesting dealing with such characters and new ones, too.**

**This one is a bit busy! Enjoy!**

**Later Years!**

**Chapter 5: _Magic or Chaos_**

_written by: drake22ice_

In the middle of a newly built park located next to the Pellwood Forrest, hundreds of freshly planted white roses surrounded over a hundred white chairs. White mesh and white lights were hanging from tree to tree. An alter made of glass was set center attention to the rows of seats. There were many white satin pillows surrounding the alter. A Contest Coordinator wedding awaited. The guests started rolling in starting with Ash Ketchum in a tuxedo with pokeball cufflings and a ball cap, Misty Ketchum in a long aqua sparkling gown, their daughter, Star, and son, Chance, in their Sunday best, Brock in a striped suit, Joy and Lola in pink dresses, Gary and Connor in tuxedos with long black coats looking like lab coats, Tera and her parents walked in with their best outfits on, Dawn came in a lovely reddish color gown that shined with every turn, and Pikachu even was wearing a little bow-tie and top hat. They were first to get there and stand in awe of this beautiful set-up.

"Star?" came from her daddy. "I see that May has already taken your little guy, huh? I know he should be okay, and I don't think we will have any trouble here, today." She simply picked up her Vulpix that had a flower above her ear and told him that she isn't worried and just wants everything to go smoothly for May and Drew. " So it is supposed to start at noon?" said Misty feeding baby Chance with his charizard bottle. Joy nodded and handed Lola over to Brock because one boy pichu and one girl pichu were hanging on her dress and chewing on the ribbon. The other little girl pichu was sitting on Tera's shoulder playing with her curls like they were springs. " Do you think they're alright—I mean Auntie May and Uncle Drew?" Tera sighed to her parents. Her father came back with "I think you still underestimate them. They are capable of a lot more than you think." Dawn came over hearing what he had said and looked down to Tera "There are a lot of dangers out there, but if we don't take the time to enjoy the good times, evil like Mr. Meowth wins. And besides---Max is in charge of the security of this wedding. Speaking of--- where is he?"

As guests from all over the many regions filled the seats, more familiar faces started to appear. "Mom!" Ash yelled over to a tall woman with auburn and a little bit of gray hair. She was there with her newly found love, Professor Birkem, and an aged Mr. Mime. "Grandma!! I am glad you came!!" came from Star still holding her Vulpix. " Oh, Star and Chance, Your grandma misses you so much. And wait—is that pokemon yours, Star?" she said in return. Star nodded and wanted to talk, but Ash's mom quickly looked to her son's exhausted eyes and asked "What has been going on? You look so tired. Is Pikachu okay?" Right then Pikachu jumped into her arms and she was joyed. He started telling her about everything that has been going on with Mr. Meowth, while more guests like May and Drew's parents, Professor Birch, Professor Rowan, Richie, Morrison, Paul holding the hand of Soledad, Zoey, Tracey, Professor Elm, Brock's family, many Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys, gym leaders, contest coordinators, old friends, and towns people, too.

It was getting near the time the ceremony should have started and two figures suddenly appeared in front of the alter. Max quickly saw that he had every one's attention and began to speak: "I am very happy to see that all of you have come to share this important day for May and Drew! We have all shared many good moments with the two of them, but we are not the only ones with good memories and good friendships with them! It is by request of the bride and groom that all pokemon –either out of the pokeballs already or ones still in side be let out to play part in and share this wonderful event! They may take seat on these cushions around the alter!" All at once the crowd was illuminated by red flashes as many beautiful creatures formed and greeted each other. Connor and Gary lead them up towards the pillows. "Kirlia , get the minister!" Max whispered to his friend. In a second, Kirlia reappeared with an old friend hunched over his cane and wearing a tux under a white lab coat.. "We would like to welcome a man who has not been seen in a while, but has brought about so much between relationships and studies of pokemon and trainers----Professor Oak!"

Ash stood up with tears in his eyes and started to applaud his old and dearest friend. His family and the guests stood up and followed his gesture. The pokemon started to hoot and holler in praise of the man who has done so much good for all of them. Professor Oak could not help but tear up at the beautiful crowd he stood before. " Thank you! Thank you! I am so glad to see you all are here, but this is a day for a fine young couple. Let us keep in mind how important unity is and make this a pleasant day. Let the ceremony begin!"

And at that moment sparks from every direction hit the stage and the little blue pichu appeared. He started to do his little dance and the sky suddenly got darker with storm clouds. Star quickly got up thinking that he was going to ruin the wedding by making it rain, but then saw that all of the rain coming down was hitting a barrier dome above the ceremony area. A Butterfree was forming a LightScreen and as the rain flowed down over the dome, it looked as if there was a waterfall over the audience. Little sparkles flowed down along with the water. May's Beautifly was using silver wind above to let the magnificent waterfall affect glimmer. Ash's Aipom stood atop the dome and swirled around with a Swift attack that formed stars over the dome that gave a dim light to the darkened area. Ash didn't know how his Aipom got there, but then remembered that Professor Oak was watching him. A mist covered the floor created by a Todadile shooting Watergun at an Ember from a little Fleamer (A little black and orange flea fire/bug type pokemon Drew caught in a desert region).

Then, Every one looked up to see a flying object hurdling itself towards the dome at intense speed. It broke through the dome and was headed right where the blue pichu appeared. When it was about to make impact, two shadow balls came from two baby eevees on opposite sides of the alter and collided making a show of fireworks. When the sparks cleared, Drew stood next to his Flygon looking up at an excited blue pichu jumping up and down on Fygons head---proud of the show he just put on. Drew launched the pichu to Star's lap and spoke out "The shows not over yet!" and pointed to the sky that was forming a beautiful sunny and bright day because of his Roserade standing behind Flygon.

The roses around the area started to bloom, the darkness was disappearing and only one cloud in the sky. It started to move in rapid circles and sparkles fell from it onto the crowd. As the cloud was lowering its self, a Skitty was seen on the back of it shooting Silver wind by using the Assist attack. The cloud opened up to reveal itself as May's Alteria, carrying the bride. A Gust from the Beautifly swept May off and slowly floated her down. Her brunette hair was decorated with a pearled rose, and her white satin dress with sparkling sheer covering it stole the attention Dawn had been trying to get all day. The air carried her down into Drew's arms. A few Oddish came from the forest and saw the ceremony. They started to use Sweetscent which blew the white rose petals over every one. Drew and May stood on the alter looking at all there friends and fans who were standing and clapping for the great show they had just seen, but saved their cheers for after the wedding. "Thank you every one for making this possible!" May said before turning to hug Professor Oak.

Professor Oak congratulated the two, and started his speech on love, which lead to one of his corny poems that made May and Drew just roll their eyes. Ash laughed to see that the little blue pichu was sleeping in a ball on Star's dress and then looked to his beautiful wife who was looking to hold his hand. All of the friends listened to the beautiful words that Drew spoke to May about how he tried to show off for her for many years, but then realized what a great loss it would have been if he had pushed her away. Then, May returned with her speech of how hard it was to fight for him and through all the achievements she has obtained, her favorite was winning him over. They vowed to spend the rest of their lives showing off what they can do together and what they meant to each other. When they were told to seal it with a kiss, Misty's Seal came onto the alter and every one had a little laugh before May and Drew did kiss and hold each other while Professor Oak announced them to be Husband and Wife.

Every one cheered and the pokemon stood to roar, squawk, growl, bark and so on. The happy couple ran down into the crowd, which made the little blue Pichu jump into Star's purse. "So you finally did it?" came from Ash staring at his beautiful friend. May just through her arms around him and and whispered "Thank you for being here---even through all that has happened." Misty, standing next to him holding Chance and two little pichus, quickly told May "Congratulations!" and told her "You and Drew are going to be so happy." May said in return "Oh, we are even if we did not get married." as she turned to smile and gave Drew a face a excitement. "Auntie May, Auntie May!" came from a little green haired girl holding a pichu. "My mommy and daddy said that I cannot go with you on this honeymoon thing. Why not?" May looking embarrassed and staring at the eyes on her all around said "Tera, It is a journey that a married couple has to do alone. You have a journey coming up that you should be thinking about anyways" as she changed the subject.

The couple lead the crowd over to where the reception was going to happen. The tables were each decorated with an ice sculpture in the center of different pokemon. There was food galore and little party favors that were pokeballs that you open to play music. Brock danced with Joy while her relatives watched over Lola, and Connor held on to Toxicroak, so it wouldn't go interrupt. Ash and Misty danced holding Chance. Paul danced with Soledad. There were many people there surrounding the married couple in spotlight. "Isn't this wonderful?" May said while trying not to step on Drew's toes.

Star sat next to Tera watching her pokemon and the pichus. Her Vulpix suddenly got up and ran behind a tree. She did not know what was going on, so she followed it along with Tera and the pichus. She got there to see a Seviper squeezing the little Vulpix, and slithering away. "No you don't!" said Tera and ordered the girl pichu to use Thunderwave. The pichus started to spark on their cheeks and a wave of static hit the snake pokemon. It released the Vulpix, which landed on its feet and through a blue fire attack. "That was a Will-o-wisp attack." Star whispered to herself. The attack missed and hit a tree which lit up the figure in it. Mr. Meowth started to laugh as he jumped down and scurried off into the forest Star went to follow him, but Tera grabbed her and told her that they need to get Max.

Max was sitting at the end of the head table, when the two girls got to him. "Max!" the exhausted two little girls said said in unison. He looked down with a curious and worried face and said "Where?" They started running toward the woods when Gary and Connor noticed and took off after them. Toxicroak being forgotten about went out onto the dance floor and Poisonjabbed Brock and drug him back to the table. That distracted every one to make them laugh and not notice a few people rushing out into the forest

Star noticed the slash marks and said "He's here!" as she stopped. They all stopped and a laughter came from the trees. A large snake tail swung out and just missed Kirlia. At that moment and Seviper slithered out, a Rachnicor leaped down, and a Cacturne rolled to reveal that he was there. The Persian looked down and said in a cocky tone "Well, two more of the twerps got hitched! How sweet! It is so nice of you all to get so dressed up, so they don't have to change you for your funerals." Max clenched his fist and signaled Kirlia to hit the cat from behind. The Kirlia appeared above Mr. Meowth and launched a Psychic attack—only for it to be dodged and sent right at Gary knocking him out. "Dad!" Connor yelled in fear. The Persian quickly started laughing while saying "You haven't battle me in a very long time, Maxxx! I have learned a few things." Star quickly saw the spider pokemon about to jump at Max and yelled "Vulpix, Will-o-wisp!" and blue flames engulfed the spider and turned it all black. The spider fell and curled up. Mr. Meowth extremely tensed at her jumped for her only to be hit by a DarkPulse attack from Gary's Umbreon called out by Connor. He fell and quickly jumped into the tree. Cacturne slowly creeped up behind Tera and grabbed her and tried to run until Max called out a "Thief!" to Kirlia who automatically slammed into the plant pokemon, grabbed Tera and teleported back to Star. The pokemon flinched and Max drop kicked it into the ground. Mr. Meowth not feeling so tough at the moment, quickly decided to jump towards Star again and told the others to flee as he turned and went over Star to run away. He yelled behind him "Just you wait until my numbers are bigger than yours. You'll be sorry!"

Every one grabbed Gary and teleported back to the reception where worried parents stood. They all looked as though they were going to leap to hold their children until their heads started to glow. Star looked over to Kirlia whose eyes were glowing, and all the people at the party started to dance again like nothing was wrong. She looked up to Max who whispered to her and the other two kids "Let them enjoy the rest of the night. I will tell them in the morning." The three of them looked at each other with a bit of understanding---and nodded.

Any new pokemon that I create—I will try and figure out how to add my drawings of them to the ends of the chapters. If you know how—write me.

Please Review


	6. Sit Back or Deal With It

**I wanted to let you know that I do not claim any of my characters or references to Pokemon stories. I just have ideas that might be considered interesting dealing with such characters and new ones, too.**

**Later Years!**

Chapter 6: _Sit back or Deal With It!_

written by: drake22ice

Star woke up to find herself in bed with her little blue friend and her fox friend, Vulpix curled up against her. She did not know how she got into her pajamas, nor how she even got home, but she did remember what happened during the reception and wondered what happened with Gary. She slowly tried to move without waking her little friends, but the little blue guy jumped up with its eyes still half shut and landed on Vulpix waking her up. The two little pokemon looked up with their tired eyes to Star who was wearing a sympathetic smirk. She whispered to them "You guys had a long night, why don't you go back to sleep?" Before she even finished saying it, the little blue pichu plopped on one of Vulpix's tails and used another one to cover it up. Star could not help but giggle, but she was worried about Gary and rushed downstairs.

Descending from the stairs, she saw Max going out the door. "Max!" she yelled but whispered at the same time. "Where are you going?" The young man came back from the doorway and told her that he was going to go see Gary at the hospital. "Do you wanna go?" he asked. She nodded and then looked over to Pikachu who was leaning against the window holding a rose and crying. She could see that even though all this wedding stuff was going on, he really wanted to go find his girlfriend. She patted him on the back and told him "I believe she is still okay—you have to believe it, too, or there is no reason to go searching. My daddy will help you find her—I promise." He looked up and jumped on her shoulder to lick her.

When they got to the Hospital, Gary was sitting outside with a bandage around his head. His worn out face looked down at his son, Connor, who was sleeping on his lap. As they got closer, Ash walked out with two cups of coffee and almost dumped them when Pikachu leaped to his shoulder. "Hey Buddy!" he said as he looked towards his shoulder and handed a cup to Gary. Star ran up to see her daddy and hugged him. "Good morning, Star! I heard you guys had a little adventure last night. Are you okay?" he asked looking down to the girl who looked as if she were going to cry. "I'm fine. I wanted to see how Gary was doing." An Umbreon came to nuzzle against Star on its way over to Gary. " I think I will be okay. It is just a bump. I've been through worse." Gary said looking up to Ash. "I am just glad that I did not ruin the reception." "No, Max saw to that." Ash said giving an annoyed look to Max. "Hey! I did not want to be the one to put a damper on the most important day of my sister's life. She would not have liked it, and she deserved to have a good day." Max replied. "Does she know yet?" said Gary. " Oh shoot—she and Drew were supposed to be heading off on their honeymoon! We need to get back!" Max said in a frantic tone.

They rushed back down the street—Gary dragging his half asleep son—"Do you think she should still go given what has been going on?" came from Ash up towards the front of the group—to Max. Max then told Kirlia to get them there faster, and Star screamed "No---I got sick last time." As they approached the house, every one was outside waving good bye to the newly weds. The pichus looked like they were enjoying throwing confetti at each other, but Ash and the group looked into the sky only to see two large pokemon carrying their friends away. "She doesn't know!" Ash yelled startling every one. "Know what?" came from his beautiful redheaded wife. Every one was concerned as he told her what really had happened last night. Every one there that had not known what was going on with Pikachu's girlfriend, the attacks and who is involved looked to Pikachu who looked extremely exhausted giving him sympathy expressions.

Tera's parents quickly said out of fear and anger "Well, we should all go to the safety of our homes, come Tera. Being with these people only leads to trouble." Dawn rushed in front of him and gave him a look of frustration. "Now you just wait! Did you not say not to underestimate May and Drew?" she said and he nodded. "These people are the best and most safe group that your daughter could possibly be with. I know you may think that you can hide from all of this, but they have seen your daughter, and she is now involved, too. I believe the best thing we can do is stay together." Tera looked to her daddy with a smirk and told him "They have been treating me very well, and they would not let anything happen to me." As her father looked down in embarrassment, he asked "But honey, I can protect you. These people have bad characters coming to kill them. Do you think they can defend themselves and you?" When he said that about half the group let their pokemon out, and Brock walked through with a disappointed look upon his face. "My daughter was just born a few days ago. I know that you are worrying for Tera's safety, but these friends---pokemon and human alike are some of the bravest and strongest out there. They would have to get through us to get to her." Brock said and looked back to his smiling pink-haired beauty smiling and holding little Lola. Tera's dad just grabbed Tera's hand and looked down to her as if to apologize, but she already knew. " Now, why don't we go back to the Gym and our hotel rooms and decide from there." Brock concluded.

Connor looked towards Star and Tera with a curious look trying to tell them that he will see them back at the gym. They just gave him a nod as if they knew. The little pichus were pushing each other around in Misty's baby bag, fighting over the cereal snacks she had in there for Chance. Misty found Ash and Star and looked to Pikachu who just could not look more stressed. "We have to make sure that finding Pikachu's girlfriend, these four little ones' mother, is our number one priority. We cannot just sit around. Make sure you keep that in mind" Misty said to her husband who looked over to his sad little friend. "Make sure some one tries to contact May and Drew, too."

Back at the gym, every one sat around talking in there own little cliques. Those who have not yet been attacked spoke to a few who have and asked why they were being targeted. "Gary!" Ash yelled over. Gary walked over from speaking with his grandpa holding his head. "Are you holding up okay?" Gary after rubbing his bandage just replied "Just itchy". Ash spread out a map marked with all the areas that they have been attacked since they got to May and Drew's. "It looks like he is hiding in the Pellwood forest." Ash suggested. Just then Max came over "But we had followed him pretty far into the woods. We never made it to his hide out or found the girl pikachu." Pikachu jumped up to look at the map. Brock went over to them with a concerned face "You are not considering going looking for him?" "Brock, the girl pikachu is still out there—she could be hurt or de--" Ash stopped and looked to Pikachu who just looked down and jumped away to go off to his own. The conversation brought more attention to them, and Dawn, Tracey, Paul, Soledad, and Professor Birch joined in. There were many arguments about staying put and making the gym more protected, and some arguing that if they do not go fight, they will all be in danger staying in a group and giving one big target, and some started in with the safety of the kids.

Star, Tera, and Connor looked at each other with scared and frustrated looks. Star looked over to the window and saw Pikachu. Then she looked down into her pocket which the little blue pichu was hiding from all the noise. Tera was holding a little pichu who was also scared. Star closed her eyes and started to tear up thinking of the girl Pikachu and of all the people in the room whom she knew loved each other, but were fighting because of the stress. She got so tense and finally just rushed into the middle of it. "STOOPPP! STOP! Just Stop fighting!" She said with a small sob. "I know that none of you mean to be fighting, and I know we all are scared at what the situation is." She looked around the room and asked "Who hear cares for pokemon?" Every one looked up. " And who here has some one that they care for their safety?" People looked to each other. "Well, Pikachu cares for all of you, but his love has been taken." Pikachu looked over to the group. "He cares for her and they have four wonderful little babies!" The little blue one popped his head out of her pocket. "And I know that they wish that they could just go get her on their own, but they need our help, just like we need them. We need to stop fighting and focus on the safety of every one here and for that little girl pikachu." "Star is right!" Misty joined in and put her hands on Star's shoulders. "We all have friends here and we all know how to battle. We need to get rid of this threat, so we all can have memories like May and Drew's wedding without interruption from that dumb Persian!" Every one just looked down in regret for fighting. Ash went over and picked up Pikachu with his free arm so that he held Chance in one and Pikachu in the other. "It is getting late, and every one looks so tired. We all should get to sleep, but in the morning we need to get people ready to go search for the girl Pikachu. So please sleep on it and let me know if you are able to join the search in the morning."

Ash, Misty, Star, Chance, Pikachu and his little ones, and Vulpix curled up in the corner of the gym. They gave their rooms up to a few others. Ash put his arm around Star "I am very proud of you! You have become quite brave and I cannot wait to see what you bring tomorrow in the search." She looked up with surprise and said "You mean you want me to go?" He looked to her and smiled "Yes, you have been in more encounters with them, and you know your stuff." She grinned and then looked curious "Can Tera and Connor come? Tera can be a real snot, but she wants to learn, too." Ash laughed and said "We will ask their parents in the morning." Star smiled and laid her head against her pokemon master daddy. Ash looked over to Pikachu "Hey buddy! We are going to go look for your girl tomorrow." Pikachu looked up. "I know you are worried about her, but tomorrow—we fight back!"

Next chapter starts the **battle for safety** and the **search for the girl pikachu**.. stay tuned to see how good all the trainers have become and who are the new threats---- and please review


	7. Divided Who will Stand?

**I wanted to let you know that I do not claim any of my characters or references to Pokemon stories. I just have ideas that might be considered interesting dealing with such characters and new ones, too.**

**Later Years!**

_**Chapter 7 : **Divided...Who Will Stand?_

Written by drake22ice

The morning had developed a different emotional climate for the large group of friends. People were gathering in groups and discussing who is able to battle and search and who needs to be protected. It was almost the same feeling before a war and the men and women leave their loved ones to go fight. In a sense—that is what was happening.

Star, Tera, and Connor were over with Professor Oak talking about their journeys that they wanted to go on. Misty, Ash and Chance were talking with Brock, Joy, and Lola about the group that are to stay at the gym in their rooms. Soledad, Paul, Dawn, and Officer Jenny were talking about what pokemon the Persian has fighting with him. Garry and Connor were with Max at the door looking for any sign of trouble and talking about how they could not get a hold of May and Drew. Tracey and Professor Birch were looking at the three new trainers while talking to Delia Ketchum and her boyfriend about how Ash is taking Star to battle. Every one was deep in conversation. Connor looked up because he heard foot steps go across the roof. He thought nothing of it until a loud explosion was heard from outside. The gym shook as if by an earthquake, the lights went out. People started to scream, and Max ran outside with Gary and Connor. "There are two of them!" Max called over to Ash as he set his eyes upon two Persians.

Pikachu and Ash rushed outside while others were gathering candles for inside. Ash ran out with Star not too far behind. There at the border of the forest stood two Persians, the Rachnicor, and the Cacturne. "Daddy, whose the girl Persian!" Star said looking at her father while holding her Vulpix. Ash just looked stunned and was about to say something when-- "So you think you twerps will be able to beat me huh?" Mr. Meowth said and then laughed. "After all these years I am still here. My old buddies may be held up somewhere, but I have built up my own clan." He looked down to Pikachu "How are the kiddies, Pikachu? Do they miss their mommy?" He said with his eyes slanted and a smirk. Pikachu got ready to pounce and Ash called "WAIT!" The evil pokemon spread into the woods in different directions.

"Okay! Professor Oak? Are you alright?" Ash asked the older gentlemen sitting in the dark next to Joy and the two little ones. "Don't worry about me, Ash. But I don't believe I can help out there." "I will be here with the babies and the professor, Ash." Joy said with a confident look before she turned to the crying Lola and tried to calm her. "Let out your pokemon!" Ash told Professor Oak and Joy. Red flashes and then a Dragonite and a Blissey appeared. "Okay, we are going to head after them!" he said leaving the gym. Then he stopped to Soledad and Paul who were right behind him. "Will you two stay here in case something happens?" "Sure, but do you think you can handle it out there?" Paul said with a little cockiness behind it. Soledad gave him a look and smacked him behind the head. "We'll be fine! Now, get out there!" She said as Misty ran back in to give her son a kiss on the forehead. "Take care of them for us!" And the rest ran out and towards the forest.

As they entered the forest Tera yelled out "There they go!" and she pointed. "There goes one, too!" Star yelled pointing at one of the Persians jumping through trees. Delia Ketchum screeched towards two blackened eyes disappearing through bushes. "That was the Cacturne, Grandma!" Star stated with a fearful expression. "They're splitting up! We need to realize that we need to find the girl pikachu. If we attack them without knowing the ware abouts of her, then we may not be able to save her." Ash said before looking down to his buddy who looked as though he was thinking of nothing, but getting her back. "Mom! You, Tracey, and the Professors stay here at the entrance in case they come back this way. Max, You, Brock, and Officer Jenny follow that one Persian that way." Ash said before he got interrupted by Tera--"Oh, Can I go with Max?" she whined. The little girl pichu in her arms looked up at Ash, too. "Fine! Max, take care of your sister's new niece." Star looked over to Tera and nodded to wish her luck. Ash turned towards Gary. "Gary, why don't you take Connor and Dawn to follow that Rachnicor?" He looked around the group "Misty and Star are coming with me to go after Mr. Meowth. When you find where they are going, be careful and only battle if you have to. If you find the girl pikachu, get her back to the gym as soon as possible. If you take any of the evil pokemon out, take them back to the jail. There should be another Officer Jenny waiting." He looked around to all of his family and friends. Some of them were letting their pokemon out, and others just had concerned faces on. He saw his mom staring so worried about him and her grandchildren. "Be careful!" he said before they all split up.

The windows of the gym shattered and two Weavile stood in the broken Glass. Joy screamed as a Banette formed itself out of a shadow being cast because of the low candle lighting. She grabbed the babies and ran to the other side of the room. Soledad let out her Pidgeot and Paul his Monferno. The one Weavile went to Thief attack Joy and take the babies only to be caught by a Whirlwind that blew it through the door to the gym. The other Weavile lunged for Soledad who wasn't paying attention. "No! Monferno, use FlameWheel on that Weavile!" Paul yelled. As the fire just missed the Weavile, Soledad caught a claw acrossed her arm. The Banette was forming blue flames around Professor Oak that were getting closer and closer to him. Dragonite tried to body slam the ghost pokemon, but slammed into Paul instead. Blissey (not knowing what to do) was getting really upset with these pokemon that were attacking them. She looked over to see a Weavile blowing a Blizzard attack at Joy and the babies. Blissey got red faced and formed an EggBomb that was glowing red. She launched it right into the face of the Weavile attacking Joy. The Weavile flung back into the wall and did not even get a chance to move before the ticked off Blissey rushed towards it pummeling it with EggBombs that were ripping the pokemon to shreds. When the pink pokemon got right up to the Weavile, she realized that it was in no condition to attack anymore and pushed its unconscious self into a corner. Then, Joy realized that Professor Oak was burnt by the Will-o-Wisp attack from Banette. "Blissey, thank you, but go help Professor Oak." Then, she went back to quieting the crying babies. Chance was looking all around and cried out in between little gasps "Pi---ka--chuuuu!" Joy looked surprised to hear him talk and rocked him and told him "Pikachu is helping daddy."

The other Weavile came back with a IceBeam attack at Monferno, and a Wigglytuff rolled in right after it. Paul looking weak from that BodySlam saw that the Banette was doing some damage and yelled "Monferno, Get behind Banette and use FireBlast." The fire monkey pokemon ran and slid right behind Banette. It only had time to see the huge fire attack that was being blown right into its face. The Banette was raised into the air and looked as if it were being scorched as it screamed. It was down for the count. Meanwhile the Wigglytuff was putting the Pidgeot asleep with Sing. Soledad did not realize it because she was preoccupied with her wound. "DragonRush, Dragonite!" came the order from an injured Professor Oak. The large pokemon's speed hid its leap from one side of the gym into the Wigglytuff. The hit was hard, but the Wigglytuff ricocheted off the wall and bounced back charging a Hyperbeam attack. It almost made it 10 feet towards the Dragonite when Professor Oak said "Again!" The Dragonite rushed towards the pink pokemon and the two attacks collided exploding and blasting the two through opposite walls of the gym. The noise awoke Soledad's Pidgeot, and its trainer took quick notice to the Weavile lunging toward Paul. "DoubleTeam! Then, Tailwind, and Finish him off with Air Slash!" she demanded. The Bird split into five different copies of itself, then picked up speed swirling around the Weavile stopping it from its attack. Each copy then dove at the Weavile catching it with its beak and batting the pokemon around before dropping it to the floor. Soledad dropped to her knees and Joy ran over to Professor Oak.

"Are you okay?" Joy asked the professor. After a weak grunt he told her to go check on the Dragonite. Paul (who was holding Soledad while Blissey mended her wound) heard and ran to both holes in the gym walls. It was passed out on the other side of the huge hole it made in the wall. The Wigglytuff did not survive the blast and laid still without breathing to the other side. After they collected themselves, Paul and Soledad collected the unconscious pokemon and put them in containment cells. He looked to his beautiful, but beat up girl and asked her if she was okay. She looked up to him with tears in her eyes "I'm fine, but I hope every one else is okay! Where did those Weavile come from? I think that the Wigglytuff and Banette were Harley's before he gave them up for his career. He was a contest coordinator that couldn't get his fame through the contests, so he became a tv star on a soap opera." Paul looking interested in her story, but guilty because of how he knew the Weavile. " I knew the Weavile." he gulped and hesitated. "When I was training and finding my pokemon—before I met you,-------I chose pokemon by their levels and abilities. If they didn't meet my standards, I got rid of them. I believe that those two were ones that I threw away." He looked down and closed his eyes. Soledad looked uncomfortable, but rubbed his back. "You aren't like that anymore, right?" he quickly whispered "No!" "Then, why don't you make up for it and see if they want to be trained by you, now. I know we didn't treat them as if they were our friends, just now, but things change. Who knows—the Banette might reconsider, too." Paul just nodded to appease her, but knew that there was no hope for that, now. Joy rushed in with Chance and Lola "I just heard some explosions in the forest!"

A ring came from the up stairs--"Hello--is anybody there?" came a familiar voice. "May!" the four downstairs yelled.

Next **Chapter 8**: Intense Moment...New Spark! Stay tuned to see who fights and who falls

Please review!


	8. Intense MomentNew Spark

**I wanted to let you know that I do not claim any of my characters or references to Pokemon stories. I just have ideas that might be considered interesting dealing with such characters and new ones, too. **

**Later Years!**

_Chapter 8: Intense Moment... New Spark!_

Written by: drake22ice

"May, are you and Drew okay?" the exhausted Nurse Joy said with the breath she had left. Drew came into the view of the tv phone and said "Yes, we are fine. Why?" He said really concerned. Nurse Joy and Soledad explained what just happened and told them that they should be careful. They decided to see what would be better---coming back or staying where they were at. Then, suddenly Drew could be heard from the background "You, what are you doing here?" Then, May took a look and screamed "NO!" The screen went fuzzy.

The group did not know what to do. The phone was not working anymore and they were worried about the rest of the group along with May and Drew. "I believe that the professor and I should stay here. He is badly wounded and the others might be in a lot of trouble, so you two should go." Soledad looked over to the sleeping babies that were being taken up to one of the guests' room and turned towards Paul before they agreed and went out the door.

Delia Ketchum was sitting next to Professor Birkem just biting her finger nails while she was thinking about the noise of glass breaking she heard a few minutes ago. Tracey was looking around in the trees looking for any sign of danger, but only could see some slash marks in the trees from the Persians. Professor Birch was trying to cool off by dipping his hands in the pond to splash in his face. Tracey's Azumarill was swimming about in front of him , but then was pulled under quickly by something. Professor Birch jumped back as the pond became filled with a toxic black ink. He yelled for the rest of them. A huge splash hit him and knocked him back

A Mr. Mime was standing next to the tree by Mrs. Ketchum. When she heard the yell she told Mr. Mime to go see what was wrong. It just stood there. She looked weird at it "Didn't you hear me, Mr. Mime?" At that moment her Mr. Mime walked over with arms full of berries and gave the other Mr. Mime a dirty look! Delia screamed and every one took notice. The uninvited pokemon shot a Psywave at Delia, but Professor Birkem leaped in the way and got hit instead. He fell to his knees holding his head, and Delia slouched down to him in concern. Her Mr. Mime dropped the berries, through a Light Screen around Delia and Professor Birkem, and jumped in front of them. The Mr. Mime's were at a stare down while Professor Birkem was trying to regain his focus.

Professor Birch saw the figure in the water that was causing his discomfort and released his Mightyena to aide him in this fight. He yelled "Tracey, your Azumarill was taken under, find it and get it out of the toxic pond." Tracey quickly gave his worried—deer in headlights- look and ran over to the pond. He grabbed his scuba gear and dove into the pond. He got hit by something on the way down from the opponent above, but the toxic ink was stinging his skin. He found something familiar and squishy at the bottom that seemed to be tied by water weeds at the base of the pond. The identified enemy, an Octillery, started shooting its Octazooka bombs of ink at Birch and the Mightyena. The Mightyena sent a DarkPulse attack across the top of the pond which made the Octillery leap out into the grass giving Mightyena more of a playing field. Tracey was holding his weak, but still awake Azumarill watching the whole thing. The Octillery took that chance to pound into Tracey with a SignalBeam that sent Tracey back into the toxic pond. The Azumarill landed on its feet looking at the enemy and looked back to Tracey who was trying to wipe the toxic ink from his face. The blue pokemon started to glow and its wounds started to heal by using AquaRing. It then went to RollOut, only to get interrupted by an EarthQuake attack. He looked around and saw a Camerupt. The large camel-like pokemon gave the most disruptive stare at the two men. The Octillery was not paying attention and the Mightyena slammed into it and grabbed it's head with its jaw. "Crunch!" the professor called out. The Octillery became unconscious from the pressure. At that point spurts of hot lava were shooting out of the camel-pokemon's humps and hitting the area starting fires in some. Mightyena got hit on the back which made it's jaw clench shut, destroying the Octillery's chances for recovery. The Camerupt ran around in a rampage making sure that a few of it's LavaPlume attacks were hitting his marks. Azumarill was getting angry and started to roll at a rapid pace. It went right for the Camerupt. The fire pokemon leaped into the air, but not too high since it has stumpy legs. It gave the water pokemon just enough space to get underneath. "NOW, AZUMARILL---USE HYDROPUMP!!" yelled the blinded young man trying to hold onto his burns. The Camerupt was thrown into the air screaming from the gush of water and hit the Toxic water in the pond with a gigantic splash. It did not return to the surface. Tracey collapsed to the ground and passed out. Birch ran over and started to use whatever he had to heal the chemical burns.

Meanwhile, over at the entrance of the forest, Delia's Mr. Mime was being pinned to the ground by its double who was using DoubleSlap attack to weaken the human-like pokemon on the ground. "Honey, are you okay?" Delia said with a concerned face. He wiped his forehead and nodded. "Then Get Up and Do Something!" she changed her look to being frantic and worried about her Mr. Mime. A red flash came from his pokeball and a Jolteon landed in a pounce position. "Iron Tail!" came from the professor's mouth almost immediately. The aggressive attack hit its mark right across the face of the mime pokemon sending it into a tree. It shot a Hyperbeam attack at the electric pokemon only for it to get blocked by Delia's pokemon's LightScreen attack. Delia's Mr. Mime shot a ShadowBall at the double, but it missed and hit Delia who was standing close by. Mr. Mime looked so sorry and started to cry. Delia was stunned on the ground and her pokemon was rushing to her side when it got hit by a PsyWave and flung to the ground being hit by that very powerful psychic attack. It looked as if it were going to be imprinted in the ground until the double got hit by the Jolteon who came up through the ground using a Dig attack. The mime double looked down in surprise after it got hit only to be hit by the attack called out "ChargeBeam!" The Electric attack hit the mime pokemon and it went flying into the air. There was no way it survived, but its landing location was not known. Birkem looked over to his beauty who had a bruise on her lower face from the ShadowBall attack. He looked around more to see Tracey being carried by Birch from over by the pond. An Azumarill was being carried by a Mightyena. Birch had tears in his eyes "We need to get him to the hospital!"

Just then, Soledad and Paul came from the direction of the gym panting like crazy. "Were you---just----attacked.?" The group just looked around at the scene of a black pond, trees on fire, and injured friends. Soledad saw the Octillery and thought of Harley once again. Part of the group remained while Birch ran Tracey to the hospital. They put out the fires and gathered up the evil pokemon. Soledad told them what happened with May and Drew. Every one looked concerned, and then, "Where are my grandchildren? Where are Ash and Misty? Are they okay? Please tell me they are okay?!" Delia asked wish tears following. "Paul quickly told her that Star is with Ash and Misty, and Chance is with Joy." That is all it took and she grabbed Birkem's hand and dragged him towards the gym."

Soledad just looked to Paul and asked "Do you think we should go find Ash?"

I know this chapter did not have any of the main characters of my story, but I still wanted to include some of the other characters. I promise that the next few chapters will be including the main characters, and will be filled with action and humor as well.

Next **Chapter9**: _Double Team...All Together, Now!_

_Please Review_


	9. Double Team  Altogether Now!

**I wanted to let you know that I do not claim any of my characters or references to Pokemon stories. I just have ideas that might be considered interesting dealing with such characters and new ones, too. **

**Later Years!**

_**Chapter9**: Double Team ... All Together, Now!_

Written by drake22ice

The chase was on to catch the big spider pokemon with Dawn in the lead. Gary was not to far behind with Connor running just behind him. Then, neither Gary nor Dawn noticed that Connor was being dragged into a tree with some sort of weeds wrapped around his ankles. The Rachnicor stopped and flipped to turn around shooting a purple web towards Gary which made him dodge and yell for Connor to duck. Dawn was about to throw her pokeballs to release her friends when she was hit from behind by a claw. This was not a good way to start out.

Gary looked behind him and saw that Connor was not there. "Connor!"---- "Connor, where are you son?" He was so frantic turning every which way. He let Umbreon out. "Go find Connor!" he said with tears in his eyes and head hanging down. "I cannot lose him, too." He looked over to see Dawn laying on the ground. He ran to her dodging a claw that came from a big red scorpion like pokemon and holding her up with one arm. She groaned as he started to shake her trying to wake her up. All of a sudden she squinted her eyes to see who was holding her and pulled herself up for a kiss. Gary was shocked, but preoccupied with the thought of Connor being missing. Then two figures fell from the tree with Umbreon following them. Dawn realizing what she did had pushed herself away and stood there grabbing her pokeballs. Red flashes hit with a Prinplup and Lopunny standing there. The one figure was batted up with tears in his eyes... "Connor!" Gary ran over to hold his son. The other one was a Carnivine being pinned down by Gary's Umbreon.

The three were surrounded by three rather large pokemon. The Rachnicor started to glow purple and a white ball was forming in front of its mouth. "Watch out, Dawn, he's about to use PoisonPod (A deadly poison attack that encases the enemy with a white cottony webbing that is filled with poison barbs hitting the prisoner and never seems to stop)!" The white ball misses and Lopunny charges by it with great speed and ears glowing. She hit it fiercely with a DizzyPunch attack. The Spider hit a tree, and then crawled up it hiding behind the leaves.

The Carnivine fighting Umbreon was not looking too good, but then opened its mouth to shoot over a hundred exploding seeds at the little dark fox pokemon. Umbreon was forced into the air and landed beside Gary and Connor. "Dad, what is that red pokemon attacking Prinplup?" Gary looked away from his pokemon to his son's direction-- "That is a shiny pokemon, Connor—a Drapion. You know that it has to be pretty strong since shiny pokemon enhance themselves faster than normal." The boy just looked to see the Prinplup jumping into the air to avoid a hit. "Prinplup use Whirlpool!" Dawn said infuriated that Prinplup could not seem to get any good hits. The area was engulfed with water and it started to swirl. The Drapion was so large that it took a while before the whirlpool could take it off its feet. The Carnivine was also picked up, while Lopunny leaped to avoid it like it has done in all the training the pokemon have done together. "Lopunny, grab onto the branch above the whirlpool and hit it with an IceBeam!!!" Dawn roared to the battlefield. The Carnivine looked frantic as the whirlpool pulled its head under water. A large flash shot from Lopunny's mouth and the raging water became a large ice cone shaped like the top of a martini glass.

The Carnivine had its head trapped and its seaweed tentacles were flapping spastically until they slowly got limp and fell withering almost instantly. The Drapion saw the death of the grass pokemon and enraged itself enough to break free. The ice shards flew every where. A few went into the trees to make the spider flee its recovering spot and land sliding down into the Ice cone. One big piece slammed into Prinplup which knocked him back. He stood still, but panted heavily. He started to glow. Dawn, Gary, and Connor looked wide eyed as the glowing pokemon grew bigger. "An Empoleon!" Connor sighed looking at the third evolution to the starter pokemon, Piplup. Dawn ran over to it and wrapped her arms around -- "I'm so glad for you, Empoleon! Good Job!"

A big mouth filled with Fire was coming down on Dawn and Empoleon. "FireFang!! Look out!!" cried out the boy. The Empoleon grabbed Dawn and leaped side ways while shooting out a BubbleBeam attack right into the mouth of their foe. Gary looked down to Connor with a surprised look "So he really has been paying attention all these years" he thought. Lopunny dropped into the ice cone and started to slide around the cone like a coin in a donation cone. The spider at the middle followed her with a PoisonSting attack missing her because she was just too quick. Dawn saw her and called out for her to drop down on the spider with a FocusPunch. The rabbit leaped into the air and its fists started to glow. She pointed them down in front of her body in diving position. At that moment, the Drapion noticed and slammed into the ice and clenched the bunny pokemon in his claw. He shook her around until she went unconscious, and then threw her at a large rock. "Umbreon, GO!!!" Gary yelled out. The dark pokemon jumped to catch the bunny pokemon before it hit and landed by Dawn who was there to comfort her fallen friend. She looked down to the beat up bunny --- "I am so sorry!" as tears hit the ground.

Gary quickly saw that the spider was having a hard time getting out of the ice cone, and hollered to Umbreon to rip into the Rachnicor with a "DarkPulse!" The dark pokemon jumped to the top of the ice and hit sending a wave of faded Black aura at the pokemon that weakened its knees and made it collapse to the ground. It rapidly looked up shooting a purple web that just nicked the Umbreon. "Now, Umbreon! Shoot rapid ShadowBalls around the cone!" Gary cried out while trying to dodge hits from the Drapion. Fifty or more balls of dark light rolled around the cone hitting the crippled spider in succession. The Spider stopped moving after the 34th hit and the balls just hit a very limp spider barely breathing. The Drapion swung and slammed Gary into a tree. "Dad!!" cried Connor. He went over to his dad who could not move his arm and was trying hard to breath. "Dad, are you alright?" His dad just nodded and some blood dripped from his mouth as he tried to stand.

The boy looked down and tears filled his squinted eyes. He started to think about his mom, and how she cooked him his favorite breakfast every Saturday. He then remembered the day that he found her down the street after the device had exploded. Then, he thought of waiting for his dad to wake up at the hospital. He knew that Dawn was over with her pokemon trying to keep it from giving up. He looked to Umbreon that looked so tired. "That's it!" He stood up knocked his dad over and grabbed the two pokeballs from Gary's belt. "You stay here, Dad." he cried. "No!!----WAIT!!" Gary called before he landed and moaned from his pain. The boy ran towards the Drapion. A flash of red light came from his hand. "Eevee, DoubleTeam!" The little fox pokemon copied itself about twenty times. "Circle around the Drapion and use ShadowBall!" The many eevees started to run around the evil pokemon. The real Eevee shot ShadowBalls at the pokemon while it ran around. The Drapion was getting hit from every side because the real Eevee was circling him, but he noticed that the attacks were only coming from the one. He started to shoot PinMissile close to the real Eevee dissolving the fakes. Connor rolled the other pokeball in the middle of the rest of the Eevees and called out "DoubleTeam, follow the others, and both of you use ShadowBall!" The Drapion was being hit by more ShadowBalls and getting weaker. It was confused because it thought there was only one real one.

Dawn was sitting next to her fallen pokemon just amazed at the bravery and style of the young boy. She looked over to Gary and remembered what she had done. She wanted to go support him, too, but was embarrassed because she let her secret out. "Dawn!" came from the boy's mouth. She looked. "Do you think you can stop gawking at my dad for one minute and help me out here?" She turned red and then stared at her Empoleon. More ShadowBalls started to be shot at the large pokemon from Gary's direction. He ordered Umbreon to help out. The Drapion was getting weaker, but was still standing. Then, "Empoleon, leap above that pokemon and use DrillPeck!" screamed Dawn with a furious face. The king-like pokemon was above the Drapion in an instant. It aimed its glowing beak downward and started to swirl itself. It stayed in the same spot in the air until it shot like a missile at the head of the poison pokemon, blasting it on impact. Every one was thrown from their feet. The Eevees landed on Connor, Empoleon landed next to Lopunny, Umbreon landed in front of Gary, and Dawn landed on Empoleon.

Dawn quickly got up, returned her pokemon so they could rest in their pokeballs, and ran over to Gary who was being supported by Soledad and Paul. They had ran up to the area just as the last attack hit. Surprised to see them so beat up, too--- "Oh, are you guys---okay?" Dawn asked with a completely concerned expression. The two just looked as though they were more worried about Dawn's group. "Yes, but we were attacked, too." They all stood talking about what has been going on.

Connor was sitting against a tree with two little Eevees licking his face after he told them what a great job they had done. He took a quick lick in his nose before the Eevee shook its head from the nasty taste. The other one started to run in and out of his shirt tickling him with every pass. Paul walked over with a smirk on his face from the playing Eevees. "I hear you were the hero, today?" Paul said picking up the boy to stand. "The Eevees did the work--- I just started them off!" he said shrugging his shoulders and looking at his little friends chasing each other's tails. "I thought you guys would be tired of running in circles—Ha ha!" the boy laughed. "Don't be too sure. Those little guys only work hard if the trainer does." Paul said which made Connor look intrigued.

After Soledad let Dawn hold Gary up, Dawn got real red and looked down to her feet. "So about before--- I really thought I was still in my dream. I was knocked out. I am sorry if I--" she was interrupted with "Its okay. It wasn't uncomfortable at all." She turned embarrassed. She turned to see the others coming back over. She quickly looked to Gary and said "We don't have to---" interrupted again by a "Why don't we find the others? Then—we'll see what happens." Gary said with a smirk.

This had a few main characters, but just wait and see what happens next!

Chapter 10: Snotty Girls...Don't Cry!

Please review


	10. Snotty GirlsDon't Cry!

**I wanted to let you know that I do not claim any of my characters or references to Pokemon stories. I just have ideas that might be considered interesting dealing with such characters and new ones, too. **

**I know this is a longer one—I am sorry, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

**Later Years!**

_**Chapter10**: Snotty Girls...Don't Cry!_

Written by drake22ice

As Connor sat there watching his father get bandaged up, one of the Eevees ran up to his dad and sniffed his bandages as if curious about what was going on. He laughed and the other one jumped on his shoulder. Realizing what they had gone through and how young the two Eevees were, made him think of the two girls, Star and Tera. 'What were they up to?' and 'I wonder if they are still okay?' kept running through his mind. He looked over to Paul and Soledad---'All these people who have been friends for years---now, every one is battling to be safe and OH!' he ran over to Soledad---"Has any one found the girl Pikachu yet?"

"Max, how much farther? We have not seen anything, but these slash marks for the past 30 minutes." Tera said as she followed her aunt's brother with his Kirlia. The little girl pichu was sitting in Tera's purse just looking around at all the trees it could be playing in. "I don't know, Tera. But we have to keep going. Think about that girl Pikachu." he replied to little girl who has not shut up since they left. 'The persian probably heard Tera yapping on and on and had to get away from it! I would!' he thought and smirked. Tera looked over to the Toxicroak running next to them and its trainer following right behind. "That things gross!" she said giving a disgusted look to Brock's pokemon. It leaped ahead of her and then 'Whack'. A tree branch swung back to hit Tera right in the face. She fell backwards and the girl pichu rolled out of the bag with an angry face on it. It stood up and put its hands on its hips tapping its foot and glared at the Toxicroak.

Tera opened her eyes to a blue haired woman wiping her dirty face. "Now, you shouldn't say such things about pokemon. I think you hurt its feelings." Officer Jenny said with a smirk. "Well, my Uncle Drew and Auntie May's pokemon are so much prettier than that thing. I don't think I could ever catch a pokemon like that." Tera said before she jumped because someone came up from behind her. "Oh he is not that bad. He actually has been my friend for a long time, now. I have a lot of pokemon friends, but this guy seems to want to stick around me. We have become close." Brock said to the girl picking up her pichu friend and putting it in her bag. "Eeeeeek!" Tera screeched. A little Stunky had come around the tree and sat in front of Tera. Officer Jenny looked over and grinned "Oh that is my friend, Stunky. He has been my partner for years, now. It is better that way—he gives off an odor that knocks the bad guys out without hurting them." "See, Tera?" came from Brock. "Like your Pichu there---some people might not like pichus, but they are friends to somebody and they need you to be kind to them, too." Tera just raised her eyebrows and looked down to the pichu looking up smiling.

A cliff could be seen coming up. As the group got closer they saw the Persian go into a cave. Max went in the entrance and quickly came back out. "We will not be able to see without a little help. I will be right back." He jumped onto the ledges of the cliff and disappeared. Just then Toxicroak looked over to a nearby bush and dove into it. Every one looked concerned and then saw two pokemon come back out. A Seviper was wrapped around the toad pokemon that was flailing about trying to get to its feet. Officer sent Stunky after it--- "NightSlash, Stunky!" The snake pokemon heard the call out and swung itself from the toad and flung its glowing tail at Stunky. Tera was so amazed at the quick movements of the pokemon. A noise came from the cave and the Seviper half turned its head. Then, it quickly shot a Poison Sting attack to distract the group while it slithered its way into the cave.

Tera was trying to comfort the pichu shivering in her bag. "Its okay—the big bad snake is gone, now!" The little yellow fuzz ball looked up and started to dance around once it saw the evil pokemon was gone. Tera just giggled and then "Aaaaah!" she yelled out. Max had landed right behind her with his Kirlia and a little meditite pokemon. "I WISH PEOPLE WOULD STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME!!" the girl screamed in the direction of Max. Max just looked down at her with a confused expression and asked why every one was in defensive stances. They told him that the Seviper was just here. Tera looked down to the little meditite and asked where it came from. Max looked down and told her "It has an ability that will help us out a little bit, so I captured it for right now." The group got ready and started for the cave entrance. "Okay, meditite, go ahead---Flash!" The little pokemon's garlic shaped head lit up the area in the cave and the first thing they saw was a piece of yellow fur on the floor. Tera quickly sighed and picked it up. She let the pichu sniff it "I think the girl pikachu is in here. Brock looked around and said "We better get in there. If she is here, then she might not being doing so well. We need to get her out of here and back to the center."

Trickling water could be heard and a light through a hole in the hill from outside could be seen. As they got closer they could see that the light was shining upon a cage with a pile of dirty yellow fur in the middle. Tera took a closer look and saw that it was a pikachu---still breathing, but barely. "Look!" as she and the little pichu ran for the cage. A Large figure stepped into the light and smiled at Tera with a sharp toothed grin and demonic eyes. "Oh, so you finally found her----ha ha ha---TOO LATE!" the Persian cackled. Every one looked astounded that this persian could speak. Tera was looking up to the cat with fear worn all over her face. "Tera, Get Back!" Max yelled with anxious pace. The girl slowly picked up the pichu that was trying so hard to hang on to the cage holding her mother. "Yes! Yes, I can talk. Mr. Meowth has taught me well!" the cat said creeping after Tera.

Brock put his hand out to pull back Tera when he was hit by a strong Gust attack. The light from the hole above was fluttering with the beating of a Dustox's wings. "Max, Do something! You're supposed to be a pokemon ranger!" Tera said in a frustrated voice. A little annoyed by the comment, Max looked over to the girl standing right in the middle of all of it----she was scared and shaking holding her pichu so tight. He looked down to his Kirlia-- "Get behind the persian." In an instant Kirlia appeared behind the cage and grabbed the girl pikachu. The persian looked back just in time to scream "No!!" The Kirlia and the girl pikachu vanished and then reappeared next to Max. "No matter. You will never make it out of HERE ANYWAYS!" the persian yelled as it lunged for Max. The area in the cave suddenly was covered with a fowl odor and purple fog. The persian had missed its full target and only slashed his hand. Officer Jenny's Stunky had used its PoisonGas attack. Every one, but Brock was able to grab their masks that she had given them. His was blown somewhere by the Dustox. The gas was so thick that meditite's Flash was almost useless. It was dark and creepy with only noises of some sort of movement.

A glow of purple swung down at Officer Jenny and was stopped by Stunky who quickly hit the face of the attacker with a NightSlash. Sounds of something breaking could be heard. "Cough—Cough—Toxicroak?" Brock tried to get out seeing Toxicroak dodging hits of a Psychic attack from above. Brock slouched down and was about to pass out when Max grabbed him and dropped him near the exit. Brock left the cave to cure his poison. Tera stood in the middle of the clouded area next to a meditite with a glowing head who seemed almost as frightened as she was. She felt two things touching her ankles. It was hard to see through the mask, but she realized by the many legs crawling up her that spider pokemon were crawling up her legs. She screamed and Pichu peaked its eyes out of her bag to see a spinarak in its face. It squealed and a wave of static electricity hit the spider pokemon dropping it to the floor paralyzed. Tera looked down-- 'That's right---you are the one that knows ThunderWave!' she thought surprised. There were two others around her. "Pichu, use ThunderWave again on those two!" she demanded. The spinaraks dropped to the ground. She started to feel calm and the pichu was standing on her shoulder looking pumped. "Good Job!" she told it and the little pichu grunted.

"Cough—You think this is going to help you?" the persian said. The voice echoed and no one could see where it was coming from. "Dustox, use Gust to get this out of here!" the persian said. After the gas had cleared Toxicroak was flung into Tera by the Dustox. The persian was right near Max and jumped for him again. The Seviper was in a corner recovering from its fangs being broken by the Stunky. Officer Jenny was next to a rock looking around to find and help Tera.

A sonic buzzing started echoing through the cave, and Rocks started to fall. Tera holding her ears from the Dustox's BugBuzz attack looked up to see a giant rock spike breaking and falling right at the girl pikachu. She ran an dove for it pushing it out of the way, but put herself in the path. Kirlia saw this and teleported to her and teleported her out of the way over by Officer Jenny. Not realizing it, The little girl Pichu had fallen and was running towards Tera with a frightened face. The girl Persian saw this and reached her claws right in front of the Pichu. "Pichu, use ThunderWave on it!" Tera called out. A shock hit the cat, but it was too weak to do anything. The Pichu just stared up at the big cat shaking. Max being right there plowed himself into the evil pokemon letting the Pichu get to its friend.

The Seviper bounced back into attack mode and leaped for Officer Jenny again catching her with its tail this time and sending her into a rock. The Dustox was having fun making the Toxicroak dance while dodging and Tera noticed that it was towards the center of the cave. She quickly told Pichu to send a strong ThunderWave to that Dustox. She then yelled over to the Toxicroak who looked back to her as if waiting for her to say something rude to it again. After the wave of static hit the bug, it started to fall to the ground and Tera ordered a "SuckerPunch!" attack from Toxicroak. It hit the bug towards the center by the Persian and Max. She then looked over to Officer Jenny regaining her stance and told her to get the Seviper in the center. She nodded, but with a confused look on her face. "Stunky, NightSlash that snake right into the center." She called out. The little purple pokemon went for it, but the snake dodged it. The Snake went to wrap the skunk pokemon, but instead put its face right into another NightSlash that made it fly into the center. Tera cried out-- "Kirlia, get Max!" it did and then grabbed the girl pikachu. "Now, Stunky, use Explosion!" Tera called out. Officer Jenny looked to her pokemon and nodded to permit it. The Stunky ran up to the evil pokemon with its tail all a glow. The Persian saw the group grabbing on to the Kirlia and disappearing. It looked up and leaped for the hole in the hill just in time to be blown out the hole by the attack. The cave collapsed and Stunky ran out of the rubble.

The group reappeared outside the crumbled cave . Tera looked to see her friend Pichu laying on top of its mother. Brock was holding it spraying it and trying to feed the weakened pokemon with a special formula. Officer Jenny looked up to see the Persian looking pretty beat up running away. "I think this little girl will be okay, but we need to get her somewhere she can recover quickly." Brock said with exhaustion behind it. Tera looked at the beaten up girl Pikachu -- "I don't know how awake you are, but you have four beautiful babies! One of the boys is blue." Tera paused to see the girl pokemon turn her head towards her and the little girl Pichu. "And Pikachu is doing better, but he is fighting Mr. Meowth!" the girl Pikachu's eyes got real wide. Max thanked the meditite for its help and sent it on its way.

Officer Jenny looked over to the little green haired girl that just saved them. "Tera, can you come here for a moment?" The girl got up and placed the Pichu in Brock's other arm before she went over. "You did very well in there." Jenny said with a smile. Tera looked really proud of herself when she said "Yeah, I know my stuff. Aaaaaah!" Catching her breath she saw the Pichu that jumped into her arms and scared her. "I wish people would stop that!" "Even though you don't like Toxicroak and my Stunky, the way you handled things in there---I think they like you, now." Jenny said looking at her Stunky snuggling against Tera. Tera just rolled her eyes and said "They're alright—I guess!" Tera froze and fell to the ground. Toxicroak had come over and jabbed her. He dragged her over to Brock.

In the direction that the Persian ran to, someone could be heard "NOOOOO! Aaaash!" The group looked up and then to each other. Tera stood up shaking her head and she had tears in her eyes---"We gotta go help them!"

Next Chapter 10: Family Ties...Big Lies!

Thank you to every one who reads and enjoys my story! I appreciate the reviews and updates!


	11. Family TiesBig Lies!

**I wanted to let you know that I do not claim any of my characters or references to Pokemon stories. I just have ideas that might be considered interesting dealing with such characters and new ones, too. **

**Later Years!**

_**Chapter 11**: Family Ties...Big Lies!_

Written by: drake22ice

There was never such a family as this. They rushed through the trees, bushes, and high grass following the cruel creature that has brought havoc to all of their lives. Ash, the father and well known pokemon trainer, master, and friend lead the way with his furry and vengeance filled friend, Pikachu. Ash kept looking to his friend and wondering if he could hold up if he found out that his girlfriend might not be---. He also thought of his wife and children's safety—his friends', too. This just made him more anxious to find where they were going to end up and finish this once and for all.

Behind her husband, Misty, Mother of two, gym leader of Cerulean Town, wife to Ash, and big influence on him and his accomplishments rushed holding her backpack containing two little pichus looking very excited on how fast they were traveling. She thought of her son back at the gym and then looked over to her daughter, Star (a rookie trainer who has been thrown into this fight, but glad to fight for her family's safety). Star had no trouble keeping up with how young she was. Her baby Vulpix ran beside her. It looking too young itself to be going into a battle like this, but had shown it has potential early on. Star's little blue pichu friend was riding in her front shirt pocket looking tough and ready to save its mother. "We'll find her, little man!" Star spoke out between her breathes.

Ash stopped. He had lost track of the large Persian near an old shack in the forest that looked like no one had been using it in a long time. Pikachu bolted around trying to find a trace. He caught a whiff of something at the shack. Misty and Star came up as Ash went up to it. The shed exploded shooting splinters and throwing Ash and Pikachu back. When the dust started to clear, there stood a rather huge Rhydon with Mr. Meowth standing on its shoulders. Flashes of red light hit with Ash's Cardion and Misty's Politoad standing there. No one saw the figure by the tree that suddenly blasted Politoad with a BulletSeed attack. The green pokemon flew back against a tree.

Ash ran for Mr. Meowth without thinking and ran right into an electric attack. He fell to the ground, stood up and yelled "Where did that come from?" Pikachu was laying to the side . He had kept on going only to get hit by the Rhydon. Ash continuously was hit by an unknown attacker. He kept looking to Pikachu who looked just as confused as he was. "Daddy, what's wrong?" Star said after seeing her mom go after her Politoad to help it. Ash looked below him and jumped up. There was a little pink bump with eyes that were filled with lightning. The Rotum revealed itself in front of him. The ghost/electric pokemon flew around Ash as if it were playing a game. Ash just looked ticked off and he heard Mr. Meowth just laughing in the background.

"You'll Never Win!" he taunted towards the family. "I had the little girlfriend of Pikachu's and she Died in my paws!" Pikachu's fur stood up to that comment and he jumped as high as he could. The Rotum started to follow him to draw his electric energy. It was suddenly stopped by a shot of fire from Star's direction. As the ghost fluttered down into the ground to recover from the hit, it glared towards the Vulpix standing in a fighting stance. Ash looked to his daughter and thanked her before he saw Pikachu using a VoltTackle attack in the direction of the Rhydon. The Rhydon just stood there like he had nothing to worry about while the Persian looked nervous. The Pikachu changed its course at the last minute and shot the Persian off of the Rock pokemon. Pikachu landed with a grin before looking up to see the angry Rhydon grabbing Pikachu's tail and swinging him up into the air. Ash looked panicked and demanded for Cardion to use QuickAttack and retrieve Pikachu. The bird wasn't going to make it. To Ashes surprise, the large beast flung Pikachu right at Ash. They both hit the tree behind them. Star looked scared not knowing who to go after or who to help and started to tear up.

Misty put her hand on Star, but did not look at her. She was too determined to keep her eyes on the enemy. She called for a HydroPump from Politoad onto that Rhydon. "Hit it while it is focused on Ash!" She exclaimed. Star just looked up to her mom in awe, because of how she keeps her cool in a situation like this was. The frog pokemon still not knowing who hit it the first time opened its mouth to take out the giant rock pokemon. It did not get the chance to. A creepy, green, and spiky figure swept it off its feet with a NeedleArm attack. The Politoad found itself looking at a shocked trainer and the feet to a dark eyed grass pokemon. "It's that CACTURNE AGAIN!" Star bellowed. The little blue pichu just looked up holding its ears in annoyance of the loudness.

Cardion flying above saw Ash and Pikachu standing back up, but the Persian was heading their way in a hurry. It's wings started to glow and it dove towards the cat. Its one wing cut a big gash into the side of Mr. Meowth. It then flung its wings upward which sent a powerful WindSlash attack that carried the cat into the air. It went for another SteelWing attack. Cardion made it as close as one foot to the large Persian before being held still by some sort of psychic attack. It looked around and saw a blue pokemon over against a tree holding its head with squiggly eyes. "Thanks, Cardion!" was heard by the distracted Persian as it looked down only in time to see the speaker's fist coming up at it. "Great job Daddy!" Star yelled from across the way as the evil pokemon crashed down. Ash landed on top of the pokemon--- "WHERE is the girl Pikachu, Meowth.! I know you still have her!!" The Persian had rage in its eyes, and Ash had tears in his. "Don't call me that, and I told you already!" the Persian grumbled. The Rhydon was getting ready to launch a HyperBeam at Ash. Misty saw --- "Aaaaash! NOOOOO!"! She cried out. There was no impact of the attack on Ash or Pikachu. Something was blocking it. "Lightscreen? Who knows--?" Misty said confused until she saw the two pichus by her feet straining and sweating. They both toppled over from the stress from the blast on their defense, and Misty quickly picked them up--- "Oh, I just love you guys!"

The Rotum flew up into Star's face and then bolted right threw her, shocking her. She fell to the ground and held her chest. She was tearing up, but then looked up in anger towards the pokemon. She threw her hand up pointing towards it. Her Vulpix looked worried for her, but also scared at the face she was giving. "I hope you know this!" She said softly. "FireSpin!!" she demanded. The Vulpix looked at her oddly which made her worry that it didn't know it. Then, fire formed in the eyes of the little fox pokemon and it had fire at the tip of its mouth. It started to swirl its head and the ghost pokemon looked surprised. It turned to get away, but the spiraling flames surrounded it. The flames made a tunnel. Star looked at it and told Vulpix to go into at and corner the ghost pokemon. A Thundershock came out of the tunnel of fire that just missed the Vulpix. It found its target. "Now, Flamethrower!" Star said outside the tunnel. A screech could be heard from inside. Star looked worried for her Vulpix until she saw the tunnel disappear and Vulpix standing next to a pile of sparkling dust. Misty ran over to Star who was already being comforted by a little blue pichu with tears in its eyes.

The girl Persian appeared leaping in and pushed Ash away from Mr. Meowth. It stood there looking down at Pikachu who looked angry about the lack of knowledge to where the girl Pikachu was. Then, a little yellow pichu tugged on his tail and ran up to his face. Pikachu looked around and saw Misty holding two of them, and the blue guy comforting Star. He saw that this was the one that went with Tera. The little pichu spoke to him and he quickly looked back. Ash looked over to see what Pikachu was getting excited about and ran away from the fight to Brock coming over with the girl Pikachu in his arms. "YOU LIED!" Ash yelled to the Persian. "You said that she was dead!" Pikachu, who was over by Brock holding his girlfriend, looked at the condition she was in. He looked so sorrowful---glad she was alive, but also furious against the Persian. He got that look in his eye and the Rhydon took notice. It started to power-up another Hyperbeam. Misty screamed for Ash and the group standing behind him (Tera, Officer Jenny, Brock, Max, their pokemon and Pikachu) to move but it was too late. All the rock pokemon had to do was release it. It threw its head forward and opened its mouth----only for it to get slammed down into the ground by something big.

It made and explosion. There was dust every where and The Ketchum family and friends looked confused. They waited for the dust to clear. No one—not even the evil pokemon moved. Then, there stood a Flygon on top of a knocked out Rhydon. Coming down from above were two familiar faces on an Alteria. The brunette girl tied her head scarf tight and exclaimed "Now, that is enough out of you!"

Hope you are liking this!

Next Chapter 12: Sad, But True!

Please review--let me know what is good--what is bad--i am not afraid to fix things--thanks


	12. Sad, But True

**I wanted to let you know that I do not claim any of my characters or references to Pokemon stories. I just have ideas that might be considered interesting dealing with such characters and new ones, too. **

**I know this one is long, but it had to be.**

**Later Years!**

**Chapter 12: _Sad, But True!_**

Written by drake22ice

"Uncle Drew!! Auntie May!!" the little green haired girl cried out as she ran for the newcomers to the battlefield. Drew looked away from the beast his pokemon just slammed down to smile to his niece. "Looks like we came just in time! Are you all alright?!" May sighed out before she cried to see the girl Pikachu barely making it in Brock's arms. She quickly turned towards Ash, Misty, and Star. "Oh Star, are you hurt?!!" A small reply came out of her mouth-- "I could be better!!" The little blue pichu in front of her spun around to look at the evil Persian so fast his tears flung around him. His cheeks started to spark. Star noticed it, but just gave a look over to the Cacturne which had Politoad in a headlock pelting it with BulletSeed. Then, arms grabbed Star and pulled her up. She turned to see that Tera was trying to help her up-- "Did you battle?" came from Tera's mouth. Star wanting to come back with a smart answer like "Isn't it obvious?--you idiot" but that turned into "Yes, but Vulpix did most of the work." They both looked down to the little fox pokemon.

"Ash!! Watch Out!" Misty cried as Mr. Meowth lunged for him. Ash didn't get out of the way in time and got plowed to the ground. "If I will not be able to get you all, I will ATLEAST KILL YOU!!" the injured Persian spoke out. The girl Persian smirked, but saw May running to help Ash and dove in front of her. "You stupid twerp! You will not be going to help anyone!" the girl Persian spoke--- startling May. "Oh!-- So you know how to speak, too! That won't help you to fight though!" Just then the girl Persian's gem on its head began to glow and it shot a laser beam at May. May realized it was a PowerGem attack, but did not move in time. It was about to hit her and Drew appeared in the air in front of her and took the blast instead. He fell to the ground.

Misty looked to her Politoad and was worried how much more it could take. Then a roll of fire shot from somewhere and nailed the back of the Cacturne. "Wha—Where did that come from?" Misty said as she scanned the area to see Paul and Dawn carrying Gary. Connor, Soledad, and their pokemon were there too. The roll of fire disappeared to reveal Monferno after rolling the Cacturne out of the way. "Gary!" Misty called out seeing him awake, but hurt-- "Are you alright?" He gasped and replied in pain "I'll be fine—Finish this!" he said as he was sat against a tree.

Connor saw Star and Tera and his eyes read out "Thank Goodness!" He ran over to them and helped Tera get Star away from the center of this fighting. "No, No—help them." she insisted. Connor looked around to see that people were still battling. He saw May and Drew had joined the party, and that Brock had an injured pikachu that must be the mother to the little pichus he has become friends with. The little blue pichu looked and saw the other pichus and Pikachu were over by his mom. He started to run towards them, but a Cardion had been slammed into the ground in front of him which scared him enough for him to run back into Star's pocket. Tera quickly saw the culprit who did this to Cardion over by a pile of splinters--- "A Wobuffet!" she cried out and pointed.

"Pidgeot, go help that Cardion!" Soledad yelled out running toward the Wobuffet. "Use DoubleTeam and then AirSlash!" The bird flew up and seemed not to have heard the attacks called out. It suddenly got stopped in the air by Wobuffet's Disable attack. It blurred out and disappeared. Wobuffet looked confused and swung its looks around almost like it was spazzing. "Now!" called out Soledad. Wobuffet turned its head around to see a flash and his tail was cut. He realized the one he Disabled was a copy and the real one had gotten behind him. He couldn't focus anymore because his center for all of his Psychic controlled attacks was damaged. It stood there in a daze. Both Cardion and Pidgeot were in the air. "Soledad, guide my Cardion!" Ash grunted out while he was struggling under the large Persian Soledad quickly looked determined towards Wobuffet. She took a glimpse down at her arm bandaged up, she saw the injured Cardion in the air, and Paul fighting the Cacturne. She got so flustered that all she could think before she yelled it was "Both of you! In the Air! Get as much speed built up as you can!" The birds flew around each other so fast and then started to come down. "BraveBird!" They looked at each other surprised from the call out and sped down towards the Wobuffet. They started towards it in a wave flying fashion. They both started to glow and then hit their mark dead on. The Wobuffet was blasted into and through branches of the closest trees. It could not be determined where it would have landed. The two bird pokemon rolled in the dirt taking the recoil damage and laying still where they landed to recover.

Paul was trying to run around the Cacturne who was shooting a few poison attacks and BulletSeed with pretty precise accuracy. He was trying to distract it away from the Politoad trying to recover and from his Monferno who could not seem to find an opening to attack. 'Monferno needs to get close enough to use its fighting skills. But how can he when all these attacks are hitting their marks and pushing us back?' Paul thought. "Wait!! Hey, Misty!" he called to get her attention. "Do you think you can focus enough to help me double up on this guy?" She shook her head as to focus and gave him a determined face. "Politoad, HydroPump!" she called out. The frog pokemon jumped up and shot a weak HydroPump at the Cacturne. It flew backwards, but shook it off as if it wasn't hurt by a little water attack, but it didn't see that the Monferno had slid under the attack and got right up in its face. The fire monkey pokemon slammed it into a tree with a FocusPunch. "Again!" both Misty and Paul shouted. The Cacturne turned to attack, but got blasted with the same combo. This time he was pinned against the tree, so it did even more damage. It weakly lifted its head, only to get hit by a BodySlam from Politoad. "Alright! Take that! You see, Mr. Meowth? Your team is no match!" Misty cried out. Paul seeing that they gave the Cacturne too much time saw the look in Cacturne's creepy and blackened eyes. "Misty watch!" The Cacturne shot BulletSeed towards her, but left itself open. "Monferno, Use the strongest FlameWheel attack you've got!" The ball of fire rushed in and ripped the Cacturne's outer plant layer and caught the tree on fire. The blazing tree collapsed onto the Fallen Cacturne. Misty and Paul watched before Misty called for Politoad to use HydroPump to extinguish the fire.

May was holding onto Drew who was putting pressure on the hole in his arm. May was crying-- "You evil EVIL CAT! You have no idea how much pain you have caused us have you?--Don't you care that pokemon are getting hurt here—some of them who work for you?" She glanced to her Altaria who had snuck up in the air behind the female Persian. She nodded. She saw that the Flygon had to keep stomping on the Rhydon's head in order to keep it from battling. The Altaria flew high into the sky and then flung itself downward. May tried to keep her eyes away from it, but did not notice the cat had shot another laser at her-- it grazed her arm. "Oooouch!" May shrieked before she fell to the side and looked up to yell "Now, Altaria, with all your might----SkyAttack!" The bird came down with such speed and grace. Its wings started to shine as they flung at the Persian shooting what only could be described as spears of air. They hit joints which collapsed the Persian and then the last few hit the gem on her forehead cracking it. The Persian screamed in pain, but could do nothing as the Altaria landed and pinned it to the ground. "You will never be able to beat us—We will find you!" growled the cat.

Ash was taking some hits to his chest by claws. "You hear all that, Mr. Meowth? You colleagues have fallen. You've lost!" The Persian threw another Slash to Ash. He looked down at the young man with such hate and a scary, psycho glare in his eyes. Ash suddenly got scared—as did his wife and daughter. "Daddy, Get out of there!" Star screamed to him. The large Persian looked to her and started to laugh. "Your whole family will all D--" he was interrupted. Pikachu shot him off of Ash with a VoltTackle. Pikachu stood there panting heavily. Every one was tired. "Pi—KA—CHUU!" he let out. Every one looked so aggravated towards the large cat trying to stand up.

"You have hurt all of us, Meowth!" came from Dawn sitting by Gary. The large Persian turned –annoyed by the call of that name. He has not been the weak Meowth for a long time.

"Ya, Meowth, We have friends and family that could be dying at the hospital because of you and your now fallen henchmen!!" Max shouted out from the other end of the battlefield. Every one who did not know who was hurt looked in surprise and worry. Max looked to Misty who started to tear up-- "Don't worry-- the babies are fine with Joy!" "Don't call me--" Mr. Meowth growled.

"Look at what you have done to all of these pokemon! You have always had a soft spot for pokemon whether they were our friends or not. Why would you let this happen--- to them, Meowth?" Brock said holding the hurt and weak girl Pikachu. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" the Persian screamed out—still standing there trying to regain some energy.

The little blue Pichu's cheeks were sparking and he was standing angry staring at the same foe his daddy was. A glowing blue ball of electricity kept forming in front of him and disappearing. Star looked startled and gave a stare to Professor Gary Oak who also took interest. " What is it?" she whispered his way. "No, It couldn't be!" Gary said with his eyes wide open. Dawn looked to him and asked "What is is? What did you see?". He kept staring at it and then he glanced to Star --- "It's okay!" he paused. "Hey Ash?" he yelled to get his attention. Ash looked back. The other pichus' cheaks were sparking. Tera looked scared and dropped her little friend. The three yellow pichus gathered around the blue one, and the disappearing ball of electricity got bigger, but still just kept flashing in and out. "Ash, have Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the little blue guy!" Gary yelled to him.

Mr. Meowth not noticing what was going on--- "You twerps have been there every time to ruin all of my plans. Even when I finally decided to let myself evolve-- it was so I might be able to get stronger and get my revenge. But things—Again-- are not going as planned. I don't think I could stand it any longer having you still be alive and me--- a failure! So I will just have to go here—but I am taking that girl Pikachu with me!" he yelled as he leaped for the girl Pikachu. "Pikachu, ThunderBolt on Bluey!" Ash called out. Pikachu looked to his kids and their sparks. He saw what the plan was even though the Persian who had stopped did not. The lightning hit the little blue pichu and his ball of blue electricity stabilized. Star screamed "Now!" and the ball shot towards the Persian. "No----move! You'll die!" the girl Persian said as she slid from beneath Altaria and stood there as Mr. Meowth was engulfed by the ball. He screamed so painfully. "What is it?" Ash asked over to Gary. "I have only read about it in an old historical book---ShockFire!" The screaming stopped and a smoked body fell from the disintegrating ball of electricity. The four pichus laid passed out on one another. The girl Persian collapsed and was dragged away by her tail by Wobuffet who had snuck in while every one was distracted.

"It's over!" Ash exclaimed. It was quiet and then-- "Ya, but not without its costs!" Max said looking around at every one. Paul looked to Max thinking about the ones who were injured. Max had teleported back to the hospital to see what was going on. "I don't think he'll make it much longer!" Max exclaimed as tears rolled down his face. Ash holding his wife and daughter just gave an expression of fear, sadness and exhaustion before he lowered his head.

Hope you liked it so far! More to come

Next Chapter 13: Fallen Friends... Family Forever!

Please Review


	13. Fallen FriendsFamily Forever

**I wanted to let you know that I do not claim any of my characters or references to Pokemon stories. I just have ideas that might be considered interesting dealing with such characters and new ones, too. **

**I know this took a while for me to post—busy busy—sorry!**

**Later Years!**

Chapter 13 : _Fallen Friends...Family Forever!_

Written by drake22ice

"Kirlia is growing too weak to transport us back to the gym. We'll have to track back on foot!" Max said holding his Kirlia who was panting heavily. Ash just gave a sorrowful face and took a glance to Pikachu who was holding the paw of his found again girlfriend. "We better get going then." Ash dry-mouthed out. He stood up and helped Misty up who was holding onto the four passed out Pichus. He picked Star up onto his shoulders. She was still holding her chest from the attack, but was doing better! The group minus Soledad, Paul, and Officer Jenny returned their pokemon to the balls and dashed off towards the town. May looked back to her Altaria and Drew's Flygon, which they left there to help out--- "Help them gather the remaining evil pokemon and take them to the jail or gym---Whichever can hold them better."

As they ran through all the trees and high grass, Ash looked up to his daughter--- "Your little guy saved us." he said. She looked to her mom's arms holding three sleeping pichus and a drowsy yellow one. "You really got a special friend. When we get back home, I will give you a special pokeball for him." Ash said before he got interrupted-- "But Dad, I don't want him to come with me--- he hasn't gotten the chance to truly meet his mother." Ash took a glance to the little girl pikachu half gazing up in the sky. "I think she will be just fine--- besides you and your Vulpix don't plan on going as soon as we get back. Do you?" the dad said with a smirk which made the girl chuckle before her face went somber again. "Who was Max talking about--- not doing so well?" Star asked. "I—Hey Max-- who were you--?" he said staring at the wide eyed young ranger who kept delaying his response and turning his eyes at Gary who was also worried. "Let's just get back --- things might have gotten better."

They saw the gym up ahead. "Oh--!!"May cried out as she saw the holes in the walls and the blackened door. They rushed inside. Misty started to scream for Joy--- she was worried about Chance. "THEY'RE NOT HERE!" Max called out. "They're at the Hospital!" Every one's face got even more watery eyed and worried. They ran out one of the holes in the walls. They were passing the Pokemon Center when Ash screamed "WAIT!!" Every one turned around ----"The POKEMON!" They rushed inside. There was one Nurse Joy behind the counter and three coming out of the ER. Misty ran and threw the pichus into the one behind the counter's arms and looked at each one of the other Nurse Joys trying to see if one was holding Chance and then ran out the door. Brock took Toxicroak and the two Pikachus over to the other Nurse Joys. He greeted each one of them--- "Your Joy is over at the hospital with Lola and the rest of them." one said. He rushed off. Dawn handed hers and Gary's pokeballs to Star--- "Star, will you stay here with them and make sure everything goes okay? I have to get Gary and Connor to the Hospital." Star grabbed the pokeballs, but before she could answer, Dawn had turned Gary around and was headed for the door. May and Drew told Tera to stay with Star and ran out the door, too. The two girls just looked at each other and started to tear up before Ash came over after rubbing Pikachu's back before Pikachu left the room on a hospital bed with his girlfriend holding her hand. "I will help you two, but I need to get to the hospital, too. You two did so great out there-- you can handle this and watch over our friends." The Joys came collecting all the pokemon and Ash rushed out the door.

Tera and Star just collapsed in the waiting room. They were both exhausted and worried about all the pokemon and their family, too. "Hey--- what a day of training--- huh?" Star sighed out over towards the green haired girl pulling her face from the cushion on the chair she fell on. Tera smirked and replied "Ya—thanks to my uncle Drew coming to the rescue – we did ok!" Star just rolled her eyes before the annoying comment was followed by "But your little blue guy was awesome --- when did he learn that?" Star looking shocked just shrugged her shoulders --- "I dunno, but I hope he can do that all the time—!" she said and smiled. The two girls turned to the television which had a golden haired and go-teed man with an upset expression on his face. "_There has been report that savage pokemon have attacked the legendary trainer, Ash Ketchum, and a few of his famous friends. No word if any one was seriously hurt, but this just proves what I have said about pokemon from the beginning---_" he went on. Tera scowled and said "What a Jerk!" She looked over to Star, but she had already fallen asleep.

Ash panting and sweating rushed through the hospital doors. Misty was sitting in the waiting room with a concerned face while she fed Chance with his Charizard bottle and rocked Lola in her cart with her foot. Joy ran out of the back room with her hands over her face and tears ripping down. "What's wrong?" Misty cried out and then looked to Ash.

He ran into the back where he saw Tracey in a corner bed bandaged up and pads taped across his eyes and he heard a steady screech from a machine. Then he saw the group sobbing around a bed next to another bed which had Gary holding his son and sobbing even harder. Gary was bandaged around his chest and Connor laid across him holding his eyes. Brock turned to see Ash who looked frightened of what he was about to see. Brock wiped tears from his squinted eyes before he walked over to Ash and put his hand on his shoulder. As Brock walked passed Ash to go find Joy, Ash saw the man with burns on his face. "No, Pro—Ooaak!" he cried out as he watched the glowing dot on the screen next to the bed follow a steady line. Flashes of his history with the man--- the father figure--- went through his mind. ' "You're late!" the old man said to the young Ash Ketchum standing in a lab in his pajamas. I got Pikachu from him. He was at every major point in my life. He cheered at every major battle. He watched over my pokemon. He was there for my wedding, my kids birth, their birthdays, May's wedding, Brock's wedding, and Gary's--' Ash thought before he stood back up and went over to Gary. Gary looked up to him and put his arm up to welcome Ash into the hug. The whole group cried for a while before every one left, but Gary, Connor, and Tracey.

"Great Grandpa!" Connor whimpered out. "He was a great man, and he loved you." Gary said as Connor shoved his face even further into his dad's arm. "He died leaving this world with many memories of pokemon-human laughter, love, and happiness. He will be there every step of the way – on your journey!" Gary spoke to his son. Connor looked up all red-eyed --- "I cannot go, now!" he sighed. "Yes, you will--- and you're taking one of the Eevees with you." Gary replied. Connor wiped his eyes and saw that Dawn was standing in the doorway. "You—You guys okay?" she said. The two Oaks looked over to the shell of a great man. "We'll be fine!" he said. Dawn looked at them again--- "Well, every one would like to talk to you, but Tracey needs to rest.---- You know they said he won't be able to see clearly anymore?" Gary looked over to the man in the other bed--- he was breathing heavily.

Professor Berkem was holding Delia Ketchum over by the front desk. Her face could not have looked more worn out. Professor Birch was holding Tracey's sketchpad as tears dripped down onto a picture drawn of Drew's Flygon at the wedding. Ash held Chance rocking him while Misty hid her eyes and leaned against him. "Chance Samuel Ketchum--- you are named after one of the greatest pokemon friends that ever lived." Ash whispered to Chance who replied with "Pi-Ka Chu." Ash closed his eyes and teared up again. Drew held May as they leaned against the wall. His arm that was bandaged rubbed her arm as --what seemed to be her last-- tears fell from her cheek. Brock was holding Joy who was still crying outrageously while Lola rested in her little Skitty decorated cart. Max stood looking out the window and was speaking into his ranger communicator.

Dawn wheeled Gary and Connor out into the waiting room where the group waited for Gary to come out and say that they saved his grandpa and that every one could go and see him--- but that did not come to pass. Gary looked around to every one. They all had faces that told a sad sorry story. Gary smirked. "Seeing all of us---- we have been through many battles. We have learned many things, but pokemon have joined us together. My grandpa believed in nothing but a world of family—pokemon and human alike. I think we do a fine job of showing his spirit through our family of pokemon and friends." Connor looked around to the families smiling at each other, but looked for Tera and Star. He started to ask about them when Delia Ketchum came over to Gary's bed. "This was by request from him" she started to cry out. She handed him a tape-recorder. "These were his last words, but not every one is here to hear them." she continued. Connor realizing who she meant—the girls and the pokemon--- "Where are they?"

This was hard for me to do!

but a funeral, a new journey, new places, new foes, and new problems await this group. Wait and see!

Next Chapter 14: Words of Truth & Words of Hate

Please Review


	14. Words of TruthWords of Hate

**I wanted to let you know that I do not claim any of my characters or references to Pokemon stories. I just have ideas that might be considered interesting dealing with such characters and new ones, too. **

**Later Years!**

_**Chapter 14**: Words of Truth & Words of Hate_

written by drake22ice

Star awoke by the twitch of a tail next to her. Pikachu was standing next to her—sleeping--- as if he had been up waiting to hear of his girlfriend. The Nurse Joys had thrown him out of the ER after he shocked them for being a little rough when transferring her to another bed. Star poked him, knocking him over though he stayed asleep. She giggled, but hushed quickly. She did not want to wake him. "So you have finally decided to rejoin the living?" came the sarcastic comment from the other waiting room chair. Star looked over to see her baby Vulpix being combed by Tera. "Vulpix!" Star said excitedly. "You're better already? How strong you are. You did so great!" The Vulpix jumped over to her lap to lick her nose.

Her eyes took her away quickly noticing Misty holding Chance over by the nurse's counter. "Mom!!" she yelled. Misty turned and smiled, but her eyes still were very red. Star ran over to her, but was cut off by a Pokemon Center bed flying through the ER doors being pushed by four little pichus--- one at each wheel. The Pikachu on it was still looking tired, but really stressed at the same time. "Hey!!" Misty called out. Pikachu had woken up and jumped in front of it with a tempered flair in his eyes looking at his children. They all looked at each other with fear and tried to run. The back two yellow ones turned towards each other, not noticing, and slammed into each other. The little blue guy took off into Star's Pocket and shook, while the other dove under the cushion next to Tera. Star and Tera laughed. Pikachu jumped onto the bed and started to hold the girl pikachu's paw. She was doing much better and Pikachu started to cry as he collapsed next to her.

Star looked up to her mom--- "Why are your eyes red? Is every one alright?" Star said with fear. Misty looked down to Chance, closed her eyes, and shook her head. The fear got stronger in Star. Tera picked up Pichu from under the cushion and brought it over to them. She saw that Misty could not bring it to words what had happened. "Wh—Who?" Star stumbled out. Tera looked over to her and --- "Pro—fessor Oak, Connor's great grandpa." Star looked down in sadness. Misty inhaled heavily and then let out--- "Yes, it is very sad, but he has left a message for all of us, and we need you to come over to the hospital." Star looked to Nurse Joy behind the counter. "The pokemon are doing fine. By the time you get back, they all should be eating and ready for you to take them." Nurse Joy said.

Star grabbed her baby Vulpix that was nuzzling her leg, looked to Tera and then they proceeded out the door. The whole way to the Hospital Chance chanted "Pi-ka-chu! Pi-ka-chu!" because he saw the two pikachus back at the center. When they walked into the entrance, Tera and Star ran over to Connor and wrapped their arms around him. "I am so sorry" the two girls said consecutively. He was choking so he pushed them away a little bit, but then replied with "We have been waiting for you. Are you two okay?" They both nodded. Ash went over to greet Star and then Dawn came from the back room. "Gary is ready for you, now." Dawn said. Every one gave an excited face, but Tera asked Connor "So what is this message thing?"

They all walked into the room, so Nurse Joy hit play on the recorder. Some heavy breathing could be heard before---

"_To all of you--- my family---- I leave this important message_." (Most every one teared up listening to his voice again) "_As you all sit here, it shows how much love can affect you. We all have been brought into each other's lives through our interest in bringing the lives of our own and the lives of pokemon together. Trainers and Coordinators, you have already created many friendships along your journeys with pokemon. We need to continue this show of heart with our new generations of trainers-- and yes, coordinator, Connor!_" (Connor started to sob) "_Through the past few years Myself, and on occasion-- Gary, have been exploring the Forgotten Islands. After the War between Team Aqua and Team Magma five years ago, all that is left of the Lengo Region are four islands. New species of pokemon have been emerging there and I believe it to be a great opportunity for our new generation to start their journey_." (Star's eyes got bigger) "_Back at my lab, there are four pokemon eggs-- one from each island. I would like for Connor, Star, and Tera to choose one to take on their journey. Think of them as starting pokemon-- even though I believe I have seen evidence that you have already formed new friends in a few._" (Star looked to Vulpix and the little blue pichu, Tera to the little yellow pichu, and Connor to his dad-- thinking of what he had told him before about an eevee) (A big pause ) "_I----- believe-- in all-----of you!_" (The sound of a screeching machine hit and then a door opening from behind with voices of Dawn screaming for help for Gary--- Nurse Joy stopped the tape.)

Every one sat there wiping their eyes. Brock had to wipe Joy's as well, because she was feeding Lola with a Chansey Bottle. Ash and Misty looked over to Star who was watery eyed along with Tera and Connor. The three kids would not stop looking at each other. "So it is set then!" Gary said. Gary gathered the three over by the bed, and the rest of the group either walked over to try and comfort Tracey who was waking up crying in pain or going to fetch coffees from the vending machines in the Lobby.

Tera turned to see through the doorway that Ash had been stopped out in the lobby by someone with golden hair. "uuuuuuuh! It's that jerk from television!" she called out. Misty rushed over with May and walked out the door to see Ash screaming at the man. Tv cameras surrounded them. "How dare you come here like this. My mentor and friend are in there. Professor Samuel Oak has died! Don't you have any respect?!!!" Ash screamed. The man looking thrilled to get emotion caught on tape just put the microphone to his mouth-- "I'm Trevor Darkholme with the Daily News channel 12. Is it true that savage pokemon not being led by any humans attacked your group, and that the one pokemon---Mr. Meowth from Team Rocket was part of it?" Ash looked infuriated. Misty pushed by him with Chance to yell "Yes, we were attacked by pokemon who used to work for Team Rocket. The rest were pokemon whose trainers gave up on them. Now, Leave!!" The man shrugged her off and continued-- "So pokemon attacked you--" he said, but was interrupted. "Yes, but Our Pokemon Saved us!" May hollered out. "So you believe that pokemon human relationships don't bring about harm?" he went on. "They do not." Ash came back quickly. "What about Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Resolution, and the Renegades? Were those 'pokemon trainers' and their pokemon relationships not responsible for deaths and pain?" the cocky reporter said louder. "There are evil people out there-- just as pokemon-- MANY OF THEM WE HAVE STOPPED WITH OUR POKEMON!!" Ash screamed. Then, three officer Jennys walked through the door and rushed the reporter and the camera men out. Joy had called them from the front desk. (Heard out side the door) "That was the famous Pokemon Master? Tune in next time for more coverage on this brutal pokemon attack."

They all went back into the room with Gary. Ash plopped right next to him-- "What a moron!" he said. Gary just laughed and told him "Nothing will come of it! The press is going to be so interested about your little blue guy and how he saved the day, that no one will care about this Darkholme character." Ash sighed and agreed. "I just hope he leaves us alone for your grandfather's funeral. When is it?" Ash asked. Gary looked back to him while rubbing Connor's head who had fallen asleep next to him-- "I believe everything is set up for tomorrow evening. People will be arriving in the morning."

Star was over in the corner with Tera. "That is really exciting about the pokemon eggs. I am really glad that we will be training together." Tera said with wide eyes. Star still was wearing a sad face. She nodded and then looked over to her dad who started to sob again looking at the invitation cards that had been sent out to every one possible. It was shiny gold around the outside and black lettering. They read:

_Samuel Oak_

_Father, Grandfather, Great-Grandfather, Friend,_

_Mentor, Influence, Inspiration, or Family_

_This man has been many things to many people._

_If you feel to give regards for this loss_

_or good company, please attend!_

_Pokemon are also—and always welcome!_

New things are starting to reveal!

Next Chapter 15: To Join a Friend!

Please Review!


	15. To Join a Friend!

This is a short, but sad one!

**I wanted to let you know that I do not claim any of my characters or references to Pokemon stories. I just have ideas that might be considered interesting dealing with such characters and new ones, too. **

**Later Years!**

**Chapter 15: _To Join a Friend!_**

Written by drake22ice

"These helicopters are a lot smaller than the one we took before!" Star said to her father who couldn't really hear her through the sound of the large blades flapping around. He, Misty, Star, Chance, and their pokemon were riding in one of the many black helicopters headed for Pallet Town. "Gary said that they that he and Connor had to take Professor Oak's body early to get everything set up!" Ash replied—yelling, but also wearing a sad expression. He is going to miss his father---well sort of father. Misty saw him lower his head so she tried to cheer him up-- "I heard that they are building him a temple behind his grave in his honor." He simply looked back to his daughter's interested face.

When they landed in a field, a glaring light could be seen from down the dirt road. As all the guests, dressed in Black and gold dress-clothes, jumped from their helicopters--- Star stood staring at all the people, including her grandma, wearing sad faces and some smeared make-up. She looked over to see a woman with long black hair just staring towards the light --- very much deep in thought. The woman turned and Star realized why the woman looked concerned, not for the same reason every one else was, but---. "Hey Dawn!" Ash called to the woman. She made her way over to him. The rest of the group soon followed as they all started walking towards the glaring light. They knew that when they got there that they were going to have to face the face of a man they all loved and cherished laying without his silly smirk he always had. Ash lead them all. He was holding Chance with one arm and held Misty's trembling hand in the other. Star followed them holding the handle to a little wagon that held two Pikachu, three sleeping pichus, and one little blue pichu trying to smack at Vulpix's tail as she walked by. Tera walked beside her parents, Max walked along side of May and Drew, Mrs. Ketchum held the arm of Prof. Birkem as she cried onto it, Paul and Soledad walked hand in hand behind them, Brock pushed a stroller with Joy crying behind him, and Prof. Birch pushed Tracey in a wheelchair in the back.

The glowing light could be seen through to show the many rows of golden chairs surrounding a stage. At one end was a large screen playing pictures of Sam Oak as a boy, as a man with his three kids, and many pics of him with Gary, Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Drew, Soledad, Paul, Zoey, Tracey, his other colleagues, many pokemon, and the most recent ones of him with Connor. Next to the screen was a sketch of the Temple going to be built in that spot. It was full of many colors. Each corner had pokemon carvings. The Floor was going to be Marbled. A paragraph was next to it telling of how the national pokedex would be one feature inside, a healing station, and life story book of Sam Oak would be placed in the center. It was going to be a true tribute. The other end of the stage had a few of his silly poems in frames and surrounded by flowers. To the left of the Stage stood Gary, Connor, and a few other relatives to Professor Samuel Oaks. They stood next to the gravestone which was shaped like a pokeball with a statue of a crying Dragonite leaning against it. It had many sayings around it. The coffin was black and was held above a hole dug by diglets. His Dragonite beside it stood holding a white quill and a pail of golden ink. The line started to form going up to the family to give regards. "Ash-- get yourself up here!" Gary yelled to where they were in line. Ash looked to his wife with his tear-filled eyes and handed Chance to her. He walked up there and shook Gary's hand. They stared at each other before-- "You were considered just as much family as we were." Ash put his hand up to cover him breaking down and crying. His mom went up next and cried on every shoulder. Pikachu followed helping his girlfriend walk up. Pikachu cried with pain for what all they have been through, and for what hppened to this friend in the end. The pichus kept grabbing the nearest person's dress to wipe their daddy's eyes. As each pokemon went up to the coffin, they dipped their paw, claw, and so forth into the gold paint and put their print on the black coffin, their trainers would then sign in white ink their names over their pokemons' prints. Gary had planned that as if his grandfather was taking them all with him so to speak.

When Star got up to her dad, she hugged him with all of her strength. Misty just let her tears fall onto Chance's Black suit with gold pikachu cufflings. Dawn walked up with hesitation. She looked up to Gary and Connor. Gary just looked to her, smirked a little and pulled her into him--- holding her. She cried into his chest through the next few guests. May kind of rolled her watery eyes as she passed the two of them. As the Professor's went through, each one stopped to read one of the silly poems aloud. Not one of them made it through one without tearing up. As Dawn's pokemon signed their names, she saw a little upset face on her Empoleon. She did not want to think about it, but she knew it was more than just mourning an old friend. She nudged Gary to look. He did not react the same since he did not know her pokemon like she did.

When the one little pichu looked up to see Tera teary eyed at the coffin, she ran up to her and leaped into her arms. Tera, giggled and then watched as the pichu put her paws into the gold ink. Tera gasped thinking of how crazy her pokemon is--- she thought that she was about to get covered in ink, but the little yellow pokemon splattered its paw onto the coffin and looked up to the green haired girl who sighed in relief. It licked her and looked towards the quill. She realized what it meant and she picked the quill up and signed on the little paw print "Tera". "Thank you!" she said to it as she started to squeeze it and smile. She forgot it did not wipe its paws off though and saw that her black dress had gold smeared on it. Tera quickly ran from the coffin and from her parents to go sit by Star who was holding her Vulpix in her seat. They looked at each other and smirked before they gave a look of sympathy to Connor who was crying after seeing his picture with his grandpa pass by on the screen again.

Gary and Ash walked up to the stage as the last guest signed he coffin. They wiped their eyes and started to speak. "Thank you! All of you who have come here tonight! It would have made my grandfather proud to see you all. He loved you all--" Gary said before a loud wailing sound hit the air. Professor Oak's Dragonite was crying outrageously and it dropped the ink. It was looking at the picture of itself flying with Sam Oak on its back. It immediately looked to the sky though, and must have seen something, because it started to smile. Every one looked puzzled. Then, it rose into the air and started to spin above the coffin. It started to light up, but then to every ones surprise it disappeared with a sonic boom being left. Every one looked to Gary for an explanation. He simply huffed with a smirk--- "He went to join his friend!" Gary said looking up-- "My grandpa called him home!" There was not a dry eye in the crowd. All of them held their pokemon. Ash just looked over the crowd and was so proud, but did not react until he saw his family, Star falling asleep against her mom, who was crying. He smiled. Then, he saw Max run off talking into his watch again. He wondered, but Gary started to speak again about his grandpa's vision of peace. It did not hold too long. Max came rushing back into the crowd-- "There's been two attacks! One in Little Root and the other in Veridian City. Some pokemon and their trainers dressed in dark green destroyed the Pokemon Centers!!!"

* * *

New Trainers, New Foes, and guess who is coming back?

Next Chapter 16: Who?

Please Review


	16. Who?

**I wanted to let you know that I do not claim any of my characters or references to Pokemon stories. I just have ideas that might be considered interesting dealing with such characters and new ones, too. **

**Later Years!**

_**Chapter 16: Who...?**_

written by drake22ice

The urgent news worried the gathering, but torn faces were worn by every guest. They did not know whether they should go to find more out on this attack or stay to finish the ceremony in respect for the deceased Professor Samuel Oak. Star looked up to her dad for a reaction. Ash stood up and gave his enthusiastic face before-- "I think he would be more concerned about the safety of every one here. We need to know!" Star let down her gaze to Connor who was wiping his eyes and following his dad over to the screen that was still playing images of the man they all loved and lost. Gary was playing with the wiring a little. "What are you trying to do, Dad?" Connor asked looking very confused. "Trying to—ghuuu! You'll--- See!" He grunted. Before too long, an image of little Sam Oak scrambled and a demolished building with a Gyrados moving its long serpent like body through the rubble. It growled towards he camera. A news Broadcaster ducked and tried to get back into the camera's view. "This is what is currently happening in this populated town of Virid—ahh!" the female broadcaster screeched out before she was thrown aside by a familiar and annoying face.

"Oh not him again!" Tera said with attitude. "He never states anything nice or even intelligent! He thinks he knows it all!" she said before she looked over to see the face Star was giving her. "Oh, Shut up, you!" she said. Star started to laugh. "I am here at what seems to be another display of the affects humans have in the relationships with pokemon. Do you see that?!!" the gold haired reporter said pointing at the injured pokemon that were inside the Pokemon Center were being lead into a vehicle with SPAT written on the side. We do not know what this means yet, but--" the reporter went on as Ash and Gary grabbed their coats and pokeball straps and went off towards a helicopter. Star was still watching as she saw trainers and Officer Jenny trying to fight their way to save their pokemon, but to no avail.

"YOU STAY AND FINISH THE CEREMONY FOR YOUR GRANDFATHER!! I'LL GO!!" Ash yelled to his old rival behind him. "NO WAY!!" Gary yelled back. Ash stopped running and put her hand out to stop Gary, too. "You know how important it is for people to have closure. Your Grandfather meant a lot to all of us. If you put this off, the problems of tomorrow cannot be handled. Get back there and help your son." Gary looked back to see his son standing there next to the casket, not knowing what to do or where to go. "Alright! But what about the other attack?" Gary asked. "I'll Go. The rest of my colleagues have already started to head there." came Max's voice as he put his hand on Gary's shoulder. Gary watched as Max disappeared with Kirlia and Ash's helicopter flew off.

Misty's face was very concerned as she tried to calm Chance down who started to cry when Ash took off. Up on the screen, someone had changed it to another news broadcast. "I am here at the Little Root Pokemon Center--- or at least what used to be--- A group who can only be identified by the SPAT markings on the helicopter that flew the coop just a few minutes ago—-" the Golden haired reporter went on. "How can he be at both locations?" Star said as she approached Gary standing next to Connor. The four Pichus were riding Vulpix and following her. Connor was holding a little Eevee so tightly with a stare that could send chills down anyone's back. Gary's eyebrows scrunched at the comment Star made. As they looked onto the screen. Max, Kirlia, and a few water pokemon appeared on the screen putting out all the flames from the attack from the SPAT group and their Moltres. Officer Jenny in that town was there telling Max what had happened. Tera walked over to them, too—- "Where did the reporter go? He just disappeared. I mean---- I am glad he left but—" she said in her sarcastic tone. The rest of them looked at her and then to the screen only to see the camera focused on Max and Officer Jenny.

"Hey turn it back to the other channel!" Gary called over to his dad. When the screen flipped back to the other channel. Ash's Cardion, Squirtle, and Aipom were in an intense battle with the Gyrados and the flames on the building. Officer Jenny's Arcaniine was fighting with a Tropius in front of the vehicle that held the captured pokemon. "Look how these savage battles between pokemon and their trainers are impacting this small town." came from that same reporter as before. "He's still there!" Star cried aloud. She looked down to see the Pichus looking at each other as if they were interested, but then just smirked and tackled each other imitating the fight on the screen. Misty looked on and Star heard her whisper-- "Be careful-- Please be careful!" Star then saw why --- Aipom was flung into Ash knocking him down and the Gyrados was open mouthed above Ash. "You see even your Pokemon Master is falling to this pointless use of pokemon." the reporter stated again. Star stood up tall and yelled "Come on, Dad. Show this idiot the good you can do with your pokemon." It is almost as if Ash heard her. He dodged the attack and called three attacks out. Cardion started spinning and sent a wind attack towards the large dragon pokemon, and Aipom shot an IceBeam at it and the Gyrados was knocked out cold. Then, as the smoke cleared. Squirtle could be seen putting out the fires with its HydroPump attack. The trainer ran towards the vehicle, but saw that the trainer for the Tropius that laid on the ground was running towards the forest. He quickly followed. Officer Jenny opened the vehicle and the pokemon were let out. The trainers were holding them and running towards a Nurse Joy who was directing them to the human hospital.

Misty sighed and the reporter gave an angry look to the camera before he said "This is--." The screen was turned off by Gary. " Every one, please grab all loved ones and join around my grandfather." They all stood around the casket as it was lowered into the hole. Gary's preacher read a verse about life, love, and truth as the casket went deeper and deeper. When it reached the bottom, a line was formed. "You all have a hand full of earth and a flower. Each represent the way this world grows off of each other. Drop the earth into the hole and lay your flower against the stone." Gary announced. His face read grief--- whether it be from the love he felt for his grandfather or that he was not there to help Ash-- it was there. After the flowers were all laid, Gary, Connor and the rest of the family thanked every one for coming and wished them all a safe trip home.

Misty approached Gary with Chance and Star. "I am sure he is still proud about how things were laid out, and what you still stand for, Gary." she said. He just hugged her and teared up. Star looked really pained towards Connor who would not even hold his head up to say good bye. She started to walk away with her blue pichu, but quickly whipped herself around. She turned so fast the blue pichu looked dizzy when he looked to Connor, but Star didn't care. She hugged Connor-- "Remember the journey he set up for us. You better be ready." He looked up to her as if she just gave him a gift. As she left she turned to see Dawn approaching them with her pokemon. Gary and her were deep in conversation. She looked to Connor again-- "BY THE WAY YOU AND TERA SHOULD COME BY TOMORROW MORNING. MY GRANDMA'S MAKING PANCAKES!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------

Up on a hill surrounded by gates, a female Persian crept with a blue figure behind her. "Is she really crazy?" she said. The Blue figure replied "Wobufet!!" and a few other repetitive lines that the persian understood. "So she thinks she is a Contest Coordinating Champion named Jessilina? Haa!" the cat said. "Well, if she is two people in her head, how does she—nevermind. Mr. Meowth said that if he were not around, go to her and see what the boss's orders were. I want revenge to that whole family, and if we cannot get the resources because we are not human, then--. Besides, I want to be able to tell my kittens that their daddy died, but was avenged." The cat looked down to remember the three kittens she left on the doorstep to the summer cottage James used to visit. Then she snuck into the window and down the hall where a loud squeaky voice could be heard-- "Let me out-- my fans need to see their Jessilina perform. You cannot do this--- I am famous." The nurses could not see because they were laughing at her so hard. Persian and Wobufet snuck right by. With a claw, the female Persian unlocked the door to Jessie's chambers. They entered and found themselves staring at a tall, middle aged woman with pink hair and a few gray streaks to high light it. "Mr. Meowth tell these idiots they cannot hold me here! I am too beautiful!" Jessie exclaimed. The large cat pokemon just rolled her eyes and hit Jessie on the head.

After a few moments, Jessie woke up rubbing her head. "Ooooh Mr. Meowth!!! I could--- Look what you did to my beautiful face. If the boss knew, he--" she said before the paw hushed her. "If the boss knew? He knows you are here. He prefers it!" the persian said with a chuckle. "How dare you?" Jessie said-- then interrupted again. "Hey, listen up, you nut-case! We need a human. The only reason we got you is because there is something big going down. Even bigger than Team Rocket used to do. The new boss has something cooking and if it means that we can get our hands on something to destroy the twerps, then you're it." the persian let out as it stood on Jessie planted to the floor. "We will come get you in a few days. We want to check to see what the twerps are doing." As the cat pokemon left with its blue friend with scarred tail, "Oh, and Mister Meowth?" Jessie said. The Persian turned around-- "And Please do not call me that--- just call me Per! I'm a girl!" Per stated in annoyance.

So it begins! Let me know what you think!

Next Chapter 17: Pancakes, Bacon, ... or Eggs?

Please Review


	17. Pancakes, Bacon,  Or Eggs?

**I wanted to let you know that I do not claim any of my characters or references to Pokemon stories. I just have ideas that might be considered interesting dealing with such characters and new ones, too. **

**Later Years!**

**Chapter 17: Pancakes, Bacon, ... Or Eggs?**

Written by drake22ice

Ash returned to his mother's home in the middle of the night. He kissed Star and Chance's foreheads, rubbed the ears of Pikachu and his group, and plopped onto the sofa-bed that Misty was already laying in. Brock and his family left during the night. Joy was worried about her Pokemon Center being next and Brock couldn't upset her. May and Drew knew that they would have to get started on rebuilding their coordinator training gym soon, but they stayed at the Lab with Tera and her parents. Dawn was also at the lab with her pokemon. There were rooms added onto the lab for guests. Professor Samuel Oak always had other professors interested in his work, so they would stay to record his progress. Connor stayed at his grandparents place with Gary. They spent the whole night watching old videos of Sam Oak and his discoveries and silly poems. Professor Birch took Tracey back to a hospital that specializes in eye care and sight restoration. He had requested that be taken care of before the skin problem. He needed his sight to draw. Soledad and Paul stayed awake at the lab because the local Officer Jenny's were called to the attacks' locations. There was no one to protect them if there was an attack in this town. They all knew it was going to be a different world the next morning—Not only was Sam Oak gone, but with the attacks, no one knew who this new SPAT group was.

"Good morning ---- Grandma!" Star said wiping her eyes. Her hair was flat on one side and she held Vulpix in one arm. The Vulpix did not look awake yet either! The woman with red and watery eyes just turned her head and tried to smile-- "Good morning, Star! Breakfast will be ready in about 20 minutes. The rest of us are already sitting in the living room." Star looked over to see a green haired girl and a yellow haired boy peeking over the back of the couch and giggling. Her eyes got big and she screamed "Oh, No!" before she ran upstairs. Five minutes later--- "Mom, can you help up here!" Star screamed. Misty handed Chance over to May. "That girl's hair--- It is worst than mine used to be!" Misty grumbled. May just laughed and looked down to Chance. "Oh, he's so cute. I cannot wait until we have--" May stopped as she saw Drew's frightened face.

Gary laughed at the face, but saw Dawn rubbing the back of her Empoleon with a worried face. The Empoleon looked down. "Excuse me!" Gary said to the group and his family as he walked over to her. "What is wrong?" he asked which startled her. "I don't know!" a pause "It seemed to have hit him after the attack with that Drapion. He just seems depressed." Dawn sighed out. Gary looked at the pokemon. "Do you know about Empoleon?" Gary asked. "Dawn gave a weird face and replied "He has been my friend from the beginning. Of course I know him." Gary smirked "No, I mean do you know about the Empoleon species?" he said. She told him no. "Well, once a Prinplup evolves into an Empoleon, it either chooses to become part of the colony, or if it is large enough, it has the chance to become the new leader of the colony. The largest Empoleon in the colony usually becomes the leader." Gary said which made Dawn look at her rather Large pokemon friend. "So Do you think he feels like he needs to try and find a colony?" she whimpered out, because she knew that it meant he would be leaving her. "I think so!" He said. The Empoleon looked Dawn in the eyes.

Star came downstairs with her hair at least tamed to the point where it was not flat on one side. "Hi, guys!" she said to Connor and Tera. They just looked at. They weren't going to say anything, but Tera decided to "So you finally tamed the beast huh?" as she giggled. Star just gave an irritated face before Delia Ketchum called out "Breakfast is Ready!" They all joined around a long table. There were plates of pancakes, bacon, fruit, and a few plates of sweets. "Mom, you didn't have to do all of this!" Ash exclaimed. "Really, Miss Ketchum, You didn't!" Gary followed. " Oh, Don't worry about it! We did not get to do a gathering with every one after the funeral so—sniff sniff—so--" she cried as she left the room. Every one looked sad as they realized how much she really was going to miss Sam. "He was her best friend! Go to her!" Ash yelled to Professor Birkem. Professor Birkem left and ran to the kitchen.

No one noticed that the pichus found the plate of sweets on the table. The little blue guy shoved so many in his cheeks before he ran off the table like he knew what was coming. All of a sudden the girl Pikachu jumped on the table waving her paw and pointing towards the bowl of pokemon food on the floor. The little blue guy was already there, but had dropped his sweets into the bowl. The other three scurried down to the bowl. Tera shook her head and Connor just laughed at them. The other pokemon were eating around the room or outside.

Star looked over to the other end of the table to see Tera whispering with her dad. "Not now, Daddy!" Tera yelled. Every one looked over to them. He looked to all of them and sighed in embarrassment. "I was just discussing the possibility of Tera starting her journey next year instead of it being so soon." "What?" came from Connor. "But my great grandfather said that he wanted us to start our journey together. He planned it for us." The father just smiled and said "But there is so much going on out there with problems, Tera is too young and too upper-class to be involved in such acts." Misty slammed her hands against the table. "You know WHAT?" she paused. "No," and she looked over to Tera. "Tera, do you want to become a pokemon trainer?" Misty asked with sincerity. Tera nodded. "But honey--- with what that news reporter is saying is--" he said before he got interrupted. "What that ... You don't mean that idiot who says that pokemon and human friendships only bring about destruction. Do you?" Star yelled out. He started to get an angry face "Now, listen up here, little girl!" he forced out. Misty stood up "Do NOT talk to my daughter that way!" "Wait A MINUTE!!" Gary yelled out as he put himself in front of Tera's dad. Ash stepped in front of Misty. "You are not going to ruin this meal that my mom has prepared for us." Ash said waving his fist. "We lost a great man the other day protecting this family and your daughter. If you don't let her go, she might run away to do it anyways without her friends, and that would be on your head." Tera looked up to her mom "Please let me go! I want to be the best. I'll show you I can be better than anyone else." Tera cried out. Tera's mom pushed her husband out of the way. "She will go." she said before her husband yelled "What?". "But she has to be able to contact us every day, AND WE would like her to be equip with the best of everything that we and you can provide." she said with intent. "But of course!" Gary said as he looked to Connor who smiled at his dad. "Right after breakfast we will walk over to my grandpa's ... I mean my lab! We will show you how she will keep in contact with you and the pokemon eggs my grandfather has left for the trainers to pick from." Gary continued. At that moment the three kids remembered about the eggs. They gave each other an excited expression. Every one looked to Tera's dad. "Fine!" he sighed out. Misty leaned over to May and whispered in her ear "I told you the wife runs the marriage!"

After they finished their meal, the three ran outside and watched the pokemon play and guessed what pokemon they were going to get from the eggs. "I think I am going to have a Snowrunt!" Star began. "Oh ya! Well, I think I am going to get a Shinx!" Tera followed with a smart-alec tone. "Don't you two pay attention?" Connor said. "My great-grandpa said that there are many new species of pokemon emerging on the four islands. These eggs might not be any pokemon we know." he said. The girls looked at each other with intrigued faces before they saw the adults walking towards them. May walked over to Tera and handed her a pokeball. "What's this for?" Tera asked. Misty looked over to her and said "It is for the little pichu that has grown so fond of you." misty told her. Tera's eyes teared up. "And this is for your little guy, Star" Ash said. It was a blue pokeball with a picture of Pikachu and the girl Pikachu on it. He handed it to her, and the little blue guy jumped up on her arms to look at the picture on it. Gary got Connor's attention by bumping him on the shoulder. He handed him a pokeball. "This one seems to like you. I don't know why." Gary said with a smirk. Connor grabbed it and released the pokemon inside. The little Eevee twitched its ear and then smiled to see Connor. He hugged it and thanked his dad. The three walked over to each other and congratulated each other.

When they all got over to the lab, Professor Birkem and Delia took Tera's parents and showed them the techno-devices that will let Tera communicate with them while Gary and the other adults lead the three new trainers down the hallway towards a metal door that read "Nursery". "Now, the Forgotten Islands contains four islands. My grandpa got these eggs from each island. There is a volcano island and an island that has two sides--- the forest side and desert side. There is also the island filled with mountains, and caves. The fourth island is the island of ice." Gary exclaimed. "Star looked up to him with a questioned face. "What will happen to the fourth egg?" she asked. Gary came back with "I guess it will stay here to hatch." He started to talk to Dawn about the ice island that has two or more colonies for the Piplup evolutions.

They walked through the doorway to see a Persian with a container in its mouth. The container had a black egg with multiple blue circles on it. "No!" Tera yelled. The large cat tried to escape, but the Psychic attack the Wobufet in the corner let out misfired because of the injured tail and hit Per. Per dropped the container out the window because of the shock. "You idiot!" It yelled out before jumping out the window. The Wobufet ran after it as Per chased the rolling container down the hill. Ash ran to the window, but did not see anything but a garbage truck. They all heard a crash and assumed it to have been the egg being crushed. "The Egg!" Tera screamed. "Ash looked back in with a disappointed face "They're gone!" he gasped. May whimpered out "That poor egg!" Gary just looked at the three kids and tried to distract them-- "There are still three here for you!" Gary said before nodding to Ash to go call the police. The three of them looked to the table in the center of the room that held three eggs in the remaining spots. One egg was red, but looked like someone splashed purple paint on it. The Middle egg was white with crystal-like blue sparkles on it. The last one was rough looking and beige with a sandy texture to it. "Now, I want you to think about which one you think will become your friend and partner on your journey." Gary said knowing they would not think long. Tera ran up to one container and grabbed it. Connor was the next. And Star looked eager to get to the last one and grabbed hold. In sync all three of them yelled "This one's mine!"

Who got what egg? Find out in:

Chapter 18: Cold Front

Please Review


	18. Cold Front

**I wanted to let you know that I do not claim any of my characters or references to Pokemon stories. I just have ideas that might be considered interesting dealing with such characters and new ones, too. **

**Later Years!**

**Chapter 18: Cold Front**

written by drake22ice

"Oh, I remember when my Eevee egg finally hatched. I was so happy to finally be able to have a two-way relationship with it." May said as she looked onto Tera and her egg. "That one looks so pretty, Tera. Look how it sparkles." Tera just held the egg and smiled as if she were thinking of the pokemon friend inside. Drew looked over May's shoulder to see which one Tera picked. "Wow, that's a new look for a pokemon egg!" he said looking at her white egg. "I bet mine will hatch before yours, Star!" Tera shouted over to Star holding her egg. Tera wasn't ready for the quick come back of "Well, I bet mine will be stronger and beat yours, smarty-pants!" Star replied. Star looked down to see her little blue guy stressing and straining to try and open the container to get to the egg. "Wait a minute. Let me get it." Star chuckled out. She opened the case and the little blue guy jumped inside on the egg. It looked at it and knocked on it as if to get a response. Star giggled. Then, the pichu licked the pokemon egg, but shook it's head in disgust, because of the sandy texture. Every one was laughing. Gary put his arm around Connor and let his eyes just focus on Connor's curious face over what could be in his red and purple pokemon egg.

They left the back room into the hallway with Tera's parents and the rest of the group. "Oh, Star, that pokemon egg looks tough and strong!" Delia said to her grand-daughter who quickly grinned over to Tera. Tera ran over to her father. "What do you think, Dad?" she asked. He gave a look of distaste until he saw her egg. "That one looks pretty rich. I guess it is good enough for my princess!" he said which made her smile.

Misty went over and handed Star her backpack full of equipment and clothes. "What's this? I didn't think we were leaving right away." Star said with curious intension. "No, Honey. You will probably be leaving tomorrow, but I wanted you to get familiar with your things before you go, in case you have any questions for your dad and me." Misty replied with a smile. "We will be leaving in the morning, but they should have a little more time before they are set off on their own." Gary said as he and Dawn walked over to them. "We will be accompanying them, tomorrow-- to the Ice island. Gary says there are a few colonies of piplups and their evolutions there. My Empoleon has a desire to be in a colony. I guess I need to let ---- to let ----him go!" Dawn said in the beginning of crying. May came over and put her hand on Dawn's back. "Hey--- you've given him a great friendship and life so far. I know you will miss him, but he will be fine. I had to let a friend go once." May said as she looked into space. "You mean Manaphy?" Ash asked. "Yeah!" she said as she turned to look at him. "So you leave tomorrow?" Delia asked as she came into the conversation.

They all went outside to discuss what all was supposed to happen. The three kids and their pokemon ended up sleeping outside in a tent that one of them had in their backpack. They sat around the campfire not paying any mind to the adults talking near the lab. "Pichu-- the electric mouse pokemon--- though it be the pre-evolution to a Pikachu, this small pokemon can be born with more power than other evolutions of itself." Connor's National Pokedex spoke out as it was opened towards Star's Pichu. "Neat!" Tera said as she pulled her white Pokedex out in envy of Connor and his black one. "What color do you have, Star?" Tera asked with a smart tone. Star pulled out a red one that has seen better days. "It's my dad's." she said with pride. "Oh, That's--- nice!" Tera hesitated through. Their Pokemon eggs sat around the fire. Tera's kept rocking back and forth until it knocked itself away from the fire. The Pichus, Vulpix and Eevee were sniffing it because they were wondering about it, too. Tera's pichu kept thwapping the container with its paw like the pokemon egg was going to do something back. They all sat around playing with the device that lets them communicate with everybody. Tera's parents were on the contact list, May and Drew, Ash and Misty, Brock and Joy, Gary, Dawn, Delia Ketchum, and Max's emergency number. They prank-called a few times to everybody before they got yelled at and went to bed.

* * *

Up and over the gates the twosome went carrying a pokemon egg. They got up to the windows and saw Jessie fighting someone who was trying to hold her down to sedate her. The large persian broke through the window and slashed towards the man in scrubs. Jessie yelled out "Yes! Save the Jessilina!" The Wobufet grabbed her with the free arm and handed her the egg before they jumped on the back of Per and escaped out the window.

Sirens could be heard as they ran through the trees. Jessilina requested to be taken to a nice spa because she felt dirty. Per just kept replying to her requests with "Be quiet, you nut-case! Do you want them to catch us?" Jessilina hugged the egg. "Oh, my new friend. It will be my new favorite in my contests. I hope it is cute! Oh, what am I saying?--- of course it will be cute." she went on. "Shut up!" Per insisted. They could not hear any sirens anymore and Jessilina said that she and her baby needed a bath. Per smirked and took a quick turn towards a cliff. She stopped abruptly sending Jessilina and the egg forward over the edge. They landed in a Pond filled with swamp water. It was dark out so it really looked like black water. Jessilina came up with her head covered with rotted water weeds. She started to cry, but then saw something in her hands under the water start to glow. She no longer felt the egg anymore. A little head popped out of the water. It was blue with a black and yellow stripe that seemed to go down its back. It also had red eyes. She gave it a surprised look before--- "Neeeeewdooooow!" in a high pitched voice came out of its mouth, and it licked her cheek. She laughed and said "Newdow? Huh? Oh, you're so cute!!" she said as she pressed her cheerful face against it.

Suddenly, something must have snapped and Jessie's stressed face appeared. "Aaaah!" Jessie screamed as she threw the pokemon into the air in fear. The body of the pokemon could be seen and it looked to be a lizard pokemon with fins at the tip of its tail. Jessie realized how disgusting she looked and started to complain. As the pokemon plopped back into the water in front of her and popped its head back out, she grabbed it right away with an angry face. "Did you do this to me?" she yelled at it. It gave her a confused face. "Hey!" Per said from above. Jessie and the Newdow looked up. Per looked at them and laughed before she said "We gotta go!"

* * *

Star woke up with a wet forehead and the Vulpix's open mouth laying on top of her. She just laughed and patted her hair to realize it was a mess again. Misty was outside the tent. "Pssst!" she called to Star. She guided Star out of the tent and walked her over to the pond near the house. "You know, Star--- you will learn how to train this hair of yours!" as she untangled the hair with a brush. Star just laughed and played with the water next to them. "You know how your father has become so popular, and how the world just thinks that he has always been the greatest trainer?" Misty asked seriously. Star just looked up and nodded. "Well, he was not always so great. Yes, he has developed some really impressive battling skills, but to be honest. You are a lot better than he was when he started." Misty said shocking Star. "You mean Dad was a mess up?" Star asked. "Well, he got Pikachu because he woke up late, Pikachu and he were never really friends until your dad showed him how much he wanted to give in their relationship and dodged the bullet for Pikachu. Now, his caring for pokemon has always been there. If you have gained anything from your father, it is that. That is what has got him so far." Misty said to Star listening. Star looked down and held a pokeball and twiddled it in her fingers. "Mom?" she asked. Misty replied "Yes?" "So do you think I am ready--- I mean we are ready?" Star asked trying to hide her doubt with the thought of all three of the trainers. Misty humffed and held Star in her arms. "Star, you are going to outshine every one."

As every one got up and ready, Gary started to grab some cases and drag them onto the Helicopter. Dawn was talking to Empoleon near the house, and the newly weds were talking with Tera and her parents. Ash and Misty handed Star a lot of pokeballs and her things, but Delia came running out with a bag. "Wait! Here is a bag with extra underwear, a clothes line, and rubber gloves." Misty laughed and Ash walked over to her. "Mom! Mom! Mom! I am your son, she is my daughter!" he said. Delia sighed and said "I know!" Ash laughed before he said "And hey-- I already packed her those things." She chuckled and then looked to Star. "Well, at least take this!" Delia said to Star as she handed her a book. "Brock left this for you. It is a book on how to tell the type of your pokemon, and what potential attacks it may learn." Prof. Birkem said as he walked over. "Thanks!" Star said in gratitude. Ash walked over to Star as he saw every one who was leaving getting on to the Helicopter. "Now, this is an adventure in a place I have never been with pokemon I have never seen." he said to make her smile. "Remember to catch as many as you can. Send the ones you would like us to take care for through Tera's communication device, the PokeWave! Now, Go out there and find the best!"

No one noticed the characters sneaking on the helicopter. Every one said their good byes, and the three walked onto the helicopter to see their seats with fluffed Eskimo coats setting on them. The pichus found one right away and curled up in its hood. Tera looked back to Dawn and Gary following them in. "What are these for? And where are we going again?" she asked. Dawn laughed. "The Ice Island!" Dawn responded. They looked out the window to see the mouths of every one either reading out "I love you!" or "Make sure you call us!" "Hey you three!" Gary shouted. Tera, Connor and Star looked. "There is a contest gym and a trainer's gym there. Are you ready?" All three of them were holding their eggs and were strapped with many pokeballs. They looked at each other with smirks and excitement. Then, Connor responded for them "Definitely!"

Are we excited? Any new pokemon I have created will sometime be in a slide show on Youtube. The link will be in my profile.

Next Chapter 19: Connections for Disaster

Please review!


	19. Connections for Disaster

**This story is mine, but I do not claim any of the already used characters nor the idea of Pokemon. I just have new ideas for characters and pokemon that I would like to share. Enjoy!**

**Later Years!**

**Chapter 19: Connections for Disaster!**

Written by drake22ice

Tera and Star were in the corner seats looking through the book from Brock. "What type do you think my egg is? Come on--- really?" Tera asked with an intrigued face and eye brows up. "I dunno! Let's look at its appearance. Take it out of its container." Star insisted. Tera handed it over to Star. "Oooh! It's cold!" Star said startled. Tera quickly got worried and grabbed for her Eskimo coat. "No!" Star said. "Remember when it rolled itself away from the fire last night? I don't think it likes warmth. I bet it is going to be an ice type." Tera read on. The first section was on water types. "I wonder what the fourth pokemon would have been if the egg hadn't been destroyed?" she said.

Jessilina heard the conversation from behind the pile of luggage. She looked over to Newdow. "Fourth pokemon huh? I wonder what their talking about." she said.

"Water pokemon usually have some sort of cooler coloring to them if the obvious indication of a fish appearance or fins doesn't clue you in. Water types learn their type's attacks fairly quick." Tera read on.

From behind the bags, the little Newdow jumped into Jessilina's lap. Its tail with two fins flapped against the floor of the aircraft. "You have fins! You must be a water type!" Jessilina said with excitement.

Tera got excited because she found the section on ice types. "Ice types usually have a very sharp look about them. They are creatures with high endurance of the cold or cool climate, and they do not care much for warmth. Ice type moves usually have a side affect of freezing the opponent. Ice types are very few, but this could be because they hide in climates that do not suit most other pokemon nor trainers. Some say they just blend into the beautiful snow and shimmering ice, so many probably have not been discovered." she finished reading and closed the book. "Oh, I hope it is the most beautiful ice type there is. Auntie Mays Altaria is beautiful, but it is a dragon type-- I hope you look like it." Tera said looking at her egg. Star just rolled her eyes and saw Connor smirking over by his dad. "You know that pokemon can have more than one type? Right?" he exclaimed. "Oh ya--- wonder if it is going to have two types or one." Star said looking at her egg.

Jessilina moved closer to the bags to hear the conversation. "I wonder if you have two types." she said to her little blue friend curled up on her lap. Newdow just looked up and let its long and skinny tongue touch her nose. "Oh, you are so cute!" Jessilina called out. Per looked over to her "Sshhhh! Or we don't get it.!" Per sighed out.

Dawn was over near the luggage leaning against her Empoleon. "We really have had some good times haven't we?" she said as she looked up to its large head. Then, she got a chill. "Whoo, we must be getting close! Help me find my ski pants and coat!" She got up to find her luggage. She pulled on her bag and saw a little blue pokemon with red eyes! Then, a figure wearing a dark green dress with a short cut and slit up the side. She also wore a jacket that read S P A T down the side of one sleeve. "Hello! Are you a fan?" the figure spoke! "Aaah! Dawn jumped back. "Do you think you could find some better arrangements for me and my Newdow? It is awfully uncomfortable back here, but these two won't let us leave this area." Jessilina said picking up her new pokemon. Dawn looked over to see Per and Wobufet standing in attack stance. Gary rushed over to see the uninvited guests. "How did you get on here? And how did they let you out of your cell?" he demanded. "We were told that there was a surprise waiting for us in here, but we still haven't found it. Right?" Jessilina said to the Persian. "Do you have it? Come on-- let see it?" Jessilina sweetly insisted to Gary.

At that moment flashes of red hit with pokemon standing all around Gary, Dawn, and the the three kids. The blue Pichu was jumping up and down because it likes the feeling of coming out of the pokeball. "Get ready!" Star yelled out as she saw the female Persian again. The blue Pichu saw the Persian and stood with its little fists up and angry eyes glaring. Vulpix picked the little guy up and threw him on her back. The Pichu pointed ahead towards the large cat pokemon as if it were about to speak "Charge!"

"Oh how cute!" Jessilina said looking at all the pokemon. Every one looked confused, but still noticed the lettering on her jacket. "You—You're part of the S P A T group?" Gary yelled out. At that moment Per lunged. She pushed Jessilina into the wall. At an instant-- the facial expression showed that Jessie was present, now. " You twerp!!" she shouted before jumping into a pose. "Don't close your eyes, and watch your back. You're about to get crushed by a SPAT attack!" she said with a devious face. "Another motto?" Gary expressed. "Uhh, How dare you! You,---yes you-- do something!" Jessie demanded towards the little water lizard pokemon. It looked up at her and opened its mouth towards the twerps. A ball of light formed which shot out little bubbles that exploded on impact. Tera was knocked to the floor. Her pichu ran over to her and then shot a Thunderwave attack at the blue pokemon. Per moved it out of the way and extended its claws. It went for Gary, but Empoleon threw it against the wall of the helicopter which made it rock. The pilot shouted back. Jessie saw that there were too many pokemon out to win this battle. She looked towards the wall with a dent in it and shouted "BubbleBeam!" The little Newdow opened its mouth and blasted a hole into the wall of the helicopter.

The Helicopter started to shake even more and the pilot yelled back-- "Abandon this aircraft!" before he jumped out his door. Jessie grabbed her Newdow and jumped out the hole with Wobufet and Per behind her. Her voice could be heard as she fell-- "Good bye, Twerps!" Gary grabbed the controls to the aircraft as it pummeled to the ground. Dawn grabbed every one's thermal wear and the kids grabbed their eggs. The helicopter started to really rock. Star looked out the hole to see the huge ice mountain ridge that Gary just guided them passed. They were heading hard towards the ground. The pokemon were shooting there hardest attacks at the ground to try and slow the impact down, but they were going to hit hard. Connor saw his Eevee sliding towards the hole and jumped for it. Then, they both were sliding towards the hole pulling them out. Connor managed to grab hold of Eevee. Star threw out her hand to grab him. Tera looked to see what was going on. Gary shouted "No!!" but it was too late. They had gone out the hole. Star saw him and the Eevee land on an ice patch that he just broke right through and disappeared.

The helicopter crashed, but stayed almost intact. Star popped her head out of the snow and started searching for people. She was holding her egg, but she did not get the chance to put her thermal clothes on yet, so she was freezing. Her little blue Pichu saw her and leaped right for her pocket. He was shaking so hard. Then, Dawn scared Star by wrapping her with a Thermal coat. "Th-th-thank yu-yu-you!" Star shook out of her blue lips. The blizzard was blowing so hard, but Dawn saw a light ahead. They got closer to see Tera sitting with the pokemon by Vulpix who was holding an Ember at the end of its mouth to keep them all warm. Dawn gave the girls their thermal clothes and backpacks. She looked over to see a shadow figure shaking but pacing back and forth holding a backpack. She then saw Tera trying to turn on her Pokewave to try and call for help, but it got damaged in the crash and would not even turn on. She went over and tapped the man on the shoulder. "WHAT?!" Gary yelled back frantically. Dawn stepped back. She put his thermal Eskimo coat on him. "You know --- he is your son? He didn't fall too much before we hit, he has to be near." she said. She saw the tear run down his cheek. "He is fine. He is probably looking for us right now!" she whispered before putting her arms around him. He looked back to the helicopter and the two girls hovering over Vulpix. "That damn Jessie!" he cursed out.

Is he okay? Will they all be okay? And where did they all land?

Next Chapter 20: What Happened? ---- Do You Know?

Please review


	20. What Happened?  Do You Know?

**I wanted to let you know that I don not claim pokemon nor any characters that I have not created. Just enjoy my ideas.**

**Sorry it took so long. Been busy!**

**Later Years!**

**Chapter 20: What Happened? ---- Do You Know?**

Written by drake22ice

Connor woke up after being knocked out by the fall. He could feel his pain where he landed. He felt freezing every where except for his back. There he felt very warm. He reached back to feel the egg container. "Oh No!!" he said thinking the egg had broken. He could not see too much in the darkened cave he had landed in. He did realize that the egg had a slight glow to it and it felt warm. "Are you hatching?" he said to the egg. Then, he realized why it was warm. "You're going to be a fire type--- I bet." He then got concerned for his Eevee and the rest of the gang. Eevee popped his head out of Connor's shirt to touch him with the cold and wet nose. "Oh, I am so glad you are okay. Where are we?" he felt Eevee shivering. "Would you like to go back in your pokeball?"

The red flash hit and he could see the inside of the cave for that instant. A pair of eyes were hit by the flash in the corner. He walked towards it. A blue flash whizzed right passed his head. ' That was an Icebeam. It makes sense for this pokemon to be an ice type.' he thought. He got closer to it and put his hand out. "Are you okay?" he said before almost getting hit by another Icebeam. He laid the pokemon egg close to the pokemon to see if the glow was bright enough to show him the pokemon. It was a round pokemon with two big eyes and two little tusks sticking out of a whimpering mouth. "So a Spheal, huh? What's wrong?" he asked as he saw the bruises on its back. He pulled out a potion he had in his back pocket. "Here!" He said as he sprayed the little walrus pokemon. There was an instant improvement in the look of the little guy. He jumped up and down and into Connor's arms. "Did you fall down here, too? I don't know where to go next. Do you?" the little pokemon looked up and then to the pokemon egg. Connor picked the container up. "This is going to be one of my companions on my journey. I hope--" he paused. The sound of cracking could be heard. The ice below him broke and they both yelled as they fell into another hole.

The two adults and the two girls pushing through the snowy blizzard. "I saw him fall through an ice barrier on that cliff up ahead." Star said looking back towards Gary and Dawn. Gary wore a concerned face as he thought of his son in the worst condition and freezing without his winter wear. Tera not used to such hard walking and conditions, was complaining up a storm, but realized that Connor might actually be in a worse situation. Tera squinted through her ski goggles and saw a whole bunch of holes in the snow up ahead. Then a few white creatures were jumping in and out of the holes. She instantly pulled out her pokedex. It announced in a raspy voice "Some pokemon are not yet identified. Studying, now." a green beam came from the device. And then disappeared after scanning the creatures ahead. "What was that?" Star asked looking towards Tera. "These creatures dive through snow and ice with ease. They must be of the Ice type." the device insisted. "Cool!" Tera screeched out. Gary and Dawn caught up with them. "With large ears and rodent disposition, it is safe to say that it does not have a secondary type of Flying, Dragon, Bug, nor Rock. As you can see, it uses the mop-like end of its long tail to swipe away any prints implying that it was there. There are many tricks pokemon have to hide their existence. End of study until further input available." the device said, which made every one look back up to see the creatures leaving. "Wait!!" Star yelled out before Gary pulled her back.

"We need to look for Connor, now. We can get new pokemon later." he said with freezing tears in his eyes. Star just gave a sorrow-filled face and grabbed her bag of Pokeballs and supplies. "We are at the bottom of this large glacier. We need to find a way in or up." Gary said. Dawn walked over to the Glacier. She could see right through into it. That means that the wall there is not very thick. "Empoleon, Come out!" she called out as the pokeball hit the air. "Hey, buddy! Can you get us through this wall with a DrillPeck, Please?" Dawn followed up with as every one else realized what she had planned. The Large Penguin pokemon looked up into the blizzard and took in a deep breath like it knew it was home. Almost immediately it hit its drilling body into the layer of ice that revealed a cave to them. "I wonder where it takes us." Star said looking into the darkened open space. She looked up to Gary. "Do you think Connor is in there? We need to get to him quickly. He is probably really cold, and that SPAT woman is still out there. Star said in concern. "Jessie!" Gary said. "What?" Star responded. Dawn came over and looked down to the girls. "That was Jessie! She was formerly on Team Rocket." Tera and Star looked stunned.

With all the cracking, a preserved Charizard started to thaw and broke free from its ice prison inside the glacier. It was not very happy and wondered its way over to a huddled group trying desperately to keep warm. "You idiot. You didn't bring any transportation to serve a celebrity such as me?" came from the woman in the huddle. The Charizard needed to take its aggression out on someone or something. "Aaaah!" the large persian yelled as it grabbed Jessilina. They ran over to an area filled with glowing ice crystals. Get me out of here!!" Jessilina screamed as she saw the flames shooting from the large Fire Dragon.

Connor, his egg container, and the little ice pokemon fell into an ice tunnel that acted like a slide. Connor screamed until he realized how exciting was, but he was still worried how it was going to end. The little spheal rolled around the tunnel without control since it did not have arms. The tunnel came to an end and a drop. The spheal quickly used Icebeam to create a slide that guided them a little softer to the cove they landed in. The room was filled with glowing ice crystals. "What is this area?" he said picking up the pokemon egg and the spheal. He saw a light coming from one end of the cove. Fire could be seen. "Star's Vulpix!!! STTAAR!" he screamed running towards the fire only to just miss getting hit by the Fireblast from the rampaging Charizard. He saw who it was chasing after. "You!" he remarked looking at the panting foursome. He looked back to the Charizard who looked worn out, but still angry. He decided to try something. Connor pulled a pokeball out of his pocket. "Pokeball, Goo!" he yelled as the device was flung at the pokemon. A large flash of light hit and the pokeball closed. It was struggling as it flashed on and off, but it couldn't hold. The Charizard shot back out and looked so mad. Connor glanced down to see if he could let Eevee out, but just as the Charizard was about to shoot another Fireblast, the Spheal Tackled it at its head and the attack misfired. It hit the other end of the cove and made an exit from the icy cove. The charizard looked back towards the uninvited travelers, but took the chance to exit and flew out the hole.

"Phew!" Connor said just before getting hit with a BubbleBeam from another direction. Then, Per jumped on top of him. "I guess we could get rid of one of the twerps' brats first." she said. She was holding his head to the cold ice floor. The pokemon egg slid across the floor where Wobufet was standing. "No!!" Connor cried out to see Wobufet picking up the egg. "You see? We eventually will get all of these new eggs! We ran out of time last time we tried." Per cackled out. The spheal looked towards Connor with worry before it put its game face on. It moved so fast into a Tackle to make Wobufet release the pokemon egg. "You cannot do that to my friends!" Jessilina screeched out. "BubbleBeam, Newdow!" The little water lizard pokemon only tried to open its mouth. The Spheal shot an Icebeam freezing Jessilina and Newdow in a block of ice. Connor saw how distracted the large persian was and swung his leg around, drop-kicking the pokemon across the face. He jumped up and released Eevee from its pokeball. It gave a questioning look at Connor like 'It is still cold out here. Why did you bring me out?' before it saw the frozen bad guys.

Just then from out of no where, a wave of blue fire shot and hit the persian. Connor looked back to see his dad and the gang with Vulpix leading the way. "Dad!" he yelled running towards him. Gary wrapped him up with Connor's thermal jacket and the two girls hugged him. "Empoleon, DrillPeck!" Dawn called out. The large penguin pokemon jumped into the air and started spinning its body. It jet-propelled itself at the persian knocking it and Wobufet into the frozen duo. All four were shot out of the hole the charizard had made earlier.

"Oh, we are so glad you are okay!" Star said. She would not let him go. He was just happy to feel warmth, so he just let her. Tera noticed the little round pokemon walk over to Connor asking for attention. "Is that a Spheal?" Tera asked. "Oh, yeah! Great job, little buddy!" Connor said letting go of Star and Gary to pick up his new little friend. "See? He is your son. He was surviving so well, he even found a new pokemon!" Dawn said as she grabbed Gary's arm. Gary just smirked. "Well, I haven't caught him. He has just been my partner getting through this glacier." Connor said. Gary looked at all the bruises Connor had on him. "Well, you have been through a lot together. Maybe you should catch him." Gary insisted. Connor looked down into his arms at the big eyes staring at him. "What do you think? Do you want to join me and my friends?" the boy asked. The Spheal jumped up and rubbed noses while yelling "SPHEEEEEEEEEAL!" Star just laughed, but Tera gave a jealous look as she saw the little pokemon diappear into the pokeball. 'I wonder when you will hatch for me' she thought looking down at her pokemon egg.

Yeah! They found him, and he caught a fiesty little new friend. Tera is not having too much fun though!

Next Chapter 21: Ice Princess vs. the Beast

Please Review


	21. Ice Princess vs the Beast

**I do not claim the idea or characters from pokemon, but I have added my own ideas to the bunch. Please enjoy!**

**Later Years!**

**Chapter 21: Ice Princess vs. the Beast**

written by drake22ice

"Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi!" the two little pichus giggled as they rolled the little walrus pokemon in a circle around the campfire. "He he he! Looks like even the Pichus have found a friend in your Spheal, Connor!" Dawn said as she watched with amusement. Gary was in the back listening with a grin as he put up the tents. The blizzard had subsided by nightfall, but they all needed to recover. "Do you think you could get this working for me?" Tera said holding her Pokewave up in front of Gary. "I dunno!" he said trying to fight one of the stakes into the frozen ground. He saw the disappointed face she put on. 'Her parents did express the communication issue thoroughly.' he thought. "Huh, well, maybe after I am done here I will take a look at it." he said taking the device from her. She got excited and went back to sitting next to Vulpix and Eevee who were laying against each other--- sleeping. She put her hand on her Pokemon egg container. Star just looked over to her feeling sorry that she and Connor already have two pokemon friends. 'Maybe soon her egg will hatch!' she thought. Tera soon went into the tent after it was built with the other two kids following shortly after.

* * *

"Take a look!" Gary said as he held up the device flashing lights with Tera's parents on the screen. "Well, are you alright honey?" Tera's mom asked as Tera wiped her eyes waking up. "Mom? Momm!" she cried out as she grabbed the device. "Oh, thank you for fixing it!" she loudly announced as she hugged Gary. It woke up the other two. Tera could see her dad in the background with a scowl. "I told them everything that has happened. Your father is not happy and wants to send out a bounty hunter on that Jessie, but your mom is just hoping you are having a good time!" Gary said with a sarcastic face looking at Tera. "Mom, Connor has already gotten his second pokemon. I wanted to be the one with the most!" she said with a whine. Her mom just rolled her eyes along with Star. " Now, honey! You will find many friends in your journey. How's your egg doing?" Tera's mom said with sympathy. Tera grabbed her Pokemon egg and container. "It still is pretty, but it won't hatch! I hope---" Tera went on talking to her parents as Gary walked over to greet his son and Star back into the world of the living.

"So, Dad? Do you know where we are? Are they sending someone?" Connor asked catching Star's attention. "Actually, because of that pokewave's navigational system, we have decided to track our way to the town of Icewindale." Gary said intellectually. Connor and Star gave a look of shock as if the idea to walk was crazy. "Well, I know for a fact that two Piplup colonies can be found if we take this one route there. Since we need to get Dawn to them, I figured we could just all go." Gary said trying to convince them. "Okay-- there will probably be more pokemon to find on the way there, and it will give you guys time to train." he said. "Oh yeah! I really would like some time to train will Lil' Bluebolt. I want to see if he can do that-- Sh—ShockFire attack again!" Star said with enthusiasm. Connor and Gary just gave a weird look. "Lil' Bluebolt?" Connor laughed out. Star looked back at him with a sarcastic face. "Well, Tera and I can't both call out Pichu--- can we? And besides he likes it! Right Lil' Bluebolt!" she called out looking at her little guy. He perked his ears up with excitement. He stopped though, which made the other Pichu run into the slowing down rolling Spheal. The little girl pichu jumped up and bopped Lil' Bluebolt in the back of the head for stopping. "Hmhmhm, Mom and Dad, I gotta go. I think we are getting ready to go! Love you!" Tera said watching her Pichu and closing her Pokewave.

"My parents said that the SPAT group has hit in four other areas, that stupid reporter is at every one of the spots, and your dad and Brock are traveling every where trying to convince the public that pokemon and human friendships help the world." Tera spilt out looking at Star. Gary just went deep in thought. "Let's go practice with our pokemon, Star." Connor said jumping up. Star was also deep in thought about her parents, but woke up and said "Sure!" excitedly. Tera gave a look of sadness before grabbing her egg and Pichu to walk off by herself.

"We don't need them. We are better than them anyways! Right Pichu?" Tera said to the little yellow pokemon looking up at her like she was listening, but not caring. They started walking towards the open snowy plain. They saw something moving in the distance, but couldn't tell what it was. "I really cannot wait until you hatch. Pichu really needs a partner to train with." she said to the egg in her arm. "Those other two can go off and do their own thing when we are training to be the best." she said before she looked back at the large things getting close to them. "HEY!!" came from behind her. There was Star and Connor running with their eggs, Vulpix, Lil' Bluebolt, and Eevee. "What?" Tera said irritation in her voice. "Geez, Rude much? We were just coming over to see if you---- Tera look out!!" Star yelled out. Tera turned around to see a huge pokemon running at her. Its huge tusk grab her hood and she flung into the air. Then, she hit the snow. Pichu had flown out of her hands, and she was being dragged as the large pokemon trampled on. "TTEEERRRAA!" Connor screamed. The two took off with their pokemon. Connor snatched up the little yellow pichu as he ran by it chasing the pokemon with Tera. "Help MEEE!" Tera yelled back to them.

Star saw the back of the beast had a slash mark. "What is that thing?" Star yelled to Connor. "It's a Mamoswine! They are known to be of the Sinnoh region, but---" Connor gasped out while he ran. The beast was getting further and further away with Tera. "Help MEEEE!" Tera kept screaming. Tera stopped for a minute to see her Egg chattering inside of its container. It started to glow. Tera forgot that she was getting dragged by a 900 lbs. Pokemon. She was too excited and screamed "It's HATCHHHINNNG!" The container busted and a little bear cub pokemon was clutching to Tera's coat with its eyes shut. "Oh, AND HE"S CUTE!" she screamed trying to show off even though the other two could not hear her anymore. Then, her head got hit against a hard ice spot. "Ow!" She cried. The little pokemon's eyes opened and he looked angry. It ran up Tera and got onto the Huge pokemon's forehead. It yelled out "UuuUUUUUB!" and hit the Mamoswine with a Headbutt, but it did nothing. It tried again and again and again until the Mamoswine started to stagger and it fell releasing Tera finally, and the little bear pokemon jumped off.

The large pokemon shook its head, looked at the little pokemon and ran off. Tera rubbed her head and then looked at the little pokemon running towards her. It stopped because she was still holding her head. She saw the large pokemon running away and looked back to the pokemon that came from her egg. It was a cute little light blue bear cub pokemon. It walked on all fours and had a big head. Its ears, snout, and paws were a gray color, and there were gray dashes above his big blue eyes. His little tail started to wag as she smiled at him. "You are a tough little guy, aren't you!" she said. It started running to her more speaking "Ub ub ub ub ----- Feeeez!" as it jumped and landed on her head. She laughed and then looked up at the little guy. It looked down with a smirk and said "Feezub! Feezub!" "Well, the book said that the pokemon usually get named by what they speak. So I guess you are a Feezub. That is just the cutest. I cannot wait to tell--" she said before she saw two very tired friends walking towards her. Tera just looked to their faces as they saw the new little pokemon on top of her. She gave them a smirk as she yelled out "Mine hatched first! Ha ha ha ha ha!!"

* * *

"I told you we should have caught the pokemon before you attacked it and sent it after them." Jessie yelled as she walked through the snow with the little water pokemon in its pokeball and two pokemon leading the way. "We could have used that furry beast to keep us warm." she said before-- "Will you shut up? We are still on their trail. Hopefully we can get to them before they reach a city." Per responded. "The boss has members all over these islands. We need to get the twerps and destroy them before he does, so we can get some sort of dignity back and access to resources again." Per complained as they walked into another upcoming blizzard.

* * *

Well, the first one was Tera's!

Next Chapter 22: Look Who's Talking, Now!

Please Review


	22. Look Who's Talking Now

I do not claim pokemon nor the characters from the original shows, I just have new ideas I would like to share with you. Please enjoy!

**Later Years!**

_**Chapter 22**: Look Who's Talking, Now!_

Written by drake22ice

The little bear pokemon slid across the icy and snow covered hill after getting hit by a Tackle attack! "Come on, Feezub! Get in there, you're better than him. Go in for another Headbutt!" Tera called out almost taunting her new friend. It went for a frontal attack towards its foe, but the attack missed and little Feezub got hit from behind with an IceBeam attack. "You are not focusing, Tera. You and your pokemon are just trying to fight. You are not even trying to plan ahead." Connor let out with attitude. "Oh you shut up! He is doing fine. He just needs to realize what he can do." she sighed out in return. "It's over. Spheal, come back over here." Connor said as he walked towards his dad and Dawn sitting next to Star with her Vulpix keeping them warm. The Spheal started running his way until the little bear cub pokemon stood up and gave a determined face as it stood on its back legs and formed a rock of ice in its paw. It wound up and flung it at the Spheal. The little walrus pokemon went face first into the ground and was knocked out. "Hey!" Star yelled as she saw Tera and Feezub giving the same smirk. "That was a cheap shot, and what was that anyways?" she complained.

Gary finally took his attention away from Dawn who was trying to comfort her Empoleon to see Connor returning Spheal into the pokeball. "By the looks of it, someone just got hit by an IceBall attack." Gary said only loud enough for Star to hear. "A What?" she asked in return. "An IceBall attack. It is a rare ice attack---- it seems Tera's little friend has learned a special move." Gary explained. "See? My little guy just needed some training time." Tera giggled catching her Feezub. She then quickly looked over to Connor holding his pokeball for Spheal. "You did great out there, and as long as she is happy, we can take a few hits." he whispered to the pokeball.

Star got a sparkle in her eyes and saw that every one was not close enough to get hurt. "Lil' Bluebolt!-- ShockFire!" The little blue pichu looked up and gave a determined face. He quenched his little mouth and a ball of blue lightning formed above him. It stabilized, unlike before, and he started to spin. He had gotten bored from practicing it and decided to have a little fun. He looked toward the hill up ahead and then looked to Star. "No, I know what you're thinking." she said insistently. The little pichu smirked and decided to do it anyways. It jumped into the air and flipped releasing the ball of lightning to roll down the hill melting the ice and snow as it descended. No one could see where it went off to, but Gary saw and quickly rushed over. "Was that the little fuzz ball?" he gasped out. Star not knowing whether she was going to be in trouble or not just shrugged her shoulders and sighed out "Ya!" Gary looked down to the pichu. "You learn pretty quickly, huh?" Lil' Bluebolt just crossed his arms and nodded with pride.

"You know, Star--- it is quite a gift to be able to maintain an attack such as that! You really have a great partner, but he needs to--!" Gary said before getting startled by Vulpix leaping into a fighting stance and growling towards the hill. Coming from the shadows of the snow were three little figures rushing. Star grabbed her egg container and yelled for Dawn. Tera and Connor looked over to Gary and Star staring towards the spot where Lil' Bluebolt's attack had rolled. "Get Ready!" Star yelled as she looked at Vulpix. The figures appeared through the snow. It was a group of those pokemon they saw diving through the ice earlier. The middle one looked straight at Star's little blue pichu and pointed at him with its claw. "No, they want Lil Bluebolt!" Star cried out. Vulpix looked back just a second, but it was a distraction enough for the front leader to lunge for it. "Moperaaaaaat!" it yelled as it grabbed Vulpix and flung her over the hill. It did not stop there and was headed right for the little blue guy. Gary's Umbreon plowed into the rodent pokemon throwing it off track. Star acted in despare, but grabbed her pichu like mother's instinct and ran over the hill for her Vulpix.

"Star!" Connor yelled following her with Tera not far behind. He ran as fast as he could, but was still worried for his dad and Dawn. They had stopped the others from chasing them. Connor gasped as he slowed down seeing Star next to her Vulpix who was licking the side of one a wild pokemon's face. It had been badly burnt, but was still alive. Star picked it up realizing it was laying at the end of the track her pichu's attack had created. "I'm so – so sor—huuuh!" she gasped as two more of the rodent pokemon jumped towards her.

Connor saw and reacted quickly. A flash of red hit his hand and his little walrus pokemon appeared there. Connor swung and through Spheal as if it were a ball. "SPHEEEEAALL!" it growled out as it hit one with a Tackle and brushed the other one on the rikochette. It did not realize the third one coming from under the ice. The little rodent burst through the ice and into Spheal. Spheal fell hard and slid past Star. The third little wild pokemon stood there by Star before getting hammered by an IceBall attack from behind. Star stood up with her eyes filled with freezing tears. "STOOOOOOPPPPPP!" she cried towards her two friends, Tera and Connor. She stood there holding the hurt pokemon. "Don't you see! We did this. Lil' Bluebolt's attack did not just disappear! It hit this poor little creature! It's friends are just trying to help it like you are helping me." she finished before the other wild pokemon came down with Dawn's Empoleon chasing them. All of the little pokemon with their mop-like tails tucked under them hid behind Star.

Star was too busy keeping her eyes closed, but facing her little blue guy. "You are never to use that attack again! she cried out. She thought of how it dealt with Mr. Meowth, and now-- what it did to the cute little pokemon she held in her arms. The little pichu was already in tears holding onto Star's leg. She felt the wild pokemon being taken away. Gary had arrived in front of her and held the pokemon down on his knee as he sprayed it with a Super Potion. It looked up at him and let out a small noise. The rest of its clan were peeking up onto his knee to see how their friend was doing. Star had Tera's arm around her as the pichus held each other walking over to see the pokemon. Lil Bluebolt looked up to Gary with a mercy look. Gary lowered the pokemon and the little blue pichu licked its cheek.

Gary pulled out a pokeball. The other wild pokemon got nervous, but Gary spoke up to comfort them. "She will be fine, but she needs some rest." The little pokemon disappeared with a flash into the pokeball. Its friends looked at each other. "Moperat!" Tera said out loud. The wild pokemon perked up, but every one else looked puzzled. "That's what they yelled earlier. I guess that is what they are--- moperats." she continued. Star pushed Tera away just to go over to the small group of moperats. She knelt down and patted them on their heads. "You did a great job protecting her. I am so sorry that it happened. I am very glad to meet you though. They suddenly saw Dawn's Empoleon and ran past Connor. They hid behind an Empoleon.

"Wait a minute!" Dawn said as she quickly looked back to her Empoleon and then to the other one. It was a bit smaller. She looked behind the new Empoleon and gave a shocked face as did the rest of the crew. "EMPOLEON, LOOK!" she yelled.

Well, sorry it took so long for the update! My computer blew up and I have to use my friend's for a while. I hope you like the story still. More friends, places, and experiences still await these strong few.

Next Chapter 23: Is This Home?

Please review


	23. Is This Home?

I do not claim pokemon nor any characters from original series. I just wanted to add my own story to it and see what people thought. Enjoy!

**Later Years!**

_**Chapter 23: Is This Home?**_

Written by drake22ice

As the group stood there in awe at the sight of another Empoleon, Dawn quickly noticed the small lake in the center of the valley behind the new Empoleon . There were pokemon moving around everywhere. Star picked up her teary eyed face just in time to see a shiny teal piplup jump onto the Empoleon's shoulder. The Emopleon caught it like it did that all the time. "Oh how cute! It must be an offspring." Dawn said before looking towards her Empoleon to see its expression. Her Empoleon stood there staring with a smile as it saw more piplups, prinplups, empoleons, and moperats walked over from domes of ice with holes in them around the lake. The water was sparkling across the surface.

'Ring Ring Ring! Phone call! Phone Call!' Tera's pokewave rang out as it startled every one. "Sorry" Tera said before she looked to see her mom and dad on the screen. "Hi mom! Look!" she said facing the camera and screen towards the colony of pokemon. Just at that moment, Tera's Feezub pulled at her jacket with its little mouth. "Oh ya! Mom and Dad, I'd like you to meet Feezub. He hatched from my egg!" She said excitedly. "Oh, honey—he's adorable. When did he--" could be heard from the device as Dawn and her Empoleon approached the new group.

"Hello!" Dawn said as she bowed to the group to let them know that they were not a threat. "We come as friends!" she said before the Empoleon looked down to the moperats around his feet nodding their heads to him in compliance. The little piplup on its father's shoulder jumped down and grabbed Dawn's hand. It started dragging her towards the village. "Guess it wants us to see their home. Come on, Empoleon! Come on guys!" Dawn called out trying to slow the little piplup down. "That piplup is not a normal color--- is it?"Star said to Connor standing next to her. He looked down to her and shook his head, but quickly looked back to his dad. "You two go on ahead. I think I am going to get some food ready. I need to get this little girl back to healthy, too." Gary announced as he saw the beautiful woman being dragged away with the piplup, her Empoleon, the colony's leader, and the rest of the village pokemon.

Star sat next to the water watching Connor's Spheal play with the piplups of the colony. They were splashing each other and using Spheal as a floating device. Across the lake were a few Prinplups gathering food from the waterloo berry vines that grew half way on the surface of the lake. Dawn was over there with her Empoleon. The teal piplup had Dawn's hand and was jumping up and down trying to tell her something. Star laughed as she saw Dawn's fake smile as if trying to let the little guy think she knew what he was saying.

Star looked down to her lap where her little blue guy was curled up sleeping. He had finally calmed down from the devastating accident he had caused earlier. "I'm sorry I yelled at you! I know that you are young, too. You have a lot of things to see and learn like me." she whispered. She gazed up to see Connor sitting next to the fire Vulpix had made with Vulpix, Umbreon, and Eevee laying against him. He held his egg on his lap. Star's egg was in her tent with a blanket around it. Tera was still talking to her parents on the PokeWave. Her Feezub and Pichu were playing with the snow. They must have gotten bored listening to Tera talk so much. Whatever Gary was preparing smelt great. He let out the Moperat he caught before. She looked weak still, but she was wrapped in a blanket and he fed her first before he announced the rest of the food. Dawn heard it and looked so exhausted, but still ran over dragging the piplup instead.

They all joined around the fire with their own food. Gary and the rest ate the soup and rolls, while the pokemon ate various flavored bites. The moperats ate around the injured one who seemed to be doing better. Lil Bluebolt would look over to it between bites in a guilty manner. "So, you guys should see this place. They have a team that gathers the berries from the water, a nursery where all the piplup and moperat eggs are taken care of, homes for each family, and the Lake is so beautiful." Dawn spoke out excitedly as she pointed to the lake which was being lit up by the moon. "I think Empoleon would be very happy here." she said happily. They all looked to Dawn's Empoleon for his reaction, but he had his head down in a depressed slouch. The Leader Empoleon for the village lowered his arms from the food. He did not hear that news yet. Dawn looked at her Empoleon as it got up and walked away. She looked to Gary for him to explain. Then, she ran after her Empoleon. The group stopped eating and the other pokemon went into their homes. The little teal piplup was the last of the colony to go to bed. It stayed behind looking towards where Dawn went like its best friend just left.

"Are you alright?" Dawn said to her large pokemon as she rested her head against his arm. "I thought you could be happy here." she whispered before getting startled by Gary. "I think I know why he is not " He said. Dawn grabbed his hand and looked up to him curiously. "If you found a place that was so beautiful and managed well?--- would you feel good about stepping in and being the new manager just because of your size?" She looked to Empoleon's drooping face. "Do you not feel needed here?" she asked.

An explosion or something could be heard over the hill where the colony was. A flash from a fire attack could be seen. Dawn had jumped into Gary's arms out of fright. She looked up. "The KIDS!" Gary spoke out and started to run. "Come on, Empoleon! Maybe they do need you over there." Dawn screamed to her large pokemon. He looked up intensely and started a dash picking her up on the way. When they reached the top of the hill they could see Jessie with her Newdow standing there with the three kids tied up--- Tera knocked out. Their pokemon were being suspended in air by Wobufet's Psychic attack. "Dad!" Connor yelped out before getting hit by a paw from Per.

"Ha! You twerps are too easy-- I don't know why we couldn't take you out before." A catlike voice said as Gary entered the picture. "Ha ha ha ha! Look at them squirm-- they'll be a great gift to the boss." Jessie cackled waving her hand at the floating and still pokemon. Dawn's Empoleon slid down the hill at a rapid pace with Dawn riding on his back. Before he got to the bottom, Five Prinplup dove out of the water with Empoleon leading them. Jessie was distracted. Dawn was so infuriated about Jessie that she leaped off of her Empoleon and left hook punched Jessie. Jessie flung to the ground. Dawn stood above her as she sat up. "You broke my nose, now how can I show Jessilina's face in public. My coordinating career is ruined!" she cried out as Dawn rolled her eyes. "Newdow do something!" she yelled out. Dawn leaped back in front of her Empoleon. At that point two of the Prinplup waved there arms and shot WaterPulse attacks at the foes, which encased them with a barrel of water. The leading Empoleon then pointed to the other three signaling them. They dove into the air and shot three simultaneous IceBeams at the water around the foes freezing them in a block of ice. The Empoleon's arm started to glow. He dashed into the block of ice with a BrickBreak attack that exploded the ice and sent the four flying far away.

"What was that?" Connor asked in awe. Dawn looked at her Empoleon with a sorrowful face. "It was their defense system." she let out as she patted her pokemon trying to comfort him--- knowing that he really wanted to be needed. Gary let the three kids out and put smelling salt under Tera's nose. The pokemon that were released from Wobufet's hold were greeted by their trainer's as the colony's group went back to rest. "Thank you!" Dawn said aloud as the little teal piplup fell out of its door way because it heard her voice. Its father pushed it back into their home. The group grabbed their stuff realizing that they had no more need to be in the village and took it into their tents. They knew they had to be on their way in the morning.

The next morning--------- The group packed up their tents and put their pokemon besides Feezub and Empoleon back into their pokeballs. Star held her egg in her arms--- same with Connor. Gary walked up with Dawn to the colony of friendly pokemon. "Here you go!" Gary said releasing a flash that formed into the moperat he had helped get better. It stood next to its friends and looked at Gary the entire time. "She should be okay, now!" he said. "Thank you very much. It was wonderful meeting all of you and seeing your colony. It is a very great place to live and Empoleon feels that he would be intruding on a great leader's home if he stayed. We hope to see you again some time." she said as she caught a glimpse of the crying little teal piplup being held from running to Dawn by its father.

The group started walking towards Icewindale and it started to snow again.

Well, he didn't find his home, yet. Still many journeys ahead—stay tuned.

Next Chapter 24:Big Pokemon?

Please review!


	24. Big Pokemon?

**I don't claim pokemon or characters from original show, I just have ideas to spice the story line up.**

**Later Years!**

_**Chapter 24: Big Pokemon?**_

Written by drake22ice

The three walked ahead of Gary and Dawn as they all tread through the snow. Gary laughed to see Connor throwing his Spheal in a spiral fashion while Spheal shot an Icebeam. The beam created a spring of ice that Eevee ran through. He couldn't quite figure out what to do next, but it was cute enough for Dawn to compliment him. "That is looking really good, Connor. Try to know both your pokemons' strengths, not just Spheal's!" she announced. The two girls were walking and trying to discuss things in their book of type, abilities, and evolutions. Feezub was walking along next to Tera.

"It says that a pokemon can have up to three evolution stages. It also says that it can get its second type through its evolutions." Tera read aloud. Star looked at her egg in wonder. "I wonder how many evolutions you have, little buddy?" Tera questioned to her Feezub. He just looked up and smirked like-- "I know, but you will just have to see."

"Alright, you three!" Gary called out. They stopped, which made Feezub sit and roll over. He was tired. "So, Let's see how well you guys know your stuff." Gary said to the three kids. They stared at each other with concern. "Star, let your pokemon out!" he requested. With a red flash Lil Bluebolt and Vulpix appeared. "Now, what type is Vulpix?" he asked her. She looked up with a proud face. "She is a Fire type. Right now, she knows Flamethrower, Ember, and FireSpin. Lil Bluebolt is an Electric type. He knows SweetKiss, RainDance, and ShockFire!" she said without taking a breath. She then sighed and looked to Lil Bluebolt realizing she mentioned ShockFire. He looked up to her with a sorrowful face. "SweetKiss? I haven't seen him do that one." Gary said curious. "Oh, Lil Bluebolt use SweetKiss!" Star called out. The little guy perked up. He spun around and blue a kiss that hit Vulpix. She started staring in a daze at him. The little blue pichu then bowed as if very proud of his performance. "Very good! But do you know how to use any offensive attacks? I understand you do not want him to use ShockFire anymore." Gary said with attitude. Star just looked to him with a sad face. She did not know what to say. "Well, work on that!" Gary finished with her.

"Tera!" he called to her. She did not pay attention. She was talking to her parents again. "Does she always have to talk with them?" Gary asked Star frustrated and sarcastically. Star just laughed. "TERA! TERA!" he called out. She looked back to him annoyed. "Can you come over here for a minute? I want to talk with you." he insisted. She turned around to say her goodbye, but then walked over to him in concern. Feezub followed her over and sat next to her. "So, you wanna know about my pokemon? Well, My Feezub is an Ice type. He can use HeadButt, which he took down a Mamoswine with (in a cocky way), and he can create pretty big IceBall attacks." She finished. Gary sat there waiting for her. "What about--?" Gary paused. Tera got wide-eyed when she realized-- "Oh yeah!" she called out as she pulled out her pokeball to release her girl Pichu. The little girl Pichu looked around like she did not know where they were. It then got cold fast, which made her jump into Tera's hood to keep warm. Lil Bluebolt saw his sister Pichu and quickly jumped in there, too, to wrestle her. "She knows ThunderWave." Tera spoke out as she giggled from the pichus playing in her hood. "That Pichu clearly has been neglected, Tera." Gary said. Tera stopped laughing and gave a guilty face. "She hasn't had enough time with you because you have not paid any attention to her since your Feezub hatched. I know your Feezub has gotten to have a good relationship with you, because it shares your arrogance." He said before he realized the harshness of the words he just said. She took the Pichus out of her hood and gave a sorry look to her Pichu. "You need to realize the importance of every pokemon and not neglect your friends. They depend on you, too." Gary sighed out. Tera hugged her Pichu and apologized. Feezub came over and rubbed his head against the girl Pichu. "See?" Gary said.

"Now, Connor--" Gary let out before Dawn put her hand on his to stop him. "Let me! He is going to be a Contest Coordinator after all!" she implied to him giving a flirtatious gaze. She turned back to Connor. "You have two pokemon and a pokemon egg. One pokemon is a Water/Ice type, the egg you say is going to be a fire type?" Dawn asked not yet done speaking. Connor was holding his pokemon egg that was keeping him warm, and taking turns rubbing the heads of Eevee and Spheal. He nodded. "Then, Eevee is a Normal type. What do you know about Eevee?" she said curious for his answer. "Ummm, he is a Normal type and he knows ShadowBall, DoubleTeam, Tackle, and Dig." Connor said hesitantly not knowing what she was looking for him to say. She looked at him-- "Hmm, Well, that's good!" she paused. "Do you ever get bored, Connor?" she asked him. He gave her a weird look. "Well, if you do-- realize the judges that will be criticizing you do, too. With different types of pokemon, there are a lot of opportunities. You have a potential Fire type, a Water/Ice type, and then you have Eevee. Eevee has great skill, but there are many things to think about if Eevee evolves." She explained on. Connor looked very interested. "Eevee, if it evolves, he can choose its own and become an Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, or Glaceon. With your help and cooperation, he can become a Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, or others that have been springing up lately. There are more types. The way your pokemons' types work together or differ from each other is what will set you apart from other coordinators and not bore the judges. Work with their strengths." she finished. Connor took a glance to his Eevee and then to his dad's Umbreon.

Gary and Dawn sat by the fire with Empoleon and Umbreon talking about their other pokemon back at his lab, while the three kids studied their pokemon with their pokedexes. Feezub started running into different spots and sniffing the air. He went over to a large rock. "What are you doing, Feezub?" Tera asked . Her girl Pichu was in her hood looking concerned as well. Tera's pokedex started scanning the rock's area. "These pokemon share features with Feezub. Possibilities of an evolution of Feezub's-- High!" the device read out. It caught the others' attention. Connor and Star both gave it a scared look. Feezub ran back behind Tera's legs right before the Rock exploded as two large beast pokemon crashed through it. Tera screamed because she was closest. The two pokemon looked like large Grizzly bears with broad shoulders and light blue shaggy fur covering their bodies except for their ears, arms and legs. They also had a large diamond of white on their bellies. The one's fists were larger than the other's.

"What the--" Gary shouted as he stood up looking at the two pokemon. "Eevee, DoubleTeam. Then, ShadowBall!" Connor reacted first. He wore a determined face as he watched his little fox pokemon multiply and then shoot little ShadowBalls at the smaller of the two wild pokemon. It just seemed to aggravate it and its partner. The larger one ran after Connor and Eevee. It Slashed the right one of the Eevee group making the copies disappear and Eevee cry out. Tera saw it and called out "Pichu, ThunderWave!" The little pichu was inside her hood still, and ended up shocking Tera instead. "Not meeeee!" Tera whined out. The large pokemon was still using its MegaPunch attacks down at Connor who was rolling around dodging the attacks.

"We've gotta help! Empol--" Dawn screamed out before Gary grabbed her and held her mouth. They have to learn and do this alone. She looked up at him in concern. He then decided to hint to them "Star, the smaller one looks like the female." Gary called out. She did not know what he meant by the look she gave him. She turned around to see the smaller of the beast pokemon rushing at her. She thought about what Gary had said earlier-- 'Offensive'. She looked and grabbed Lil Bluebolt from her hood and threw him at the beast. "SweetKiss!" The little guy realized what was going on while he was in mid air. The female raised its paw and ice daggers formed from it. Dawn looked at it with fear-- "IceClaw" she whispered out. Right before Lil Bluebolt was about to get hit by it, he spun and blew a kiss in the beast's face that stunned the beast into a stare. Star grinned and shouted out "Vulpix, go in with FireSpin!" The little fire pokemon bolted in and swirled a fiery wall around the female beast.

Tera's Feezub wanted to help Connor very much, but ran in too soon and got hit by a Slash and rolled into Tera's legs. "Oh, no!" she cried out. Dawn needed to do something. "Look to their strengths!" she announced. Gary gave a look of thanks to her, for he was beginning to get worried. Connor and Tera took a glance at each other and nodded. Tera grabbed her Pichu out of her hood. "Get ready." she said. She looked down to her Feezub. "Can you go in for an IceBall?" The little bear pokemon stood up and threw the attack taking the beast down to its knees. Connor could finally catch his breath and threw both his pokemon into the air after setting his egg down. "Spheal, IceBeam! Eevee, give it your best ShadowBall!" He called out with aggression. The Spheal started using its spiral technique and made the Ice Spring. Eevee created a ShadowBall and was riding it down the ice spiral like it was a tunnel towards the large pokemon. The large pokemon saw it, but before it could react Pichu landed on its head. "ThunderWave, Pichu!" Tera called out having thrown her pokemon onto it. The shock stunned the beast leaving it open for an attack. The Eevee ShadowBall coaster had sped up the attack and Eevee had increased the size of his attack. The beast wasn't ready and looked up just in time for it to have the ShadowBall explode in its face. It flung back into the fiery wall with its partner and out through the other side. They stood up, and ran from the area in fear and disappointment. As they left, Connor picked up his pokedex. "From the motion and attacks used by these pokemon, their secondary type can be identified as Fighting." it let out before it got closed.

Connor was breathing heavy, but looked over to Tera with a grin. "Now, you know what kind of type attacks to look for Feezub to learn." he sighed out. Tera smiled and looked down to both of her pokemon. Pichu was shaking in the cold. Tera picked them both up. "You both did a great job!"

Dawn walked over to Star and put her hand around her. "Way to start the ball rolling." Dawn said. Star looked up confused. "With you showing that confidence, the other two got the will to do it, too." Dawn finished. Gary looked to his son smiling before catching a glance of something behind him. He looked twice and heard the squeak coming from what he saw. "You gotta be kidding me!" he laughed out.

Well, they got the potential. Stay tuned for:

Next Chapter 25: No Need for Scars

Please Review


	25. No Need For Scars!

I just wanted to say that I do not claim Pokemon nor any characters originating in the show or manga story line. I just want to share my new ideas for the series. I also want to thank all my readers for your reviews and comments. I will be changing my avatar on my profile to be one of my new pokemon that I have created periodically. Feel free to check them out.

**Later Years! **

_Chapter 25: No Need For Scars!_

Written by drake22ice

Even though they were exhausted from that battle, the three looked to see what the new fuss was about. There-- coming from their tracks came a little voice screeching out as the teal piplup riding the girl moperat dashed to catch up with the group. Star and Tera laughed as piplup leaped from atop the moperat into Dawn's arms and the moperat to Gary's. "Looks like they don't want you to leave without them, Dad!" Connor called out. "Really?!" Dawn asked excitedly looking at the piplup. "Pip—Lup!" it said in unison with nodding its head. Dawn hugged it even tighter before looking over to her Empoleon. He was just looking ahead in the direction they were going. She walked over to him. "Soon, buddy!" she said trying to comfort him even though she did not want to lose him. Tears started to build up in her eyes.

As Gary rubbed the little rodent pokemon's head, it smiled up at him. He looked over to Dawn and her Empoleon. "We should probably get going!" he said which made the three look to Dawn and see why. The group started walking towards the city more. The moperat kept walking next to Umbreon like it was his side-kick or something. Spheal kept rolling around in the snow trying to keep its wounds numb. Connor realized it. "Here you go, little buddy!" he sighed out as the flash of red light jumped into the pokeball. "Rest well!" Feezub kept peeking down at the moperat as he sat down on top of Tera's head. "Do you really like him up there?" Star asked to Tera with concern. Tera looked up to her little cub and then to Star. "I don't know, but how can you tell that face, 'No!'" she laughed out.

"Look!" Connor called out and pointed. There was a Prinplup crawling their way. It was badly hurt, and barely able to move. Dawn's Empoleon rushed over to it and helped it to its feet. "What happened?" Star cried out. It squinted its one eye and pointed towards – what looked like a brick wall that reached all the way acroos from one cliff ridge to another that had been smashed. They heard loud and scary noises of growling, crying, and exploding. Gary took quick motion with Empoleon towards the wall. AS they got past it. In the center of what seemed to be the rubble of an abandoned human city, there was a large hole in the ice where a Gyrados Thrashed about in water smashing a group of Prinplup against broken down buildings and firing Hyperbeams at an Empoleon diving into it from behind. There were a few piplups running around scared. One almost got smashed by the tail of the Gyrados, but Dawn's Empoleon dove in and took it out of the way over near one of the broken down buildings. He noticed the prinplups and piplups holding eggs inside the building that he landed next to were scared and did not know what to do. The one prinplup saw her baby in his arms and ran over to get it with tears in its eyes. They all looked amazed at the large Empoleon and ran to the hole in the wall to watch him after he left to help the others.

Dawn reached Gary and saw the destruction the large dragon pookemon was causing. She saw her Empoleon diving around rescuing a few of the members of this colony before it stopped as if to see if the colony had a plan of action to attacking the beast. The three kids looked on to the battlefield and saw that the prinplups were not doing too well. "They all looked exhausted like they've been fighting for days. We have to help!" Connor said moving forward and reaching for his pokeballs. "Wait!" Dawn demanded out putting her hand in the way of Star, and Connor. They both looked up to her in question.

The colony's empoleon dashed in front of Dawn's Empoleon with rage. It stared at him until it got hit with the Thrashing tail of the Gyrados. The gyrados held its mouth open and rushed at Dawn's Empoleon. "Aren't you going to call for him to attack?" Star asked Dawn looking up to her. Dawn just kept her tear-filled eyes on her Empoleon. The teal Piplup watched from behind Dawn's leg. Her Empoleon dodged it and the dragon pokemon smashed its face into the hard ice. It got irritated and went after Empoleon again. It was just about to shoot a Hyperbeam, but the rage-filled Empoleon with a scar on its eye drilled itself into Dawn's Empoleon as if to say that it was his fight. Little did it realize the blast that was coming that shot him through one of the buildings. Dawn's Empoleon stood up to see what had happened and saw that the teal piplup had been running towards to where the colony's piplups were. Dawn was trying to catch it from getting hurt when the Thrashing Gyrados took notice and went for her. Dawn's Empoleon quickly got scared and as it ran to save her, his crown started to glow--- the light was so bright it formed around his hole body. Gary grabbed a device from his pocket. Empoleon saw the Gyrados's mouth start to charge for a Hyberbeam aimed at Dawn and the teal piplup. He dashed at sonic speed towards the gyrados. He made contact. The blast of his attack ripped through some scales and threw the dragon pokemon into the wall they had passed through earlier. It collapsed and the gyrados was not moving. Empoleon stood proud and Dawn had tears in her eyes as she looked in awe.

The colony came out from hiding and raced over to Empoleon. They were cheering for him. Even the hurt ones were stumbling over to see him. Gary and the three walked over to Dawn. Gary raised his device to show the video of what just happened. "What was that?" Dawn whispered out not taking her eyes off of her Empoleon. Gary looked at her and then back to his video. "I have never seen it nor heard of it, but I can tell you what I am going to call it—Hero's Crown!" he said with an amazed tone in his voice.

Just then the colony's leader stumbled out of his rubble. "Empo! Empo! Empo!" it called out with demand. They all looked at him and then to Dawn's Empoleon. The exhausted Prinplup started hitting the fallen Gyrados and the rest of the colony walked over to the scar-faced Empoleon. They sat down next to him as if that was their place. It took notice to the Prinplup being carried by Tera and Feezub. He yelled as if to scold the prinplup for not fighting. He dashed to attack it only to get hit away from it by Dawn's Empoleon. "You cannot run this place like that!" Tera yelled out realizing she almost got hit by an attack. Dawn's Empoleon stood there with its crown glowing again. The scar-faced pokemon stood back up and opened its mouth. Dawn realized it was going to be a Whirlpool attack, but she kept her mouth shut. Her Empoleon went for his attack again to knock the scar-faced leader off and over the wall. The colony cheered and went over to hug Dawn's Empoleon. Dawn even walked up to him. They shared a similar smile before she said "You found it!"

They all walked over to the Gyrados. "I think it is still alive." Gary said making every one look scared. "It doesn't look like Mr. Meowth did when he died." Tera said which made Star look away in guilt. "I have never seen such an outraged Gyrados. I wonder how it found this colony." Gary asked not really looking for an answer. Empoleon walked over to Connor and tapped his pokeball containing Spheal. Connor looked confused, but let Spheal out anyways. Empoleon motioned Spheal for something. Quickly Spheal shot an Icebeam that sealed the Gyrados in a large block of Ice. "This creature was too angered to be let out into this world." Gary said agreeing with Empoleon's decision.

Dawn's Empoleon looked towards the wall seeing the scarface peering through the hole. It turned around and disappeared. Gary had gotten the attention of the est of the colony when he pulled some of the waterloo berries out of his bag. Gary made another wonderful meal, but for this colony, which probably had not had a decent meal for a while. Star sat next to Dawn who was eating her food next to the little teal Piplup. Dawn kept looking to her Empoleon at the end of the group. "You know? He has taken a look at a colony that had it all. Now, that he has found this place, at least he knows what needs to be done in order to make this colony happy." Star said trying to comfort Dawn. Dawn looked down to her and put her hand on Star head. She rubbed it-- "You are just like your dad!" Dawn said smiling.

It started to get late. Gary and Connor went into their tent. "How much farther, Dad?" Connor asked before he yawned. "By Tera's device, it showed that we are less than a mile away from Icewindale. This was a city known as Diafor City. It was a battleground or at least a station for Team Aqua before the big war." He let out taking a look to Connor who had aalready fallen asleep holding his pokemon egg. Gary smirked and took Spheal out of his ball to spray him with a little bit of potion he had left before letting him back into his pokeball. "Things will be different, tomorrow." Gary said to Dawn who was peeking in his tent. She stared into his face with a look that showed that she will be ok. Her friend was staying and she had to leave in the morning. She closed the door and went into the girls' tent before laying to rest herself.

Well, Empoleon is leaving the group. Will Dawn be fine? Will their new friends stay with them? Check it out in--

Chapter 26: Is It a New Trainer?


	26. Is It a New Trainer

**I just wanted to let you know that I do not and am not trying to own pokemon nor the characters from the original series. I just have ideas to share-- I hope you enjoy. This is the first chapter I am posting for this new year, and look to my profile for the avatar to change to one of my created pokemon species. Enjoy!**

**Later Years!**

_**Chapter 26: Is it a New Trainer?**_

written by drake22ice

"Eeeeh! Oh, good morning, Gary!" Dawn eased out as she exited her tent. She was holding a pokeball. "I made some coffee. It seems my son is addicted and has hidden a stash in his bag." Gary let out with a chuckle and took a sip. She smiled and looked over to see Empoleon had been working all night with the colony. They were carrying rubble --- already building for their new home. She took a glance back to Gary sitting next to Umbreon and his Moperat. Connor's pokedex was sitting opened next to him with a page up showing an image of Moperat. Gary put his hand out towards her. Dawn did not know how to interpret the gesture until he spoke. "Is this your little guy!" he said pointing to the pokeball in her hand. She looked down with a sort of sad face. "I don't know if I should keep him." she said. "Of course you should. We should all should cherish our new friends." He ended and took another sip. He let out one more comment--- "Boy! Connor is gonna have a surprise when he wakes up." Dawn looked over to Connor's tent and could see something moving inside.

Connor woke up to two big red eyes looking at him. "Woooh!" he yelled out as he jumped back. There standing before him was a little white hyena looking pup pokemon with purple spots. Connor quickly looked to where his egg had been. He moved the blanket which made the pokemon stop wagging its tail and pounced grab the blanket with its mouth. It started playing tug-of-war with Connor. "He ha! So you hatched?!! Dad!" he yelled out smiling. Gary opened the door with Dawn peeking past him with Moperat and Piplup. "So you finally woke up to meet her?" Gary laughed out. Connor looked up to his dad. "You knew?" he asked. Gary rubbed his head and replied-- "Well, we met when she woke me up by stealing one of my socks." Connor and Dawn laughed. Star had woken up and pushed her way passing Dawn. She wiped her eyes. "What is all the ---- ?" she stopped to look at the new pokemon. "You mean your--- it hatch-- Connor, this is great!" she stuttered out. "Tera! Tera! Come here!" she yelled out the tent. Tera stumbled in and looked at the new pokemon. She saw it and grabbed the pokedex out of Gary's hand. The screen went blank from the Moperat image earlier and it sent a green beam out scanning the new pokemon. The new little pokemon's patch of red fur on its face tensed up and it growled--- "Rrrrrr Woof!" It shot an Ember attack at the pokedex knocking the two girls and Dawn out the door and leaving Gary to catch it.

"Burwuf should suffice for the identification of this Fire pokemon. Its patch of red fur between its eyes leads its accuracy as shown in its attack. This Burwuf is feisty, but as to whether it is common for its species-- is yet unknown." the robotic voice announced from the pokedex. The Pichus came running out from the girls' tent and ran up to the pup pokemon sniffing her. The Burwuf immediately started wagging its tail again. Connor rose his hand with flashes of light hitting the floor of the tent in front of Burwuf. Spheal and Eevee popped out. They looked at the Pichus sniffing out the new pokemon and looked at each other. "Go ahead. She's our new friend--- my new pokemon, Burwuf." Connor suggested. They smiled and Eevee jumped on Burwuf--- rolling both of them. Spheal walked up to her slowly. They looked at each other. Spheal inhaled and rubbed nose to nose with Burwuf, freaking her out so much that she jumped back. Every one laughed. "Ha-- No, it's, alright, Burwuf. Spheal greets every one like that." Connor laughed out.

While Gary and Dawn took down the tents with Star, the rest including the pokemon played around with Tera and Connor. Eevee, Vulpx, and the Pichus were chasing Burwuf in and out of Tera's legs. Tera was losing her balance because she was just trying to take a picture to send to her parents of the new pokemon. Star saw them having fun and looked over by her bag. Her egg container was wrapped up in a blanket. "Look!" Tera calledout. She was pointing over to where Feezub and Spheal were. They had made a snowman. It was very entertaining, but the snow had stopped and they could see a village beyond the valley ahead. The three kids looked at each other, and then took off towards Icewindale calling their pokemon as they ran. "Wait up!" Gary announced to deaf ears. He looked back to Dawn. She was sitting next to her bag looking back to Empoleon who stood there staring. She looked back to Gary with sorrowful eyes. "I'll catch up." she whispered. Gary grabbed his bag --- "Come on Umbreon! You too Moperat!" he called off speeding away. He took one glance back to see Dawn with her arms around Empoleon.

"Oh, I cannot wait to take a nice warm bath!" Tera called out. Star smirked-- "Yeah, we cannot wait for that either." Connor was biting his lip trying not to laugh. Tera looked back and stopped. She put her hands on her hips and stared at Star, "You're just jealous that we took better care of our eggs. They hatched and yours might never hatch!" Tera said in a tone most would regret what they said in. Star looked down. Her Vulpix stared up at her with a comforting gaze as she rubbed Star's leg. Star held her egg tight. "uh, Girls? LOOK OUT!" Connor yelled as Per jumped down from the gate of ice marking the entrance to the city. "So another one hatched!" Per purred out as she paced in front of Jessie. "No matter! Now we get to see how worthy these pint size pokemon are!" She lunged for Burwuf. Spheal jumped in the way and started to shoot an IceBeam. Per was too quick and swiped it aside. Burwuf moved to the side and started growling. It shot an Ember attack, but the attack froze in the air. Wobufet stopped it using Disable. It slowly weakened because of the injured tail, and the Ember attack just missed Jessie instead. "Vulpix, FireSpin!" Star called out. A tornado of flame was flung from the little fox pokemon's mouth towards the foe. It scorched Per in the side, but still missed. Wobufet joined Per putting the three and their pokemon in between Per and Jessie. "Ha ha ha! You think you little twerps would have a chance!" Jessie chuckled.

From behind Per and Wobufet, Umbreon pounded to the ground starting a wave of darkness shooting towards them. Then, a blast of snow and wind emerged from the mouth of Moperat. The two attacks formed into one creating a dark ice filled blast flowing and knocking Per and Wobufet out of the area. Gary came up behind them. Connor was in awe of the great and beautiful combination his Dad's Umbreon and Moperat formed. "Dark Pulse and Blizzard make quite a punch!" Gary gasped out. Jessie looked scared, but remembered her new pokemon. "Goooo--! Huh?" Jessie stopped. Her pokeball went flying and her hand had been cuffed. "You're coming back home with us, Jessilina!" one of two burley men in white uniforms told her as he cuffed her other hand. "My name is, Jessie--- you--- idiot!" she sighed out as a man looking like a doctor injected her with something. They threw her into a van-like snowmobile. The three kids looked to Gary in a confused manner.

"Thank you for the tip, Professor!" said the gleaming doctor as he shook Gary's hand. "My pleasure. I saw them snooping around earlier and used Tera's pokeWave to call you. These three new trainers don't need her following them in their journey. It is bad enough with this SPAT group around." Gary spoke to him. Dawn rushed up to the scene. "What happened?" she whispered to Connor.

While the doctor and Gary were talking, Dawn decided to take the kids to find a pokemon center to freshen up the group. They passed a huge ice building resembling a castle. Tera stared at it. She thought she saw something at the top move. Feezub must have seen it, too. He was sitting on her head enjoying the ride and watching that spot. Connor was walking and daydreaming about his dad's combination. Star held her egg and walked sluggishly along.

When they arrived at the building with the big pokeball marking it as the Pokemon center. Dawn quickly rushed in. She handed hers and Gary's pokeballs over to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy turned back around. "Oh, are you the trainers of these adorable pokemon?" she asked to the three. "Well, I don't think I have ever seen these two types before. What are they?" she asked looking at Burwuf and Feezub. Connor woke up from daydreaming "Uh—Oh this is my Burwuf. She just hatched this morning and she is a Fire type." He was rapidly pushed aside by Tera --- "And this is Feezub. He is the stronger one and he is an Ice type." she arrogantly pointed out. The old man sitting in the waiting room perked his head up to see. Dawn had Tera's pichu on her shoulder. They both rolled their eyes to the comment. Nurse Joy then saw Star holding her egg with a sad look. "Dear, what's the matter?" she asked. Star looked up. "I don't think I am taking good care of my egg. I got it the same time they did, and mine hasn't hatched yet." Dawn put her arm around Star. "Star, you should know that different pokemon hatch under different conditions. Some like a certain environment, some need a loving trainer, and some need to be near their own kind." she pointed out. Star perked up. "Yes, you're doing just fine." Nurse Joy said. She stood back up. "Now, we cannot take all of your pokemon in like this. They must be returned to their pokeballs." she insisted. She left the room with the tray full of pokeballs.

Dawn heard Connor's stomach growl. "Why don't we go to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat?"

Near the edge of the city. A boy stumbled across a pokeball. He looked around to make sure no one was looking nor owned up to it. He took shelter in an alley between two buildings. He hit the button and a flash of red light hit the snow. It formed into a little blue water lizard pokemon. It looked panicked and ran around looking everywhere. "I don't know where your friend or friends are, but I would like to be your friend, too." the boy shouted trying to get it to see him. The Newdow jumped being frightened by the voice. "New--- New!" it yelled out blasting the wall above the boy's head with a BubbleBeam. "I'm sorry I scared you." he sighed out. The pokemon looked out onto the road in the city. "Did you see that crazy pink haired woman get taken away by those men?" the boy asked getting the pokemon's attention. The Newdow walked up to the boy. The boy saw that it was shivering and cold. "I would like to be your friend--- if you want to--?" he asked again. The blue pokemon looked up to him, jumped on his lap, and curled up to get warm as the boy wrapped his arms around it.

So A new pokemon, a new owner, they made it to the city, and Empoleon was left to create a better home for his new family.

See what's next in Chapter 27: The Chase Is On!

**Please Review**


	27. The Chase Is On!

I want to start off by saying that i don't own pokemon nor characters from the series. I want to share my ideas and new characters, so I hope you enjoy. Also don't forget to check out my profile to see the avatar image of one of the pokemon I have created. There you go!

**Later Years!**

**Chapter 27: _The Chase Is On!_**

Written by drake22ice

Gary had joined the group in the cafeteria. Nurse Joy came in with his Moperat. "Professor?" she asked. "What species is this one? We like to keep track of all new pokemon that we treat." "We have identified it as a Moperat. It is an Ice type." he spoke out after taking a sip of his coffee. The old man at the next table looked up in excitement. Tera noticed it. "When will our pokemon be better?" Star asked Nurse Joy who was walking back out of the room. "They are doing just fine and will be out in a minute."Nurse Joy replied.

It was true. After they ate Tera felt a nudge under the table. She saw Feezub trying to get up on her lap to get to the top of her head. The rest of the pokemon were there in the pokeballs Nurse Joy was bringing. "That one seemed like it wanted to fight its way out of the pokeball." she said handing an empty pokeball to Tera. Flashes of red hit the table. The Pichus looked around and smiled to Star and Tera. Lil Bluebolt took a glance to the buffet and took off towards the sweet bar. He grabbed so many sweets and shoved them into his cheeks. "What are you---? Get those out of your mouth!" Star said aloud--- startling the little blue pichu. Its eyes got big and it ran to the other end of the cafeteria. Star pushed her chair back and ran for him. Tera laughed, but felt the older man staring at her and Feezub, so she stopped.

As Star got close to her little blue guy, she heard a commotion from the lobby--- "Hey You! You with the stupid pink hair loops!" a boys voice said. Star grabbed her Pichu and pulled all the sweets from his mouth. "I wonder what's going on out there." Star said in a questioning whisper. She walked through the door way to see a dark pink haired boy holding a pokeball out to Nurse Joy who was giving him a fowl face. "You shouldn't speak to someone like that, young man. If I--" she said before the boy interrupted. "I 'm sorry, but this pokemon seems to have a cold or something. Please help it." the boy said. Nurse Joy changed her facial expression to merciful and took the pokeball behind the 'Do Not Enter' doors. The boy stood there with his head down. Star walked up to him with her blue Pichu who had a mess from the sweets on his face. "Hey--!" she whispered as she reached for the boys shoulder. "WHAT!" the boy retorted as if she had angered him. She stepped back and took a look at him. He must be her age, but he wore a facial expression that Uncle Brock sometimes has after Toxicroak jabs him. She took a breath and sighed out-- "I — I was just wondering how your pokemon is doing." He looked up. "HE's NOT MY POKEMON--- WELL HE MIGHT BEAAHHHH! I DUNNO!" he growled back. She laughed not caring that he just yelled. "You don't know?" she laughed out simply. "What do you care?" he sighed under his breath. Star looked back to the door taking a second thought as to whether she wants to finish trying to make conversation with the odd boy.

Back in the cafeteria, Connor watched as Dawn sketched up some what looked like dresses and women's wear. She noticed him watching. "This new friend of mine has given me a few new ideas for my line of coordinator clothes." she said as she leaned her head against the little teal colored Piplup hanging on her shoulder. "Piplup!" it squacked out as it saw the teal color influencing the designs in her notepad. "Yeah, they're doing fine, but I don't know where Star went off to." Gary said catching Connor's attention. Gary was talking to Ash and Misty on the pokeWave. Connor continued listening to his dad and Star's parents talk about the attacks of the Spat group. "So they found out through one of the henchmen they caught that the SPAT group stands for Sinister----" Gary asked as they went intensely into the conversation.

Tera just rolled her eyes at them. She wanted to use her pokeWave to talk to her parents. She scrunched her eyes towards the window as she saw Moperat, Feezub and Spheal leaning against a window watching the snow fall. She felt concerned as the little Feezub rubbed his paw against the glass as if he wanted to go outside. She walked up to them. "Hey guys! What is so interesting out there that you--- ?" She paused as she saw what they were looking at. Something moved on top of the building next door. Tera only caught a glimpse of the end of it, but it was a long and pink pokemon with many legs. "What was that?" she thought. She opened the exit and stepped outside with the three Ice pokemon following her. She did not even realize she was not wearing her thermal jacket. She took a look to the pokemon who were happy to be outside in the snow. "Did you guys see that?" she asked as if they were going to speak. They did nod their heads. Let's go see where it went. They took off towards the next building over.

In the lobby of the Pokemon Center, Star had gotten the boy's interest, finally, with her odd colored Pichu. "So your pichu --- did you paint it?" the boy asked. Star laughed and held her little blue Pichu tighter. "ha ha-- No! This little guy hatched this way. He is an offspring of my dad's Pikachu." she stated with a smile. The boy decided to actually make eye contact with her. "What's your name?" she asked him. He jerked his stare away, but brought it back to her like he was trying not to tell her, but was compelled to. "Turk. My name is Turk." he spoke fluently. "Well, Turk, are you a pokemon trainer?" Star asked. His eyes got big as if he was in his underwear and embarrassed or something. "My dad"--- he sighed. "My dad and uncle have very different views on pokemon, and I don't know what to think about them." he finished. "You certainly care for the pokemon in there, and you seem to know a little since you knew that my Pichu was different." she implied. Turk stared at the doors that the Nurse Joy went into. Star looked at him closely with big eyes. "By the way--- I am a pokemon trainer, and my name is Star Ketchum!" she said.

Outside Tera and the three ice pokemon were on a chase. They saw the pokemon in full leaping from building to building and onto the large ice sculpture in the corner of town. The creature wrapped two of its eight legs around the head of the sculpture of the man in armor and sat on its shoulders staring at Tera. It shot a sticky string that tied Moperat's paws together causing it to trip. "Oh, what are you and why did you do that?" Tera screamed out. "Feezub, HeadButt that bug pokemon." she called out and pointed. It did look like a bug pokemon with its eight legs and antennas. It looked like a cricket, but with the nose of a mosquito. It was twice the size of Feezub, though. Feezub launched his head towards the pokemon, but hit and busted the head of the sculpture. The pokemon leaned against the side of that iced castle-looking building they had seen. Tera saw its way of sliding across the ice with ease. It shot ice pieces that cut Tera's arm. She yelped and fell to the snow. Her tears were forming, but then the pokemon was hit by an IceBeam attack. It shook its head from the blast and leaped over a building to flee. Tera looked to see that Spheal was not there, but the old man from the center was with his huge head-like pokemon. She sat up. "Are you alright, girl?" the man asked. He helped her up the rest of the way. She could see Feezub and Spheal pulling on the string off of Moperat. The old man wrapped her with his coat. "That was some aim your little ice fella has." he complimented her Feezub. Tera kept looking at the shiny head- pokemon with dark and blue eyes. "Oh, this is my friend, Glalie, and I am Fr --- my name is Todd!" he hesitated. I don't know if you noticed, but I have a fondness for ice pokemon." he said wondering if Tera was going to talk.

After a few odd stares at each other, Tera spoke to Todd-- " That pokemon of yours has a very sparkley armor on it. It shot an Icebeam, right?" she asked. The old man chuckled-- "Why -- yes! What Ice moves can your three do?" he asked her. She turned towards the three pokemon rolling around in the snow – catching it in their mouths as they rolled. "They're not all mine." she said quickly. She raised her finger towards her Feezub. "That's my friend. He's a Feezub and he knows IceBall." she said taking a look at the man who had big eyes. "You mean he knows that --- that little guy? Wow, that is a pretty good attack." Todd stuttered out. She looked back to the sculpture. "What was that pokemon?" Tera asked him. "That, my friend, was a Squitor – an Ice/Bug type pokemon. I have been trying to catch that one ever since it came into our little town here." he stated with a bit of confidence lack behind it. "Why have you not caught it before?" Tera asked kinda taunting him. " It gets lucky and I lose control of the battle." he sighed out. "I myself need to get better with my training." Tera slipped out. The old man put his hand on her shoulder and gestured his hand towards the way the pokemon fled. "Well, why don't we go after that pokemon together and make some fun of it. Besides-- I would like to see this IceBall attack of Feezub's!" he gestured. Tera stared in excitement.

"Connor's and Tera's eggs have hatched, and Connor caught a Spheal!" Gary said proudly to Ash and Misty. Misty gave a face of sadness to hear that Star's had not hatched yet. Connor was sitting next to his Eevee and Tera's Pichu. They were watching Vulpix and Burwuf chase each others tails while Connor thought about the poster he noticed on the wall advertising the pokemon contest. Dawn had stopped drawing sketches of clothes and had started a sketch of her Empoleon carrying rubble towards a group of happy Piplups. She was really getting good with her skills in that area. Connor noticed a strange noise. He kept looking around. Vulpix and Burwuf stopped to the noise, too. They sniffed the air, but ended up following Connor over to where they heard it the most. He looked over to their bags. He saw a light coming from behind Star's bag. There he saw the light coming from the center of Star's blanket. He jumped up --- "Where's Star?" he called out.

Nurse Joy walked out of the doors. Turk leaped up from the bench he, Star, and Lil Bluebolt were sitting on. "How is it?" he asked loudly. Nurse Joy smiled-- "It is doing better, but it needs some time. Would you like to see it?" she asked. He nodded and started following her back. He stopped and looked back to Star -- "You coming?" he asked her. She smirked and rushed up to follow him in. They walked through the doors to one of the rooms and there laying on a table in a warm blanket and a hot towel wrapping its head was the pokemon. Its tail flapped in a bowl of warm water at the end of the bed. "Wait – That Newdow! Where did you get that pokemon?" Star insisted towards Turk as he held the hand of the pokemon. He kept his worried face. "I found it-- abandoned." he replied quietly. "This pokemon was one of the four that my friend's grandfather left for me and my friends. It doesn't belong---" she paused. He looked up to her face which looked confused as you could see she was fighting different emotions inside of her. "Star!" he gasped out, but Star couldn't think. She walked out the door. Turk looked down to the pokemon not looking where Star had gone. Star started running through the doors and through the lobby to ask Gary what he thinks about the Newdow. She looked up just before she got to the doors only to run into Connor holding her blanket and egg. It was glowing.

Uh- Oh what the heck is happening with Star's egg, and what happened to Tera? Find out next chapter

Chapter 28 : Who Is the Old Guy?

Please Review


	28. Who Is the Old Guy?

I know it gets tiresome-- hearing this every time, but ---- I do not and am not trying to claim any part of pokemon nor the characters. I have new ideas others might like and an adventure for you all to read. Please enjoy and don't forget to check out my site for pics of my created pokemon.

Later Years!

Chapter 28: Who Is the Old Guy?

Written by drake22ice

The two stared at each other before looking to the egg. It had been glowing steadily, but it started to blink. Star looked on to it waiting for it to hatch. "Oh, please be hatching?" she quenched through her teeth. Connor looked puzzled. Nurse Joy and Gary stood over them. Gary quickly grabbed the egg and ran towards Nurse Joy. "Hey, I want to watch it hatch!" Star yelled out. She reached her hand out and stayed paralyzed for a moment until Connor grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Let's go!" he said dragging her through the doors Gary and Nurse Joy ran through. "What?" she said confused. "I think something is wrong with the egg." he stuttered out. Star scrunched her eyes in concern and the busted through the doors.

"Where do you think it went?" Tera whispered as she and the old man peeked around each building corner. They had reached a little park in the town. She tried walking out into it when the old man, Todd, pulled her back behind the building wall and covered her mouth. She looked up to the man who had his hand on her mouth with fear. "There!" he whispered to her as he pointed towards a bench next to a tree covered in ice. She took her eyes off of him after catching her breath to see why he stopped her. "What's it doing?" she asked as she watched the pink bug pokemon suck up little colored flakes off the bench seat. "I have found bait for this creature. It seems to like fruity cereal flakes." he smirked mid sentence. Tera quickly giggled, but hushed her mouth with her hand. She then thought of something-- she looked to see the Glailie, Moperat, Spheal, but-- but-- no "Feezub!" she called out as she saw her little bear cub pokemon standing in front of the bug pokemon growling. "No!" she called out just in time to see Feezub get tangled in the sticky webbing the bug shot from its mouth. The Squitor jumped back and saw Tera and Todd standing next to Glailie. It got a weird look on its face, but then shot an AuroraBeam at Tera. Todd quickly dove for her and knocked her out of the way. The Pokemon leaped from building wall to building wall trying to get them dizzy, but not trying to flee. It wanted to finish this battle. It shot Todd with the StringShot which made another of his pokeballs fall to the snow. A red flash hit and mist floated around him and Glailie. Tera didn't know what to do.

Back at the Pokemon Center Star and Connor didn't even realize that they had rushed into the same room with Turk, but they did see Gary and Nurse Joy hooking up wires to the egg. Nurse joy tried to hook up an incubation machine that held vibrating warm water. "No, I think it is a ground type." Star cried out stopping Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy saw the concerned face Star had for her egg. "We are doing everything we can, but thank you. I think the water might have hurt it more." she said ending in a smile and then checking the screen for unsteady wave readings. The egg wouldn't stop glowing and blinking. "What's wrong with it, Dad?" Connor asked trying to get someone's attention and finding out what happened. Gary took his hand off the egg glancing over to see Turk and the Newdow as he turned to talked to Connor. He paused thinking before replying-- "I dunno, but this egg is in distress!" Connor looked over to Star who looked frantic and was using the PokeWave. She was screaming at it and crying because her parents were not picking up. Connor went over to her and put his hand on her. Bluebolt licked her hand, and Vulpix jumped onto the seat next to them to get close enough to see her face. "They are doing their best to--" he was interrupted by Star-- "But I didn't raise it well, and now it may not hatch!" she cried out. "You did fine! I bet it just wants to get out of this cold. We traveled a long way in the cold. Maybe it just needs some steady warm climate." he said trying to comfort her. Star looked up to see that Turk had become concerned, too. Burwuf heard what Connor said and jumped onto the table with the egg. "Get off of there!" Nurse Joy tried to shoe it off, but Gary put his hand up to stop her. "Wait!! he gasped.

Tera started to panic because she tried calling to see if Todd was alright, but there was no answer and the Squitor was still racing around throwing attacks. Moperat and Spheal were dodging them and keeping it busy. Tera had to do something. "Feezub, IceBall the strings and HeadButt them!" she called out. Feezub looked to her in shock and then the strings in the front of him froze. He slammed his head against them and jumped up free. Tera looked to the other two little ice pokemon. "Hey!" they looked to her call. "I know I am not always nice, but I need your help!" They looked at each other and nodded. The Squitor saw the opportunity that Tera was not paying attention to and latched its legs around her. It started to squeeze, and Tera cried out. Feezub lunged and went for a HeadButt straight at the bug pokemon's head. It saw the attack coming and jumped off landing on the snow and sliding a few feet. "Moperat, Blizzard! Spheal, IceBeam!" Tera called out rolling to get back off the ground. The two attacks came from opposite ends so the bug pokemon had only one direction to go. With quick speed it leaped up into the air. Tera grabbed her Feezub and through him towards the pokemon. "Grab its legs!" she insisted. "Feeeeeee--- Zuuuuuuub!" it growled, but before it reached the speedy bug, the mist that made Todd disappear turned into a beam of gray cold wind that almost stunned the bug pokemon. Feezub grabbed a hold of the bug pokemon's legs. Tera was shocked from the misty wind attack, but this was her chance. "Now, Feezub, IceBall!" The Squitor's legs suddenly had an block of ice holding them from moving as both pokemon descended from the air. Feezub jumped to Tera's arms, but the Squitor slammed into the ground. The ice block busted and the pokemon staggered to get up. Then. ---- "Glailie, Crunch!" came a voice from the mist. Glailie shot out at the pokemon and held it down with its mouth pinning it. Todd stepped out of the mist with another pokemon and threw a pokeball at the bug pokemon. A flash of red light went into the ball. It did not take long after that battle for the pokemon to give in and it was captured.

"Look!" Gary said. The blinking calmed down slightly. It does need warmth. Star, get Vulpix up here!" he insisted towards her. She put the pokeWave down, and grabbed Vulpix. She set her up on the table next to Burwuf and the egg. Nothing changed. Vulpix held an ember at the end of its mouth. Gary was shocked at the control it had. "Star, that is impressive, but that doesn't seem to be helping. I wonder why." Gary said looking over to see Turk trying to get a glimpse of what was happening. Gary walked over to him--- "So you are the trainer this pokemon found?" he asked. Turk looked away. "Do you think you can handle him and care for him?" Gary asked. Turk looked to Newdow and then to Gary. He closed his eyes in hesitation and nodded. "Then, I see no reason that you should not be this Newdow's trainer." Gary said in a stating manner. Connor and Star looked over. "Now, I think I may know why Vulpix's presence didn't improve the egg's status. Do you mind if I move Newdow's bed?" Gary asked Turk. Turk gave him a confused looked.

Tera stood in the snow panting after that fast paced battle looking at the misty and beautiful, creepy pokemon that Todd had brought to the field. She flipped out her pokedex -- "Froslass-- the Ghost, Ice pokemon. It freezes its foes with the deep coldness it holds in its hollow body." the robotic voice stated. Todd jumped and screamed --- "Finally! This is great!" Tera gave him a face as if waiting for a 'thank you' or for him to hand her the pokeball. He looked to her. "So I see you took an interest in my Froslass and her IcyWind attack?" he said shoving the pokeball in his pocket. He patted Glailie, Moperat, Spheal, and Feezub on the head. "You are really turning into something, little one!" he gleefully said to Tera. She gave him a death look, and turned away. "You did a great job handling that situation. I can see you have a specialty in Ice." he insisted which made her stare and think. She turned back to him -- "I think I would like to go back to the Pokemon Center, now." she insisted.

Gary pushed the bed over next to the egg's. The readings got a little better, and the blinking almost stopped. "Ha! I thought so!" Gary laughed. "What?" Turk said trying to push his way next to Star to see for himself. Star gave him a look. "Congratulations-- f-for the pokemon!" she said quickly before giving her attention back to Gary and her egg. "Star--- Connor, remember that my grandfather found these eggs and kept them together for you guys?" They nodded to his question. Gary looked directly at Star -- "I think your egg was trying to hatch, Star, but is not in its right environment. I think it panicked and the only way for it to calm down, was to be with its friends--- its original friends." he said and looked to Burwuf and Newdow. The two pokemon looked to the egg. Star smiled to Connor and then to the pokemon. Turk looked on in amazement at the emotional bond within this group.

Just then-- the doors opened with Dawn, Tera, and Todd settling near the beds. Tera looked to Star "Is everything okay?" Tera asked in an intrigued way. Star saw the cuts on Tera and gave a look, but answered -- "Fine--- but-- hey, Feezub!" The bear cub pokemon glanced to Star. "Can you come up here?" Star asked. He jumped onto the table and sat next to Burwuf. The egg stopped blinking and went back to normal. Tera looked on questionably -- "What just happened?" she asked. Every one just looked at each other and smiled.

The four kids and their pokemon stayed around the two beds. The Pichus were climbing the IV poll and sliding down it like it was a game. Gary was talking to Todd and Dawn over in the corner of the room. Todd kept glancing over to Tera. "That old guy made me battle this weird, but kinda pretty, pokemon just so he could catch it. Who is he anyways?" Tera complained. "Well, 'This old guy' hears that you two girls are planning on battling the local gym leader?" he said startling Tera enough to make her turn red-faced. Star looked to his face and replied -- "Yes, we are." He put his hat on and bowed before concluding his visit with them--- "Then I will see you, tomorrow." Star and Tera gave each other shocked expressions as the old guy left the room.

Ya--- ya – the egg didn't hatch-- I know-- I wrote it, but a gym battle is next and the first step in their journey begins in :

Later Years Chapter 29: Two For Surprise!

Review


	29. Two For Surprise!

I just want to start out saying that I do not claim any part of pokemon nor original characters. Enjoy the Chapter!

_**Later Years!**_

_**Chapter 29: Two For Surprise!**_

"Morning." Star said to Tera who just woke up from her sleep. Tera looked to Star realizing that Star had not slept very well, for she had bags under her eyes. "What's wrong with you? Didn't you sleep?" Tera let out as Feezub popped out of his pokeball to see his trainer. Star rubbed her eyes and looked towards the window. "Today, we have to go face that old guy in our first gym battle." Star said pausing and then continuing with "Hey, why don't you battle him, today, and I will battle him tomorrow." she insisted. Tera lowered one eye-brow. "No way! You have the fire type pokemon so you shouldn't be afraid of him and his I--" she paused as she almost realized she was going to give away that the old guy has Ice Type pokemon. Star noticed the hesitation. "What--- What do you know about him? Oh, you battled with him. What type of pokemon does he have?" Star rushed out of her mouth.

At that moment they could hear voices coming from outside of the door. It creaked open. Feezub stood in a ready stance growling. "Thtar! Tar!" came the little voice from the little person crawling in. "Chance? Chance! What are you doing here?" Star yelled. "Well, he wanted to see his sister. He has been saying your name ever since you left." giggled out another familiar voice. Star looked up to see her red-headed mother staring at her with a smirk. Star ran to her arms. She let go and looked passed Misty to see an empty hallway. "Don't worry! Your father is downstairs waiting for you, too." Misty said taking Chance and looking over to see Tera with her Feezub and the little girl Pichu wagging its tail on Tera's shoulder. It was excited to see her. "Well, you have gotten as big as your siblings." Misty stated. Just then, Bluebolt popped out of his spot in Star's pillowcase where it slept. It ran over and jumped to lick Chance. Chance laughed at the gesture. Tera, why don't you take the pokemon downstairs to see the rest of the gang while I talk to Star. Tera got dressed and went downstairs. "Now, lets fix up this hair of yours!" Misty said trying to get Star to smile.

Downstairs--- "Daddy!" Star yelled with happiness as she jumped into Ash's arms. "Hello!" he said as he kissed the top of her head. "So you are going to get your first badge, today? Huh?" he said before realizing the look Misty was giving him. "What? Is everything okay, Star?" he asked concerned about her. Star half looked up to meet her father's eyes. "I-- I am a little nervous. With all that has happened with my egg, the helicopter crash, the Gyrados, Jessie, and Turk, ---- I guess I didn't realize it was going to be this soon for my gym battle." she said. "She doesn't sound like your daughter!" laughed Gary. Ash looked up with Star following. "Your father rushed into every gym battle with the confidence of ten trainers. Even though he lost a few, he sure grasped the excitement to each gym battle." Gary finished. Star looked to her dad. "Really?" she said a little more energetic. She jumped up. "Alright, then! Vulpix, Bluebolt, ---Let's go!" she said completely forgetting her nerves she had a minute ago. She looked to see her Pichu running around with three yellow ones. Pikachu and his girl were sniffing up Burwuf and Feezub. "Why don't we eat something first? Then, we can head over to the gym to see Frez!" Gary suggested. Tera looked at him in a questioning manner. "Frez?" she asked. Connor put his hand on her arm. "Yes, Todd Frez, the famous Ice pokemon Gym Leader. His gym is that castle- like building we passed." Connor said.

After a good meal they set off for the gym. Star had a little better stride than Tera. Tera decided to try and take it down a notch. "Hey, Star? It is going to be embarrassing if you lose since your family came all this way, huh?" Star turned around with a face that was a little down until she looked behind Tera to someone who was coming. "Well, it seems that the pressure will be on you, too, Miss Tera!" Star said back making Tera react with wonder. She then realized what Star was talking about when she felt the hand on her back and heard the familiar voice-- "There's our favorite niece. We were hoping we wouldn't miss your battle." May spoke. "Auntie May! Uncle Drew!" Tera screamed out. They held her until May saw Feezub. "Uuuuh! Is this your pokemon, Ter? He is so adorable." she called out. Tera smiled and grabbed a hold of Drew's hand once she realized her parents were not there. She dragged him over and introduced him to her Feezub.

While she was over there bragging up a storm about her pokemon, Star handed her egg over to Misty and told her all about what had happened. Vulpix came out of its pokeball to greet Pikachu and his girl. They were almost getting to the gym when Ash asked Star--- "So who is going to battle him, first?" Star squinted, but then remembered what she heard about her dad in the way he was ready for every battle. "You'll be fine! No matter what!" Misty said. She was carrying the pokemon egg and Ash was carrying Chance.

Once they reached the gate, since Connor was leading the group, he knocked. The gate covered in ice opened and the group proceeded in. They walked into the building where a little woman was there waiting. "Welcome! My husband has been expecting you. I am Emma Frez, wife to the gym leader hear at the Icewindale gym, Todd Frez. Who are the pokemon trainers here to challenge him." she said without pause. Star and Tera were interested that she was the old guy's wife and did not hear the question. Connor nudged Tera. She raised her hand with Star following. "Then, you two can come with me." Emma said. The two girls looked at each other before Star asked-- "Both of us?" The woman turned back to face them --- "Yes!" She started walking towards the large doors before stopping. "The rest of your guests can proceed up the stairs to take them to the watching gallery."

Star and Tera walked into the gym in amazement. They saw boulders of ice and stone walls randomly placed on the battle arena layout. Their pokemon were also turning around every which way to see what was there. "Hello, girls!" Todd Frez's voice echoed. The two looked to the other end of the arena to see Frez standing there. He looked up to the watching gallery. "Hello up there, as well. Welcome to my gym. I hope you enjoy the show." He turned back to the girls. "Well, girls, I believe that since you are both traveling together in your journey, you should battle together." he said making Star and Tera give a shocked expression. "It will be a two pokemon duo battle. You will be able to switch out your pokemon with one other. I will have two of my pokemon on the arena floor the entire time without switching out. Let it begin!" he said seeing Star's expression smirk and nodd to Tera.

Frez threw two blue great balls into the air with the red flashes revealing Froslass and Glailie. They were both wearing their creepy and intimidating faces. Since Star and Tera's pokemon were already out of their pokeballs, they just looked down and called out--(Star) "Bluebolt, on the field!" (and Tera) "Pichu, get ready!" "Oh,Tera, I was hoping to see you call out your Feezub! No worries, You'll have to before long!" Frez said in a confident manner. The other two pichus up in the watching gallery leaned against the glass wagging their tails to see their brother and sister out there. That IcyWind Attack settled in around the opponents so that there was not a visual. Tera's Pichu caught a quick glimpse of the creepy demonic face of Glailie and dove behind one of the stone walls. "Pichu, don't be scared!" Tera called out. Star looked up to see the top of the arena did not have a ceiling. Bluebolt was atop the stone wall Pichu was hiding behind. "Bluebolt, RainDance!" Star called out as she pointed at the sky. The dance called dark clouds to form. The rain started to fall heavily, but when it hit the fog of the controlled IcyWind attack, it got cold and formed a coat of ice on the foes. "Tera, get Pichu to throw a ThunderWave attack!" Star announced. "Where?" Tera called out. "Just in the air." she insisted again. "ThunderWave, Pichu!" Tera insisted. The Pichu was still hiding, but shot the ThunderWave into the air. The flash of electricity glared off of the ice covering the foes. "Aah, there they are!" Star said smiling.

Misty nudged Ash up in the stands. "That was smart of her!" she whispered. Ash smiled-- "Yeah, she got that from me!" he said. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Use ShockFire!" Tera said to Star, but Star retaliated with-- "I can't! You know I can't!" "Well, we have to do something!" Tera called out. "Too Late!" called out Frez. The IcyWind collected and shot straight at Bluebolt. It panicked and got hit crippling it to the icy floor. "Glailie, IceBeam!" another attack was called out. It busted through the wall. Pichu freaked and started running towards another wall, but slipped because of the freezing rain and started rolling straight for an ice boulder. Its tail started to glow and it rolled right through busting the boulder into ice fragments. Tera noticed it, but cried out for it to stay put while she looked to see how Bluebolt was. Star had managed talking it into standing up, but it was in the line of fire. Froslass was not anywhere in sight, so she decided to try and distract the Glailie while she thought up her next move. "Bluebolt dash around the Glailie!" He started jumping from ice boulder to ice boulder around Glailie.

"What's she doing , dad?" Connor asked. Dawn answered instead-- "You see Glailie has a strong outer layer of armor guarding it, but it blocks it from seeing in all directions." Her comment amazed Gary. He put his hand on hers.

Meanwhile, Froslass snuck up around the wall Pichu was hiding behind. Pichu jumped. "Oh, no!" Tera cried out. "Froslass, IceShard!" Frez called to her. All of the openings on Froslass's outer armor started to glow blue. Tera was worried, but instinct took over--- "Pichu, ThunderWave!" The little Pichu released a large shock that paralyzed Froslass enough to cancel out the attack from her. Tera was proud, but looked to see what Star was doing. She saw the Glailie being unfocused and decided to go for it. "Pichu, IronTail on Glailie!" Tera announced. Star and Connor looked surprised. Pichu looked up and leaped up in the air rolling all the way while its tail started to glow. It came down on Glailie and slammed it into the floor, but it caused Pichu to collapse to the ground. Frez huffed to see his pokemon getting hit hard by such a little creature. "Glailie, Explosion!" he decided. Star sighed out and yelled" Bluebolt get your sister out of there!" Bluebolt ran, but was still feeling the affects of the IcyWind and could not move fast enough. The blast pushed the little pichus through a few boulders. When it cleared. The two little pokemon and the large head pokemon were out cold. "Glailie, Pichu, and Bluebolt are not able to battle." Mrs. Frez announced. Star and Tera returned their little friends to their pokeballs and wished them a good rest. Frez did the same.

The Pichus above were very sad and hugging their mother for comfort. "Wow, this is a rough battle for their first one!" May said to Ash. Ash just looked down in concern.

"Well, this is getting interesting." Frez said. Tera looked over to Star-- "The other one is still out there, but I cannot see it." Tera whispered. "Come on out, Vulpix!" Star called out as Vulpix jumped from behind a bench. "You, too, Feezub!" Tera asked for. He stepped out onto the floor wondering what was going on. Just then, Froslass rose into the air from behind a wall. "IceShard!" was called out. The Froslass started to glow in its openings again and started to rotate. Spikes of ice started to fling from the pokemon down onto Star and Tera's friends. They were dodging them pretty close, but it needed to be stopped quickly. "Okay, Tera, we have to end this." Star said. Tera nodded and told Feezub to get to the other end of the arena. "Now, Feezub, Leap up and hold onto Froslass using IceBall." The little bear cub pokemon jumped up and put its paws out to aim at Froslass. You could see the rotating and IceShards slow down as the IceBall formed around Froslass. The pokemon came to a halt encased in a block of ice. They fell to the floor. The ice slammed against the ground breaking and causing Froslass to collapse a little. Vulpix was there right in Froslass's face. "Vulpix, Flamethrower!" Star called out. Her little fox mouth filled with flames and just before she threw the attack, Froslass was flashed back into its pokeball Frez was holding. "I love that trick of yours, Tera!" Frez said. He looked to the both of them wondering what was happening. "Congratulations, girls! You earned these!" he said handing them two small pin badges looking like three ice shards joined at a point with a pokeball at the bottom. "These are your Icicle badges." he concluded. "Thank you! I did it dad!" Star said up to the gallery. Both girls shook his hand and started to walk to go meet their families. "Just wait, Tera!" Frez called out to Tera. Tera told Star she would meet her in a minute.

"I know that you have a liking for ice pokemon like I do." Frez said. He put his hand out to her with a pokeball in it. "Here! I would like you to have Squitor as your friend!" She took the pokeball, but was in shock. "Well, are you happy?" he asked. She looked up to him with tears. She hugged him. "Thank you so much!" she sighed out. He laughed and told her that she and her friends are welcome to come visit his home and meet the rest of his pokemon, tomorrow. She agreed and went to meet the group.

Wow, what a battle, huh? Tera stood out a little, but this was her arena-- Star was just happy to rebuild her confidence up after all that has happened. Check out what happens to Connor's contest and what pokemon frez has at home.

Next Chapter 30: Where Did That Come From?

Please Review! I do appreciate them.


	30. Where Did That Come From?

I don't claim pokemon nor original characters-- just my new pokemon and ideas.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to check out my profile and site!

Later Years!

Chapter 30: Where Did That Come From?

Written by drake22ice

"Vulpix, I can't find my--- Oh, thank you!" Star said to her fire pokemon as she scrambled through her stuff. She was trying to pack everything up before they went of to see Frez at his house. She couldn't think of where she left her Icicle badge, but Vulpix found it. She took a glance over to where she could hear a pokedex announcing something. Tera was over at the other end of the room with her three pokemon in a line.

"Pichu, the electric mouse pokemon... Feezub, the Ice cub pokemon. Feezub can withstand deep cold temperatures and likes to eat frozen berries. Its attacks are IceBall and Headbutt. Other attacks are still unknown. Grizco, its known evolution, is of the Ice and Fighting type... Squitor, the frost dancing Bug pokemon. Wild Squitor usually wrap berries in their thread and freeze them until it is time to crush them and drink the nectar. Its attacks are IceShards, StringShot, and AuroraBeam. Other attacks are unknown. Evolutions are unknown." it ended. Star walked up and peeked over Tera's shoulder to see Squitor. "So that's Squitor, huh?" Star asked wanting to talk to Tera, but Tera just stood up and walked out of the room. Star did not know what the problem was, but grabbed her bag and she and her pokemon followed Tera down the stairs.

When they got to the lobby of the pokemon center, Dawn was there waiting for them. "Your dad and the rest of the gang wanted to go over early to see Frez's pokemon. Gary and Connor went to the city's Contest Hall to register Connor for today's contest." Dawn said. Tera gave a disgusted face because she really was excited to see the rest of Frez's pokemon first, but that plan failed. "Well, let's go!" Star said excitedly trying to reach to pull Tera along. Tera pulled her arm away and gave a quick irritating glance to Star before rushing ahead.

Dawn lead the way with Tera and her Feezub behind her. Star came up the rear holding her pokemon egg. They reached the entrance which was next to the wall around the gym. It was a narrow iron gate that hid the long passageway. The walls were high and ice covered. The only way they saw the end of it was a bright light at the end. Dawn stepped out of the way at the end as Tera rushed through to see a large garden of frozen berries and a little pool of water that seemed to be different since it was not frozen in the cold climate of Icewindale. "Wow!" expressed Tera as she smiled to see May and Drew next to a berry tree with a Delibird next to them. "Hey, Tera! Come here!" May said. As Tera ran over to see them she was stopped by a flash of sparkling wind. She looked to see what just flew by her. "I cannot believe you have an Articuno, Mr. Frez!" Star let out as she noticed where the pokemon had landed. Tera stood there in awe.

At the contest hall, Connor walked up to the counter. The secretary gave him his pass and registered his pokemon. "So who are you going to use in your preliminary show, son?" Gary asked. Connor looked up with a grin--- "Eevee!" he sighed out. "That's a good choice!" Gary replied, but Connor was no longer paying attention to his dad. He caught a glimpse of Turk registering at the counter. "Hey Turk, are you going for the contest, too, with Newdow?" Connor said loud enough for every one to look. Turk gave a shocked expression, but then turned his face away and rushed out of the door. "Wonder what's with him?" Gary shook his head and said. "Dad, do you think I will do alright?" Connor asked sincerely. Gary hmmfed and pulled something out from behind his back. It was a black shiny box. He opened it to show a cushion inside with five slots. " Of course I think you will do fine. I even got you this case to put your prized ribbons in it.

After playing with Mrs. Frez's Smoochum Star smirked and decided to go over with her dad to see what Frez was telling them about. She saw Tera was already over there holding onto a small Snorunt and listening. "Star, come listen to this!" Ash said. "Well, anyways-- The researcher and I had found this small fossil with a bird foot print and a tiny fragment of a feather. It was an amazing find." he said before Star interrupted to ask-- "Was it how you tracked your Articuno?" "Uh-- no!" he replied. Tera huffed--- "Better late than never is her motto---Star, he was telling us about how he discovered the pre-evolution to the three legendary birds, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos." Tera said excitedly. Star looked on in awe-- "I'm sorry! Please continue." Star sighed out.

Just then Gary and Connor walked over from the entrance. Connor was looking all around at the Ice pokemon. "Hey, Gary--- You definitely want to hear about this!" Star insisted. Frez continued-- "We took it back to the lab. Since people had problems with recreating ancient pokemon to their full potential states, we studied the fragment more. It actually had a similarity in its DNA to Eevee. We were so excited that we made a machine to recreate the pokemon, Leeki. We made five of them. The three other researchers and myself took one and started to raise them. They could not reproduce eggs, but that was alright since it was such a discovery anyways. We all spread out. I went up to the top point of the Ice capital here in this region before the Team Aqua and Team Magma regrouped and had their war that destroyed it. Anyways-- my Leeki was flying around and landed on an odd ice statue that must have been there since ancient times-- the next thing I knew Leeki had evolved into Articuno. I later found out that two of the other researchers had found a way to evolve their Leekis into Moltres, and the other one into Zapdos." he finished to take a breath. Connor had a curious face and before Frez spoke again-- "I thought you said there were five Leekis?" The whole group turned towards Frez in question. He lowered his head. "You see--- something went wrong with the fifth and it went into rage and hurt one of the researcher's daughter. We had planned on destroy the pokemon, but it flew out of the window and we have not heard of it since." Star looked over to see Tera having a worried face on her. The group slowly tried to avoid the topic and went on enjoying the pokemon.

It came close to the Contest time and the group put their pokemon away and thanked the Frez group for the invite before they went on their way. "Good Luck, young lad!" Frez yelled to Connor.

Star saw Connor and Gary walk over to a waiting room. "Connor, Good Luck! You'll do great!" Star yelled encouraging him. Tera saw the attention she got and quickly had to compete-- "Don't worry! I'll watch Burwuf for you!" she smirked to Star. Star looked to Misty holding Chance and asked-- "Why isn't he using Burwuf?" "Well, he probably hasn't had much time to practice with her yet!" Misty said before May butted in-- "A coordinator has to have time to get themselves ready with their pokemon, or the result can damage both of their self-confidences." "Thank you, May!" Misty said rolling her eyes.

They saw two contestants perform with amazing shows. One was a Crobat, and the other was a Lapras. The four pichus were cheering on the wall in front of the group. Star blinked her eyes in disbelief as she saw Turk walk onto the field. "I didn't know your boyfriend was going to be in it! Did you?" Tera said in a smart alec tone. Star quickly turned -- "He's not my boyfriend!" she yelled making Ash and Misty look her way. She sighed before looking back to see Turk had released Newdow. "Good Luck, Turk!" she screamed. He turned in shock and got all red-faced. He pointed his finger to the air and the Newdow jumped into the air shooting BubbleBeam randomly around. The bubbles stayed in a spot in the air while Newdow proceeded to use QuickAttack leaping bubble to bubble. As he would leave one, it would be pushed to the floor collecting with the others and making a bubble mountain. His last leap left him high in the air. Turk called out something and Newdow started spinning towards the bubbles. Its tongue stuck out and started whipping around ---busting the bubbles and leaving a colorful spray that landed after Newdow. The crowd started to cheer as did Star. Tera smacked Star-- "Cheer for Connor!" Tera shouted. "But he did good!" Star said seeing the score. "It is okay to cheer for a good performance!" Gary said as he petted Burwuf on her head. She had been sitting on Tera's lap.

After a few more performances Connor was finally up. He walked onto the field and Ash's whole group stood and cheered. Burwuf stood next to the pichus wagging its tail. Connor had passed Turk in the hall and Turk did not even say anything. The group did not known that had happened. Eevee hit the floor sliding on a few icy patches left by the pokemon before. Connor called out "DoubleTeam!", and about eight Eevees appeared. They each started to dash over one another in the center of the circled they had formed. There was so much movement that the audience did not see that one eevee was stuck in the middle looking trampled on until they were told by Connor to stop. The center Eevee stood up and growled at the others who were laughing at it. The center Eevee smirked. Then, it opened its mouth and Connor called out ShadowBall. It started to shoot dark orbs at each of its copies. Each one phased away and the orbs created a cloud of dust hiding the results. Suddenly a larger dark orb floated above the dust carrying Eevee. It stopped right in front of the judges and Eevee winked before going back and landing on Connor's shoulder. The judges were laughing as the crowd soon followed. "That was the most humorous and entertaining show we have ever had here!" one of the judges announced. The score flew up on the board as being a knock out top score. The group cheered. Burwuf started to howl.

There were a few more coordinators, but they knew Connor had made it to the second round. Gary had gone down to see him and saw Connor staring over towards Turk in a curious manner. "Hey, you and Eevee did really great. You didn't tell me you were a comedian." Gary laughed out. Connor handed him his Eevee pokeball. Then, the screen above lit up with the coordinators who were to be matched. "Uh--!" Turk announced as he saw Connor looking at him. They both realized they were to face each other.

Their battle came quickly. Star and Tera were really looking intensely along with Burwuf as the boys stood on each side of the field. Turk released his Newdow again, but Connor released Spheal. "I wonder why they look so mad at each other!" Star whispered thinking no one was listening, but Tera heard and held on tight to Burwuf. Spheal was instructed to use IceBeam and it covered the floor and the walls with a layer of ice. It impressed the judges to where they deducted some of Turk's points. "Newdow, use QuickAttack!" Turk called out. The little water pokemon stabilized its balance and dashed towards Spheal gaining speed because of the slick service. "Now, BubbleBeam!" Turk announced. Connor called out in worry--"Dodge it and Tackle!" It was too late. Newdow was right in Spheal's face and blew him against the wall with its water blast.

"Oh no!" May screamed out as they all saw Connor's points drop. "Why so much?" Tera asked in concern. "You see-- not only did Newdow use its attacks, but it used Spheal's ice to its advantage. That counts in contests!" Dawn explained.

Spheal jumped back up. "Spheal, use Tackle on the walls!" Connor called out. The walrus pokemon bounced its body against each wall breaking large blocks of ice off.

"What is he doing?" Star asked Tera as if she would know. She did not reply, but Burwuf looked on barking.

"Now, roll around the field knocking all the ice at Newdow!" Connor yelled to Spheal. Bluebolt and Tera's Pichu were excited to see Spheal roll around like they had done to him before. The blocks of ice kept missing, but one caught Newdow's leg. "BodySlam!" could be heard, but no one saw who said it. Suddenly Spheal puffed out into the air and hurled itself towards Newdow stuck under the ice block. The collision slammed Newdow into a pile of the ice blocks. Turk's points dropped again. Burwuf was getting anxious on Tera's lap. Suddenly Turk stomped his foot to the ground. "I'm sorry, Connor, but-- QuickAttack followed by TongueLash!" Turk called out. The speed of the water pokemon was so impressive as it dove and released its tongue that hit Spheal like dead weight.

Burwuf started to fuss in Tera's hands. "Stop it! I said stop it!" Tera grumbled out.

"Again!" Turk screamed seeing Spheal squirm to stand back up. "Oh no!" Connor yelled. Just then, Connor saw Tera waving her hands and Burwuf was no longer with her. Burwuf was on the field and shot a PoisonSting attack at Newdow knocking it to the floor. "Stop! Too many pokemon are on the field." The announcer called out before realizing Newdow on the floor. "Is this pokemon yours?" he asked Connor. Connor looked and sighed to Burwuf. Connor nodded. "This match has ended. Connor Oaks, you are disqualified for using two pokemon on one. I am sorry." he announced. Connor looked up to the gang as Burwuf trotted over to him with her nose in the air-- proud of herself defending Connor's Spheal.

---to be continued

Wow-- what is up with Turk's and Tera's attitude? How is Connor going to feel? Will Turk win this contest? And—wait a minute--- did Burwuf just use PoisonSting?

**Check out what happens in Chapter 31: Friend or Foe?**

**Please Review**


	31. Friend or Foe

The characters are getting more in tune with their journey, now. Oh yeah-- i don't claim any of them or the idea of pokemon-- just new ones. Read up and enjoy!

**Later Years!**

**Chapter 31: Friend or Foe?**

Written by drake22ice

Connor picked Burwuf up staring into her face. "Why did you do that? I was doing fine. You didn't need to come and help me. You should have stayed up there with Star and Tera." Burwuf gave a confused expression as it still wagged its tail. It did not realize that it was not doing good by attacking the foe. Connor returned Spheal and Burwuf into their pokeballs and walked over to Turk who just returned his pokemon into its ball. "I'm sorry about what Burwuf did. But at least you can go on into the next round." Connor tried to insist. Turk looked up to him with a saddened face before walking over to the judges. Connor couldn't hear everything that was said, but he did hear that Turk had no other pokemon to go on. Turk ran off the field as the judges announced that neither coordinators were to continue in the contest. Connor felt really guilty.

When Connor made it up to the stands with the rest of the group, Star and Tera met him. Tera had tears in her eyes. "I am sorry I could not control her." she said as she tried to hide the scratch marks on her arms. Star put her hand on Connor's shoulder and said-- "You did really well!" The group of family and friends started to applaud him. He just looked down to see if he could see-- "Where did Turk go?" he asked. Drew walked over to him-- "It is awful to get disqualified, but you have to move on. I got disqualified so many times when I entered with Kitger. It was not good every time it would leave a puddle on the stage or field." Star and Connor laughed . "You know-- we can still watch the rest of the contest!" Tera shy and softly said. Connor let his pokemon back out. "That sounds like a great idea!" Connor said. At the end it was down to a purple haired boy and a blue haired girl. He had a spoink, and she had a houndour pup. The battle was amazing, but time ran out and Simari, the blue haired girl had won. The group enjoyed the show, but the past few days had been exhausting. They all went back to the pokemon center to settle down. The kids went up stairs to bed and Misty laid Chance to rest.

"So these kids of ours-- huh?" Ash chuckled out. "Oh, Tera and Star work really well together. Don't you think?" May expressed. "I think it is because of what the three of them have gone through to get here in just the beginning of their journey." Misty said entering the lobby. "Speaking of --"Gary said looking over to Ash. "What has been going on with the SPAT group?" he asked. May and Drew looked on, too. Ash glanced over to Misty before he started. "They call themselves the Sinister Pokemon Acquiring Team. They have been attacking different areas that have had pokemon with certain temperament and ability characteristics. Brock and I have fought a few battles with them. They have caught a variety of different pokemon such as a Tyranitar, an Absol, a Starhawk, a Weavile, a Skuntank, and a few of the pokemon we encountered with the kids have disappeared. That news broadcaster has been at every scene and has been seen in two places at once, which is still very odd." he finished. He noticed Gary looking at Dawn. "What?" he insisted. Gary humffed and replied-- "We have met up with a few pokemon that could probably be considered a good catch to this group-- an Empoleon, two Grizco, and a Gyrados." he said before May interrupted-- "What is a Grizco?" Dawn rolled her eyes as she said-- "It is an evolution to Tera's pokemon." "Anyways--" Gary started again-- "I noticed there has been someone watching us through our journey on this land, too. He might be part of that group, and if he has a grudge against you---" he stopped which made Misty sigh in concern for Star. "Is Max still on alert?" Drew asked May. "She looked to the group-- "Oh, yes! Max gave Star something to contact him if he was needed." The group went on talking about how the kids are going to have an interesting journey, but also about how they plan on keeping in touch with all of the SPAT interactions. Then, they went to bed.

The next morning came too quickly. The three kids were very exhausted. May tried to get Tera up so that she could see Tera work with her pokemon again, but Tera kept brushing her arms away. "Come on! This is the last day we have with you guys before you go off on your own!" Misty said coming into the room and dragging Star out of bed. Star hung on to Misty's arm until she fully woke up and realized her hair was a mess again. She dove back under the covers only to land on Vulpix which made Vulpix shoot a FireSpin from the stress. The bed and blanket were blackened and burnt. "Oops!" Star said sitting there holding Vulpix. Misty sighed and started helping Star get ready. Star held onto her egg and noticed it looked weird. "I hope you hatch soon. We'll be going to a warmer island, tomorrow." she said. Tera shrugged her shoulders and grabbed Feezub before running out the door. May and Misty looked at each other. When they turned to Star, she gave a confused face right back to them.

Connor was sitting with Gary, Ash, and Dawn. The pokemon were on the floor eating, so Star and Tera let all of their friends out. Drew met May at the bottom of the stairs to give her a cup of coffee. Every one's eyes went to the door when a familiar face with dark pink hair on top walked in. "Turk!" Connor said speratically. Turk met their eyes and went to pick up his pokeball from Nurse Joy in a rush. He turned and went to rush out the door, but he stopped. Star stared at him waiting for him to just leave. Instead, he walked over to Connor. "I am sorry I wasn't the friendliest, yesterday. My friend told me not to trust rivals." Connor smiled. "It's alright. How is your Newdow? I had no idea it was your only pokemon." Connor said as Star and Tera walked over to them. "Oh, he's fine---- and he isn't my only pokemon, now. My friend, Damion who works for my father, just gave me a new one called Werfel. He's outside with Damion, right now." Turk said and paused. "You guys wanna see it?" he asked to their curious faces. "I do!" Star stepped up to say. They ran out the door.

Outside they walked over to the statue where a man with a little tan pokemon was running around in the snow. It was fuzzy with one spiky tooth sticking out of its little mouth. It had a short tail and small pointed ears. The man looked at the three trainers that Turk had with him and immediately gave a surprised expression when he saw Star with her little blue Pichu. He quickly shook his head and asked "So who are your friends, Turk?" "Damion, this is Connor, Star, and --- Tera—I believe. They all have pokemon that hatched from eggs like mine." he said before Star looked down and whispered-- "Not mine." Damion didn't hear that, but quickly smiled and asked "So Bluebolt isn't it?" he said leaning down to pet it on the head. Tera and Connor looked at each other with concern. Damion stood up realizing he had said something they had not told him. "Uh-uh Turk told me you called him that. Does he know any special moves?" he asked . Tera and Connor tried to listen in suspicion while they pet the new little pokemon and scanned it with their pokedex. "Well, he does know one, but --" she said, but Damion came back with-- "ShockFire, right?" The three stared at him again in suspicion. "Uh-uh I heard about it on the news." he said nervously. "Well, if you heard about it on the news, why didn't you know who we were?" Tera asked in her rude voice. "Hey, Damion didn't mean anything by it!" Turk stepped in front of her. Feezub used HeadButt against him in Tera's defense. The boy stood back up. Star looked to see Damion was holding Bluebolt tightly. "Can you please not do that? He doesn't seem to like it." she said in concern. She reached for it. "ShockFire is a destructive attack!" Damion said pushed her away.

A boat pulled into the dock of the almost frozen bay on Icewindale. It had a green flashing light that Damion seemed to take interest in. He started running towards it and released a Skuntank. "Pichu, ThunderWave!" "Spheal, IceBeam!" Tera and Connor called out. The shock hit the Skuntank paralyzing it. The IceBeam hit the feet of Damion and trapped him in his spot. He tripped releasing BlueBolt. "Bluebolt!" Star cried out. "RollOut!" Turk called and Spheal and Pichu were hit and pushed back over to their trainers by the little Werfel rolling about. "Turk, what are you doing?" Star yelled out as Vulpix dove in front of her. "What are you doing--- attacking Damion?" he yelled back. "Don't you see he was trying to take Star's pokemon?" Connor yelled back as he picked up Spheal. Turk looked back to Skuntank fighting its paralysis and Damion fighting to get free of the ice around his feet. "Is it true?" he asked. Gary and the rest came rushing out of the pokemon center. He saw Damion-- "Hey, he's the one who has been following us!" The rest looked at the man standing up. He went to grab Bluebolt again, but Vulpix shot a Will-o-Wisp attack that singed his hand. "Come on! A voice came from the boat. Damion looked to Turk-- "You come'n?" he asked him. Turk looked down in thought. He started to run towards the boat. He picked up Bluebolt and launched it back to Star. He got on the boat. Ash's Pikachu rushed towards the boat with a VoltTackle, but Werfel put up a Protect shield. Pikachu dove back to the land, and Star, Tera, and Connor returned the same sorrowful and confused expression Turk was wearing as the boat with SPAT painted acrossed the back disappeared into the misty bay.

The group was astounded about what just happened. "They are here!" Gary said alloud. "Yeah, and Turk went with them." Connor said in disappointment. The group made their way back to the center to call Officer Jenny.

Back at the center the group played games with guessing pokemon, their types, and abilities on the tv screen. Sam Oaks invented the game. The adults all wore the same face of concern/ happiness for the kids playing. "So what has been up with you, Tera?" Star asked spontaneously. "Tera stopped smiling from playing the game. "You really want to know why?" she sassed out. Star hesitated. "It's because I have found a liking for the beautiful Ice Type pokemon, and because of your EGG needing a special environment change to hatch, we cannot stay and find more pokemon here on this island!" Star was stunned at the energy coming from Tera's face. Dawn walked over to Tera with May. "You know, Tera, there are many pokemon that are beautiful. And if you are worried you won't find Ice type pokemon besides on this island, you will be surprised to find all types everywhere. So why don't you apologize to Star who has been very worried about her egg?" May said. Star walked up to Tera with her pokemon egg. "It is okay-- no need! Just remember that we go on our own, tomorrow, and it would be nice to go as a group rather than enemies." she said. Ash and Misty held Chance behind her with smiles on their faces. Star looked to her little brother. He smiled and said "Thtar! Tar!!"

Well, things are looking quite interesting. What type is Turk's pokemon? Is Turk an enemy? How will their journey without supervision go? And SPAT has certainly become a part of their journey. Check out what is next in **Chapter 32: Quick Change**

**Please review** and don't forget to check out the web link on my profile to see some of my pokemon ideas!


	32. Quick Change

Disclaimer—I don't own pokemon nor the characters from the original story plot!

_**Later Years!**_

_**Chapter 32: Quick Change!**_

Written by drake22ice

It was morning of their new beginning. Misty carried Chance behind Ash who had his hand on his daughter's shoulder as they were walking towards a motorboat at the bay. Tera was behind with May and Drew, and Connor was already at the boat with Gary and Dawn who were talking to the driver of the boat. It was a tall woman with black hair. "You know I'm---I'm really proud of you!" Ash said which caused Star to look up to him. He had tears in his eyes. Pikachu was on his shoulder and Misty was tearing up behind them. "I know, Dad--- Mom too. You guys need to believe in me so I believe I can do this." Ash got his composure back before he replied. "The moves you got almost compare to your mom's at your age--" he paused to look back to Misty "--so there is no doubt that you are going to be the best out there. Remember to look for new pokemon and report them back to me though." he finished with a chuckle. "No problem, Dad!" she sighed and rolled her eyes.

They made it up to the boat. "Hey, Star! This is Prina, your driver over to the Island of Sand." Gary said loud enough for Tera to hear, too. "Howdy, Star! You ready?" the woman said. Star nodded her head and looked to her egg thinking 'it should definitely hatch there'. "Now, I don't know where that SPAT boat went off to, but if you guys come into contact with any of the SPAT group, you contact us through Tera's pokeWave or the device Max gave Star. They should both be working, now, so take advantage of them." Gary said. Tera gave Star a look like they both knew that each other was still thinking of Turk and Damion. "Oh, I'm so excited for you guys. Remember to call us when you get to Vander City. We will want to wish you guys luck in your battles and contest." May screeched out ecstatically. They all looked around to each other. "Well, Les' go!" Prina announced. The kids and their equipment loaded onto the boat. "We love you guys!" "Good Luck!" "We Love you!" came shouts from the adult twerp group (ha ha ha) to the new generation leaving in the mist of the bay.

A flash of red light hit the boat as Feezub appeared to enjoy the cold while it lasted. Star looked on as she thought of her egg. "So what do you think it will look like?" Tera asked taking a glance to Star. "I don't know! But I do know that I want to find lots of kinds of pokemon on this trip. My father and mother always waited for pokemon to come to them or happen to be there. I think they missed out on the searching adventures." she said looking to Connor. He sort of looked away, but then decided to reply-- "Well, what about when he and my dad went to the underground realms of Nashador Caverns? They had to find their way and explore the caves. Your father and mine found lots of different pokemon." he said trying to contradict her. "I believe your father planned that expedition-- my dad only went along and made it interesting by falling into holes which led them places." she said which started them all to laugh.

It started to get warm and the mist started to clear a bit. "Whooh! It is getting warm!" Tera pointed out as she noticed Feezub slowing down in movement. She took off her thermal coat. "We're about to the mid point between frozen point and tropical weather." Prina announced. Star was letting her hand flow through the water as they were going, but started catching particles of wood. She started looking around and saw something trying to move in the water ahead. The mist was faint still so it couldn't be seen clearly. "Slow down, Prina!" she asked. "What is all d'is rubble?" Prina said. As they got to the moving object, Star scooped it out. It was a hurt Newdow. "Connor come here!" Star yelped. He rushed over and sprayed it with a potion. It relaxed. "That looks like Turk's Newdow!!" Connor said in amazement. "But where is Turk?" Tera asked in suspicion. "We betta keep'a goin'!" Prima insisted. Star sat holding Newdow, but looking around. As they got through the mist. The heat demanded them to take off their thermal gear. They could see more rubble around and someone sitting on a large piece of floating wood. "Is dat your friend?" Prina said pointing. "Turk!" Star said handing Newdow to Connor, so that she could look.

As they got close they could see he was the only one there and he had his head down holding something. His clothes had slash markings along with some areas of bare skin. His face and body looked very worn out. Star didn't wait. She dove into the water and swam over to him. She got up onto the large piece rocking it. He didn't move. She put her hand towards his hands holding the object. He quickly thrashed up--- "No!" he screamed as if he were in pain. She dodged the swing, but quickly hugged him as she saw him start to cry. "They left me! sniffle sniffle Damion went away--- and Newdow--?" he whimpered. "Turk, Newdow is right there!" she said and pointed to Connor holding it on the boat that was pretty close. "Huh?" Turk sniffled as he looked up. He put his hand out to reach for Newdow and revealed that he was holding a pokeball with a round cage wrapped around it with a lock on it. Star looked to it-- "What is that?" she asked. He quickly grabbed it to hide it again. He put his head down to sigh-- "Werfel--" "Oh that cute little pokemon we saw before?" she said. She acted as if Turk hadn't left with the enemy before. "He is not------ Cute! HE IS VICIOUS!" he screamed in rage which made her fall off the rubble.

Prina grabbed them both and put them on the boat. "Now, I don-know what all dis is about but you better tell me what happened to you! You hear?" she said getting in Turk's face. He looked to Star and back down to the caged pokeball. "After I left with Damion, we fought about why he was trying to take Bluebolt--" he got interrupted. "Why did you leave with him anyways?" Tera butted in. "Sssshh!" Star said as she smacked Tera in the arm. "Anyways, it was getting dark and Damion couldn't keep his eyes off of Werfel's pokeball. He suggested that I put the cage on it. I asked him why , and he didn't answer, so I didn't. When the sun went down, Werfel's pokeball was shaking radically and opened to release him. But--- but it didn't look like Werfel. He had changed. His ears had gotten bigger, his eyes got blacker, he had two large fangs instead of one, and his fur looked spikier. He had changed and started attacking every one on the boat. He slashed me a few times, and he started tearing apart the boat. Damion and the other guys jumped off and started to swim away. Damion called for me, but Werfel is my pokemon, and I didn't want to leave it." he said before ending in silence. The four of them looked on in concern. "How—how did you get it back into the pokeball?" Connor asked. Turk sniffled again and answered him "Damion just left-- he just left without telling me what to do. The sun came back up, and Werfel changed back. It looked so scared of what had happened, so I returned it into its pokeball and locked it up." They were all in shock and stared at the caged pokeball.

Star felt so bad about the whole thing. She looked around and saw the water was pretty steady. "I know what we all need. Prina, do you have any diving gear?" Star asked standing up. "Why,--- Yes! I am actually delivering gear to some people on the island. I am sure they wouldn't mind if we used it, though." she answered. Connor and Tera looked at each other and smirked. "Let's do it!" Star said.

Turk got all bandaged up and suited up with the rest of them. Prina through a pokeball into the air and a Lanturn appeared. "A Lanturn!" Connor announced excitedly. "Yep! I got her for my birthday last year. She should be able to light our way so we can go further down." Prina informed them making them all smile. Turk was even excited. "Turk and I can swim with Newdow, and you two can use Spheal!" Star said. Tera looked at her with a smirk and shook her head. They all attached their pokeballs to their belts and dove in. Prina and Lanturn swam ahead and The group of kids kept looking around. Tera pointed to a group of Remoraid. Connor was looking around and kept trying to get Tera's attention to show her the LuvDisc circling his head. Turk kept looking at his Newdow and the strength it had after getting hit by Werfel. Star was having a good time, but worried about him. Suddenly a small yellow pokemon with sparkles around it appeared by Star. She shreaked because it startled her. She let go of Newdow. The sparkling pokemon stayed with her while the rest of them went deeper. Star just stared at the pokemon. It looked like a bug with no legs, but six wings. She looked down to see Newdow an Turk coming back to get her. When she looked back up the pokemon was gone.

They swam down to where there used to be a mountain, but since the war--- it had been down-sized so much it was about fifty feet under water. There were a bunch of different water pokemon swimming around it and attached to it.. Star pointed over to where a few Shelder were. She tried to get Tera's attention, but Tera had finally noticed the Luvdisc swimming around Connor's head and was trying to laugh and breath into the oxygen mask as well.

Spheal noticed the Dewgong swimming by and grabbed a hold of its fin yanking Tera and Connor real fast. Prina and Lanturn intervened, and Spheal released Dewgong. Star and Turk laughed to see Connor waving his finger at Spheal. They were about out of oxygen, though and needed to head back up.

When they resurfaced, Star took a big breath before quickly asking "Turk, did you see that sparkling pokemon?" He gave her a weird look before he denied seeing it. She was disappointed, but then asked Tera if she saw the Shelder and Dewgong. "Of course I saw the Dewgong! It dragged us like that beast on the Island of Ice did me before." She said with attitude. "Well, Dewgong is an Ice type and Shelder evolves into the Ice type, Cloyster." Star retorted. "Uhh!" Tera huffed out -- "You mean I could have had another ice type? We have to go back!" They all looked to Prina. "Nope, I'm afraid we betta-getta-going. It will be gett'n dark soon." Prina said making every one look to Turk.

They road on across the water trying to get to the new island. Star held her pokemon egg and stared at Turk holding his caged pokeball. "So why don't you let it out, Turk? It needs to get to know people--" Star got interrupted. "No!!---I--- I don't want anything to happen to---I don't think we could get it back in its pokeball and cage by nightfall!" He said and put his head down.

Thhey could hear something coming in through the clouds. It appeared to be a helicopter with a man hanging out of the side. "It's Damion!" Turk announced. "Ya, and that's a good thing?" Tera snorted out. "Turk, you there?" could be heard. "Ya, why did you leave me, Damion!!!!?" he yelled back. Tera grasped her PokeWave and started dialing. "I went for help, Turk! I wouldn't leave you here!" the voice came lower. Damion descended from the helicopter on a rope ladder. He stuck his hand out for Turk to grab it! Turk looked to the rest on the boat. "Remember what I told you about them, Turk?" Damion spoke out. Connor squinted his eyebrows. Turk shut his eyes like he was battling feelings. He took a glance at Tera. "Do you have a Squitor?" he asked her. She took her eyes off the device-- "Yes!" "Did you steal it?" he came back quickly. "No!!" she said smartly. "They'd say anything, Turk! Remember your dad and the mission?" Damion shouted out. He looked down in frustration again. Star walked up to him. "We helped you and your Newdow! Turk?" she said as he brushed her away.

He leaped onto the ladder. "Damion's been my friend for a long time. I'm sorry, but I have to trust him." Turk said as they went up the ladder. Star just stood there-- hurt again. Prina saw something come from Damion's hand. It landed in the water and started swirling. "I just got of the phone with Connor's dad! He is going to send an air crew to search for them." Tera sighed out realizing what Prina was staring at. "A Whirlpool!" Prina whispered in fear.

Well, they thought they were starting to have a little fun! Turk's pokemon changes at night? And how will they get out of this?

Check it out in **Chapter 33: Prina vs. Time!**

**Please review and check out my website link in my profile for images of some new pokemon!**


	33. Prina vs Time

I just want to say that I do not claim pokemon, the old ones, old characters, but i do love my new ones! Check it out!

**Later Years! Chapter 33 : Prina vs. Time!**

**Written by drake22ice**

"No, Pichu!" Tera yelped out and reached for her little yellow friend still in its ball that fumbled across the boat. The whirlpool was whipping them around pretty fast. Star dove for the pokeball, but slipped and slammed her temple off a bench on the boat, knocking her unconscious. The last thing she heard was Prina yelling for Lanturn.

When she woke up, it was dark out and they were floating along. The boat was intact, and Pichu was out of her pokeball licking Tera. "Knuh—What happened?" Star said holding her head. She realized no one was paying attention to her, so she moved to where they were on the boat staring at something. She looked over Connor's shoulder. "Uhh! Oh, Star-- you're alright!" Connor said. Star half heard it when she saw what they were staring at. A few hundred yards ahead were a bunch of flashes of fire. "What is that flying around over there in the fire?" Tera insisted on knowing. Prina had a face of confusion, so Tera did not expect an answer. "Those are Molteneels out there!" She exhailed out. "Huh?! Molteneels?" Star whispered out. She couldn't really see anything besides the fire and something flying around it. "You mean that's a pokemon flying around out there?" she asked. Connor looked at her and humphed. "No, look below the fire." he said with a rush. She still couldn't see too much, so she pulled out her pokedex. The screen popped up and showed a snake like pokemon with whiskers overshadowing its black eyes and extending from its nose. It had a stumpy fin on the end of its serpent body and two pair of fins along its sides. "Molteneel-- The Fire fish pokemon. This pokemon has a snake like movements throughout the water. Though it is of fish nature, it is only fire type. It produces lava that hardens under the water's surface to create new land." the robotic voice announced. "So this is not a new pokemon?" she asked. Connor again looked at her in annoyance. "My grandpa Oaks discovered it during his travels over here. He believed they appeared after the war to create new environment for settlers and new-comer pokemon." "Oh" she said to reply. "So, what—is-- the the thing flying around--" Tera did not get to finish. "Why dont we check 'er out?" Prina exclaimed throwing the speed lever-- plowing them full speed towards it. Star looked around the boat to look for Lanturn. "Where's Lan-- Ouch!" she said in pain from Tera knudging her.

As they got closer, they could see two things in the sky, one was flapping wings around like crazy dodging LavaSpit attacks coming from a group of Molteneels. The group was a circled form of red eel like pokemon. The other thing was shaped like an elongated black pod. "What is going on?" Connor asked thinking no one would actually respond. Just then, when a LavaSpit attack lit up the pod, Star pointed towards it noticing writing on it. "It's that SPAT group again!" Another fire attack lit up and grazed the winged of a Honchcrow. The bird pokemon dove past all the serpent pokemon below in a mad or insane chaos form. It seemed enraged. "That pokemon has an unusual temperament." Connor explained. It kept diving towards the largest of the Molteneels. The large red serpent pokemon finally joined its crew and threw itself into the air to Thrash the bird pokemon. It flung its tail with such speed, not paying attention to the pod. The pod opened up to hit the beast with a large electric rope, which made it limp. The other Molteneel started to leep for it, but could not break the trap. "We have to help them!" Star yelled. The other two looked at her and knodded.

"Spheal, go use Icebeam on that rope." Connor called out. A red flash hit the boat from Tera's direction. Star looked back. "Squitor, trap that Honchcrow with your StringShot!" Tera called out. Star looked down and grabbed her pokeball belt next to her pokemon egg. "Don't let me down! Vulpix, FireSpin the flying pod!" Star yelled out. Right when Spheal's IceBeam was about to hit, a little Molteneel jumped in the way to break the rope, not seeing the attack coming. "Oh, No!" Connor yelped out. The Icebeam froze the rope, but trapped the little Molteneel against it with a block of ice. Tera looked over after cheering to see the Honchcrow plumit to the water in a cacoon of sticky thread. At that point Vulpix's attack had its effect on the flying vehicle. The rope released, but the Molteneels started shooting LavaSpit at Star and the boat for what happened to the little Molteneel. "ha ha ha ha!" came a familiar feline laugh from the flying pod. "It couldn't be!" Star shuttered. Connor got hit by one of the attacks and fell into the water. One of the Molteneel wrapped itself around him. "Pichu, ThunderW--!" Tera was about to scream, but Star put her arm up. "No, it will hurt Connor!" Connor's face was turning purple from the squeezing. "Ha-- What ever will the twerps do?" came the voice again. They turned to see someone reeling Honchcrow and the limp Molteneel into the pod. Tera gave an evil look. "Tera, no-- we have to save Connor." Star repeated again. "Oh, Save your friend or try and stop us! Your choice!" came the person's voice. The person grabbed the little Molteneel and kicked it at Prina's boat. She caught it. It was barely living.

Star looked around. 'Don't panic--Don't PANIC!' she thought to herself. Her face changed quickly. "Ok, Spheal use BodySlam on the Molteneel! Tera, get Squitor ready to pull him in with StringShot! Prina, get the boat ready to go. We have to get that little guy to a pokemon center!" Star demanded. It seemed all in one moment. Spheal pounded against the Molteneel holding Connor. Tera's Squitor grabbed ahold of both of them and they started to pull him in. Prina layed the Molteneel on her thermal coat and started the engine. Star was amazed it actually worked, but the Molteneel were attacking again. They had to move. The boat almost skipped its way acrossed the water. Connor held his arm where it got hit by the fire attack. Tera sat next to him trying to keep her hair from blowing in her face. Pichu was actually using her hair and flapping in the wind with it, which was also annoying her. Star held onto the little Molteneel. It had wrapped itself around her Pokemon egg. "You keepa that lit-al one safe, you here?" Prina said looking towards Star and then to where they had traveled from. She had tears in her eyes. Star looked to Tera who noticed, too. Tera shook her head as if she didn't want to say.

They could see land. Vander City was lit up like a temple. There were many buildings built in the hillside with windows that had not glass. When they reached the shore. Star ran towards a little woman fishing. "WHERE is the nearest Pokemon Center?" she yelled so loud it scared the woman. She pointed and the three dashed off. They could see a large mound of hardened mud. It seemed to be a building since it had windows. They saw a big P on the one side and entered there. Nurse Joy was there waiting. "Oh My!" she exclaimed as Star handed her the little pokemon. "Please! It's hurt!" Star yelled. Nurse Joy looked at it and then to the three panting kids. She rushed the pokemon into the back. "So you guys ended up here, too." someone said behind them. "Turk!" Connor said in anger. He reached for his pokeballs. "Ah ah ah!" Turk said waving his finger. "No personal battles!" "Where are your friends and the pokemon they just captured?" Tera screamed. He looked at her with an angry glare-- "You mean the pokemon you guys almost killed? They already left. They said they were going to return it to its family that you guys attacked." he said before Star got in his face. "We were trying to save them from your so called friends. I really doubt they were going to return it after they tried so hard to catch it. Who do you think you are saying that we are the ones that hurt them?" Star finished in a rage. Tera and Connor's eyes were big in shock that Star was so angry at Turk. They thought she had some sort of connection with him, but since he has been so back and forth, she must have gotten tired of it. Prina rushed in to see where the little Molteneel had gone and rushed into the back. "So you hurt another one? Huh?" Turk smirked. Star got in his face and put her fists up. "OoooWhoooH!" she huffed out and stormed out of the pokemon center holding her pokemon egg. Tera walked up to him. "It figures that if you are hanging around with the SPAT group, that you would have such a naïve personality. But-- you just let the closest friend you could ever have had run out of that door." she said and turned to go find Star. Connor looked over to see that the Vander City contest was being advertised for one week. He looked back to glare at Turk. "If I see you there, Turk, don't hold back, because I won't!" and he, too, ran out to find the girls.

They found Star over in an alley. It looked dark with the only lighting from a window acrossed the street. She was sitting there in a pile of sand with her pokemon egg. Bluebolt must have felt her discomfort and had popped out of his pokeball. He was rolling down the pile of sand trying to get her to laugh. "You alright, Star?" the two walked over to her. She sniffled and looked up. "You guys should have stayed there with Prina. That little guy is what she is trying to save. Oh, and what happened to Lanturn? In fact, what happened while I was knocked out?" she said in a panic tone. Connor sat next to her. "When you got knocked out, Pichu's pokeball went off the boat." Tera started to say. "Prina went to get Lanturn to get it. It was going right for the center of the whirlpool where that device that started it was. It had two little wires whipping around. After lanturn smacked the pokeball back onto the ship, Lanturn got pulled into the device and got really slashed up. It managed to bust the device, but then it floated deep into the ocean. Prina had disappeared into the water for a good while trying to find Lanturn, but no luck!" Tera paused. "How awful!" Star said calming down into a saddened state. "She must think that if she could save the Molteneel, it -- it will be like saving Lanturn." Star said humbly.

As soon as she said that, her pokemon egg started to shake. It knocked itself over and rolled out of the container. Tera and Connor stood up because their pokeball belts were shaking. Burwuf and Feezub came out of their pokeballs on their own and stared at the egg. It kept shaking and started to glow. It lit up the area and the three's shocked expressions. It shook so hard it satrted to bury itself in the pile of sand. "Oh, its finally going to hatch. Oh, I am so glad to finally meet this pokemon!" Star said in excitement. The flash disappeared under the layer of sand. They all looked concern as to what happened. Then, Star smirked to see a little pale yellowish beak peek out of the sand. "Duska!" came a little chirpy voice.

SOOOOO-- What will the pokemon look like, will Star like it, will the Molteneel be alright? And will they find Lanturn? Gotta see in the next chapter!

**Later Years! Chapter 34: Gone, But Wait!**

**Please Review!**


	34. Gone, But wait

**I by no means claim anything from the original series of pokemon-- i just want to add my touch into the next generation—Please read!**

**This is a little one, but you gotta have those sometimes! Enjoy!**

**Later Years! **

**Chapter 34: Gone, But Wait!**

Written by drake22ice

While on their journey to the Land of Sand, the three young trainers have been anxiously awaiting the arrival of the final pokemon to hatch from an egg given by the deceased Sam Oak to the daughter of the known Ash Ketchum. Star and the other two have started their journey in a different way than most new trainers. They have battled harder and for their lives before even getting to the region where the two girls, Star and Tera, plan on competing in the League of the four Islands. Connor on the other hand will be showing his skill level within the contests of this region. Each of them have met up with new friends and new rivals and foes to keep them busy and to drive their development as trainers and coordinators. Let's hope that with this new pokemon friend of Star's will join in and become a vital member of this group of friends.

As the three stood there watching the pokemon reveal more of itself by shaking the rest of the sand covering itself, Star could not even take a breath. It seemed to have a head shaped similar to a pyramid that was tipped over-- the beak being the main point. It had a flat panel above its eyes of a dark red. The rest of the bird-like pokemon's body was mainly tan. The dark red also showed as trimming the wings and tail. "Oh, its a cute little bird pokemon!" Star gasped out as she stepped towards it to introduce herself. The pokemon put its head down and wiggled its butt up in the air before leaping up to Star's arms calling out-- "Duska--dorrrrrr!" Star fell backwards laughing. Bluebolt jumped on them wagging its little blue tail and licked the new pokemon. "Duskador, huh?" Star asked. It looked up at her and then realized the two pokemon waiting to meet the new pokemon. Duskador hopped down to meet Feezub and Burwuf. They looked at each other and jumped into a group roll. They were so happy to finally meet. "So is it a flying type?" Tera asked in a rude manner. At that point, Duskador jumped out of the pokemon pile and gave Tera a weird look. It them opened its mouth to shoot a wad of mud at Tera's shoes. "Mudball! You are a ground type!" Star called out. Tera just wiped off her shoes with a disgusted facial expression. "Greeeeat!" she whined out.

Star grabbed her new pokemon and ran towards the pokemon center to show Prina. She rushed through the doors to see Prina holding the little Molteneel. Prina had a bottle that the little guy was drinking from. "What's that stuff?" Tera asked Prina. Prina finally noticed they had come in. "Oh, Star, yer pokemon fina-wee decided to join us, huh? 'ts cute!" Prina said looking at the new pokemon. While Nurse Joy showed her interest in registering the pokemon into the data of the center's new pokemon system, Prina finished feeding the Molteneel. "It's Tomato Berry Juice! Since it's usually very spaicy for most individuals, we fig'rd it'd be great for dees lava- mouth creatures. He seems ta like it! I wish Lanturn was here to--." Prina sighed.

Star was so excited about showing off her new pokemon, even though she did not know too much about it, yet. Other people started to gather at the window. "What are they doing?" Tera asked. She went over and looked through the crowd. "uhh, Prina!! Come quick!" Tera shouted as she ran out the door. Star dashed out with Bluebolt and Duskador followed. Connor helped Prina get up and they both hurried to see what was outside. They saw a group of people gathering over by the dock. When they finally pushed through, Prina was facing the group of molteneels from before at the water's edge. The three kids got into defense mode and were grabbing for their pokeballs. Prina put out her arm. "No!" she said as she stared at the one in front. She walked into the water. The little guy in her arms leaped and curled itself around this new lead in the group. It nodded and the group spread apart to reveal that they had brought a friend. "Lanturn!!" Prina shouted in tears as she lunged into the water to hold the large fish pokemon. She held it so tight. It showed its damage acrossed its back and fins. "I was so worried!" whimpered Prina. The three kids went out and hugged it, too. "Thank you!" they said. The Molteneels started to leave. "Wait!!" Prina called out. She did not get to say her farewells to the molteneel she had fought to save.

The crowd of people soon left, too. They had seen a remarkable display of human-pokemon comradery. Tera heard one of the say "That guy on the news is wrong about Humans and Pokemon not being able to do anything without distruction". As Prina returned Lanturn and headed for the pokemon center, Connor stopped her. "Prina, someone doesn't want to leave you!" he laughed out. Prina turned to see a little Molteneel speed racing through the water. It leaped at her-- making her fall into the water laughing. She looked to see if the other Molteneels were there, but they had moved on. "So you wanna stay wit me, huh? Well, alright!"

After they got back to their rooms at the center, Star and Tera had a hard time going to sleep. Duskador was playing tag with Vulpix, Feezub and the two pichus. "Ha ha! Look at them!" Star commented. Tera did not react very interested. Star looked over to see that Tera was deep in thought. "What are you worrying about?" Star insisted. Tera took her head from resting on her hand. "Oh, nothing!" she said and set her head back to her hand. "Come on! I know you a little by now – enough to see something's up!" Star pushed on. "Well, you remember the news broadcaster that is always around for the sitings of the SPAT group?" Tera asked. Star not seeing where it was going until-- "Wait-- he hasn't been around when we got attacked by SPAT!" she gasped out. "Exactly! I think he is some how involved in this SPAT group, but doesn't want to be seen here!" Tera proposed. "I think you are reaching out on a limb, Ter!" Star responded. Seeing Tera was getting mad at her reaction, Star turned to watch the pokemon play, but a flash of light caught her eye from out the window. She got up and went over to see if it would do it again. "Now, what?" Tera asked. Star was looking out over trees to one area in particular. "I thought I saw—ah-- look there! Did you see that?" Star yelled. Tera looked, and it flashed again. They gave each other a look and ran downstairs and outside with their pokemon.

As they rushed away from the center, they had to run through trees and bushes to get in the direction they were headed. Star and Tera both tripped over something soft and fell to the ground. They her a moan and then looked to see that Turk was in a sleeping bag that they just fell over. He immediately jumped up to the disruption. "So it's you two! What-- you got tired of hurting pokemon, so you moved on to humans?" he remarked. Tera slapped him aright across his head. "You Jerk! Star, let's leave." Tera demanded. As they got up Turk released Newdow in their way. "Turk, we don't want to battle you!" Star said softly before Tera yelled-- "I do!" She released Feezub. Star decided to let Duskador out. "What-- your pokemon egg finally hatched? It doesn't look like much of a pokemon!" Turk said. The little pokemon did not like the comment and shot a MudBall to splash over Turk's face. "Ha ! Okay, Star, I like your new pokemon!" Tera laughed out. Turk wiped his eyes and called out to Newdow -- "TongueLash!" "Feezub, Headbutt!" Tera quickly called back. The pokemon stared at each other and did nothing. They all stood in a gaze as nothing happened until-- "Fine, Werfel, come on out!" Turk smirked as he hid behind a tree. "But, Turk, I thought at night-- huuuauah!" Star said as the fierce little pokemon started throwing itself at her, Tera, and the pokemon on the field. Tera let Pichu out. "Pichu, IronTail that Werfel away from us!" Pichu saw the little pokemon running toward it and freaked out. It ran behind Tera.

A siren could be heard so Werfel shot back into its pokeball at Turk's demand. Turk battled the pokeball with its cage until he got it clamped. He saw Officer Jenny coming, and ran off! "Wait!" Star yelled raising her arm, but he had left. "What's going on here?" Officer Jenny called out. Tera stepped forward-- "We just got attacked by—mmmmffmfmff!" she finished through Star's hand. "Uh, we were just practicing our battling . It kinda got out of hand!" Star said with nerves behind her voice. Tera pushed her hand away and looked at her in annoyance. "Well, it is past curfew! You should be back at the center." Officer Jenny insisted. Star and Tera looked at the sky where they were heading for a good minute, but no flashing. "Alright, we'll head back." Star said in grief.

As they walked back up to the entrance of the center, Star looked back to Tera. "So what do you think that flash was?" Star asked with an inferior tone. Tera was still mad about not turning Turk in, but replied-- "I dunno, but if it is there tomorrow, I'm going to find out." Tera paused. "And if your so called friend attacks us, I am not holding back against him." Tera finished pushing Star aside and running up the stairs.

Well, that turk is having quite an effect on these girls' journey. What was the flashing? And why didn't Feezub and Newdow follow their call to attack? Keep reading!

Next Chapter of later years!

**Chapter35: The Training Thought!**

Please Review


	35. Training Thought

Once again-- I do not or will not try and claim pokemon or any original ideas or characters from the series pokemon. I just want to write a story of the next gen that might spark your interest. Enjoy!

**Later Years!**

**Chapter 35: _The Training Thought!_**

Written by drake22ice

"Oh, her egg finally hatched? What is it?" a hyper voice came from the other bed. Star slowly opened her eyes to see Tera with her back turned. "I believe it is called a Duskador-- it is a bird pokemon that has an annoying move called MudBall." Tera said-- seeming to be talking to herself. Star stumbled over to her. As she peeked over Tera's shoulder, -- "Oh, hi, Star!!" May's image said appearing on the screen of Tera's device. "So I heard your egg hatched-- can I see the pokemon?" May's hyper voice sounded. Star, not really awake, yet, pulled out her pokeball and tossed it on the bed. Duskador popped out and started to tap buttons on the screen. "Hey!" Tera called out. It made Squitor jump in between Duskador and Tera. "Now-- play nice! It is adorable, Star. It makes me think of when I first got my Torchic. You girls look like you are going to have lots of fun. You know Uncle Drew and I are planning on coming out that way, today? We want to see you guys get your second badges." May said making the girls look at each other. "Have you girls met the Gym Leader, yet?" May asked. They looked back to her. "No, Auntie May. We have not even seen the gym. We saw this funny flash of--" Tera said, but was interrupted by May-- "What!! You girls better be getting ready! Maybe we can help you train." May said before looking behind her. She turned back-- "Well, girls, we will see you later! We have something exciting to tell you! Bye!" May finished and ended the connection.

"I wonder what they want to tell us!" Tera whispered out. "Maybe they are going to go out adventuring again!" Star suggested. Connor walked in holding Burwuf. "So where did you two go off to last night?" he asked. Star stared out the window. "Tera smirked-- "Oh, Star had to go see her boyfriend again!" she chuckled. "That is not even funny anymore!" Star snapped back. "We went to investigate a strange light." Star ended. Connor gave a confused glare-- "And?" he said. "Oh, we did see Turk, but Officer Jenny sent us back here." she finished. Connor glanced to the window where they suddenly heard music. "What's going on?" Tera torted out.

The three ran downstairs to get Prina, but she was not there. Her stuff was gone and so was her pokemon. "She must have gone already." Connor insisted. "No, she didn't even say 'good bye!'" Star whined out. "Anyways-- let's go see what's going on." Tera suggested. They got outside to see people hanging signs and balloons. A few people were practicing playing their instruments with their pokemon. There was an igglybuff blowing into a tuba near a marching band, and a loudred hooking up speakers to the electric guitars by a rockish group. The signs all had PAF written on them. Star squinted her eyes to see below the letters. "Pokemon Appreciation Festival!" she stuttered out. "A festival?" Tera said with a smart alec tone. They walked around town seeing people decorating their houses and stores with images of pokemon. Tera turned to see Connor had stopped to talk to someone. She grabbed Star's arm to drag her over to hear what they were talking about.

"Yes, we have this festival every year to celebrate how important pokemon are to us. The main attraction during the shows, though, is the releasing and adopting of the abandoned pokemon that poor trainers have left behind, or the orphaned young pokemon. They are helped at the pokemon center and then given shelter for a while at the Pokemon Living Shelter. Hmmff-- Ruken sure loves to put on a great show for that part of the show." The joyous man said. The three were just amazed at the town's effort. "Ruken?" Connor asked. The man brought his glance back to them-- "Ya, Ruken comes out and is a great volunteer for the rehabilitation program for the shelter." he ended. "Is the festival, today?" Tera asked excited. "No, it is tomorrow, and if you don't mind, I have to get back to getting ready! It was nice to meet you all. You really should enjoy the festival." he ended and started to turn away. "Sir, Can we help? We really enjoy pokemon and would love to help out!" Star stepped up and insisted. Connor and Tera looked at each other then jumped up with Star. "Yes, Please?"

The young trio helped the man get his decorations up and then started going around town. Star brought her pokemon out to help paint a newly sculpted statue of the three legendary bird pokemon-- Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno. It was next to the Town Hall. Bluebolt kept trying to paint them all blue like him, which made Star laugh the first two times he tried to do it. Tera and her pokemon helped shoot streamers and garland across the streets. Squitor helped a lot with its Stringshot to fasten the streamers to each Street post. Connor and his pokemon helped test a few fireworks. Burwuf had fun running back and forth using Ember to light the fuses. Eevee didn't like dodging them, though.

After the long day of helping out, the group went back to the pokemon center. They had made lots of friends and were very tired. Connor crashed on the couch in the lobby. Tera walked over to him and smacked him-- "Don't you want to go with us to see what that flashing was?" she asked. He sat up real quick. He saw it was dark out, but he did not see any flashing. "I don't even see the flashing. Do you?" he spatted out frustrated. Just then a flash lit the sky. Tera looked back to him with a funny smirk. He lowered his head as he stood up -- "Fine!!" he whispered out.

Star noticed Officer Jenny watching them, so she turned back to talk to the other two. Tera walked over to her. "Officer Jenny? Have you ever seen a Squitor? It is an Ice type pokemon I got over in Icewindale! ..." Tera went on and on bragging. Officer Jenny then looked and saw the other two were gone. "Where did your friends go?" she insisted. "Oh, they probably went to bed already. We had a lot of fun, today, getting ready for the festival. I think I should go to bed, too. Nice talking with you, Officer Jenny." Tera said without taking a breath. She ran up stairs leaving Officer Jenny confused.

Outside, the other two were waiting for Tera. "I wonder if Officer Jenny got stuck with Tera talking forever! She likes to do that!" Star chuckled. "I heard that!" Tera said as she lowered herself down Squitor's thread. "Let's go!" Star insisted. They were running through the bushes and trees again. They passed the spot where the two girls had run into Turk last time. Star looked back to it in thought. They could see they were getting closer to the Flashing. They peered over a ledge to see a flying pokemon flying up to their level. It looked like a gray rodent. It had a long tail, big blue eyes, and a yellow and white section of fur lining the inside of its ears. It also had a yellow layer of skin connected between its arms and legs, which gave it the ability to coast through the air. It landed next to a young man with a black spiked mohawk. He was standing next to a little blue haired girl with a Houndour. "That's Simari!" Connor whispered out. "Sshhh!" Star let out as she pulled out her pokedex. "Patagi- the flying squirrel pokemon of the Electric type. Though it appears not to have wings, it is able to pick up any wind current to lift it and use flying attacks such as Gust." the robotic voice finished. "Must be a newly discovered pokemon!" Connor said to show that he had no knowledge of the species. As they looked down they saw a familiar face coming out of the bushes and a red flash to reveal a molteneel. "Prina!" Star called out showing that they were there. Prina looked up and showed that a black star tattoo was covering her right eye. She looked back to the Man and Simari and called out something. Molteneel started to shoot little lava bombs at the man. "No!" Star hysterically yelled out, leaping from the ledge and sliding down. She jumped in front of the Man. "Prina, why are you doing this?" she called out. Molteneel shot LavaSpit again.

The other two jumped down and released Burwuf, Spheal, Pichu, and Feezub. Star looked back to see the rodent spinning in the air. When it brought its tail over its head, it swung fast and sent a transparent white wave of electricity into the sky hitting the wing of the large pokemon it was aiming for that no one else saw. Turk had jumped off of it and released his Newdow and Werfel. When the large black bird-dragon like pokemon landed, two SPAT members jumped down. One was Damion, and the other was a female. "We know you have some rather interesting pokemon in that so called shelter of yours. We want them." the female said. Damion looked over at Star. "Well, we have another prize to capture, here!" he said. Star released Bluebolt, Duskador, and Vulpix. "Aaah, and there it is!" Damion smoothly said looking at Bluebolt.

"What is that thing?" Tera whispered to Connor. "A Ravesaur -- Flying/Dragon type. My dad owned one of its pre-evolution-- Onkraven." Connor informed them, which made Tera gulp. They all stared around at each other for a while. "So you see the new friend we made, who is going to help us save all the pokemon from that evil shelter?" Turk said nodding his head in the direction of Prina, but looking at Star. "The shelter is not evil. We help pokemon that are hurt or abandoned!" the man said from behind Star. Prina had Molteneel shoot a quick LavaSpit that hit the shoe of the man. It melted it. The female SPAT member road up into the air with Ravesaur. Turk sent the crazed looking –night changed-- Werfel after Tera. Star stood her ground, but saw Damion release his Skuntank in front of her. Prina jumped back as Burwuf's Ember attack shot at her. Star looked to Connor. "Don't! She's our--!" she was interrupted by Connor -- "Friend! I know!"

"Look, Simari and I will take care of the flying one. You watch your back with that Skuntank!" he said before running to get space. He paused -- "By the way-- the name is Ruken!" he finished. Star was surprised, but was worried-- "What about Prina!" she called out. She saw Prina was battling with Connor. "We can handle these two." Tera said as she had Pichu zap Werfel with a ThunderWave.

The battle was on.

Skuntank took Star's attention by blasting her with its PoisonJab attack. She fell backwards. It then dashed around her and hit Duskador with its claws with a little bit of Darkness surrounding it. "NightSlash! That pokemon was just hatched! You cannot expect it to defend itself from that kind of attack yet!" Star yelled out before holding her stomach in pain. She did not even realize the attack had hit Vulpix out of the way, too, leaving Bluebolt by itself. Star looked at Bluebolt. "Ha ha ha! You know you could take me out with one hit of that ShockFire. Let's see it!" Damion smoothly said with a grin.

The large, black pokemon swooped down at Simari. It missed, but grabbed Houndour. "No!" she cried. Ruken then called out for Patagi to follow it into the air. The beast pokemon flapped its wings and hit the rodent pokemon with a large enough Twister attack that it spun it right into the cliff's edge. "Never mess with Tyra's little pet!" the female revealed her name. Ruken ran over to see if Patagi was alright. Patagi jumped into the air before he got there. "That's right! StaticPulse!" The rodent started to spin, but the large pokemon threw Houndour towards the rocky cliff. Simari leaped into the air, but the force was too strong. She and houndour fell hard into a bush. Ruken got worried, which made Patagi stop. "Is that all you got?" Tyra laughed out with craziness behind it.

Newdow grabbed a hold of the proud little girl Pichu and slammed her into a rock with its TongueLash. Tera got distracted by it and did not see the BubbleBeam attack hit her across the back. She flung to the ground. She could barely move, but saw Connor getting wrapped by Prina's Molteneel. It also had bitten Burwuf so hard that Burwuf was laying on the ground. "So you think you guys are so tough picking on pokemon and catching them for pleasure." Turk said as he leaned on Tera, holding her down.

Star was very tempted to let Bluebolt blast this guy, but she did not want to. That attack never did any good. It only harms others, and no one deserves that even if they are bad guys. Then, she remembered a trick she did before. She returned Vulpix to her pokeball. Then, she got up and called for Duskador to use MudBall repeatedly on Skuntank. It covered the pokemon. "Ha, that's your plan?" Damion retorted. "Skuntank, PoisonGas and blow that mud off of you!" he finished. Star grinned. "What?" Damion said with a confused face. As the poison gas flowed around Skuntank, the pokeball Star rolled under it released Vulpix. "Now, FireSpin!" The Fire set the skunk pokemon a blaze. Vulpix ran out of the fire and jumped into Star's arms. "Bluebolt, RainDance." A small cloud formed above the fire and rain fell to extinguish it. The Skuntank rested there-- fainted and scorched.

Ruken looked over to see Simari getting out of it. "Simari, use your new technique!" he called out. She nodded. "Alright, Houndour, fire up your FireFang." The little pup growled and let its jaw drop to show its mouth filled with flame. "Now, SludgeBomb!" she called out. The attack usually only shoots poisonous sludge at the foe, but in this case, the FireFang attack set the sludge on fire as it was released from Houndour's mouth. The fiery ball of flames missed the pokemon, but hit Tyra. The blast sent her down towards the ground at a fast speed, but the bird pokemon couldn't get to her. Ruken saw the opportunity. "Now, Patagi, shoot a series of StaticPulse at the Ravesaur!" The flying squirrel rose up into the air and spun tail over head over and over. Each time he did, its tail would get real fat and then blast the static at the bird. The blasts were too much. The Ravesaur fell hard a few feet away from its trainer.

Connor was trying to fight the urge to attack Prina, but the molteneel, though it showed a face of discomfort at the thought of fighting these friends, was squeezing Connor. Connor looked at the tattoo on Prina's face again. 'I wonder!' he thought. "Spheal, BodySlam Prina, but don't press too hard. The seal pokemon leaped up like a blimp and pounded its body into Prina. It pinned her down and she was knocked out. Molteneel released Connor. Tera was in a gaze at the boy holding her down. She smirked. "What, you like this hurting others?" Turk taunted her. She laughed "No, but Feezub sure loves his trick." Suddenly Turk realized Feezub above him. He started to form ice around Turks head. It only got as far as to freeze his hair to his head before he jumped back. At that point, he ordered Newdow to use TongueLash. The tongue came in, but Tera called Pichu. She rolled in with an IronTail attack that blasted Newdow about thirty feet away.

It seemed that the good guys were winning, but then a strange song could be heard coming from somewhere. As the group of foes tried to stand, they soon fell asleep. Star's eyes were getting droopy. She looked around to see that every one, even Connor and Tera, were passed out on the ground. She felt her knees get weak and she fell to the ground. Her eyes slowly closed, but the last thing she saw was an Altaria land, and two people jump down from its back.

So these kids had a busy day! With the festival, thinking about the next gym, the battle against their foes, and the new pokemon they just saw in battle-- what fun stuff will emerge at the festival and who were the two jumping down from the Altaria?

Check it out in Later Years Chapter 36: **Day For the Pokemon!**

Please Review and check out my profile for pics and links to my web to see more pokemon!


	36. Day For The Pokemon

**This is my disclaimer for pokemon-- ha ha-- was it good enough?-- anyways-- Sorry it took a while-- but enjoy!**

**Later Years!**

**Chapter 36: Day For the Pokemon**

written by drake22ice

Star woke up to a familiar view-- ceiling tiles. "Wait, I'm at the Pokemon Center?-- hah-- Connor! Tera! Prina!" She quickly shouted as she threw herself up from her bed. She still had her same clothes on from the night before. She looked to see Tera's bed already made as if no one had slept there, so she did not even think-- she ran downstairs. There sitting with Connor and Tera were May and Drew at a table in the lobby. Pichu looked up and the piece of cereal that it had in its mouth fell out as it dropped its jaw at the sight of Star. "Hmmf Hmmf Hmmf!" Tera chuckled as she tried to keep her breakfast in her mouth. Star sighed in relief, but then realized what they were staring at-- her hair! "Oh, No!" she said as she turned around and ran up the stairs.

May joined her up there after a while to help her with her hair. "Knock! Knock! May I come in?" May asked peeking around the open door. Star was there fighting her hair. "Here! Let me!" May said. "Hi, May! I should have known it was going to be you guys that jumped off the Altaria I saw." Star said embarrassed. "Well, it was her Sing attack that put you all out.--" May said before Star jerked up-- "Oh, what happened to Turk,-- and Ruken and Simari-- Oh, what's wrong with Prina?" Star stuttered out. "Oh, Ruken and Simari went to the shelter-- they're fine. Prina took a while to come out of it, but after that mark faded away on her face, she woke up rather quickly. She is with Nurse Joy. As far as the troubled group—the two adults with their pokemon are in jail with Officer Jenny watching them." May explained before Star jumped in again. "Oh, please say Turk is ok!" "He's FINE!" she said with loud expression at the end. "Officer Jenny is talking to him at the Jail." May finished to see what Star's disappointed face was going to say next. "He-- He isn't to blame-- the SPAT group keeps telling him lies about us to make him want to battle us. His friend Damien makes him believe that the SPAT group are saving these pokemon." Star spatted out with tears in her eyes. "WHAT do you mean he isn't to blame? That boy held me down in the last battle!" Tera said storming in. "Tera, you know he just believes he is doing good to battle us!" Star yelled out. "Well, that makes him an idiot, not a good guy!" Tera pointed out.

After May calmed them down and went to phone Officer Jenny, the girls went down to see Prina. She was giving her baby Molteneel a bottle. The mark on her eye had disappeared. "Hey Prina! You okay?" Star shouted as she ran over holding BlueBolt. Prina looked up and let the bottle out of Molteneel's mouth. It dripped onto the floor. Bluebolt thought it would be something good to try, but was very rudely surprised to smell it. His nose turned red and he ran around Star's feet squeaking. The molteneel just laughed a little. "I'm fine, but I am so sorry-- I don't even remember battling you girls. I was out by the water with Molteneel, when I suddenly fell asleep-- I woke up here last night." Prina finished. "Well, what gave you that mark you had on your face?" Tera asked. Prina looked confused. "You had a mark on your face when you battled us. I have heard of such an attack being performed by a pokemon, but no one has ever seen the pokemon-- just woke up somewhere different than they remember-- just like you!" Connor said joining them. "Jenny? OFFICER JENNY!" they heard May scream at the phone just before an explosion could be heard outside. The jail's wall had been blasted open. Drew ran over to see Officer Jenny unconscious on the floor. The prisoners were gone. "Look, May! It looks like it was blasted from the outside." Drew said. Every one in town gathered around. They all had pokemon printed clothes on. Nurse Joy picked Officer Jenny up and lead her to a bed. She looked around. "She'll be fine! Someone let Ruken know of this. We also have some well known trainers and coordinators here with us. Remember, today is a day for the pokemon! We should go on as planned. If anything happens, we will be ready. Now, go enjoy the festival." She announced.

"Tera, take the other two over to the shelter to see if Ruken and Simari need any help! We are going to help Nurse Joy with Officer Jenny." May demanded. Tera gave a final look at her uncle and grabbed Connor's hand. "Come on, Star!" she said in a rush. Star turned her head in the direction Tera and Connor went and walked away as well. "Officer Jenny, we will keep watch for you, and I will let Ash Ketchum know about this." May let out after the kids had gone. "But-- you are preg--!" Officer Jenny whispered out before May shushed her. "Don't you worry about that!" May sighed out.

When the kids arrived at the shelter, they couldn't realize how little it was. They knocked on the door and Simari came to it. "Oh, hi! Can I help you guys with something?" she asked. Star pushed Connor and Tera out of the way-- "Would you like some help getting the pokemon ready for the festival?" she let out with a bit of awkwardness. Simari looked back to see Ruken nodding to let them in. As they walked through the door way, the size of the place was no longer an issue. From the outside it looked like a little cottage made of earth in front of a cliff, but once they got through, they saw a tunnel which lead them all to an open plain with play areas for many different species. There were a few nidoran of both genders rolling around in flowers over by a tree filled with different bird pokemon. There was a little pond with a poliwag, a horsea, a quillfish, a fineon, and a little squirtle splashing around and swimming. Patagi was watching them all from over head. "Oh, a hipopitas!" Star yelled out. "My dad had one of those!" she finished in excitement. Connor;s eyes were so big just studying all the pokemon were doing. "All of these pokemon have had it rough starting off, but what we do here-- I believe has helped them to grow." Ruken said. The four kids watched as a few volunteers there were feeding the pokemon their last feast at the shelter. Star really wanted to help and went to release her pokemon to play. "No!" Simari let out as she noticed the gesture. "Pokemon already owned are not to be let out to bond with the shelter pokemon until they are released. She declared. Every one in town should have an equal chance with these pokemon." she let out making Tera raise her eyebrows. "Oh, ok!" Star said. The kids had a really good time playing around with the pokemon there. Connor really took a liking to the horsea. They all were having a great time, but it was getting close to the time of the main show of the festival. Ruken told the kids to go with Simari. They gathered the pokemon with the other volunteers and followed Simari to the back of a stage in the middle of town. They must have missed all the partying in the streets and the bands, but they had fun with the pokemon.

They could hear a crowd out front. All the town's people were up there. They were cheering for the band that was coming off the stage-- The Poke-Rockers! Ruken could be heard up on the stage-- "Well, let's hear it for the Poke-Rockers! (cheering) Now, I know that we have always been here for the pokemon, but for those new comers in town, I want to share a little bit about this town and the pokemon. I once started my pokemon trainer journey in this region-- before the war. I found myself in the middle of a battle field one night while training my Sandshrew. I saw many pokemon and people fall that night to a battle that was utterly tragic and unnecessary. After the remaining Team Aqua members and Team Magma members left, there were a lot of injured pokemon still left to (cough cough) die. I could not let this happen. They did not deserve it, so my pokemon and I gathered what pokemon we could and ran into this town. There were so many people in hiding from the war that it was hard to find any one to help us. A few people heard my cries and came out of their homes. A few of you were those people. Someone contacted Nurse Joy and opened up the Pokemon center. The rest went back with me to get the rest that were left. This town pulled through together for the pokemon that night. That is why we hold this festival-- to show we won't give up on the pokemon. So without waiting any longer – let's bring out this years rescued friends and help them on to their new journeys with a few of us or out to their wild home. Patagi, start us off!!" Ruken finished his speech without a dry eye in the crowd or behind the stage. Patagi rose up from behind him and shot a StaticPulse wave out hitting all the balls of confetti hung and strung across where the crowd was. It filled the air with color, and Simari told every one in back to step onto the stage. Every one cheered for the pokemon. Most of them got really excited and didn't want to be held.

At that moment a blast of BulletSeed shot at Patagi-- hitting its tail enough to spin it a few times. "Hey!!" Ruken yelled out. A man with a black star marking on his neck walked out in the middle of the crowd. His Shiftry leaped in front of him. "You-- will-- not – be-- giving the – pokemon – to anybody-- but me!" the man said in a robotic tone. "Connor, Look at the mark on his neck!" Star yelled out. Connor looked in a focused manner. "It's the same!" he said. "Houndour, SludgeBomb!" Simari had already called out her pokemon. The attack hit the man taking him to the ground and knocking him out. The Shiftry was focused on the Patagi. It jumped up in the air and shot another BulletSeed attack at Patagi. "What's wrong, after Prina was taken out, Molteneel stopped battling?" Tera asked loudly. "Molteneel and the rest of us were all asleep, too, for one thing, but I think this is something more. It keeps going after Patagi-- no one else!" Connor tried to explain. "Patagi and the three evolutions of Shiftry's species are natural born enemies." Ruken said making the kids look to him in confusion. "Patagi often mistake Seedot for nuts or berries and attack them. Seedot are not always strong enough to fight back, but the evolutions sure try to take revenge on the Patagi species." Ruken finished before he called out a Thunder attack from Patagi which hit the Shiftry. The people were worried, but have built up a courage to stand their ground. "Vulpix, FireSpin!" Star announce. Vulpix was let out right next to Shiftry. It let out the fire attack that encased the scary pokemon in a cylinder of flame. One of the town's people ran over to the man on the ground. They grabbed his hand holding the pokeball for the Shiftry and called it to return. The pokemon flashed back into its pokeball and the flames died off. "The mark is gone!" Tera called out. May and Drew rushed into the crowd. "What happened?" Drew asked. As Tera explained what happened to them, the crowd started their gossip about who the man was and why he would do that. Star looked around and noticed someone on the top of a building. She thought she saw Turk.

She jumped onto the stage where the voluteers were trying to calm the pokemon to see the person better. She could see the top of the building and saw Turk and the back of a man that looked like the news guy Tera was talking about before. They were getting into an aircraft. "Alright! Alright! Some exciting things have just occurred, but I don't think you should start discriminating or judging Mr. Petrucee. We don't know why he did this, but we believe to being controlled by someone else! Let's remember why we are here, today! This is for the pokemon!" Ruken yelled out to get the crowd cheering for the pokemon. As Star watched a few little kids come and play with the pokemon, she thought of Turk and whether or not she should tell any one she saw him at the scene. One little girl came over to the Poliwag Star was holding. She waved her hand to get Star's attention. "Can I see the Poliwag, please?" she asked. Star gathered herself-- "Uh, sure." she handed it to the little girl. The Poliwag took a great liking to her. "Now, looky there! It likes you!" Star said smiling. "You think so? What do you say, Poliwag? Do you wanna come with me?" she asked. Poliwag wiggled its tail and licked her. "Oh, my daddy and papa will love you, too." the little girl said running off. Star started zoning out again. She wasn't even aware of the group of pidgeys, the squirtle, and the hipopitas being released to go off into the wild. She stared up into the sky thinking about why Turk was going with that group, and how are they taking control over people. Patagi caught her eye. It was flying around the area shooting off StaticPulse attacks to light up the sky while the pokemon ran into the wild and people gathered up to go home.

"That's his best move-- it can do some damage, too!" Ruken said sitting next to Star after he talked to a few people. "Ya?" Star said still zoning. "Say-- I heard that guy, yesterday, say that your pokemon can use ShockFire?-- the blue guy right?" he asked. She focused back to him in grief. "He does, but it has only caused us trouble-- and it hurts others, too." she sighed out-- "I don't let him use it!" "Well, that's not fair." Ruken said getting her to look at him. "I bet he would like to use it to show you how strong he is." he said. "Well, how can he control it?" she asked him in concern. "Well, you see this scar? (Ruken showed her his back that had a large red burn mark on it) That came from Patagi when I first knew it learned StaticPulse." "Really?" she replied. "How did you get him to get control?" she asked. "Well, caring about my pokemon-- and all pokemon lead me to get to know them and teach them their boundaries of what they can do-- but also what is appropriate for them." Star did not respond to this. "How about this-- You can come over tomorrow if you want and practice. I will show you how he can control his ShockFire. Simari wanted to train a little since the contest is the day after anyways." Ruken suggested. Star looked down and then over to see Tera and Connor sweeping up the confetti. "Can they come? Connor will need some practice for the contest, and Tera will want to show off!" Star asked. Ruken just laughed and replied-- "Sure!"

Well, the day for the pokemon was only paused for a moment, but there is something going on with all these people getting possessed. Check out in the next few chapters-- there is going to be some interesting training, a contest that shows strong rivals, and even evolution may appear. So keep reading and look for the next chapter.

Please review


	37. How Far Can You Go?

My disclaimer-- I don't claim pokemon-- there-- did you like it? Ha ha ha!

**Later Years!**

**Chapter 37: How Far Can You Go?**

**Written by drake22ice **

Star was so worried about BlueBolt using ShockFire again that she tossed and turned through most of the night. She kept turning over to see the clock still reading in the early a-m hours. 'Why can I not just sleep and take whatever today brings me? Because I don't want anything to happen where someone gets hurt again! That's why!' she thought to herself. She leaned up to see her little blue guy awake, too. "BlueBolt, why are you up?" she whispered trying not to wake Tera in the bunk above her. She thought about how she yelled the last time he used ShockFire. 'That must have really hurt your feelings-- me doing that!' she thought. Star picked him up and brought him close to her. "I am sorry about when I yelled, buddy. But Ruken is going to help us control it, and then you will shine again." she whispered. She laid her head down on the pillow-- finally beginning to fall asleep. "Wakey! Wakey!" Ruken said coming into the room and turning the lights on. "Huh?" Star said wiping her eyes after just falling asleep. "It's time for your endurance training. Meet me downstairs with all of your pokemon out in five minutes.

Tera did not look too happy getting ready and packing up her stuff. "Thank you so much for inviting us, too, Star!" Tera said sarcastically. Just then Connor walked past the door way. "Morning, girls! Isn't this great? I haven't had a 5am training in a while!" he said with a smile which made Star smirk towards Tera. "Ya, this is great. I was up and ready for it before he even came!" Tera said with a fake smile. Connor went down the stairs. "That's amazing you knew he was coming this early, Tera! Especially since he did not tell us anything about what time!" Star said in sarcasm. "Shut up!" Tera said before running to follow Connor.

Downstairs, Simari was standing next to Ruken with her Houndour and Surskit out. Ruken had Patagi sitting on his shoulder. "Wow! You have a Surskit, huh?" Connor let out. Simari nodded her head, but Tera butted in. "My Uncle Drew had one, but it evolved and is very strong." "Well, guys, I know I didn't worn you about the early morning, but I wanted to give you guys a good training, today. We are going to start out with a long run to get your hearts racing. It will also be good bonding for you and your pokemon, because you will both be doing the training and not just the pokemon. So let's go!" Star looked to BlueBolt, Vulpix, and Duskador and smiled. The group headed out the door.

They headed outside of town, but did not leave. Ruken said that running this way around Vander City leads to the entrance to the shelter, where he was going to show them his special training area. He lead the way with Patagi moving its feet so fast with its tail and arms held high in the air, which kept Tera's attention and made her laugh. She tried to stay close behind him to try and impress Connor who was right beside her and their pokemon. Star was in the pack because BlueBolt and Pichu had the littlest legs, so they were moving pretty fast, but did not want to strain themselves, for they were only half way to the shelter. "Alright, Stop! Now, get down and do some slow-down push ups. We got your legs going. Let's do the arms. Trainers face your pokemon. Encourage them to keep going!" Ruken said in between breathes. Star had to stop to laugh to see BlueBolt and Pichu racing each other to see how many they could do. Then, they did stomach exercises. The two little pichus took the most attention though when BlueBolt came up too fast on a crunch, and since Pichu was holding his feet, their heads collided. They both took a break and rubbed their foreheads while Pichu yelled at BlueBolt.

They finally got back to running and reached the entrance to the shelter. But instead of going all the way through the tunnel, Ruken stopped half way through and hit something on the wall. A doorway opened which lead to a stair way. "Where does this lead?" Star asked with an excited expression. "To the top of the Mountain." Ruken replied. "That high! Did you see how tall this mountain is?" Tera dramatically whispered to Connor. After climbing 183 steps, every one was exhausted. The pokemon and the four kids all had their tongues hanging out. "Well, you guys ready to get-- started?" Ruken said turning around to see every one had collapsed to the ground to rest. "Ha ha ha! You guys need to do this more often. Okay! While you sit there, I want you to take a look around." he said. He pointed to an area which had markers with bullseye target on them. "That's an area if you want to work on your accuracy. He pointed over to where there were round boulders sitting on a race track. "That is for stamina and strength." he looked back to the kids. "I don't think you guys should do that part, today!" He pointed over to where there was a battle court. "If you want to practice battling." He pointed to an area with trees with ropes tied between each tree. "You can work on your balance and knowledge of your surroundings over there! Connor and Simari, you two should work on your battling and work over in that area, too." he said which made them give a curious expressions to each other. "And last, but not least--!" he pointed over to a large mechanical frame standing in the middle of a field. "That is where I am taking you to, Star and BlueBolt." Ruken finished making BlueBolt and Star gulp in fear.

After they all grabbed a bottle of water and the pokemon hit the natural spring, Simari walked over to Tera. "I hope you don't mind, but I would like for Surskit to work on its accuracy for its SilverWind attack. Could you?" Simari asked. "Ya, I really wanted to practice with Simari in our battling. Spheal did good last time, but did not get to really shine." Connor insisted. Tera looked to the targeting range. "Sure!" She replied. Star came over, too. Tera, if you want you can use my Vulpix and Duskador for your training over there!" Star implied. Tera just started walking towards the Targeting area with her pokemon, Star's Vulpix and Duskador, Connor's Burwuf and Eevee, and Simari's Surskit. Star felt bad for how Tera sort of got excluded, but she got called back by Ruken. Connor and Simari ran over to the battle court.

Star walked over to Ruken who had Patagi swirling around in the air. She did not even know what to ask. 'What was this large frame he was standing in front of and what did it do?' she thought. He went over to the side of it and hit a button. A yellowish film filled the frame. Star did not know what to think of it. "Star, come over to the side of this power gage." Ruken said. "Power gage?" she asked. "Patagi, StaticPulse with low voltage!" Ruken called out. Patagi swirled and let out a wave of white static through the frame. Star could see the attack almost being caught like a net in the yellowish film. Three lights lit up on each side of the frame. "That was a level three StaticPulse. Patagi, go a little higher voltage!" Ruken called out. Patagi swirled rapidly and shot a bright wave of Static through. Seventeen lights lit up on each side of the frame. "Wow!" Star expressed. "That one could have sent a Donphan through a brick wall." Ruken said. "You see, Star, there are different levels of attacks, whether it be electric, water, fire or whatever. The pokemon and trainer need to work out how to call out the attack to make it strong or weak, and for the pokemon-- how much power to call upon for the attack." Ruken tried to explain to her. Star got really worried and looked down to BlueBolt who was really excited and jumping up and down like an excited two year old kid.

Connor and Simari were deep in battle and throwing attacks left and right. Simari would comment every so often to try and help Connor with his moves, and Connor would explain the developmental power the pokemon had, when Simari's Houndour would shoot a weak attack because it was tired. Tera kept trying to get Feezub to hit a target with IceBall, but he would just miss it by an inch. "You are so good with it up close and encasing things in it, but we need to work on your long range accuracy." Tera called out. She then looked to see the rest of the pokemon were sitting bored next to the range.

"Now, Star, I want you and your BlueBolt to try and do ShockFire through the gage." Ruken insisted. BlueBolt was very excited after seeing Patagi's StaticPulse. He leaped in front of the frame on the platform and already started to form the ball of electricity in front of him. "No!" Star shouted. Ruken and BlueBolt looked back. The electricity disappeared and BlueBolt looked scared like it was going to be scolded. Star stood there shaking with her eyes closed and tears coming out. "I never wanted to try this again!" she whimpered out as she thought of Mr. Meowth and the Moperat. "This is going to help, Star. You have been neglecting BlueBolt's potential and look what you just did to his spirit." Ruken said in a forceful manner. Star looked to see how scared BlueBolt was standing there, where it had just been jumping so excitedly. She felt so bad that she had yelled again. She saw Patagi swirling above. She wiped her eyes again. "Okay! We'll try it." she sighed out. "BlueBolt ShockFire!" she said-- not really energized. He stood there trying, but since she had yelled and still doesn't seem to want him to try, nothing happened. "Ruken, what happened?" she asked in worry. He nodded and said "You have to want it-- remember-- he feels how you are feeling." "BlueBolt, ShockFire!" she said a little louder. The ball of electricity formed, but kept fading and stopped. She looked back at Ruken, but he didn't even make eye contact. He didn't want to be the one getting BlueBolt to do it. She needed to take charge. Star tried to gather her thoughts. She sighed and as BlueBolt turned to see what she was doing she yelled out with aggression. "ShockFire, BlueBolt and make it a good one!" It startled him, but he formed a bright ball of electricity that shot through the frame and stretched the film so far back. Thirty-two lights lit the side of the frame. Every one's eyes got so big. Even Connor, Tera, and Simari's eyes had to look over to where they were. "Fwoo!" Ruken let out. "Now, try a weaker one!"

Over with Tera, she had the pokemon lining up to take turns firing different attacks at the targets. Connor looked over to laugh at how she was ordering all of them around light hey were in boot camp or something. He had Spheal trying to run around on the ropes to try and get its sense of awareness in gear. Simari's Houndour was rapidly crossing them with great balance. She tried to get its attention, though, and it fell off. So as long as it could stay focused it had good balance, but if something unexpected happened, it lost everything. They both had things they needed to work on.

Back with Star and Ruken, BlueBolt couldn't get out of shooting attacks lower than level 28 on the gage. "Let's try something, Star." Ruken said grabbing her arm and leading her to the opposite side of the gage. He walked back over to BlueBolt. They both could see Star through the frame. "Now, I want you to do it again." Ruken said. Star and BlueBolt gasped. "But what if it hits me?" she asked. "Well, if this is the way he has to learn not to call that much power, so be it-- it will be a start." Ruken insisted. Star looked to her little blue guy. She sighed and called out-- not yelling -- "BlueBolt, ShockFire!" He hesitated until he saw her determined face. He fired up a ball of light and let it go quickly before he could build up any more power. She saw it coming right for her and she squinted. It hit the film and stretched it to where it almost got to Star. Thirteen lights lit the side of the frame. Star opened her eyes and started jumping up with excitement. BlueBolt did the same. "Let's keep it up!" Ruken laughed out. He looked to see Patagi getting bored and saw Tera's group. "Patagi, why don't you go over with Tera!" he insisted.

It flew over and landed on her head covering her eyes with its gliding skin part of its body. She screamed. It jumped off. She looked at it and went right back to calling out attacks and pointing at the pokemon. After a while it started to mimic her-- pointing around and calling "Pa-Pa- ta ta—Gi!" Tera giggled loudly and shook her head. It saw her reaction and started rubbing its body against her legs like a skitty. She looked at it and saw that the others were getting tired. She picked up Patagi and let it on her shoulders. "Alright, guys! Let's go watch Star for a while and rest." she said smiling. Soon an exhausted Connor and Simari sat beside them. They watched as BlueBolt shot different ShockFire attacks through the gage. They ranged anywhere from level 6 to a level 39. Star's eyes looked really tired, though and someone's stomach growled. Ruken took notice and decided to call it quits. "Let's go back down to the center and get a bite to eat, huh?" he asked and sighed as he saw the kids barely awake and the pokemon, too.

Well, they had a good day of training. Star and BlueBolt found a new self-confidence after learning to control ShockFire. Connor and Simari better get rested up for the contest, it's up next. Tera found a liking for Patagi. Will she switch to liking electric types? Don't forget to review and stay tuned for new pokemon, evolutions, and new adventures!


	38. Catch Or Fall

I don't claim or even try to claim pokemon!

**Later Years! **

**Chapter 38: Catch Or Fall!**

**Written by drake22ice**

"Burwuf, you don't have to be in such a hurry-- he eh!" Connor laughed as he chased his little furry friend. He couldn't sleep through the night, so he had waited until he knew he could go down and register at the pokemon center lobby for the contest. He left every one else still sleeping. After he took his pokedex and I.D. Card back from Nurse Joy, he walked outside. "You know, Burwuf?-- It will be a big day for us. This will be the first contest that I plan on going all the way through" as he gave a stair to Burwuf remembering the disqualification. "--and this will be your first time to shine. You ready?" he asked with a smile. "Wuf. Wuff!" Burwuf yelped out and licked his face making him laugh. A figure in a cloak rushed past him and into the center. He returned out the same way a minute later. Connor thought he recognized the stride. "Turk?" he called out making the figure stop. The person went on in a rush acting as though he had no reason to stop and answer to the name.

When Connor went back into the center after a long walk with Burwuf, every one was sitting there waiting for Connor. May sat down with Drew and Tera. Tera looked like she was pondering something while staring at May, and since Tera says what she thinks-- "Auntie May, don't name it Tera. Although you really like me, I don't want you to name your baby after me." Tera said with attitude making Drew laugh-- and Star with the Pichus roll their eyes. "Okay, Tera! I'll try to think of a better one." May laughed out. Tera looked to Star-- "What?" she said oblivious to their reactions. "Connor, I just got done talking to my dad. He says there have been a lot of other attacks, and that guy we saw Turk with was still showing up at every one of them." Star shouted out. "Well, what are people doing about it? Have they caught anyone?" he replied. "Well, your dad and mine have been fighting off a few, and caught a few henchmen, but all they seem to be saying in their questioning is that their boss is going to make a better order to this planet, and no one will get in his way." Star ended. Connor walked over to them and sat next to Tera. He looked over to May and Drew-- "Oh Yeah, Congratulations by the way!" "Thanks!" May said grabbing Drew's hand.

Later, at the contest arena, May, Drew, Star, Tera, and the pokemon took their seats after wishing their good lucks to Connor. They saw Star's Duskador was flapping its wings at the group trying to keep them cool, since it was very warm outside and inside. "This part of the island gets too hot for me!" Star said before chuckling at Pichu and Bluebolt who were laying on their seat with their tongues hanging out. "I wish Spheal was up here to keep us cool." Tera said before her eyes were covered by a layer of furry yellow skin. "Hey, guys!" a familiar voice said. "Ruken!" Star said as Patagi removed its flaps from Tera's eyes and sat next to her. "Since Simari is going to be competing, today, and Patagi has found a liking for Tera, I decided to come join you guys. You don't mind-- do you?" he asked. Tera replied-- "Not at all!" -- as she tickled Patagi's belly. "Sshh! It's starting!" Drew insisted.

Simari was first to come out. She had a purple raincoat covering herself. She threw a pokeball into the air. The flash hit the ground to reveal a small yellow slug-like pokemon. "No Way!" Drew called out. "Yup, I gave that to her a few days ago. She didn't want to spoil the surprise when we trained." Ruken laughed out. Star looked at him-- "What is it?" "It's a Shellos! But I have never seen the form that is owned by the Forgotten Islands." May sighed out. Star looked at it again. It did look like a shellos, but it was yellow and had a large-- mo-hawk like fin on its head and one on its back. It's belly was orange. The Shellos put on a wonderful show by performing Fissure attack, followed by MudBall, and WaterPulse splashing the arena with sparkling muddy water. "She got a good score!" Ruken said to the faces still interested in the yellow Shellos.

After a young boy with his Dratini performed, Connor walked out onto the stage wearing a beige outfit (To us it would look like a Matrix outfit with a long coat and collar similar to a priest's with beige pants underneath). With a quick toss-- "Burwuf, Light up the sky!" he called out. Burwuf spiraled down from the air. "PoisonSting!" Connor said next. Burwuf's mouth opened to shoot glowing purple pins at the ground. When she landed, it looked as though she was surrounded by a purple spiral. "Now, Burwuf, Light them up using Ember!" With each tiny flame lighting the tips of the purple pins, she was glowing with a spiral of what looked like lit candles around her. Burwuf walked over to the closest ones and nudged them with her paw. Each one passed and knocked down two per each one to fall in a domino effect. When each one fell, the ember floated into the air like a spark -- creating a glitter in the sky. The crowd cheered. "Wow! That was Awesome, Connor!" Star screamed down. "That boy has skill-- look at his score!" Ruken announced.

"And now, give a hand for the next coordinator and his Werfel-- (the group's eyes bulged thinking they were going to see Turk) coordinator Kurk!" The announcer yelled out as a young coordinator in motor cycle out fit-- even the helmet. "Hmmf, I wonder!" Tera said with attitude. The Wurfel was called to perform SweetKiss, which sent Hearts floating around. "Rollout!" The familiar voice demanded. The Werfel rolled into and popped each heart, but as it came up to the biggest heart-- "Bite!" The fangs sunk into the Heart. That heart exploded and made a flash. Every one had to close their eyes. When they could see again, Werfel was standing on the shoulder of Kurk, but the helmet was off. "That is Turk!" Star yelled out. Officer Jenny stood up, but Nurse Joy held her back. "Let him compete, then we can look into what to do." Nurse Joy insisted knowing what Star had said about the boy before.

At the end of the primaries, the group realized that only six coordinators were competing in this contest. Tera looked down to see the contestants awaiting to see who would move on to the next round. The announcer came over to the group. "Since we have such a small group, we have decided to only let a few of you continue on. You all did an outstanding job and have grown to partner well with your pokemon, but here will be the final contestants competing." She raised her hand. Every one looked up. Three blocks appeared on the screen. Connor was the first face shown. "Yay, he made it!" Star yelped out. She accidentally bumped Tera, which made her scowl. Simari was the second, and Turk was shown as the third. May wore a confused expression. "What is it, Auntie May?" Tera asked. May looked to her-- "Well, with three left, how will they choose the competitors for the final match?" "This will be the final match!" Ruken said smiling. The group looked at him still confused until the announcer spoke out again. "Now, let's hear it for our final three contestants, who will be battling each other in a final battle-- a one on one on one battle!" The group looked stunned. "Every one can take a break and join your fans as we get the battlefield ready."

In the waiting room, Connor was already arguing with Turk. "-- How dare you say that they arrested Damion for no reason—He attacked us!" Connor shouted out. "Hey! If you both don't cool it, you will both be disqualified! There are three pokemon coordinators who would be glad to take your place sitting over there looking at you!" Officer Jenny scolded. After she walked away , so did Turk. The group went over to Connor and Simari. "You guys did great! You, too!" Star said as Burwuf tapped her with its tail. "So, who are you going to use in the final battle?" Ruken asked the both of them. "It's going to be weird to have three coordinators battling and trying to show off their pokemon at the same time. I cannot wait to see it! Drew Dear, Take notes! We will have to practice it back at our gym." May rambled out. Nurse Joy came into the room. "Fans and guests, please make your way back up to your seats. You three, Each of you can follow a judge to your entrances to your platform." She explained. "Alright, Good Luck, Connor! Good Luck, Simari!" Star said and hesitated. She saw that Turk was looking over to her. "Good Luck, Turk!" Tera grabbed Star's arm "Why did you--!" she forced out as she dragged Star out of the room.

Up int the stands, the audience could see the battlefield. There were three platforms surrounding and above a large rope net hanging over a ten foot drop to the lower level. The rope net was similar to the ropes Ruken had Simari and Connor train on. Connor, Simari and Turk walked out onto their platforms. It was announced to start and Spheal, Houndour, and Newdow landed on the rope net. It swayed back and forth. "If a pokemon falls through the net and through the red lazer sensors underneath, it is out." explained the judges. Immediately Houndour was ordered to rapidly race around the net trying to look for a good hit or stay out of the way if Connor and Turk wanted to settle their fight. Spheal had a hard time staying balanced and started to fall. "Houndour, Use the combo-- FireFang then SludgeBall." Simari called out. The pup pokemon jumped into the air and shot the impressive attack. It hit the net and burned even bigger holes for any one of the pokemon to fall through. "Spheal, IceBeam to freeze the net and create a more difficult course for them."Connor called out. The instant the net was frozen, Houndour began to slip around and almost fell through. Spheal and Connor weren't paying attention to the attack coming from Newdow's direction, so Houndour managed to dodge it, but Spheal got hit by he BubbleBeam. It could stand on the ice, but the attack sent it rolling right over the edge into a hole created from Houndour before. Before it went through the sensors, it was caught and thrown back onto the icy net by Newdow's TongueLash attack. Connor looked to Turk surprised to see Turk saved his Spheal. Points were taken from all coordinators for the amazing attacks and strategies being played. "Why--!" Connor started at Turk. "It's not over, yet! Newdow, TongueLash at Houndour!" Turk called out. Simari called out for Houndour to dodge it, but Connor saw the opportunity -- "Spheal, BodySlam!" Houndour was unable to dodge the attack midair and was bounced off of Spheal's belly right through one of the holes it had created earlier. The light that lit up Simari's platform turned off. "Now, it is just you and me, Turk!" Connor aggressively announced. Turk called out BubbleBeam-- the attack missed Spheal, but Turk had Newdow go back quick with a TongueLash. "Spheal grab it!" Connor called out. Spheal grabbed the tongue with its mouth. "Now, BodySlam the net!" Spheal bounced against the net breaking another hole into it. The force of pulling Newdow by the tongue like a stretched elastic band with the BodySlam into the net sent Newdow's momentum aimed right at the hole. Spheal passed Newdow in the air and Newdow was thrown into the newly created hole as Spheal let go. "Turk's light went out and Connor's face with Spheal and Burwuf lit up the screen. The crowd cheered and Star and Tera rushed down to his platform.

As Connor stood with his pokemon and his friend's holding his ribbon, Tyra and Damion snuck over to where security were holding Turk for questioning. Connor couldn't stop looking at his ribbon. It was a copper colored ribbon with a pendant looking like three overlapping diamond shapes in the middle. He wanted to congratulate Turk and Simari on the great battle, but saw that Officer Jenny was searching around for Turk. Ruken and Simari were heading over to him with Shellos and Houndour, so at least she was there. They all congratulated Connor and later said their good byes as May and Drew went off on their pokemon to go home and tell Gary all about his son.

A while later at a building not known to our friendly group, Turk watched the tape of his contest on tv. His dad had never even asked about how the contest went, so he thought he would go try and bond with his father by telling him all about it. As he walked down the hallway towards a large set of doors, he realized it was already open. He looked inside to see his father (the news guy) sitting behind a desk talking to Damion. "So they still have that blue Pichu, huh? You and my little brat of a son haven't been able to snatch it away from them yet! Ridiculous!" the man insulted. "Well, your son still thinks that we are trying to save the twerps' pokemon. He has no idea how you plan on using them for destruction to gain your power, Sir!" Damion commented. Turk's eyes started to fill with tears of rage as he burst through the doors. "Father, how could you say such things, and try to use pokemon for such a low purpose. You were never like this before! And you, Damion--" Turk paused as he looked at who he thought was a friend-- "I hate you!" Turk finished his last words to them before running out the door and out of the building. "Sir, he is probably going to them to squeal and ruin our--" Damion was hushed. A big screen lit up behind Turk's father. An image of a mirror image to himself was shown. This figure was his twin. A dark shadow misty pokemon formed behind him. Damion was kind of scared. In unison the twins spoke as if one was the puppet of the other-- "Find them and bring me their pokemon." they said. Damion fumbled out the words-- "What-- a- about -- th them and your son, Sir?" Both faces grinned-- "Kill them!"

Well, things are unraveling for some and Connor had his first victory. I hoped you liked the contest! Remember-- an Evolution and more new pokemon coming up!

Please review to let me know what you think.


	39. Mummy, This Is What You Call Evolution

I don't claim pokemon!

**Later Years!**

**Chapter 39: Mummy, This Is What You Call Evolution!**

**Written by drake22ice**

"-- So Ruken said we need to be looking for a Dragonite Statue, and that is where the Vander City Gym is, right?! Guys!!" Star gasped out as she turned around to see Tera and Connor had stopped. "Hey guys, we've been running for only a half-a-mile! Ruken said it would be about two miles East into the desert!" She said impatiently. She had gotten really excited after seeing Connor win his first ribbon. She even made the other two get out of bed early to rush to her next gym battle. Star was focused on what she was trying to get acrossed to them, but then noticed that the two were staring at the same thing. She looked and couldn't believe her eyes. "What is he doing?!" She asked aloud because the other two were in a daze. There , about sixty yards away, was a boy surfing on top of a sand twister. The twister was staying in the same direction without waving to each side like a normal sand twister would. The boy was heading in the same direction that the three were going, except coming from a different direction. "Huh-- oh, He's riding that SandStorm attack. The question is, what is making it?" Connor said never taking his eyes off of the amazing sight. Tera looked at Star with a smirk. Star returned the smirk. "Hey Star, we should get some practice in." Tera insisted. Star looked back "I was thinking the same thing, but I GET TO BATTLE HIM FIRST!" Star called out as she let Bluebolt out of his pokeball. "Bluebolt, get that boy's attention with a lower level ShockFire attack into the air!" she called. They stood there waiting to see if the boy saw it. Sure enough the boy pointed and the SanStorm he was riding turned their direction.

As the SandStorm got close, sand was blowing around. It was getting picked up by the storm and a large stone platform was uncovered. Star and Tera did not take their eyes off of the boy they wanted to challenge, but Connor was surely interested in what had just been uncovered. The stone platform was in the visual shape of a pyramid that had its top cut off. It looked like it had a small pyramid formed on one side of it, too. As he walked over to the pyramid part of the platform, he could hear Star shouting at Tera. Because she wanted to battle the boy first. "Hey, You! The Boy! You a trainer?!" Connor turned around to see the boy jump off of his board. The SandStorm stopped to reveal that it was the boy's Gabite creating such an interesting way of transportation. "Yes, I train my pokemon for contests?!" Connor turned to the boy to say, but confused. "Well, you can still battle, right? My name is Hank!" The boy replied before getting spun around very quickly by snotty girl, Tera. "Listen here-- Hank! -- You are supposed to battle me!" Tera demanded. "Both of us, Tera! And I'm going first!" Star said in a sassy tone. "Ya right! I don't battle girls! Go play with some dolls or something!" Hank said in an annoyed emotion. "Haaah?!" Star gasped in shock, but saw Tera's face turning red in anger. The boy looked back to Connor, not realizing that Tera was giving her pouncing look. "So are we gonna battle or what?" Hank called out. Connor glanced back to the pyramid. "Go on, Connor. Kick this guy's butt back to his little surfboard!" Tera taunted. "Well" Connor hesitated, but finished with-- "Eevee hasn't battle or practiced in a while. Sure!" Connor agreed.

Star sat on one side of the platform with her Duskador and Bluebolt out watching the match. Tera sat on the other side. Connor let Eevee out onto the sand. "I'll use Gabite if you don't mind! Gabite SandStorm!" Hank called out. Duskador was really focused on the attack being performed. Star saw that and commented. "You like that, Duskador?!" Sand picked up and started swirling around. It revealed that Star and Tera were not sitting on a platform, but the top of a tomb. There were multiple pertruding blocks sticking out of the surrounding walls of the ruin, but not an opening. Bluebolt got really excited and ran around it like it was going to do something.

Connor couldn't see anything. Eevee start shooting off some ShadowBalls into the sand. "He could be coming out of it right at us." Connor announced. The sand blowing around cleared and Gabite was missing. Connor and Eevee looked around and around, but nothing until the sand split in front of Eevee's paws to show Gabite coming out of a Dig attack followed by a DragonClaw. Eevee was badly injured and sent flying into the air. "Eevee!" Connor gasped in worry. He noticed Eevee was trying to regain its stature in the air. "Eevee, DoubleTeam and Dig!" He yelled pointing. Eevee duplicated itself into four different Eevees and burrowed into the sand. One popped out to the left of the Gabite, but it got diminished by a DragonClaw attack. One leaped from the right only to get the same result. The Gabite quickly turned around to see an Eevee coming from behind it to do the same thing, but the real Eevee was actually coming out from in front of it and blasted it with a ShadowBall while it was distracted. "Yes! Go Eevee!" Star yelped out. It didn't appear to do much damage, though. Hank smirked. "Gabite, Dig!" he called to his pokemon. "You, too, Eevee." Connor implicated. Both pokemon were underground. Nothing was going on until Eevee was thrown out of the ground with Gabite's DragonClaw following it. "Oh No! Eevee!" Connor cried out as he jumped to catch his friend. It was worn out to where it was barely moving.

"You are very weak. I am going to battle the gym leader. Maybe he will be more of a challenge. See ya!" the cocky boy grabbed his board and rode off on his pokemon's attack. Tera walked over to Connor to comfort him. "You alright?" Tera asked while petting Eevee. "That guy was a real jerk-- using an evolved dragon type against a normal type cutie like Eevee." Tera expressed with annoyance.

No one had noticed Bluebolt playing on the tomb. He found a block that had an image of an Eevee on it. He went to touch it and it moved in almost like a button. Tera and Connor screamed as the floor beneath them, which they thought was just sand moved and dropped them into a hole. Star ran to help them, but the ground closed up like a door, and wouldn't open again. "Connor! Tera! CONNOR! TERAAA!" Star cried beating the ground.

Meanwhile, Tera and Connor had hit hard on a stone floor. "huah, Tera? Eevee? You okay?!" Connor asked hoping to get a sign that they were. "Yes, BUT SOMETHING JUST CRAWLED OVER MY HAND! AAAH!" Tera cried out. "Where's Eevee?! Burwuf come on out!" The flash of red light lit up what seemed to be a hallway with stone walls. Connor managed to grab a torch he saw on the wall. He lowered it to to where he was holding Burwuf still, so that he knew right where she was. He tapped her nose with it. Burwuf, use Ember!" Connor said frantically worried about his Eevee. It lit up, and Connor raised the light towards Tera. She was huddled in a ball looking around for what crawled on her. Up in the corner of the ceiling in the hall was what seemed to be a Pecha berry. "That's weird!" Connor got closer to it. The fire got too close and six legs popped out of the sides of the berry and two little black eyes opened. "Aaah!" Connor jumped back. "Eww-- You mean that Bug berry – thing was what crawled on me?" Tera snorted out. "It's a pokemon!" Connor smirked slightly, but still didn't know where Eevee was. He decided to capture the pokemon to learn about it after Eevee was found. He took a pokeball out and launched it. The flash of red light went into the pokeball and with no fight, it was caught. Tera looked at Connor. "What are you going to do with that thing?" she asked. He started walking down the hall. The light was following him since he had the torch, so she had to go as well. "I don't know, but we have to find Eevee." he insisted.

As they walked further and further down the hall, they started to see what looked like ancient markings on the walls. They were images to what appeared to be humans and the Pecha berry look-a-like bug pokemon that Connor had just caught one of that kind. Tera was so nervous that she wasn't watching her feet and she stumbled over what seemed to be a switch. "Ouch!" she cried rubbing her foot. Hidden compartments opened up on each side of them. They were so worried as to what was in them they swayed the torch around almost waving the fire out. They looked into one of them and saw what looked like dirty sheets. As they looked closer they saw that it was actually mummified bones and remains of some little four legged creatures. They were all the same size and all had structures like a fox. "What do you think they were?" Tera quietly asked. Connor saw some more markings above the hidden compartments and down the hall further. His eyes got big as he saw images of the bug pokemon wrapping many eevees in clothe and carrying them towards what looked like a giant Gengar. "Oh, No! EEVEE!! EEVEE!" Connor cried out as he ran down the hall not even worried that Tera and Burwuf were behind him.

They could see a light coming from an opening like a doorway. When they ran into the room, they were both raised into the air by some force and had there arms and legs bound outward so that they were not able to move. What they were able to see was a large statue of Gengar made of blue crystal. It was glowing and there was an altar in front of it. There were many of the bug pokemon surrounding it. Connor looked to what was on the altar. "Eevee!" he cried as tears formed in his eyes. Eevee was wrapped in dirty clothe around its legs, and the bug pokemon were starting to wrap its tail. Tera called out as she saw some more images on the walls-- "Connor, Look! Look what they want to do!" His eyes met where she had been looking. There was an image to where it looked like Gengar was pulling the spirit out of all of the eevees. "No!" Connor started to cry. "No, I don't care what you want to do. You are not going to hurt Eevee." Connor said as he struggled and struggled trying to move and save Eevee. The Gengar statue started to glow more and its arms raised up. "Connor!" Tera started to cry, too. "NooooooooooooooOOOOOOO!" Connor cried. The statue's eyes pointed at Connor. "Please!! I beg of you! Don't--(sniffle) -- hurt Eevee. I love my pokemon!" Connor gasped out.

At that moment, Eevee started to glow. "What?-- What's happening!!" Connor yelled out thinking the Gengar was stealing the soul of his friend. When the glow faded. Eevee was no longer there, but a four legged and beige fox pokemon stood there. As its ghostly tail waved back and forth, you could see through it. It had long pointed ears with Egyptian tattooing on them looking like protective shields. There were two spherical blue gems above each one of its two neon green, spiritual eyes. It stared right at Connor. With dirty clothe wrapped around its wrists and partially on the tail, it floated its way over to Connor. Connor and Tera were released to the floor by the spiritual force. They were both exhausted from fighting to save Eevee. Connor squinted his eyes at the pokemon. "Were you my Eevee?" he asked. The pokemon nodded and responded-- "Ghouleon!" in a creepy whisper. The bug pokemon seemed to be excited and were circling Connor and Ghouleon. Connor looked up at the Gengar statue that stopped glowing and was back to normal. He wiped his eyes and sighed out-- "Thank you for not taking my Eevee's soul."

**So what an eerie chapter-- I must say-- but a Ghost evolution for Eevee?-- ya-- I thought it was an interesting idea. But what is going on above with Star?-- and Where is Turk?-- Is he alright? Keep reading and Please review to let me know what you think. **

**Also-- I changed my avatar image to be Ghouleon-- check it out!**


	40. Loneliness to the Max

I do not own pokemon-- there take that!

Sorry about the long wait-- I had surgery and needed time to recover. I do hope you are still enjoying the story.

**Later Years!**

**Chapter 40: _Loneliness to the Max_**

written by drake22ice

As Star beat her hands crying out for her two friends, she realized her knuckles were starting to bleed. "What can I do?! What am I gonna do?!" she sobbed out. Bluebolt was right beside her trying to get her attention. Star was exhausted, but turned her head to him. "What happened? How did they fall?" she asked. Bluebolt gave her a sympathetic face and started throwing and waving his little arms around trying to reenact what had happened. He was yelping out a lot of nonsense that Star obviously couldn't understand. After Bluebolt played out how he pushed the button, he collapsed to the ground crying. Star couldn't help but to laugh a little at the dramatic performance her little blue guy expressed to her before looking back to the place where Connor and Tera fell and disappeared.

"I know I haven't been the nicest to Tera, but we have become friends." Star said before rubbing the sand where the door was. "I do hope they are alright. At that moment, sand started moving rapidly around her. She looked around to see what was causing it. Duskador was parading around while stomping his feet. Star sat up-- "Duskador, what are you doing?" she called out. All of a sudden Duskador's wings flared out. Sand started to swirl around him. It created a large wave of sand all around them. The sand was staying still almost as if Duskador was holding it. It had pulled even more sand away from the pyramid structure revealing more. Star was too worried about what was happening to notice it. She cried out-- "Duskador!!" The pokemon's wings dropped and the sand engulfed the two pokemon and trainer.

Star flailed around the sand trying to swim her way out of it, so that she may get air. Her first thought was for the pokemon, so she grabbed their pokeballs and returned them. It was amazing the connection she had with them to where she knew exactly where they were, even though she couldn't see them. She was still running out of air, and it did not seem like she was finding her way out of the sand. She got really scared and started to tear up. 'Why is this happening? I lost my friends, and now this!' she thought. Then, she remembered-- "The device Max gave us!" she moved her hands close together fighting the sand. She hit every button she could on the device, but nothing happened instantaneously. She started to lose hope. 'It doesn't work!' she thought in terror. She blacked out from the stress.

Her eyes opened-- very blurry and she had to wipe them, because they were filled with sand. It hurt pretty bad, but she was more curious as to what happened and where she was. "That was close! Here you go!" came a familiar voice. She couldn't see him, but the figure was handing her a glass of water. "Max, is that you?" she asked still trying to focus her eyes. Another smaller figure rubbed her back. "Kirlia!" Star cried out. "Max, we have to go get them! We have to help them! They fell into the pyramid!" she finished while whipping herself around and holding onto Max. "Wow, now, what is going on? Where are Connor and Tera?" he asked trying to calm her down. She fell and sobbed into his shoulder.

"They went into a hole in the pyramid, and it closed up after them." she sighed out. Max turned to Kirlia. Since more of the pyramid structure was uncovered, Kirlia floated her way around the rather large structure trying to sense them. She came back down and looked to Max. "Star, Kirlia says she cannot sense them. There might be a spiritual shield that blocks any psychic attacks, Kirlia was unable to sense them." he sighed out. Star looked around in a panic. "But then what can we do? We have to Teleport in there to save them. They may be hurt!" she called out. "Star! I would if I could, but without the ability to sense where they are, Kirlia cannot Teleport blindly! She may end up getting stuck somewhere! Besides-- she is exhausted from the long Teleport here. We will just have to wait or find another way in." he suggested knowing Star was really worried.

Star finally took a long look at the pyramid structure. So much more had been uncovered. It appeared to be that they were at the bottom of the structure, since there was a stone gate with broken statues on and around it. "So how did you end up being buried, anyways, Star? Was there a storm or something?" Max asked curiously. Star looked down at her belt of pokeballs. "No, my Duskador--" she said before Max interrupted. "Your what?" Max asked. "Oh, you haven't seen my Duskador. It hatched from my egg. Come on out!" she called out as the flash revealed her Duskador. "Anyways-- he started to parade around, and all of the sand around us started to form a wave that covered us. Was it a SandStorm attack, Max? Duskador did see it done by another pokemon and took interest?" Star finished as she watched Max pet her pokemon. He looked at her funny-- "Well, it almost sounds like SandRage, but I would have to see it." he said. "No! At least not for a while!" Star directly insisted having to deal with the eyes, ears, and mouth full of sand from the last attempt. Max laughed.

They started to walk around the pyramid to see if they could fins a way in. Star took interest in the statues that were busted up around the place. It looked as if they were one eyed creatures with four paws and wings, but it was very hard to decipher what they looked like with all the broken pieces. There were pieces scattered everywhere. "What were they, and why are they destroyed?" Star asked Max. "Hmm! If this is the same excavation site that I heard about a few months back, then I cannot tell you much. You see-- no one ever found a way into the complex, and while th crew stayed here in tents, some weird things happened to them. It got so frustrating for the crew, some of them destroyed some of these statues, and they all left." he explained. "So there is no way in?!" Star yelled out in worry. "Well, that is not true! Connor and Tera got in! Right?!" Max implied. Star noticed a small statue in the corner where two parts of the gate met. It looked so much smaller than the rest of the statues, but was of the same creature. It's facial expression looked as though it was frightened and it was curled up in a defensive position. 'I wonder why someone would make such a cute, but frightened looking statue around a place like this.' she thought. Her head started to get fuzzy. "Max? Come here!" She said as she fell to the ground holding her head. Max rushed over to her, "What's wrong!" he asked in concern. "I-- I got dizzy!" she replied. "You must still be exhausted. Here take another drink and rest here for a while. I can look to find a way into find them." he said.

Star looked at the little creature statue and decided to rest her head there. She started to think about Tera and Connor. Her eyes slowly closed and she was out. Images of Connor's Eevee getting taken away by a lot of pokemon that she couldn't really see went passing through her mind. She had no idea why, but got worried for her friends once again.

Star's head dropped to the ground rapidly. She opened her eyes to see it was dark out. "How long was I out?" she asked thinking Max would respond. She wiped her eyes and saw that the statue she had set her head upon was gone. She panicked and scooted away from the spot right into something. It growled-- "Garrrrg!" and she turned to see a small creature looking just like the statue. It had one large orange eye. Its body was built like a small lion cub, but was a greenish color. Its head was cube- like and had metal structuring on it like its wings. It was giving a confused look to Star. Star was so shocked that she responded in a scared motion waving her arms. The small creature must have thought it was a threat and fired a white ball of light at her. She dove out of the way screaming. Max came around the corner. "Wait! Wasn't that a stat-- Oh my gosh! Star look out!" Max called. They hid behind the wall. Max insisted Star bring her pokemon out, but she noticed something. 'There is a reason that all of these statues were destroyed.' They must have been pokemon protecting this place. The one attacking us is just a little guy!' she thought. She poked her head around to see the pokemon had stopped firing and was rubbing his head against the broken off head of one of the larger statues in an affectionate manner. "It must be a baby!" she cried out to Max, who was dodging another blast. "What?" he asked in panic. "Max, it's a baby! These other statues were pokemon-- they were its family. We have to help it. It doesn't know what it is doing." Star yelled as she walked out from behind the wall.

"Hello!" she said before dodging another blast. "Wait! We are not your enemy. We are friends!" she yelled. The little creature had tears in its eyes, but still looked like it was going to attack. Star knew that the little guy didn't know what was going on, so she dove to hold it to try and let it know that she cared for it. It shot another blast at her feet making her topple over. "Vulpix, Come on out!" she said as the flash hit the ground. "Will-O-Wisp!" Star called. The blue flame surrounded the frightened little pokemon. It did not even look like it was going to put up a fight against it. Star flung a pokeball at him. It took in the little guy with a flash. The pokeball rolled around for a bit, but finally stopped. Star picked up the ball and started to cry. "I won't let anyone hurt you like your family was hurt. I promise!" Star still felt bad for the little guy. "Come on out!" she let it out and held it in her arms. "See, we're not the bad guys who did this to your family!" she said. An arm came around her shoulder. "Your dad would be proud." Max commented with a smile. They looked down to the little guy, who seemed amused by Star's hair. It kept trying to eat it. Star laughed.

Max turned to see a face staring through the outer wall of th pyramid. It looked like a fox, but with green glowing eyes. "What is that!" he jumped back. It floated its way down in front of them. Kirlia leaped in the way. They stared at each other before Kirlia smiled at Max. She put her hand on the ghostly pokemon's head and they disappeared. "Where'd they go?" star stuttered out. "You'll see!" he smirked at her. A minute later They reappeared with Connor and Tera.

"Oh, you guys! You're alright!" Star mumbled out with tears in her eyes and the new little guy in her arms. Tera stood there still trying to get her breath from teleporting. "Ya, we're alright. And we've got some exciting news!" Connor said trying to hold back his emotions from what went on with them. Tera noticed the pokemon in Star's arms, though. "What's that? Don't tell me you caught another pokemon before I got to!" Tera sighed out in jealousy. Star laughed, but saw a familiar stare in the ghostly pokemon's face. "Was that your Eevee, Connor?" Star asked still in weaping mode for her new guy. "Ha ha! You guessed it! Meet Ghouleon!" Connor said proudly. "So this is a new evolution. How did it happen? This is the guy that helped Kirlia find you right?" Max said in excitement. "Listen--!" Tera said, but was interrupted. "Let's just say it had something to do with a large demonic Crystal." Connor said. "One of those evolutions!" max sighed out as he tried to pet Ghouleon'd tail, but could not even touch it. "What happened to you guys?" Star asked only to get exhausted stares back. They all had a really long day.

The dark pink haired boy rushed through the swamp trying to force his way through all the weeds, water and boulders. He could tell someone was following him. Since he now had more enemies, he knew he needed to look for friends. He took a leap trying to get over a little creek, but was caught on a tree root and tumbled into the creek with a splash. He laid there in pain for a bit, but heard bushes moving up above him, so he called out Newdow. The little salimander pokemon loved the swamp and was very happy to see Turk had let him out since they had been away from the headquarters for some time. "Newdow, get ready!" Turk called to his friend. The pokemon heard the noises getting closer and hid in pounce mode in a pile of mud awaiting its time to attack.

Well, they made it out of there. Now, there next thing for them is to find the gym. Will they use their new pokemon, or what really is going on with the new pokemon? And where is Turk? Will he find the Three or find himself an early fate?

Please review


	41. Run or Fall

**Sorry it has been a while-- Life is busy-- Oh, and i don't own pokemon!**

**Later Years! **

**Chapter 41: _Run or Fall_**

written by drake22ice

Turk laid there with his clothes soaked from the creek. He watched as Newdow's tail curled upwards in a tense pose as laughing could be heard just above them. "Ha, so you think you can run, huh? Not gonna happen!" the voice said as a feline face with large fangs showed out of the shadows of the branches in the trees overhead. It's red gem caught the moonlight. "Where do you think you'll go? I hope you don't think the twerps will take you back!" The sarcastic cat pokemon said through her teeth. She took a look at his face. "Oh, you do! Ha ha ha ha! Stupid boy! They hate you, now. Do you really think they will let you near them after you tried to steal that little blue powerpuff?!" "Per!!" Turk gasped out in shock. "THAT'S RIGHT!! AND EVOLVED, TOO!!" The fangs fully out in the sinister grin. She leaped from the branch and krept closer. But her gem was twice the size it was before, and her size equaled a Typhlosion's. Her ears were black along with the tips of a mane that covered her throat and surrounded her paws. She had a stubby tail, so with her fangs she looked more like a Sabretooth Tiger. "I am no longer a Persian, but a Sabren thanks to your father and research team. They found a way to use a fossil artifact to make me as great as the prehistoric pokemon." She took a glance up in a snooty manner, so Newdow thought it would go in for a close up BubbleBeam attack. "No you don't!" Per sounded out as her large paw swept Newdow and slammed him into a tree. "Newdowwww! No!" Turk cried out in alarm. Newdow went limp and fell to the ground -- struggling to stand again. "Your weak attempt to leave us will cost you more than that little one's life if you don't come with me right now-- uh!" She retorted out noticing Turk taking a run for it. She got irritated and took off forgetting about Newdow.

Newdow quickly regained stable legs and tried to follow. The three were dashing through the woods so fast that they did not see a small treeko and seedot playing in the trees above them. Per's new form made her very agile and quick. Turk dodged her lunges and tried to change directions to throw Per off. She almost did lose him, because Newdow was hitting her from behind with BubbleBeam attacks, but was soon tossed over a ledge with a swing of Per's tail. He landed under a tree. The Treeko and Seedot must have followed him. The female Treeko leaned down to see the hurt blue lizard. She gave it some berry juice. Newdow woke up and grinned at the Treeko, but then remembered Turk. He took off leaving the Treeko and Seedot again.

Turk felt a large paw press against him with a huge amount of force. His face went into a rock, which caused him to have blood pooring from his mouth. "I'm sure my father wouldn't want you to hurt me. What if I did return looking like this?" Turk pleaded. "Ha, Boy, your father gave orders to bring you back dead or alive!" Per said releasing her claws into his shoulder. He screamed in pain. "Rouuhhwwww!" Per cried out looking back in pain. Turk turned his head what he could. He half smiled, but was still in pain. There on a stump near them stood Newdow. He was returning his tongue from attacking Per with a TongueLash. He was panting heavily and had a few scratches on his chest.

"No!" Per called out as Newdow started to glow. He doubled in size. His tail grew longer and with a larger fin that had black markings like an Arbok's. His black stripe down its back grew into black spikes. His red and yellow eyes became more intimidating. Turk's eyes grew large, forgetting about his shoulder. His friend's new physique (like a Komodo Dragon) was impressive. "Just because You EvoLVED DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" Per screamed out as she lunged towards him. Komodow moved real smooth with its head turning like a snake. He rolled over to catch Per mid attack and kicked her up into the air making her scream. He then caught himself and his spikes stood up and glowed purple. He started to spin like a FlameWheel attack and shot up hitting Per repeatedly to where fur was being ripped off( it was a ShadowBlade attack). The last spin tossed her over a few trees and about forty yards away. Komodow watched to see if there was any movement coming from that direction. Turk got up holding his shoulder, and walked over to Komodow. He rested his hand on his pokemon. The large lizard pokemon turned real quick and sighed "Komodow!" before taking a big breath in releaf to see Turk was alright. "Komodow, huh?" Turk said softly while he held his shoulder and saw the wounds on his pokemon. "Well, Thanks, Buddy!"

Turk felt faint so he collapsed next to his newly evolved pokemon. He stared up at the clouds crawling over the moon. He started to think about Star, Connor, and even Tera. 'Do they really hate me?' He thought. He remembered when he showed them his Werfel for the first time. They were so happy for him until Damion came and tried to take Bluebolt. He then remembered the swim they took after his bad experience with Werfel. Star held onto him and Newdow while they searched for new and exciting pokemon. IT was great until he decided to go with Per and the SPAT group. He sighed heavily thinking of how he fought them and held Tera down just to try and get Bluebolt again. "They must hate me!" he said turning towards Komodow. His lizard pokemon laid down next to him. Then, he thought of the last pokemon contest. He helped Connor's Spheal out of losing by having Newdow pull it out of the hole. "Maybe there is a chance!" he said standing up holding his wound and walking towards the last place he knew the Three were.

Star, Connor, Tera, and Max ran towards a small cottage that they saw after walking so far in the desert. "Please, Don't let it be an illusion!" Tera said in a dry and scratchy voice. "We see it-- too,--Tera!" Star said in a smart-alec manner. They hadn't had a decent meal in a while, so they were up for anything to be in the little place. -knock knock knock- Connor pounded. The door was pulled open to reveal an elderly woman. An Aroma of flowers and greenery also poored out the doorway at the three. "Hello?" the woman asked with a grin. Max took his attention away from the smells and answered-- "Um, Yes! We have been walking for a while, now. Do you mind if we rest here for a bit?" "And do you have anything to drink?" Tera interrupted. Max shot her an annoyed face of embarrassment. The woman just chuckled and replied with a nod as she guided them in.

Though it was a small place, it was filled with different plants and beautiful flowers. Star didn't go over to the counter where the old woman gave Tera and Connor a drink of some sort of orange, fruity drink. She kept looking at the plants and wondered how they were surviving in this area of a desert. "Beautiful! Aren't they?" The old woman said as she stepped next to Star staring at a blue and pink flower. "Oh, um-- yes, they are." --Star paused and took the glass of juice she was offered.-- "What is this place?" Star asked. "This is my Green Shoppe. Melda's Green Shoppe of Beauties to be exact. I collect flowers and plants from across the islands and sell them to all of the people in the area." she finished, but Star looked over to Connor and Tera who were giving her the same confused look. "We haven't seen anyone around and we have been walking for a while. We are actually looking for the gym of Vander City." Max said stepping up to where they were standing. The woman just kept smiling at her plant. "Okay!" Star said raising her glass and walking away to look around more. Max also walked away since it looked like the woman was daydreaming or something.

Connor walked over to a plant with large leaves. He could feel some colder air coming from the floor around it, which intrigued him since the room was only just under the hundred degrees it was outside. He pushed a large leaf out of the way revealing a statue of a dragonite. Suddenly, a trap door opened in the floor next to him. It was lit and something was being raised up. He stepped back and the rest of the group glanced over to Hank being raised out of the hole. "You!" Tera screeched out holding her glass, so tightly. "Ya, what of it, little girl?!" he said taking his face from a pout to a scowl. She huffed as he walked towards the door holding his pokeball. "Well, lad, how'd you do?" Melda asked Hank. Hank looked back and sighed. "That Ruken, I tell ya! He's pretty tough. I'll try back in a week after I train a little more." he said as he walked out the door.

"What? Ruken is the gym leader?" Star said in surprise. The rest of the group were busy staring at the trap door as Ruken was raised out with his back facing them. "Hey, Melda, do you have and more of that Kabana Mangoberry juice saved from Brizotown?-- Oh, Hey guys! You made it!" he said noticing them.

After their jaws dropped Star and Tera ran over to Ruken with a shocked face and a furious face. Tera smacked his arm-- "You mean we came all this way, got trapped in a Pyramid, and got almost dehydrated, when we could have battled you back in the actual main part of Vander City? Why did you"-- "Tera!"(Star interrupted) "Alright! I'm Sorry!" she finished as she noticed Connor went outside. Right as Ruken was about to explain about where they were and why his gym was there, Tera grabbed Star and dragged her outside. Connor was there calling for Hank to come back. "Hey Hank! I want a rematch!" Connor screamed.

Well, Turk is going to try and make better with the Trio and has a stronger companion, now. Star and Tera might actually get to try for another badge. But what is going to happen with the rematch since Connor's Eevee has gotten a new face?

Please Review


	42. What's Down here?

Alright--- I don't own pokemon! Also-- to my readers that read the previous chapter before I fixed it-- I am sorry that I messed the name of one of the characters. It was meant to be Hank-- not Keith. Keith is a character in another one of my stories that iIam working on. Please keep reading this one-- I like writing it, and I will do my best to update faster! Check out my profile, too.

**Later Years!**

**Chapter 42: What's Down Here?**

**Written by drake22ice**

"Connor, what are you doing?!!" Star yelled seeing him stand there with a cocky grin. She had never seen him like that before. "What do you think he is doing? He is going to beat the snot out of Hank. You really don't have a brain!" Tera said in her smart-alec way. "Stay out of it, Star! Please!! I need to do this." Connor said in desperation.

Hank turned around. "Ha! You are lucky I didn't use my Gabite in my match against Ruken. Alright, I'll battle you. I need a win to help me practice for Ruken again." he said with his big ego. Ruken, Melda, and Max came out to see what all the yelling was for. Both boys had their pokeballs in the air already. "Gabite, Go!" "Ghouleon, Go!" Hank and Connor said at the same time. Hank gave a confused face until it turned into nervousness when he saw Connor's pokemon's new form. "Ghouleon!?" Hank asked in concern. Ruken sighed-- "So his Eevee evolved! Hmmf! I've never seen that evolution before. This will be interesting."

Tera flinched as she felt Feezub release himself from his pokeball. "What are you doing, little guy?" she asked. He looked up at her and then to the two boys about to battle. "Oh, you want to watch this battle? I guess you haven't battled in a while!" she smiled and turned to the boys as well. Star took notice and felt bad. She looked down at her belt of pokeballs. "You shouldn't miss this either!" She released Vulpix and Bluebolt, but decided not to let Duskador watch because of what happened last time it saw Gabite use its SandStorm. She then noticed her Gargurin's pokeball was solid stone and was very heavy. She worried and was about to ask Max about it, but she heard the battle start.

"Gabite, go--- Dig!!" Hank called out. The pokemon dove into the ground with ease. It popped up in front of Ghouleon. "SandStorm!" A cyclone of sand formed and tilted towards Ghouleon. The attack blew Ghouleon into the air. "Just like before-- Weak!" Hank commented. "What?" he yelled in disbelief. Ghouleon floated down from above in a creepy, ghostly manner and as if nothing happened. "Ha! Good job, Ghouleon! Show these guys that they cannot hurt you like before." Hank huffed and then through one finger into the air. "Now, hit it with DragonClaw while it is still in the air!" Hank demanded. "Ghouleon, Shadowball!" Connor finally called out. The glowing orb collided with the DragonClaw sending both pokemon apart. Gabite quickly went in for another DragonClaw, which hit the back of Ghouleon. Ghouleon screamed in pain and fell to the sand. Connor got worried. "Ghouleon, Dig!" he yelled out in guess. Ghouleon landed and went under. "Not so fast! SandStorm!" Hank said through his grin as he saw all the sand lift from where Ghouleon was to show its location. Ghouleon was at the bottom and in the center of a sand cyclone. "Ghouleon, Shoot as many ShadowBalls as you can around the cyclone!" Connor said hoping his pokemon heard it. Blasts could be heard, but not seen from the trainers outside of the cyclone. They took their marks, though and broke the attack. Sand blew up into Gabite's face. No one saw Ghouleon until it appeared right in front of Gabite. "Again and strong!" Connor called out. A large ShadowBall formed quickly and hit with incredible strength. It sent Gabite flipping so fast backwards towards Hank where it hit the ground hard. "What do you think, Hank?!" Connor said in suspense. Seeing how both pokemon were getting exhausted--- "Gabite, combo two!" he said lowly. Gabite stood up and sand lifted and swirled around it. It lifted him so fast towards Ghouleon. His claws started to go for another DragonClaw attack. "Oh, No!" Star cried out from the sidelines. Ghouleon was not hearing anything coming from her trainer, and a strong attack was coming her way. She remembered getting hit by the DragonClaw that beat her before and something must have clicked. Connor watched as Ghouleon's eyes started to glow bright enough to make you look away. When every one looked back to the battle ground to see why, they didn't see where or if Gabite's attack hit. They saw Gabite glowing and stopped from moving. It dropped to the ground and started to hit itself repeatedly with DragonClaw. "What's wrong with you, Gabite? Stop doing that!" Hank called out with rudeness behind it. "That was a ConfuseRay attack Ghouleon did! Your pokemon is only reacting to the last attack you told him to do, but aimed at himself!" Ruken called out. "Ha, YYYEEESSS!! Ghouleon, you learned ConfuseRay!" Connor gleefully yelled. But even though both pokemon were looking exhausted, and Gabite would probably finish himself off, Connor got a cocky look on his face. "Ghouleon, go in for another face to face ShadowBall!" Ghouleon leaped in front of Gabite only to get hit simultaneously with Gabite's last DragonClaw attack, which knocked them both out of the battle. "Oh, Connor, if you had only waited, you wouldn't-- have –lost....." Star said, but tried to catch herself as she saw Connor's face.

'clap' 'clap' 'clap' "That was very entertaining, boys, and you are battling far beyond trainers your age back when I was your age." Ruken said walking out towards them. Both boys looked upset with themselves. "Now, guys! It is not about you, so stop thinking like that. You should be thinking about getting your pokemon back to a pokemon center. Let's go!" Ruken lectured before going into the shoppe again. Star and Tera looked at each other with concern. Tera went right up to Star and grabbed her arm. "Where does he think he is going? I think he may have lost it or something!" Tera laughed out as they all followed him into the shoppe. When they got in there, Ruken stopped about 5 feet from the hole he and Hank were raised out of. "Melda, if you would—?" Ruken asked. Connor and the girls stared at each other in confusion. Melda walked over to the dragonite statue. She turned it ninety degrees and the floor started to shake a bit. The trap door grew a lot bigger to reveal a platform. Star held onto her pokeballs and pokemon as if she were ready for something bad to happen, but Ruken walked out onto the platform. "Aren't you guys come'n?" he said looking back at their concerned faces. Hank was first, because he had been on it already. "I--- I guess!" Star stuttered out as she was taking a first step slowly. Before she put her foot down, Tera pushed her, and Star fell onto the platform. "Ow!" Tera cried out after laughing, because Max grabbed her ear and dragged her onto the platform.

Melda pressed down on the statue's wing and the platform they were on started to descend. It was getting darker the farther they went down. Tera instinctively held onto the closest person, which unfortunately for her was Hank. "Can you please get off of me, little girl?" Hank commented shaking her off. She was upset at his comment and searched for Connor. He was not even paying attention to anything. He was just standing at the other end of the platform staring at his pokeball. "Hey, Connor!" Tera tried calling out, but there was light that came from below. As they all stood there in awe, the platform was reaching its destination. It almost looked like they were being lowered into an underground city. There were buildings and houses, the streets were lit up with ropes of lights, and there were two distinct places against the outer wall of this giant cave-like place. "Over there is my gym----- and the pokemon center." Ruken said as if he was giving a tour. "Where is this?" Max asked quickly. "Oh, This, my friends is our main neighborhood of Vander City." Ruken said staring at a few confused faces. "You see-- after we established an above ground city, we built this underground section in case a war broke out again. We figured that with it hidden and protected like this, we could come here and still live on without another tragedy. We also have the Pokemon center handy, because of all the rescues we had to do before. Let's make our way over there!"

"Oh, good! I will just be glad to get this book bag off of my back. It got very heavy this morning." Star sighed out and then remembering her stone pokeball that Gargurin was in. "You wimp!" Hank called out. Tera went up and slapped him across the back of his head. "Jerk!" she commented. Connor was still not paying any mind, but looking above them as they walked through this underground sanctuary. "So how did you find this place, Ruken?" Connor asked. "Well, it was Melda! She was having a tree ripped out from where the trap door is now located and realized why the tree was dying--- there was nothing for its roots to grow into underneath. Tera was getting bored with all the talk about the city so she grabbed Star and they got on each side of Hank. "So you said you did not use Gabite against Ruken?" Tera started. "Ya, well what other kinds of pokemon do you have?" Star asked. Hank looked annoyed, but decided to show off a little. "I only have three pokemon, right now, because I have taken an interest in only dragon types. I have a Pupitar, and a Dratini!" Star looked as if she was going to burst when he said Dratini. "Wow, I love Dratini. They are so cute--" She caught herself being really girly again. "You know Tera only likes ice and electric types." Star continued. Hank took an interested glance towards Tera. "Alright, guys, go ahead in and get your friends all better.

When the kids came out of the pokemon center talking about how they never saw a Nurse Joy with purple hair before. "Well, that's because of the berry shampoo that just came out. It doesn't tell you that it gives your hair a shade of blue. She was shockingly okay with it, though." Ruken explained. 'Boom' Boom' could be heard. Every one in the underground town kept looking around in panic. Then in one section of the ceiling to the cave, rocks fell, and light shown through. A young man with spiky hair and squinty eyes dropped down with a pokemon that looked like a pink rabbit with a gold bullseye tattoo marked on its forehead. "There go for it!" The guy demanded pointing towards Star and Bluebolt. As the group dodged the RockSmash attack, Star asked aloud-- trying to ask Max-- "Who is that and why is he doing this? And why does he look like Uncle Brock?" She and her two released pokemon fell to the ground. Max huffed trying to stand back up. "It couldn't be!" Max sighed. "Who?" Star said letting her Vulpix and Bluebolt down to get ready. "Brock said his baby brother had been missing for a while, now. I think that's Billy!" Max finished.

"Komodow, the large water lizard pokemon. The species seems to be able to learn ShadowBlade--- Recorded!" Turk's pokedex announced before he closed it. "Okay, Buddy! Let's use this valley to practice a little. There's no doubt that we will probably run into the group at the next contest, so we need to get ready for that." Turk said in good spirit even though he still kept the SPAT group in the back of his mind. "Werfel, come on out!" he called as his other little friend came out of its pokeball. It wagged it's little tail. It was daylight, so it wasn't in aggressive form. It went over to sniff its newly evolved friend. "Alright, I am going to have you two battle since I plan on using Werfel in round two at the contest. Get ready!" he requested. The two pokemon stood about ten yards from each other. "Komodow, use ShadowBlade at Werfel!" The lizard pokemon started to roll tail-over-head towards the little fuzz ball. Just before it got close-- "Werfel dodge and use RollOut to stop it in its tracks!" The dodge was a success, but it tried to RollOut too soon and got smashed by the ShadowBlade attack. Komodow stood there proud, but the little Werfel stumbled trying to get back up. Turk sighed -- "Let's try again!" he said.

While that was going on-- high above them in a tree watching sat a very intrigued pair. The same Treeko and Seedot from before sat on a branch. "Seedot- dot!" The little nut pokemon said leaning over to the Treeko staring at the big blue lizard pokemon. She looked at Seedot and then back to Komodow while blushing!

Well, the group keep finding themselves in interesting places. Is it really Billy attacking the group of new trainers? And what is with that Treeko and Seedot?

Keep reading and please Review-- next Chapter will come sooner-- I believe!


	43. Secrets Behold

**This one came a little quicker than usual due to request. I don't own pokemon-- but still enjoy!**

**Later Years!**

**Chapter 43: Secrets Behold!**

**Written by drake22ice**

Two people in the same dark green outfits dropped down behind Billy. One had Cherry Red hair and the other had Dark Blue hair. They released a Growlithe that looked like it had just fought an Ursaring and won and a Spearow that had an evil stare. "What are you doing here, Billy!" Max yelled out in anger as he stepped ahead of the group. Star just looked at him like she never saw that in him to yell like that. Billy smirked and had his Flompem(the pink ground type rabbit pokemon) use Magnitude. The wave was not strong, but it certainly caused panic in the underground city. Rocks started to fall at some of the city people. The three bad guys laughed to see the terror. Billy stared at Star and Bluebolt and was about to call an attack when a pokeball smacked him across the face and fell to the floor. He held his face and looked up in anger to see where it came from. Tera stood there smiling. "Feezub, IceBall this guy down!" she said. Billy didn't even realize the small bear pokemon had released. Feezub had a hold of his feet. Ice formed and Billy started to swing at Feezub.

As Feezub jumped back, Vulpix jumped right next to him and growled. "We need to get these people out of here!!" Ruken announced as he saw another Magnitude attack hit and more rocks fell. Some rocks were just about to pound Ruken and Simari, but Max had Kirlia used a Psychic attack to hold and throw the rocks away. "You get these people out of here. Kirlia and I will try and hold the walls and ceiling from falling in." Max directed. He looked to Star and the other two. Hank had already ran with the rest of the town people. "You guys able to handle these guys enough to get us out of this?" he asked them. They stared at each other. Connor released Burwuf. She looked so happy to be out of the pokeball. She looked to see Vulpix growling. Burwuf didn't know what was going on yet, but thought it looked fun, so it joined in.

The red haired girl stepped out and away from where Billy was trapped to the floor. She and her Spearow looked insane with their eyes bulging and arms out. She called for her pokemon to use a Whirlwind attack. The pokemon flapped its wings as it started flying in an enraged diagonal formation. The wind was so strong that Bluebolt flung off of the ground and into Star. Connor saw that Star was getting attacked and called for Burwuf to use PoisonSting on Spearow. The blast pinned the bird pokemon against the wall. The female SPAT group member huffed and went to release her pokemon from the purple pins, while keeping an eye out for BlueBolt. Tera noticed that the only one not watching this was Billy and his pokemon. They were going in for another Magnitude. The bunny pokemon already had its paws up in the air for another slam to the ground. Tera called out "LowKick hard!" to Feezub. Connor and Star looked to see if it was Tera that called out that attack. Feezub ran and slid on his back as if he were on a Slip'n Slide. His back paws pounced into the exposed belly of the pink pokemon. The blast sent it into Billy, knocking the wind out of him. Star and Connor looked stunned to Tera. She just looked to Star-- "What?! Don't you think you are the only one sneaking off in the middle of the night to go practice secretly! Now, if you don't mind, show us some of the tricks you've been working on." Tera said in a laugh. Connor turned back to the sound of a pokemon cry to see Growlithe had Burwuf in a choke hold with its teeth holding the pokemon down. "No!" he screamed right before BlueBolt leaped onto Growlithe's back and yanked its ears pretty hard. Growlithe released and got kicked away by Burwuf. Bluebolt was then getting dove at by the Spearow again. "Bluebolt dodge, duck and roll!" Star called out. The little Bluebolt did as she asked moving with speed almost fast enough to match its sister, Tera's Pichu and its QuickAttack.

The battle seemed to be taken in three different directions. Tera stayed facing against Billy and his Flompem as he stood back up and through his pokemon off of him. Star and her opponent, the red-headed female SPAT team member and the Spearow, were to the back of Tera. Star's Vulpix was also helping out against Billy since he seemed to be the strongest of the three. Connor and Burwuf were being chased by the dark Blue haired man and the growlithe. The growlithe had foam coming out of its mouth.

Connor looked back and thought of how crazy these pokemon were that they were battling. He got to an open area and stopped. He turned around to hear the man laughing at him. He turned to realize that growlithe was holding something in its mouth. "A Fire Stone!" Connor gulped out. It cracked as the little pup pokemon bit down. A huge flash blinded him. He looked up to see Burwuf running towards him with her tail between her legs as she was chased by an Arcanine. "Burwuf, come here!" Connor demanded as he grabbed her and dodged a hit from the beast. He remembered his dad's Arcanine and tried to remember its weakness. "Oh yeah!" he whispered something into Burwuf's ear that made her lick his nose. "Awe! He's got a plan, Arcky! Fire it up!" Arcanine's mouth started to fill with lightning. "If you are wondering, it's a ThunderFang! No escape!" the man finished his statement. Connor let Burwuf down. She looked back to him with a little worry in her eyes.

Star had been dodging a Toxic attack and was almost dancing in a zig-zag fashion. She suddenly swung Bluebolt around and called out "SweetKiss!" as he was thrown into the air and dazed the bird pokemon. She called him back by her side and fell backwards into Tera who was busy trying to get Feezub close enough to freeze the pink pokemon of Billy's to the ground. Tera hmffed as she saw how fast the Flompem was. She then turned to Star-- "Hey, Vulpix won't listen to me, and I need its help. Gotta minute?" Star looked up and saw Feezub get dodged and thrown by Tackle attacks. She got an idea. She whispered in Tera's ear. Tera rolled her eyes-- "Got it!" Tera called out. Star smiled because Tera actually listened to her. Then, she got hit by a Gust attack. She dove out of the way as the Spearow swooped down and scratched Bluebolt. Star saw the female member smile and reach into her pocket. It made the other two in dark green look to her as if she hit an alarm or signal. "Toxic again!!" she called out. The Spearow shot blobs of purple poison at Star and Bluebolt.

Max saw tears in Kirlia's eyes as her knee fell to the floor. She was trying so hard to hold up the rocks. "Hurry it up guys! All this action is really stirring up these caves." Max cried out as he tried to gather enough rock pokemon wandering around to help rebuild crushed wall.

As Bluebolt quickly dodged all of the Toxic bombs, Star called out for a ShockFire attack. The female member called for her pokemon to create a large Toxic attack. The Spearow swooped and threw its attack. It was headed right for Bluebolt. "Wait for it---- Now!" Star commanded. The little blue guy dodged head first tossing his ball of electricity up and sprinted from the ground with his front paws to kick the attack right into the crazy bird pokemon. "Star, WE'RE READY!" Tera called from behind. "VULPIX, FIRESPIN!" Star called over her shoulder. The pink rabbit was right in front of Billy. Vulpix was standing next to Feezub and Tera. Vulpix shot her cyclone of fire and released it towards Flompem. Right before the attack was going to be dodged, the fire disappeared to show Feezub coming in with a speedy LowKick attack. The Flompem had its feet taken out from underneath it and it was being held in place while Feezub made it into a frozen ball that it launched into Billy. The sudden quick combination caught Billy by surprise and knocked him out cold.

Connor had Burwuf go head on towards the Arcanine preparing its ThunderFang attack. As it got closer to the crazy and rough looking beast she gulped before she heard the call out from Connor, her trainer-- "Now, Use Acid!" No one really saw where the burning fluid sprayed from as Burwuf leaped into the air, but it didn't matter. Burwuf blinded Arcanine enough to stop the attack and landed on its back. As Burwuf was facing the back of Arcanine's head from on top of him, Connor called out a PoisonSting attack on Arcanine's neck. The shiny purple needles pierced the back of Arcanine's neck, dropping it to the ground.

Just then, the female member saw a rope ladder come down through the hole. "We got what we came for. Let's go!" she called out. She turned to see her bird pokemon on the floor and in a crispy state. She looked to see Connor holding and thanking Burwuf. Tera and Star were also congratulating their pokemon. Billy was on the floor and out cold. The SPAT group's pokemon were returned and Billy carried out. Max tried to stop them, but the city was more important, so he had all the ground and rock pokemon try and restore all the broken areas, so that it was safe enough for all the town's people to come back down.

Ruken was first to come down. He ran over to Star. "Where's your Pichu? Are you okay?" he gasped out. Star looked concerned and Bluebolt peaked from around her ankle like-- "I'm right here!" "Oh, I thought I heard one of them say as they were leaving that Operation Blue Pichu was a success." Ruken insisted. Star looked down to see Bluebolt licking the spot where Spearow had scratched him. "Your pokemon need attended to. I'll get our Nurse Joy down here right away! Oh, and thank you, Max, for saving this city. I am glad that you were at least down here with the kids while I got the rest of the people out." Ruken said seeing the kids interest in what he was going to talk about next. They knew he was going to talk about the SPAT attacking again. "We'll talk later. Let's make sure every one is okay--- pokemon, too." Ruken said to Max.

At the center, Star had called home to her father while she waited for Vulpix and Bluebolt to come back out. "Dad, they came after me and Bluebolt again! What is with these people? I swear your curse with Team Rocket going after you and Pikachu has been passed on to me and my little blue guy!" Star ranted to her dad. After Ash stood there on the screen staring at her like he would when Misty started ranting and raving at him, he started to chuckle. "Now, Star, I heard you guys are handling yourselves pretty well. I am worried about them coming after you, and we are looking into this SPAT group to do all that we can. But I want you to take this in as part of your journey, too. How many stories did your mom and I tell you about Team Rocket and what they did to us?" he said to her as she rolled her eyes. "Yes, dad I know-- they dressed up in some stupid costumes fooling you guys over and over again trying to steal Pikachu-- yada yada yada!" she blurted out. She sat there trying to think before she squinted remembering her stone pokeball and the weird baby Gargurin pokemon. "Dad, is it alright if I send you a pokemon? For some odd reason, it's pokeball turned to--" she paused as she took the pokeball out to see it wasn't stone anymore. She released the Gargurin to her lap. Misty pushed Ash over on the screen to see. "Oh, honey, it's a cutie. Is it a water type?" Misty inquired. "No, Mom! Jeez! This little guy lost its family do to some misunderstanding of its territory, but today it's pokeball turned to stone. I think it turns to stone, too, during the day time. Well, anyways, I think it needs to be taken care of without all of this chaos going on around it. Would you guys watch over it for me? It is really heavy to carry around during the day?" Star asked. The little Gargurin looked up to her with it's one big, but sad eye. "Of course, honey! Go ahead, now!" Misty insisted.

Star walked over to the transporting machine, but Connor was there. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Remember I said I caught a weird bug pokemon, Pechasect? I am sending it to my dad. It keeps wanting to stalk Ghouleon." He said in an annoyed tone. Tera walked over to them. "Did you tell your dad about its obsession with Eevee and to watch over Ghouleon's sibling around it?" She said in a taunting manner. "Oh, I should probably go call him back!" He rushed off. Star gave Gargurin a big hug before returning it to its pokeball. She placed it on the counter and pushed in her home number. With a flash, it was gone. "So did you find out what they did to your Bluebolt?" Tera asked as they heard the bing from the Doctor's office.

**Well, something is going on with that Bluebolt. The group's pokemon are getting better and some need some higher care taking. The girls gotta have their gym battle, yet. We don't know what's going on with Turk until next chapter, but Some new pokemon catches are soon to come. Keep reading and Review Please! **


	44. Crazy Burn!

**Later Years Chapter 44: Crazy Burn!**

**Written by drake22ice **

**I just wanted to say that I am sorry it took so long and that I do not own pokemon in any sense of the phrase.**

The pink haired pokemon coordinator, Turk, was making his way through a forest that was barely lit through all of the large and old trees to the next contest in Brizotown with two huge thoughts in his head.

"I want to show you guys off at the next contest, guys!"

He paused to see if Werfel was still getting sick, riding on top of Komodow. He laughed before his expression showed his mind shifted to the other thought- (Star and the rest of that crew!).

"We have to get to them before my father finds them-'gulp'- or me I guess!" He looked over to see Werfel had stopped and was coming from behind a tree looking relieved. Turk noticing what the little guy had just done, rolled his eyes and chuckled "You better at least have buried it."

"Heh-heh-heh-heh! " in a creepy whisper could somewhat be heard in the wind as if some one or something just wizzed past them.

They froze. Rumbling could be heard as if an earthquake was about to occur.

"Werrrrrrrrrrrr! Werrrrrrrrrf!"

Werfel growled heavily sounding like a little motorcycle reving up. It jumped to the ground, which let Komodow's tail raise high in the ready.

"Wow, What was that?" Turk yelled as he thought his eyes caught a flash of fire zoom past him.

"I know I just saw something!" He said in panic and looked to see both of his pokemon looking angered, facing in opposite directions. Their eyes kept moving like they were trying to get focused in on moving objects.

The stalking Treeko and Seedot landed on a branch above them right before another wave of rumbling came. It actually made the ground jitter as if it were afraid. Turk took a big inhale before a voice called!

"Well, what do we have here? In a superior tone. "What's your name boy-eh?" the voice said before Turk could follow to where it was coming from.

Turk's eyes met with a rustic figure of a man with red and gray hair, showing age, dressed in a ripped military uniform. He was leaning against a tree with an eerie grin.

"Why?" Turk asked - not knowing who the man was and why he had to make his presence known.

"Ha- heh- HAH! I suppose it doesn't matter anyways! I'm Razor and I like the ay your blue lizard moves. I'm thinking about adding it to my team." the odd man said taking a large lean in towards Turk with his mouth wide open.

Turk didn't realize until the man was staring him up and down that the man's eyes were fogged over- he must have been blind! Turk shuttered and took a step back as the man's arms rose with such speed.

Komodow's target and Werfel's target leaped , and all Turk could hear was a large thud and a little whine. He huffed in fear only to see his pokemon hurt and against the ground. Werfel was being held down by a crazed looking Flareon. Komodow was standing back up after getting hit by a Magcargo, which sat face to face with it. The ground started to rumble and move to show that it was falling below large boulders hooked together. Before Turk realized he was now standing on an Onyx, two feet pummeled into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. He tried to open his eyes to see where the man was, but he had already been in the air and jumped right onto this young coordinator with such force. Turk opened his eyes to the point of a large knife aiming right at his face with that crazy laughing man staring down on him.

"Bluebolt!" Star cried out to see her little guy jumping up and down with a bandage around where he got scratched. "Is he okay?" she asked Nurse Joy immediately.

Nurse Joy was showing a lot of concern for what has been going on with the attacks, but replied "He will be just fine. I do not see anything they could have done, but scratched him up a little."

"What do you think they meant talking about the blue pichu thing being accomplished, Star? How do you think they found us, too?" Connor said standing away looking around the room at all of the Vander town's people flowing in with pokemon. Connor's Spheal was being rolled around by Burwuf, Pichu, and someone's water monkey pokemon, Panpour. He noticed and smirked.

Ruken walked over to them with his Patagi leaping to get onto Tera's shoulder. "Oh, Hi, Patagi!" Tera giggled out.

"So Officer Jenny has a team following the attackers, trying to see where they went. It does not seem like they will be after us again, today. " Ruken stated looking at the trainers who were looking shaken. "I know what we could all use. " He looked to every one in the Pokemon center. He talked to someone on his phone before calling out "EVERY ONE, I KNOW THAT WE ARE ALL TAKING CARE OF OUR POKEMON FRIENDS, SO THIS OFFER WILL STAND ALL DAY, TODAY. I HAVE MY CHEFS AT THE GYM PREPARING WONDERFUL FOODS,SO PLEASE STOP BY TO ALLOW YOURSELVES TO CELEBRATE OUR TEAMWORK SHOWN, TODAY, ALONG WITH OUR POKEMON." "Thank yous" could be heard from all around the room. Tera, Star, and Connor stood up with Ruken. "Shall we go then, trainers? After our meal, we can get onto our gym battle."

Star got excited, but Tera seemed to give a confused face. "Did he say battle, not battles?" Tera whispered to Star before seeing Hank still sitting. "Why don't you come see a real battle?" she said while shooting a cocky smirk.

"Don't you know how to fight, boy-eh? No wonder your pokemon weren't fast enough! Ha, well, I bet your one of those little trainers that makes their pokemon do all of the work." The man must have seen a look in Turk's eyes. "HA! I - knew it!" he said.

Turk saw the Flareon walking away from Werfel. "Werfel, RollOut- (Slam)" he let out before a foot almost crushed his nose.

"Ah ah ah! Nope!" The man said barely glancing down towards Turk as if he could see him. "You see-?" he paused. He knodded his head towards Werfel who saw the blow his friend took and was growling at the Flareon to let it through. "Rocky, take care of that one."

Turk had to see what he meant. Komodow had gotten away from Magcargo and was about ten feet behind the man. He looked back to the man wondering how he could know being blind before looking back to Komodow, who must have sensed his concern and jumped sideways allowing the Onyx to just bump the man. "Komodow, ShadowBlade his Rocky and BubbleBeam following! He yelled quickly before the stumbling man turned back in surprize.

"He he, it's getting interesting, now. Your catching on to how my team and I connect. We have battled together so long, we know what each other is going to do next. Hmmf." he said looking down. "I used to train with Ruken from Vander city when we lived in Brizotown. My friend, the instrucor taught us well, but I had different views and left, while that snooty little Ruken got to become a Gym Leader." he started to spill his history before noticing Rocky was getting hit. "Firetop, help Rocky!" he said as the snale pokemon jumped to hit Komodow. As it was mid air firing up its mouth, the man gasped "What the-" and roots shot up from the ground trapping the Magcargo as it got pummeled with a Magical Leaf attack.

Turk looked up "Where did those two come from?"

After eating their delicious meal in a large hall, Hank got up to leave before Ruken grabbed his arm. "I think it will do you well to see how this battle plays out for our rematch. Don't you think?" he said with a smirk and glance towards Tera.

Star looked to Ruken. "Ruken? You said battle before, but Tera and I both would like to battle you." she said before wincing at the elbow Tera gave her.

"I know. I had talked with gym leader Friz and heard all about how you two battling him at the same time and was intrigued at the idea. " he said before glancing over to Hank. "How about this? My gym requires a two on two pokemon battle. I have a good collection of pokemon friends, which I actually have two of the same. They are always training together and are at the same level of battling skills. If you two work together to battle one pokemon and then have two separate battles against the twins, it will be just as fair as other battles." he suggested as Hank gave an interested look.

Star and Tera looked at each said in unison "Let's go!" with excited faces.

The group followed Ruken down a set of stairs that went down a low lit tunnel. Since the whole town was under ground, this did not seem unusual. Bluebolt was shaking inside Star's shirt. Star did look to see Patagi still resting on Tera's shoulder. "Ruken, how does Patagi battle without space to fly?" she asked him who was walking in front. Tera looked concerned to Patagi, knowing she might have to battle it.

Ruken laughed, "You'll see!" as they walked into an open crator filled with rocks that made its walls reach up to where they could see sky. "This hole can be seen above ground just before reaching Vander city Forrest. My pokemon and I have helped develop it into a wonderful spot for gym battles." he stated before looking back to all of their faces in awe, except for Hank. "It is believed that it was created by that large meteorite rock in the middle. It has strange effects on pokemon." he said as he ran over to one side of the battlefield drawn out by white lines. He released a pokemon.

Connor looking at the pokemon "What?" He gasped "I had only heard rumors."

A Seedot and Treecko were shooting towards a Magcargo that had been knocked out while suspended by roots from the Seedot's Nature Power attack. The Flareon looked and got enraged with fire that scorched Werfel enough to knock him away and into a tree. The Flareon shot a large FireBlast attack at the two. They pushed off of each other like a combination move to dodge it, but the Seedot did slightly get hit by the attack. Flareon went in and grabbed Treecko by the tail slamming it into the ground.

"There he goes again!" the crazy man chuckled as he looked to Rocky who had gotten away from Komodow. The large Onyx started to rotate its boulders at a fast pace that slammed into the ground making it rumble. "That there is RumbleRock. It lowers accuracy and paralyzes its foes as you can tell by the way your four little guys cannot move." Flareon leaped into the air with a crazed look into its face. It started to shoot a Flamethrower attack while spiraling downward. It started to head towards Turk's team and the two pokemon helping them out. Razor didn't sense Turk getting closer right away. He caught Turk's left hook with his hand. But missed the knee to the groin. The man tumbled over.

Turk noticed the Seedot not able to stop roling from the paralyzing RumbleRock attack. "Komodow, BubbleBeam! Werfel, stationary RollOut! Treecko, MagicalLeaf! Straigt up!" he yelled out. The rumbling hindered it, but the combined grass and water attack stopped the attack from hitting the targets and Flareon landed right into the Werfel's Rollout attack, knocking the Flareon into a tree. Komodow saw Onyx raging towards Turk and water started swirling around its tail. It bolted towards the rock pokemon and slammed its tail down, which sent the water attack, AquaTail, in high effect on Rocky. Connor looked at the scene with three pokemon of the crazy old blind man down and the blind man not seeming to be able to move. "Let's go! Komodow! Werfel!" he looked to the pair of grass pokemon while he and his group panted, "You two coming?"

**So a new Gym Battle finally awaits us with a new pokemon and possible evolution. Also, Turk seems to befriending a strong duo. What awaits us next in "Cave Diving Badge"**

**I will try to update weekly or at least once a month.**


	45. Cave Diving Badge

**Later Years Chapter 45: Cave Diving Badge**

**Written by drake22ice**

**Sorry I am figuring out changes with this site and formats of documents—I will try to break up scenes better! I do not own pokemon from the franchise.**

**T****he four** trainers looked in awe at the Vander City Gym being such a large crater with what seemed to have cave entrances and tunnels throughout the entire wall surrounding. Their attention went towards the center of the battle field passed the large rock from space to the newly arrival pokemon released from gym leader, Ruken.

"A rock type eevee evolution?... Bu—But how?" Connor said gazing at a four legged, dark red, fox like pokemon with dark rock shards that trimmed its face from nose to long ear tips. It had a spike Mohawk made of rock shards and rock armor shin guards on each leg and paw. Its tail was long and narrow until you got to the small boulder at the tip that swung back and forth pounding the ground. Then, he remembered what Ruken said about the Meteorite.

"That's not a pokemon I battled, Ruken. This is not fair!" Hank called out pushing passed Tera and staring.

Ruken smirked and looked at the boy. "It is the right of the gym leader to choose what pokemon he or she uses, and it was time to retire Quagsire for a while to let some of my other pokemon battle. You will get your rematch. Don't worry. This is Bouldereon." Ruken said looking at Connor.

Star nudged Tera and whispered "I thought this gym was supposed to be ground and electric type." Tera looked up at the rock pokemon before gasping out "Obviously this gym's type pokemon is not the focus."

"Star? Tera? Shall we begin?" Ruken shouted out as a robot flying around with two colored flags circled the arena.

Star shook in nervousness as Bluebolt noticed and licked her face. She noticed Tera started towards the one side of the battlefield already, so she went to run and tripped over a stone. As she looked embarrassed up at Ruken and Tera, Tera leaned down. Star thought she was going to help her up and started to say thanks, but was interrupted by Tera stuttering through her teeth "Don't screw this up! Come on!"

Tera looked like she already knew her plan and released her Feezub. Star hesitated and was trying to think while Tera gave an impatient look. "Go Vulpix!" She cried out letting her little fox onto the field. Tera sighed in a disappointing manner.

"So you chose a fire type and an ice type to go against my rock type? I like your courage." Ruken stated with a smirk. He looked over to Tera, "why don't you go first."

"Go ahead Feezub, Quick attack!" She called out looking to Star and then back to her pokemon. The little ice bear bolted towards the Bouldereon. "Headbutt!" she called out!

"Use Wide Guard!" Ruken called out and the boulder tail whipped slamming each side of the pokemon bringing two rock walls up from the ground to block the attack and sent Feezub rolling to the side.

"Star!" Tera called out, but Star couldn't react. She was trying to think and for some odd reason took a glance from Hank, which made an idea click. "Vulpix FireSpin towards the ground and ride it!" Star called out. The trainers looked on as a twister of fire was formed and Vulpix jumped on it as it zigzagged across the battlefield towards Bouldereon. The trio and Hank looked on at a similar style of attack as Hank's pokemon used. Vulpix was right at the rock walls and leaped above the pokemon behind it.

Tera looked surprised at Star until Ruken called out "Knockdown". And the red pokemon dove its paws into its walls made of rock, which made rubble fling up at Vulpix, knocking it to the ground as it yipped like a puppy.

"No!" Star called out, but Tera already had Feezub there with a LowKick attack that sent Bouldereon out of the battlefield against a wall of the crater.

"Nice one!" Ruken complimented, but then took a look to his pokemon who was standing in front of a tunnel. "Go ahead and show these girls some use of the land." The pokemon nodded and jumped into the tunnel. It made barking noises and noises from rocks falling from Bouldereon's tail hitting the tunnel walls, which echoed out of all of the tunnels surrounding the field. Star, Tera and the pokemon looked all around trying to find out where Bouldereon went. Bluebolt started to shake on Star's shoulder from the noises. "Bouldereon, Gyro Ball!" Out of three tunnels close to each other shot globes of light coming out fast.

Feezub dodged it and ran towards one of the tunnels, but another Gyroball shot from a different one and slammed him into the wall. Vulpix got hit and skidded across the field still standing up since it did not get hit at close range. "Tera, we cannot keep getting hit like his. Our pokemon are going to have to find the Bouldereon and get it back out here!" Star called out.

"I have heard that strategy once too many times before, but it doesn't work here!" Ruken stated in disappointment.

"Vulpix try to sniff it out!" Star said before Tera interrupted again with "Bouldereon's scent is going to be all over this place, Star. We are gonna have to look for it. Feezub. Into the tunnel that shot you and look for Bouldereon!" Tera called out and looked to Star.

Star sighed and called for Vulpix to go into a tunnel at the opposite end. No one heard anything for a minute until a blast came from a tunnel with Vulpix crying out since it got hit. Barks could be heard from all around. Ruken seemed to be closing his eyes trying to sense what was going on. "Vulpix use Flamethrower!" A light lit up in a tunnel around where Vulpix went in. Feezub cried out next and a similar light shown out of a tunnel. Star and Tera looked Panicked, but Star realized something. "They're connected! Tera, they're connected. I think Vulpix just hit Feezub. I'm sorry." Star said and looked towards the tunnels. "Vulpix, hold a Will-o-wisp attack around yourself to let Feezub find you, so you both can go after Bouldereon!"

As a tunnel lit up to let them know where Vulpix was, Ruken smirked. "Use Wide Guard!" and there was a rock smash sound and the light was gone. "You gave me the location of Vulpix, so Bouldereon was able to close of the tunnel on both sides of her. She is trapped and unable to battle me."

"Who said?" Tera called out. "Feezub, use iceball and slam it towards Bouldereon." You heard a cry from Bouldereon. "Now, use Headbutt to let Vulpix out!" and a smash of rocks could be heard and growling from Bouldereon. Ruken looked shocked. Tera turned to Star and they both smiled. "Feezub get out of there!" Tera called out.

Almost instantly, Star called out "Flamethrower Vulpix." A light could be seen in a tunnel and Feezub leaped out. You could see the red and rocky face coming out, but it got blown out of one of many of the tunnels with a Flamethrower attack and slammed into the Meteorite in the middle of the battlefield. The robot lifted a flag towards the girls. "-Boul-der-eon- is-un-able-to-bat-tle!"

Ruken opened his eyes to see what had happened so fast. He returned his pokemon to its pokeball and smirked. "So you used my edge in closing off the tunnel to your advantage! My Bouldereon was not able to get out either without exiting the tunnel. Your Feezub had already seen where Vulpix's light was coming from and was able to get Bouldereon there. I must say I am impressed! Your team work was great and, Star, the use of your Vulpix surfing its FireSpin was excellent! Huh?" Ruken sighed surprised looking at the challenger's panting pokemon.

"What, what's going on with Feezub?" Tera called out. Feezub was glowing and started to grow. His limbs got longer and his head did, but his ears did not. When the glowing form stopped to reveal the pokemon, it looked like it had dark gray on its paws and up its legs. A white diamond patch of fur formed in between his eyes and he looked more like a fighter. He rolled his head and growled out "Feegriz!" Tera ran towards him. "Feezub, I mean Feegriz, you evolved! This is great!" She cried as she hugged him.

"Well, well, well! What a surprise." Ruken said. In light of your change, why don't you battle my next pokemon first? Star, can you please exit the battlefield and have your second round, next?" Ruken said gesturing Star to the seats by Hank and Connor. Hank was grumbling over the girl's first victory.

Tera stood up and Feegriz faced Ruken. Ruken looked at Tera directly as he released his pokemon battling her. "Pitagi! NO!" Tera called out looking at the electric monkey squirrel pokemon dancing on the battle field.

"Don't worry, Tera. Remember I said I had twin pokemon? This is not the Pitagi that befriended you so easily, so please do not hesitate. This is your gym battle." He said as if lecturing her. She gulped and blinked.

"Tera, battle hard! I wanna shot at my gym badge, today!" Star yelled and then giggled to see Tera's angry face.

Tera turned back to Ruken. "Feegriz, go in for a LowKick attack." She said and her pokemon shot with more speed than before towards the electric pokemon. Pitagi leaped with its tail and dodged which Feegriz had too much momentum and couldn't stop before running into a rock.

"Patagi. StaticPulse!" Ruken directed and a large wave of white static hit the back of Feegriz. The robot waved a flag towards Ruken. "Fee- Griz- is –un-able-to-bat-tle!"

"No!"Tera ran over to Feegriz and picked him up. She sighed and closed her eyes as she thanked him and let it back into the pokeball. "Rest well. I know you were probably tired from evolving. I'm sorry!"

Star looked to Connor. "That was fast!" She sighed in worry! She got nervous and Hank leaned towards her. "I know. That StaticPulse attack is no small attack. My Dratini barely made it out of one of those tunnels, because of it." Hank said. Star looked at the tunnels remembering the field.

Tera looked up as she called out her Squitor. Squitor looked around at the battlefield. It looked at Tera, who, smiled and asked it to do its best. The bug pokemon stood ready and staring at the open air that Patagi was gliding around. "Squitor, use IceShard!" And the icebug pokemon shot the ice spikes towards Patagi who used its speed to dive into one of the tunnels. "Not again!" Tera sighed. She quickly came into a plan and directed Squitor to jump into the tunnel using AuroraBeam. The light lit up the tunnels and made the walls of the tunnel covered with a sheet of ice. Squitor's eight legs could be heard sliding in and out of the tunnels like it was a slide ride at an amusement park.

"Clever! Patagi, aim your StaticPulse towards the light." He called out and the aurora beam stopped lighting it up, but no explosion happened. "Patagi, ArialAce!" Ruken said with a concerned face and Patagi shot out of the tunnels with its arms glowing carrying and forcing Squitor in the air. Squitor looked in pain and shook as it started to stand up from the fall.

"Tera, it knows flying attacks which are strong against bug types!" Connor yelled out.

Tera saw her pokemon huffing and puffing. Ruken had called for Patagi to go back into the tunnels, but as it got there Tera called "Use Stringshot to cover the tunnels." And the bugs netting blocked Patagi.

We'll just use Arial ace to get through that." Ruken called out, but Tera called out for AuroraBeam to freeze the netting. Patagi slammed into an ice wall and fell to the ground.

"Now, Squitor, use stringshot!" and Squitor shot its sticky string that stuck Patagi to the ground. "Alright, now, Aurorabeam and IceShard!" In a matter of seconds the string was frozen holding Patagi even harder to the ground and the IceShard attack pummeled into it smashing the ice webbing against Patagi.

"Pa-ta-gi- is- un-able- to- bat-tle! Chal-leng-er's Squ-itor wins-, which- means –vic-tor-y –goes- to chal-leng-er- Tera!" The robot sounded.

Star and Connor ran up to Tera. "You did it!"

**T****urk and his pokemon **along with two tag-alongs ran through trees and over a stream, where they saw a tree-house with the pokemon center symbol on it. "Finally!" he panted as he carries Werfel and Treecko through the doors.

"Oh my! What happened to these poor pokemon?" Nurse Joy called out.

"We were attacked by a guy named Razor and his pokemon! PLEASE HELP them!" Turk sighed out as he fell against the counter in exhaustion. His eyes went blurry as he saw a Pink Blob coming towards him with a hospital bed. The last thing he heard was "Audino!"

**So Feezub evolved! Tera won her battle, but Star still has yet to go. How mad is Hank getting—ha ha ha! And Turk is down. What will happen next in Chapter 46: Control Yourself, Bluebolt!**

**Please Review!**


	46. Control Yourself, BlueBolt!

**Later Years Chapter 46: Control Yourself, Bluebolt!**

**Written by drake22ice**

**I wish I had, but I did not create pokemon in the franchise, so credit goes to those who did.**

**T****era's Squitor** leaped into her arms, tickling her neck with its long nose. Tera giggled as she spun around in happiness. Star and Connor were right there to congratulate her. "Tera, you were great! Squitor, too!" Star exclaimed as she smiled, but looked back to Hank who was holding his hands together so tightly just staring into space. She thought she heard someone scream "wooHooo!" from above the crater, but saw nothing.

"Congratulations, Tera!" Ruken said as he brought over his guitar. He flipped it over and there was her Cave Diving Badge. It looked like two mountain points with a valley and a lightning bolt following a pokeball falling in between the two. As she grabbed it, a flash came from Ruken's belt and Tera's Patagi friend had came out to lick her on her face. "Ha ha! Patagi! You battle next, so don't get too comfortable!" Ruken chuckled out, which made the rest laugh.

**T****urk woke up to** hearing his Father's voice. "Authorities have just apprehended a man who calls himself Razor, who was found destroying a part of the forest with his two pokemon"— his dad 's voice was interrupted by Razor's voice in the back – "I had three pokemon, you LIAR! YOU TOOK MY FLAREON!" On the TV in the waiting room, the camera zoomed in to Razor being taken away by Damien and a Silver haired woman posing as police officers. When the camera zoomed back out, Turk could see an odd tattoo on his father's shoulder that he never noticed before. Officer's Jenny's voice could be heard "Who are you and what are you—" the broadcast turned off and went to the weather.

Turk looked around at the Pokemon center's waiting room. He was lying on a bench with a pillow under his head. "What happened?" he sighed in fatigue. He wondered what happened and Nurse Joy was not at the counter anymore. He stood up, stumbling to the counter as he walked, and hung onto the counter as he looked back at the doors behind. "Hello!"

Nurse Joy came out with a nervous and uneasy face. "Hello, Turk. It is good to see you are okay."

Turk wondered when he told her his name, but asked "Are my pokemon alright?"

Her face stared a drop of sweat rolled down her face. "Uhh, Of course! Let me go get them!" she said slowly turning around and back through the doors. At that moment, a man came in wearing dirty and ripped clothes, but went and sat in the waiting room. Turk turned back around to see someone hand pokeballs over to Nurse joy through the crack in the doorway. She came back in and handed four pokeballs on top of the counter.

Turk looked in puzzle and immediately asked "What is this? I only had two pokemon in pokeballs. The other two were still wild pokemon."

She looked nervous, but at that moment a SPAT member came through the back doors and reached for Turk, but The man that was in the waiting room had come and grabbed Turk from behind and ran out the door.

"Who are you? And what about my pokemon?" he asked the man as he looked back at the pokemon center doors.

The man pushed Turk into some bushes. A flash of light hit and there was a copy of the man. The original man pointed and the copy leaped in that direction, leaving the area. The man jumped behind the bushes as they both watched the SPAT member follow the copy out of the area. "Stay here!" the man explained. Turk could just see the long brown mullet swing in the air as the man went back into the pokemon center. Turk got worried about Nurse Joy and his pokemon, but could see Nurse Joy already talking on the phone. 'She must be calling Officer Jenny!' he thought. The man came out running on his hands and feet, which was odd. On his back were the Treecko and Seedot.

"Here you go! Are these them?" as he let the two off of his back and pulled two pokeballs out of his pocket.

Turk looked at the odd man and then to the pokeballs,"Ye-Yes! But who are you!"

"I've been watching you and your pokemon! You have a very special one that I may be able to help you out with. It looks like you need it! I'm Karl, by the way!" the man said as he sat like a dog next to Turk.

**A****fter Tera and Connor** went to sit down on the sidelines, Star walked onto the field. She smiled feeling good about the battle coming up. "Alright, Ruken! I'm ready!" she said as Vulpix stood there in front of her.

"Patagi, let's go!" Ruken called. Patagi took notice and used its tail to bounce off of Tera's shoulder. It was able to get air, but looked back to realize he knocked Tera backwards off of the bench. "Go ahead my dear! Remember this is not the same Patagi as Tera's battle though."

"I know!" Star said in a cocky manner, which made Connor give her a weird face. "Okay, Vulpix! Will-o-Wisp and spin into it." The blue embers shot out in a circle and the little fox pokemon leaped spinning into it, so that the fox pokemon grabbed a hold of it and became a larger blue flame. "Now, jump at Patagi!"

But at that moment "Interrupt it with StaticPulse!" Ruken called out. The head over heel spin sending a white wave of static hit its mark midair. It extinguished the blue flame and slammed Vulpix so hard and fast, that it sent her flipping and falling into one of the tunnels that had been cleared before the match started.

"Vulpix!" Star sighed. With a concerned face she looked down "I was sure that would have worked." She whispered to herself.

"Star, you're still battling. Get back in there, weirdo!" Tera called from the sidelines!

Star looked up at Tera. "Right!" She could see Vulpix stumbling out of the tunnel.

"Patagi, knock her back into the tunnels with Quick attack!" the next order came from Ruken.

As the pokemon was speeding towards Vulpix Star hurried in with, "Block it with Firespin!" The fire came from Vulpix's mouth and rotated around her body. The quick attack stopped and Patagi glided backwards.

"I like your style! Patagi, let's see how fast she really is. Multiple StaticPulses, if you please!" He demanded in a rock and roll tune.

The waves were just missing Vulpix. "Vulpix, run at that Meteorite", Star demanding looking at how close Patagi was gliding by it. As it got close after dodging so many attacks "Now, leap up and on Patagi!" The Vulpix sprung off of the large space rock and onto the little flying pokemon. "Use Flamethrower!' Star called out in exhaustion. The fire, along with the weight of Vulpix, pushed Patagi to the ground where it was pinned. Vulpix stayed on top of it panting. It looked up to see Patagi's long and extended tail.

"IronTail, Patagi!" Ruken called. It slammed Vulpix aside and the robot sounded. Star looked uncomfortable as she saw Vulpix on the ground. "You did so well!" she said returning the flash to its pokeball.

"**W****hat do you mean**- you can help? And what pokemon do you mean?" Turk asked Karl.

"That little furball in the caged ball. It's a Werfel, is it not?" The man asked. "Werfels are a rare species and can be quite dangerous if not trained properly. Night time and the moon have very influential effects on Werfel."

"Yes, but how do you know about Werfel?" Turk asked in interest instead of apprehension. "I know they can be dangerous at night!" he said thinking about the time on the boat.

Karl smirked and reached into his back pocket. He released a pokeball that opened. A pokemon formed that looked like a tall and lanky Werfel, but had a bigger snout and a large fang hanging out of its mouth. Its ears were longer and pointed up and it had a long and bushy white tail.

Treecko and Seedot leaped up on a branch to get some distance. Turk looked in awe "What is that?"

"This is my friend, Lyking. He evolved from my Werfel about a year back." He said explaining.

"Werfel come on out!" Turk said as he released the little pokemon. The little pokemon sniffed and saw the evolved form of itself and started to wag its tail. "You like Lyking?" Turk chuckled.

At that moment, the Karl Copy jumped down next to them and changed form into a Zoroark. "This means that SPAT guy could come back! We better get away from here! We can talk again when we get somewhere different." Karl said looking at Turk still shaken by Zoroark.

**B****luebolt was tugging** at Star's jacket from her shoulder. He kept looking up at Patagi with a determined stare. Star giggled "I know. I know. I was going to let you be next." Bluebolt got down and started dancing around in a fighting stance with his little paws up facing Patagi. Star laughed, but saw Patagi with sparks around itself.

"I had Patagi use Charge. If he does it long enough, it can heal a little. Your Vulpix had spunk." Ruken said as he stepped over to his side of the battlefield. "Now, let's go. Patagi, into the tunnels." The flying pokemon dove into the closest cave tunnel.

Star looked deep in thought before she told Bluebolt "Bluebolt, dash around the crater. If Patagi cannot find you, then it cannot attack without coming back out." She thought she had a good idea until Ruken smiled. Bluebolt ran around the giant field jumping over each tunnel he passed.

Ruken had been concentrating on where his pokemon was. "Now!' he called out and as Bluebolt leaped over one of the tunnel openings, and Patagi let a StaticPulse hit from that tunnel directly at Bluebolt. It sent him way up in the air.

Bluebolt blacked out for a minute and woke up on his fall to the ground. He looked angry and formed a big orb of electricity in front of him. "Not that big, Bluebolt!" Star called, but Bluebolt didn't listen and launched it at the tunnel where it was shot at. The wall of the crater around it exploded from the impact and covered the tunnel entrance. Bluebolt continued to shoot the same size ShockFire attacks at the closest tunnel entrances. "BlueBolt! Stop that. You are going to hurt Patagi!" Star called out realizing he wasn't listening.

"Your pokemon is destroying my battle arena, challenger!" Ruken scowled. As he saw another tunnel explode he changed his face to concern. "Patagi get out of the tunnels before this crazy pokemon hurts you."

Star huffed in embarrassment and ran onto the battlefield. As Patagi was coming out of a tunnel, Bluebolt looked that way with a high powered attack ready to fire, but Star jumped in the way with her arms out.. "BlueBolt, NOOo!" she cried out with tears falling. The little pokemon's face went to sorrowful shock and the attack diminished. Patagi stayed behind Star looking over her shoulder. Star looked at her pokemon, took a deep breath, and turned around to Ruken. "I am sorry, Ruken, If you could let us take a quick moment to coach my pokemon, I would greatly appreciate it." He crossed his arms in approval and nodded. Star looked over to Tera out of the corner of her eye with her head down in embarrassment. She walked over to Bluebolt, and he was already at her feet in an instant with his face buried in her shoe while he cried. "Now, stop that. Bluebolt, you are a very strong pokemon for how little you are, but you have to control it. I was so proud of you when you trained at Ruken's place and learned how to control your attack." The little blue pichu looked up at her and half smiled. "But why didn't you show me that, today?" she asked in concern. At that moment, Connor called over "You can do it, Bluebolt!" Star gave a thankful smile to Connor for the encouragement. "Now, let's get that badge the RIGHT way. What do ya say, buddy!" They both wiped their tears away. She stood up. "I think we are ready, now, Ruken."

"Well, let's rock!" Ruken exclaimed. "Patagi StaticPulse, and I think it is best to stay out of the tunnels." He laugh sighed.

"Why do you say that? Bluebolt, jump into the tunnels." Star called out and pointed to a certain tunnel. Bluebolt looked at her, but then ran into that tunnel. Ruken looked confused. "Bluebolt, ShockFire, but a small one and hold onto it." The tunnel Bluebolt went into lit up.

"Patagi, go in there with IronTail to finish this up!" Ruken called out sounding a little impatient. He did not notice Star smile. Patagi got closer and closer to the tunnel with its tail heavy with IronTail.

"BlueBOLt, Now, leap out of the tunnel with your attack out front!" Star screamed out. A ball of electricity came out of the hole meeting Patagi, which then caused the IronTail to smack into the back of Patagi. Patagi went up into the air and Bluebolt popped out of the hole. "Three small ones above Patagi and bring them down on him!" Three small ShockFire balls floated up from Bluebolt and started to hit Patagi from each side. The pokemon fell to the ground surrounded by smoke from the explosion of attacks. Ruken fell to his knees as his pokemon hit the ground. Star looked over to Tera who was standing up looking in concern at Patagi.

"Pa-ta-gi-is-un-able-to-battle….-vic-tor-y -goes to Pi-chu-which-means- vic-tor-y-goes-to-chal-en-ger-Star!" the robot announced and Tera rushed onto the battlefield. As she made it to the Patagi and he looked up to her to lick her face, a group of cheers came from above the crater! The girls looked up to see May, Max, and Drew sliding down from a top the crater running towards them.

"You girls, did it! Great Job, Tera!" May said hugging her niece. Drew walked to Star. "That was a little intense." He put his hand on her shoulder as she looked down to see Bluebolt jumping up at her. "But your mother would be proud to see your ability to keep your cool, unlike your father." As he rubbed the top of her head with his other hand.

"Great job, challenger. I was very impressed with your abilities and friendship with your pokemon as well. You have come a long way." Ruken said stepping next to Drew with her badge. "Here you go!" he handed the badge to her.

She held it up to Bluebolt and whispered to him "See you did it!" and he licked her cheek.

"**T****he boy following** the wild man and his pokemon was panting and holding his side. He looked up to see Treecko and Seedot still following as well in the trees. "How much further?" he asked knowing that the man could hear the pain and exhaustion in his voice.

"We're almost there!" is all Karl called out as he kept leaping through the woods. They were reaching an area with open sky, but not a lot of light since it was nearing nightfall. When the man and two wolf-fox like pokemon landed in it they stopped. "Here!" He turned to look at Turk.

Turk let Werfel down from his one arm. "So why are you-?" is all he got out before getting interrupted.

"First, thing first. Who were those SPAT guys and why were they after you? I know who that Razor guy was. I heard your battle and that is how I found you." Karl asked directing the conversation.

Turk sighed and looked down to his pokemon. "they are a group lead by my father apparently. I am not sure what they are after besides (he paused) This girl I know has a rare Pichu they are after along with other strong pokemon." He picked Werfel up close enough to his face where Werfel licked with a slobbery kiss on Turk's nose. "One of the men was actually one of my friends and he is the one who gave me Werfel." Turk said looking back to Karl.

Karl was looking at the sky with his pokemon. "I see. So your father wants you dead? Hunf. That's rough."

Turk decided to lay on the open grass and stare up along with the man. Werfel rolled next to him, and the Treecko and Seedot jumped over to them next. It was a calm moment.

…As the moon became the only thing in the sky, Turk could feel tension next to him. He looked over to see Werfel shaking with eyes as black as can be. His fangs were out and his fur on edge. Turk sat up fast and Treecko and Seedot jumped to his shoulders. He started to scoot away before Karl yelled "No!"

**So Star was able to calm herself down and Bluebolt as well to finally get her second gym badge, and Turk is finding himself in some troublesome situations. Will these trainers be able to follow their dreams, overcome these situations, and join up? Keep watch of their Journey in chapters to come. **

**Next Chapter 47: Watchful Eyes and Moon Surprise!**


	47. Watchful Eyes and Moon Surprize!

**Later Years! Chapter 47: Watchful Eyes and Moon Surprise!**

**Written by drake22ice**

**I don't claim pokemon and I hope you are enjoying the story!**

**I****t was just** after dark as the trio trainers and family supporters walked into the pokemon center with their pokemon after thanking Ruken and letting Hank go train for his rematch. The moon was coming out and they were all exhausted. Feegriz was passed out with its tongue hanging out in Tera's arms as Tera passed him over to Nurse Joy. "He's a lot heavier since he evolved." Tera stated with a chuckle. Star passed her pokeballs holding Vulpix and her little blue guy ready for a good rest.

"Ooooooh! I'm tired, girls, I hope you don't mind us heading off to bed? We'll see you before we head home in the morning! Okay?" May yawned out looking half asleep already.

Tera hugged her aunt and uncle and wished them good night before she realized Star and Connor sitting in the waiting room. She rushed over "hey, you guys! We should go to our rooms to rest. Star has to be tired after her almost tragedy, today!" she huffed out looking at Star and then quickly to Connor with a smile.

Star just glared at her, but didn't want to even move to interrupt Tera's attempt at flirting with Connor. She just stayed slouched in the seat looking at her two gym badges. She looked up at the tv to see Damion and a silver haired lady dressed as police dragging a guy away before Officer Jenny came on to yell at them. She looked at the corner of the screen to see it said that it was a repeated news broadcast from earlier. She sat up quickly to ask "Did you guys just see that?" She saw their expressions of concern, so she knew they did. 'Turk!' she thought.

**T****urk stopped** from Karl's screech, and Werfel in a crazed state was dashing around from one surface of rocks and trees to another while he growled and had his fangs showing. The little pokemon was enraged at something, and Turk gazed up to see that the moon was already showing outside. Werfel was coming back around towards Turk and he heard Karl call out again. He looked.

"HERE!" the man tossed an item to Turk.

Turk grabbed it. It was a collar with a piece of a Sunstone hanging on it. He looked quickly back up to see Werfel leaping right at him.

"You cannot show fear! Hold onto him and hold that against him and FAST!" Karl called out leaning towards Turk as his pokemon stood ready to take action.

Turk closed his eyes at the force that hit him and bit into his shoulder.

"Now!" Karl cried.

Turk wrapped his arms around his little canine pokemon. His shoulder was in pain at the fang that was piercing him. "Ouch! Werfel, NO! Werfel, what's wrong?" he cried in pain.

"Put the collar against him! Do not coddle him. He has to be under your control in order for the bond to be met!" Karl yelled out in a demanding order.

Turk had tears in his eyes, blood rolling down from his sleeve, and his pokemon with empty black eyes looking at him. "Right, then. This is for you, Werfel!" He cried out loudly as he held the collar against Werfel and held on tight. "Now, calm down! This is not how you treat your trainer! Your friend!" he yelled as the tension from Werfel released slowly. Both of them relaxed and sank down close to the ground. Turk looked at his pokemon that no longer had empty eyes. He looked a little fierce, but was releasing his jaw and started to stare at Turk.

"Set him down and put that collar on him!" Karl said in relief.

Turk sighing did so and Werfel sat there looking like a loyal guard dog ready for orders. Turk smiled and looked up to Karl who had his pokemon ready in front of him. Treecko and Seedot were leaning and staring at the event from a tree branch.

"Now, we battle!" Karl whispered in a smirk.

"What?"

Zoroark and Lyking started to dash around the surrounding trees. ""This will help the bond between the two of you, so that you can control the moonlit form of your Werfel friend." He paused and smiled. "So come on, Turk, battle me."

Werfel jumped facing Karl in a battle ready stance. "Werfel, you want to battle?" Turk asked confused. His little friend growled in reply, but when he did it sent out a little echo.

Karl hmffed and squinted his eyes in interest. "This may be more interesting than I originally thought. Zoroark, Night Slash!" And the pokemon dove in, but missed since Turk was calling out dodges. "Lyking, Quickattack!" And his pokemon dashed and rammed Werfel in the side, knocking it towards Turk! "Boy, you have to do more than that." Karl instructed in a mean tone.

Turk didn't know what to do. "Um, RollOut!" And Werfel spun faster than normal at Zoroark, just missing him. "Again!" and Werfel rolled at Zoroark again, but right before he got to him "Bite!" and the fierce little pokemon latched his teeth onto the head of Zoroark.

"Lyking, get in there with NightSlash!" Karl called out unamused. The white tailed wolf pokemon came down with a slash as Werfel jumped off of Zoroark. "See if you could actually get some attacks on Lyking!" Karl yelled to Turk.

Werfel growled with an echo again at Karl's remark. Turk stood there thinking. He could read that Karl was after something by Karl's face. "Okay, Werfel, Ro-!" was all he got out before Karl interrupted.

"No, Have Werfel try ShadowBark!" Karl insisted.

"I don't think he knows that one." Turk replied.

"I think he can learn it!" Karl replied in aggressive tone.

Werfel stood there waiting for Turk to call something. "Werfel! Let's try Shadowbark!" He hesitated into. The little pup pokemon raised an eyebrow and then tried to release a bark attack, but when he opened his mouth an echoed bark and a little black energy wave came out, but diminished quickly.

"Let's show them how it's done. Guys, ShadowBark!" Karl called out and started to roar like a wolf monster! His two pokemon got into a sturdy stance and released the attack from their mouths directed at each side of Turk and Werfel. The wave of deep barking sound and black energy zoomed past them and took out a lot of trees behind them. Treecko and Seedot had to keep leaping to avoid getting hit.

Turk stood in awe. He got so hyped and energized by seeing that, that he took stance and called for Werfel to "Rollout and surround!" Werfel seemed energized by seeing that attack, too, and spun so fast as her rolled and circled around the Lyking and Zoroark, kicking up so much earth Karl could barely see what was happening. The two pokemon stood back to back watching the pokemon get closer and closer with such energy. Turk looked really excited as he called for Werfel to leap above the pokemon. When Werfel was in the air, Turk called out loudly "Now, Werfel, with all your might. SHADOWBARK!" The little pup took in a deep breath and released the attack with such effort. It looked very similar to the attack they had just seen from the other two, but as it hit the two pokemon from the diving little Werfel, it only forced them down to their knees. "Werfel, that was great!" he screamed as he went up to catch his pokemon.

"Eh! It was pretty good. Needs a little work! That's why we have until the sun comes up to practice." Karl said ready to call another attack.

**C****onnor used** Tera's Pokewave to call his dad to tell him all about the fake police on the tv with the SPAT group and that broadcaster again. "We don't know who the man was they took away, but he was insisting they took one of his pokemon. I wonder if he had one of the enraged types of pokemon they are gathering!" Connor continued.

Star could hear Gary talking about how he has looked into that broadcaster news guy with gold hair and found out that he had been released from the network, but he is intercepting the stations frequency and broadcasting what he wants. She heard him go on about it when she noticed Tera go over to look onto the screen over Connor's shoulder. All Star could do was roll her eyes. She looked down beside her to see BlueBolt sleeping on her gym badge case. She carefully slid it from under him as she laughed at his little snooze hat that May brought from Misty. She was looking at her badges thinking about how she hasn't battled with Duskador yet, and she would like to catch as many different pokemon as possible like her dad told her to. She glanced up and thought she saw Bluebolt go out the window, but quickly looked down to see that he was still sleeping with drool dripping out of his mouth. She sighed and stood up quickly, which made Bluebolt wake up and spaz looking around like something was after him. "It's alright, buddy! I just need to check something out." She said looking at the window. She hurried over to it to see three little blue things scurrying from different buildings all towards the elevator to lift them out of the underground city. When she saw the figure standing on the platform waiting for them, her heart beat faster. "Damion!" She took off out of the pokemon center towards him. She saw him leap off the platform as if noticing something he had been searching for.

"You've finally come out to play! HMMM." Damion laughed out getting closer to her.

As she looked around him, she saw the little blue pokemon. "Those are Pichu." She said surprised as they looked up to her in unison, but their eyes were not like BlueBolt's. They were white and did not seem to have any emotion behind them. Bluebolt jumped in front of Star looking excited and disturbed all at the same time as he looked at the other blue pichu.

"Yes, these were our attempt at creating pokemon with that astounding power that your little blue pokemon has." Damion scowled as he stared at Bluebolt. "Unfortunately, they lack the power. But aren't they adorable?" He said as his hand went up and pointed at Bluebolt. His glove looked mechanical and blinked in unison with the tips of the clone pichus' ears. The three pokemon ran at Bluebolt and held his arms and head up as they scurried dragging him back towards Damion.

"Please, No!" Star cried out staring at the group of pokemon. 'Are they really pokemon?' she asked herself. She went to grab her Vulpix pokeball and remembered that she has Duskador. 'What if he does that attack again and buries us all?' she thought about her ground type pokemon's SandRage. She decided and out flashed her ground bird pokemon, Duskador as it flapped and waved its wings. It looked around, not knowing where it was, but saw Bluebolt being carried away.

"Oh, so you are trying out a new pokemon! Huh? So what can this little pokemon do?" Damion taunted out, which made the pokemon glare at him. "Oh, I am so scared."

Right then, Duskador jumped in the air and waved a wing that made a thin wave of Gust blow two of the fake Bluebolt's release and roll away at Damion. "Wow, Duskador, that was good." Star said in surprise. She could see Bluebolt squirming from the third clone holding onto his foot.

"Well, Well! It looks like I will have to just finish you off quick with my new pokemon, so I can get out of this hole of a town!" Damion said looked furious and waving his hand gesturing at the town. "Come on out Propitek!" And a pokemon started to wiz around in the air. It was obviously a steel type from its looks of a robotic dome head which was above its propeller, helicopter like neck, which was keeping it in the air. Under the propeller was an armored body with three bronze legs sticking out. "What do you think?" he said as he clenched his hand that was gloved, not realizing that that move made his three blue clones roll over in a crouched position.

Bluebolt was released and running towards Star. Star saw Damion point at Bluebolt and the steel Propitek pokemon soared in the air at the little pokemon.

"AirDash!" Damion called out and the Steel pokemon spin with its propellers and pick Bluebolt up with a spiral of wind. It held it above him and stayed in one spot.

"Duskador, SandAttack!" She called out. "Please Know it." She whispered. Her bird pokemon stood there for a minute and then dove its beak into the soil flinging sand into the steel pokemon, which must have gotten in its joints, since its air attack slowed down. It slowed so much that Bluebolt started to fall right towards Propitek's propellers. "No. Duskador, Peck, and quick! Please know that one, too." She squinted in hope. Duskador jumped into the air and tackled Propitek just in time for the floundering Bluebolt to pass by without hitting the propellers. "I guess tackle works, too." Star sighed out and shrugged her shoulders seeing both of her pokemon recover from the fall. Duskador looked back to Star in pride, but did not see the two blue glowing eyes coming at her. Propitek had been called into a MetalClaw attack, which knocked Duskador back into Star. She winced as she fell as well.

Lights started to turn on around the buildings surrounding them. "Alright, I think this is the time where we take what we came for and leave you in your dust. Propitek, AirCutter and grab that blue Pichu with AirDash." He demanded.

But Bluebolt had already been spicing up a ShockFire ball and tossing it up and down, teasing that he was going to throw it. His mischievous grin made Star shake her head and smirk.

"No, don't let that pokemon attack!" Damion's gloved hand made a gesture that made the close shoot ThunderWave attacks at Bluebolt, but he dashed around them holding the ball of electric attack. He didn't realize that he was getting closer to Propitek that was coming in with its attack. Bluebolt looked up to see the blue eyes.

"NOW!" and the Shockfire was released as Star called out. It slammed into the steel type pokemon, throwing it back. Its air attack grabbed a hold of the clones and the force hit Damion, blasting him and the pokemon through the ceiling of the large cave that the city was in.

Star looked at the hole in the ceiling and could hear a helicopter above until it started to fade as Damion must have escaped. She looked down at the fidgeting pokemon in her arms. "O-oh! Duskador" she smiled "I am so glad to have you on my team!" She said as she hugged him. All of a sudden Star was being raised up by her arms.

"Star! What happened?" Came from Tera and then Connor as they stood next to her. They looked at her and then to the hole in the ceiling. "Was – Was that Damion, you had shot out of here." Tera looked to Bluebolt who was riding on the back of Duskador, now. "Good job, Bluebolt!" Tera congratulated.

"Duskador did a lot of the work." Star stated in an "actually" kind of tone.

"Really? You haven't let it battle much either. Hmm." Tera inquired.

"Oh, Connor, remember they had left last attack saying they got what they needed? They must have gotten some DNA from Bluebolt, because…. Because Damion had blue pichu clones! I think he could control them somehow with his glove" Star said remembering the hand gestures.

Connor and Tera looked at each other and laughed. "I think you might have hit your head, Star!" Tera chuckled out.

"No really!" Star tried to convince them.

"I believe you, Star." Ruken said holding a laptop coming out of the police station with Officer Jenny. He looked up at Tera and Connor. "Come here and take a look at the video shot from our perimeter cameras." He said catching their attention.

As they walked over to see, Officer Jenny walked over to Star. She looked up at the hole and then to Star. "You know, I know your father and I can see you can handle yourself and pokemon pretty well…." She looked back to the hole. "… but I think you should stay at the police station, tonight and be ready to leave in the morning." She looked at the girl in concern. "I will inform your parents of what has happened, but I think SPAT people are getting used to coming after you here and may come back even harder. This city underground in a cave won't take too much more."

Star just looked around at her friends and pokemon friends…. And nodded.

**MORNING**

**B****oth Turk** and Karl along with their pokemon leaned exhausted against trees near the open field. They had been practicing the ShadowBark and building the bond for Turk and Werfel all night.

Turk looked at Karl. "So what, now?" He said as he pet his sleeping Werfel that was resting against his leg.

Karl stood up. "Well, now, I say See ya Later!" He said with a satisfied look on his face.

"What? What do you mean? You come out of nowhere, rescue me from bad guys, and super train my Werfel? I thought we could become friends and hang out. All I know is your name, I don't know anything about where you're from, what you are doing in this area in the first place, and you're just gonna leave." Turk spilled out with the last of his energy it seemed.

"You could say thank you, instead of complaining, kiddo." Karl said in a sarcastic manner. "Ha, I'm just kidding. I should be thanking you. Seeing you with your Werfel reminded me of myself and mine before…" he said looking at his Lyking. "You looked like you could use some help, but it seems you are going to be fine, now." (pause) "And you don't wanna be around me anyway, Turk. You see, there's a full moon in a few days, and the moon seems to affect me, too….. and I wouldn't want anyone around me, then." Karl frowned before he leaped to the other side of the field in one jump. His pokemon followed him.

Turk stood up "Wait!"

Karl looked back. "Oh, and remember to keep that collar on your pup until you think he is ready and controllable by you. Maybe then we can 'hang out' as you say! Thanks and good luck." were Karl's last words before he bolted into the woods with his Zoroark and Lyking.

Turk looked down to see Treecko and Seedot finally joined them back on the ground. So he took a step away to face the two grass pokemon, woke Werfel up, and released Komodow, which made the Treecko blush. "So as long as you two are okay with it, we would like to have you two join our team. What do you say, Werfel?" And an agreeing bark was released. "Okay, and you, Komodow?" and the water lizard looked at the blushing Treecko and smiled. "Alright, then, will you?" Turk said as he leaned down to them with two pokeballs. They looked at each other and tapped the pokeballs, which opened and flashed them in….

**S****tar woke** up to Tera shuffling through her bag near the beds. "What are you d doing?" Star yawned out.

Tera looked at Star with a mischievous smile. "Looking for something to tame that monster on your head." She chuckled to see Star patting her head looking for a monster. "I meant your hair, brainiac!"

Then, Connor walked into the entrance of the police station. He looked at them, smiled at Star's hair, and grabbed their bags. "You ready to go catch some pokemon? Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy said that Vander City Forrest is filled with them."

**Alright—a bit of a long one, but I liked this part. I hope you did, too. **

**Seems odd that the trio and Turk's team are all in a forest—is it the same one? More catches in the near future as well, so please keep reading. **

**Next Chapter 48: Trees mean Grass—Maybe!**


	48. Trees Mean Grass Maybe?

**Later Years! Chapter 48: Trees Mean Grass - Maybe!**

**Written by drake22ice**

**Okay—thought I was going a certain way with this chapter, but changed the idea, so I really don't think the title to this chapter has any correlation—sorry.**

**I don't own pokemon, but I do own this story. Enjoy and review.**

**D****amion knelt** next to Turk's father's desk with his head down. "Sir, we were—"

"Not able to capture the blue pichu! Yes, I KNOW!" he slammed his fist down on the desk. "My SON HAS YET TO BE FOUND AND YOU HAVE CONTINUOUSLY FAILED AT GETTING ME WHAT I WANT. THAT BLUE PICHU IS EVERYTHING! YOUR CLONES CANNOT FAIR UP TO WHAT…THE LEGEND STATES THAT THE BLUE…" The man with the gold hair stopped noticing he revealed something to his servant. He calmed his composure and relaxed into his chair. They both just stood there staring at each other. "How about this? You and my son seem to have had a friendship of sorts, yes?"

"Yes, sir. Your son is a loyal friend." Damion replied.

"Hmm. Instead of catching my son before he gets to the brats, why don't we let them join up?" He stated with a grin.

"But, Sir!..."

"LISTEN! The brats probably already know that we want their little blue rat because OF YOUR MESS UP!" He saw Damion getting nervous. "Here is what you are to do. Watch the brats, wait until they meet up with Turk, and then when you have a chance, convince Turk that you have changed sides. Get in close AND BRING ME THAT BLUE RODENT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" the man slammed his hand down and then pointed to the door. Damion nodded and left. The man turned to face the screen behind him.

The reflection or what seemed to be started to talk. "We are losing time. The legend states that only the chosen blue rodent pokemon can unseal Hades Crystal. We have tried many blue pokemon, but none seem to be able. I know. We MUST HAVE THAT PICHU."

**A****t the edge** of a grand Vander City forest, the three trainers stood in wonder in what this forest could hold.

"Connor, what does the map of this forest look like?" Star asked looking over to the boy with his POkenav.

"Well it seems that there are many green areas going up the dormant Volcano of Dorugaan, but around the base I see blue… must be water areas." Connor shrugged his shoulder looking interested.

"I cannot BELIEVE that head-banging gym-leader wouldn't let his Patagi join my team! He wanted to come with me!" Tera stomped towards the forest opening with her fists clenched. Feegriz was walking next to her trying to keep up with her stomp.

Star looked at Tera with a confused and annoyed sigh "Tera, You know that Ruken gave Patagi the option since it had befriended you, but it chose him."

"Oh, if he would rather jump in holes with that gym-leader, so be it!" Tera continued to grumble.

"Didn't Ruken say that Patagi are common in this forest? You can catch your own!" Connor tried to suggest to her, but she continued to stomp into the forest. Connor and Star just looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and followed her in.

"Aaaaw!" Star sighed. "It is nice to get out of that desert. The sun was really getting to me." She said walking into the well shaded forest. "What is that smell?" Star said as she scrunched her nose.

Suddenly Bluebolt popped out of its pokeball and so did Tera's Pichu. The two ran over to a pile of fuzzy grass that the two seemed to love, because they were rolling over in it. They rubbed themselves in it like a cat would with catnip. The three trainers stared at the odd sight and started to laugh at the cheesy grin both pichu had on their faces.

"Oh dear, that's electroweed!" Connor stated in a chuckle. "Electric type pokemon love that stuff." Bluebolt and Pichu held their grins and started staring around into space like they were hallucinating. "Hnnf, it does make them a little loopy though. We better get them out of that before we are here forever."

Star and Tera were still laughing, but agreed and picked the two up. The pichus saw their trainers and it was like the two pokemon saw the love of their life, because they were still dazed with their eyes wide open and they would not stop holding their trainers' faces and staring with grins on their faces.

"Did you like that stuff, little guy?" Star said looking into Bluebolt's dazed eyes. "What a weirdo!" Star laughed at her little blue guy.

"Pichu, what are you doing?" Tera laughed. Feegriz just looked up at Pichu with an embarrassed look shaking his head.

"Come on! There is still a lot of this forest to look through and I would love to explore and be able to find new pokemon." Connor suggested waving his hand, gesturing to follow him. He heard them chuckling still at their tripping pokemon as he turned around.

As the three got further into the forest they saw many different pokemon such as Spinerak swinging from threads attached to tree branches, Sentrets playing leap frog with each other, a Starly pokemon fleeing away from a group of Tailow, and even an Axew sharpening its tusks on a tree.

"This place is filled with pokemon just like Ruken said." Star said in awe before noticing her comment made Tera start to stomp again. "Oh, sorry, Tera." Star exclaimed as she looked around. 'I guess we haven't seen any Patagi, yet."

Tera turned around furiously face to face. "Stop talking about Patagi. You know I want one!" She huffed and started stomping again with Feegriz mimicking her every move.

Star looked at Connor. He had his journal out writing something. She turned back to see Tera way ahead of her. "Hey, Tera, so Ice and Electric types, huh? Why those focuses?"

Tera stopped and turned to her looking like she didn't know or even if she should say something back. "Star!" She sighed. "I don't know!" she turned around. "It just seems to fit me."

Star smirked. "Cold and Shocking?" She thought she had a good come back.

Tera just flicked her hair and ignored her.

The group came upon a beautiful water oasis with a cliff edge and a Waterfall behind it. The water spraying from where the waterfall hit rocks in the oasis made a sparkling mist. A Fineon group was splashing in and out of the water near the edge. Beautifly were flying in and out of the willow branches hanging over the water. Only one area above the waterfall showed the sun shining through.

"Wow!" the three said in unison.

"Can we rest here, today?" Star asked not really looking at any one, but in awe with the view.

"I actually agree!" Tera said looking at Star through the sides of her eyes. She released her pokemon. Squitor jumped onto a branch overlooking the water, Feegriz jumped into the water making the fineon flee over to the waterfall. Pichu was still loopy and was gazing at a Fujiberry bush next the water.

"Connor, I think you're out numbered unless you want to stay here, too." Star said releasing her pokemon. Duskador jumped on a high rock next to the water. Bluebolt joined Pichu. Vulpix stayed next to Star just looking at it all.

Connor looked to the right of the oasis to see a well lit path following a stream. He turned left to see a very shaded area. He did not look at the girls except when he pointed towards the shaded area. "Hey, Girls? I think I am going to do a little exploring over this way." He released his Spheal and Ghouleon.

"Can you watch these two? I am going to take Burwuf with me." Ghouleon floated over the water looking down at the water pokemon under the blue water surface. Spheal jumped into the water splashing every one near the edge."

"Sure! Thanks Connor!" Tera said looking at Star. "Such the explorer." Tera sighed as she watched Connor disappear into the shaded area.

"Let's go swimming!" Star insisted, so the girls started to empty their bags getting their swim suits out. Then, Star noticed a flash near the waterfall.

Tera looked at the same time hearing a cackling girl laugh. To her surprise, she saw a little purple pokemon dashing and dodging sides to side trying to escape some pink and purple flash attacks. "Wait, that looks like a Patagi!" Tera exclaimed. It was a Patagi, but instead of Gray it had Purple and instead of yellow under the ears, under the fur flap gliders and around the eyes, it was orange. It looked so frightened and exhausted. Tera heard the laugh again and three ghost pokemon and a girl with long and straight black hair, wearing black and white striped leggings, a black tunic, a shredded white cardigan, combat boots, and an oversized black witch hat came out of the bushes near the waterfall. The ghost pokemon shot another attack.

"No!" Star yelled.

Tera looked shocked seeing who the girl was, started running and called out for Spheal to shoot an icebeam to make a path across the oasis of water for her to run over. Star and Feegriz followed.

"Star, grab Patagi!" Tera yelled as she leaped separating the ghost pokemon and the little purple pokemon. "What are you doing here, Jenoveeve?" Tera called out defensively.

Star scurried around with her hands out trying to catch the schizo Patagi. "Come here little one!" she called out before pausing realizing Tera knows the cackling trainer.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Wittle Tewa!" Jenoveeve cackled in a baby voice.

Tera looked back seeing Star finally catching the terrified pokemon and then back to the ghost pokemon trainer. "Seriously, Jenoveeve, Why are you picking on this little pokemon. Didn't you pick on me enough back home?"

**C****onnor and Burwuf** found themselves in a very wet and swamp-like environment. They were leaping from rock to rock over a very mucky and muddy terrain. "I don't think my father and grandpa would have ventured this kind of area, so there should be some exciting new pokemon here." Connor said as he had to reach down to catch Burwuf from falling off a rock. "You alright there?"

Burwuf just looked up at him and wagged its little white tail. "Wuf!"

The two passed a group of Wooper having a mud battle with a group of Pilofros (a ground/fighting type frog pokemon that Ash and Connor's dad discovered in their underground adventure.) 'Let's get away from this group Connor said as he leaped onto a wet and grassy surface of land. He could see something moving under a bunch of mud-grass, so he went forward. Burwuf noticed the direction he was going and growled, grabbing his pants with its teeth and trying to hold him back. Connor was too determined though and took another step. An Ekans leaped out right at his face and both went down.

**S****tar looked** at the three pokemon and pulled out her pokedex. "Litwick, the candle pokemon, Shuppet, the finger puppet pokemon, and Pheonost, the resurrected flower pokemon. All three are of the ghost type, with Litwick also being Fire type and Pheonost of Grass type." The device said scrolling over all three of the trainers' pokemon. Star stared at the large bird-like pokemon, Pheonost. It was tall and slender with its head and wings looking peacock-like with petals and a flower bloomed starting from the neck and extending all the way down to its tail tip being purple with highlights of pink and green on the wings and eyelashes. The body was brown like a withered plant color. (That pokemon is based off of a resurrection-Phoenix Lily that starts out as a green plan, loses all of its leaves and turns brown, and then blooms a beautiful purple, or orangey-pink lily). Its eyes were mesmerizing and green. 'Pheonost? Isn't that..?"Star ended by Jenoveeve interrupting.

"The final evolution to the starter pokemon, Spiribulb? Yes, it is. I got it from Professor Ingbot." Jenoveeve stated and looked at Tera with a smirk. "So you're a trainer? Thought you were too weak for that! Oh, well. Let's see the weak starter pokemon you chose, Wittle Tewa!" Jenoveeve bullied.

Tera stood there staring and said nothing. Feegriz came up and stood next to Tera, growling in the ghost pokemon's direction.

"Oh, that's right. I heard that your dad wouldn't let you get a pokemon. Well, what is that thing then?" Jenoveeve gestured insultingly towards Feegriz.

Star stood up with the Patagi shaking in her arms. "Hey, who do you think you are?" Star yelled.

Jenoveeve looked over to Star and then called out. "Pheonost, get rid of this meddlesome nuisance." And with a wave of its wing and glowing eyes Star was lifted by SpiritSlam attack and thrown with Patagi across the icy path and into the water.

Star looked to see the Patagi still shaking and wet, now.

"Hey! You may be a year older than me, but you have no right to pick on me or my friends!" Tera yelled out. "Now, what are you doing here, and why were you picking on that Patagi?" Tera demanded. Tera saw Jenoveeve holding a large and old looking book.

"Ooh, still not too friendly!" The bullying girl sighed out looking at her book. "Well, I guess if you must know, I have been studying and searching for a crystal that can bring people or pokemon back from the dead. That little frantic pokemon was eating near me when I thought my pokemon could use some target practice!" the girl said looking satisfied with herself, but not seeing the rock of ice coming at her head. 'Smack' and she fell backwards a little. She looked up furious seeing Tera smiling and Star and the Patagi cheering in the background. "That is it! I want to battle you, twerp, and show that you need to respect your superiors." The girl said clenching her fist and her pokemon glowing with rage.

"Go ahead, Tera. Show her that it is not fair to pick on anyone and that it will all come back to her." Star called out.

Tera looked back to Patagi still frightened of the ghost pokemon, looked back to her home-town bully, and sighed out "It's on!"

**A****fter the Ekans got** hit by an Ember attack, it fled and Connor wiped off his face full of mud. Burwuf started licking the mud off of Connor's face. "hnnn, Hnn, Hnn! That tickles!" Connor laughed. Suddenly, they heard a smash. They both looked up and saw nothing in the dark swamp. 'Smash!' came again. "What is that?" Connor sighed looking around. Then, in one direction they heard growls and something being attacked. "Let's go!" Connor jumped up and started leaping rock to rock and slipping into the mud trying to find what was happening. Whimpering could be heard between growling and attacks.

Connor and Burwuf suddenly approached two Vigoroth staring down at a hollow log. They turned towards Connor and looked as if they were going to lunge at him, but Burwuf caught up and leaped in front. She was glowing red and a red circle of heat spread around her and Connor lighting up the darkened swamp. One Vigoroth tried to slash at them, but got burned when it reached the circle. It fell and the two Vigoroth ran off.

Connor looked at Burwuf. He picked her up and quickly dropped her. "Ouch! Turn the heat off, Burwuf!' he exclaimed looking at his hands. Burwuf stopped glowing and the circle disappeared making the swamp dim and shaded again. "Burwuf? You learned a new attack!" he said excitedly as he hugged her not getting burnt. "I wonder what it was."

Then, the hollow log started moving and the whimpering could be heard again. Connor and Burwuf approached it cautiously. Burwuf looked inside, barked and started wagging its tail. "What is it, girl?" Connor reached and pulled the hollow log upwards for him to see. The log exploded to pieces and Connor was thrown back. There in the log's place was a small pokemon surrounded by a Protect attack force field that lit the area in a blue light. The pokemon was covered with mud, so Connor couldn't really see it. He pulled out his pokedex and it didn't compute right away. It suddenly scanned the muddy pokemon with a green light and said "Some pokemon have yet to be discovered. No data available!"

"Yes!" Connor jumped up in excitement, but saw that his reaction scared the pokemon and its force field got bigger. Connor could see the tree lit up behind the pokemon. His eyes got big as he saw familiar slashes on the tree. "No!" he sighed out as he stumbled towards the muddy pokemon. "Come on. I have to get you out of here. This area is not safe. Per…" He called out in a frantic tone.

"You rang!" a sinister female voice landed next to Connor staring at him. "I'm so pleased you REMEMBERED!" Per swiped its paw at Connor's feet knocking him on his back. She stepped on his chest and looked him in the eyes. Then, Per got hit by something hot and glowing red.

"Burwuf!" Connor called out to see it trying to move the large Sabren. Per knocked it away with its tail into a rock.

The little mud covered pokemon whimpered. Per looked at it. "What do you want? I watched you running from those Vigoroth. Stay out of this!" Per growled. She looked back down at Connor and raised her other paw, extending her claws. "This marks the beginning of our victory!"

**T****era stood at one** end of the ice bridge with Feegriz out in front. Jenoveeve at the other end with Litwick out in front.

"Alright, since you're using a weak pokemon, I guess I will use my baby pokemon to help make it fair." Jenoveeve taunted in a baby voice. "So what type is your pokemon?" Jenoveeve continued.

Tera took a deep breath. "Feegriz is Ice/Fighting type and he is very strong as you can see." Tera said holding up her badge case with two badges in it."

"HA HA HA!" Jenoveeve cackled. "A fighting type against my ghost type! This will be quick!" Jenoveeve commented. "And don't bother showing me badges. I have already gotten the five from the islands. I'm just waiting to battle in the League of the Four Islands." She said impressed with herself again.

Tera stood there shocked. "Let's get on with our battle."

Star looked at the two girls staring each other down, but worried for Tera. 'Feegriz only knows Headbutt, IceBall, and LowKick. Two have no affect on Ghost types. I hope she knows what she is doing.' Star though holding the Frantic Patagi staring in fear at the ghost pokemon.

At that moment, Tera ordered a LowKick attack. Feegriz ran and slid across the ice bridge with its feet forwards headed at Litwick. Litwick stood its ground as the attack went right through it. "Oh no!" Tera sighed out and bit her lip. Feegriz stood on the other piece of land. Tera looked at the water. "Feegriz shoot IceBall attacks at the water to give yourself more land to move on." The Feegriz leaped over the opposing pokemon and started firing Iceballs into the water creating landing points to be able to dodge attacks. As it was landing though…

"Smog, Litwick! Blind this weak pokemon." Jenoveeve ordered and the little candle pokemon opened its mouth and the whole oasis was covered with a creepy purple fog. It did cover all of the ice platforms and the ice bridge. Feegriz could not see and landed with a splash. "Confusion!" was the next order and Feegriz was raised out of the water and purple fog looking hurt and squirming to get free, but Litwick's psychic attack had him. It raised him up as it began floating above the purple fog and water. It looked Feegriz in the eye and smirked.

"No, Don't!" Tera called out.

But Litwick slammed Feegriz into one of his own ice platforms created by his IceBall attack. It splashed a little bit towards Litwick, which made it back up in fear. "Well, I guess that's it!" Jenoveeve huffed in disappointment.

Tera took notice and then looked to where Feegriz was slammed down. "Come on!" she whispered. "Come on!" she said getting louder. "COME ON, FEEGRIZ! IN THE AIR AND HEADBUTT!" Tera shouted. Feegriz shot straight up and out of the water. It looked towards Tera. "Right there. In front of Litwick!" she called out. His head turned towards it and he was launching himself in that direction with a mighty force.

"Confus.." is all Jenoveeve was going to call out, but noticed that Feegriz was not aiming for Litwick. "What are you up to?"

Right before he reached his mark… "Now, pounce hard off of it and leap in the air!" The impact pushed the ice block down into the water, bringing a large wave of water going to cover Litwick. Feegriz was above it. "Use the water and hit it hard with IceBall!" Tera demanded. The large wave started swirling and became a giant IceBall. Feegriz was coming behind it pushing it towards Litwick.

"Ugh! FlameBurst!" Jenoveeve commanded. Litwick saw the attack coming. It heard the call and its flame started to grow large into a ball of fire. It was about to be released when the IceBall made contact. The two attacks sent steam and an explosion across the whole oasis. All of the trainers and onlooking pokemon were knocked over by the blast.

**P****er's attack was stopped** mid-slash. Per was lifted into the air by a pink aura. The area was not lit by a blue light anymore. Connor looked over to see a little pokemon, not much covered by mud anymore staring at Per with glowing eyes. Per was sent flying into a nearby tree.

Per shook her head and got up. She looked and saw the same little pokemon Connor was looking at. "You did this?" she growled as she lunged for the pokemon. Connor went to block the pokemon, but the pokemon leaped up onto Connor's shoulder and let out the Protect attack stopping Per. Per stood, backed up and saw that Burwuf, lying next to a tree, was not covered by the Protect. "You forgot somebody!" Per purred out. She went for Burwuf, but was caught by another Confusion attack and sent flying out of the area a good ways away.

Connor looked at his shoulder to see the little black eyes of the pokemon staring at him. It had a little tail wagging throwing mud. Connor then ran over to Burwuf. The wild pokemon jumped down from his shoulders and looked at Burwuf waking up. "Burwuf, are you alright?" he asked in concern. His little pokemon looked and him and barked, wagging her tail, too. She looked at the pokemon.

Connor picked it up, pulled out a towel from his bag and started to wipe it off. It looked like a baby rhino with pale teal coloring most of its body. It had three stripes on it back and a shield shape marking on its forehead in a raspberry color. "Thank you so much for your help!" Connor said while wiping it off. Its tail and little ears wiggled as it looked at him in joy and said in a deep baby voice "Tinko!"

Connor set it down and looked around at the damage of the area. "You are really strong and really cute!" He looked over to Burwuf and then grabbed a pokeball out off his belt. "Hey, would you like to travel with us? And meet our friends?"

**So- sorry about the weird title and long chapter, but I hope you like their journey so far. I wanted to give Tera a little background in this chapter and a rival besides Star and Hank. I liked the idea of Jenoveeve.**

**New pokemon and possible catches coming up. Stay tuned and review!**

**Chapter 49: Who Would Have Thought?**


	49. Who Would Have Thought?

**Later Years! Chapter 49: Who Would Have Thought?**

**Written by drake22ice**

**Well, I am kind of bummed I haven't received any reviews for a while, now. I hope to see that change. I don't own pokemon, but I do own this story. **

**A****s the steam** cleared, Ghouleon was floating above to try to see what had happened. Jenoveeve wiped her face and saw the Ghouleon, in interest, but quickly started to see if her pokemon had beaten Tera's.

Tera had fallen back against Star and the schizo Patagi, who had been a good ways away. She sighed and stood up quickly. "FEEGRIZ!" she cried out searching the crumbled ice bridge on the water for her pokemon. She could see Jenoveeve's face get upset when they could see LitWick, knocked out and floating on an ice platform. Some splashing could be heard, but no one could see where it was coming from.

"Did you win?" Star asked in concern and excitement.

At that moment, Feegriz could be seen climbing onto an ice block. "FEEGRIZ! YOU …" Tera said running into the water. As Feegriz made it on top of the ice block, he collapsed and was knocked out, too. "Oh Feegriz!" Tera sighed as she swam over to him. She lifted his head. "Feegriz, you were amazing!" she said right before returning him to his pokeball.

"What was that, Litwick?" Jenoveeve was screaming at a pokeball. Litwick must have been returned. "I thought you were better than this. We are going to do some serious training and after I get through with you…" Jenoveeve complained and threatened to her pokemon. She looked over to Tera. "What? You think you are high and mighty, now?" she started to taunt until she caught a glimpse of Ghouleon floating by Star. She calmed herself. "Whose pokemon is that one? I have never seen that one before."

Tera and Star looked at Ghouleon. Then, they all turned to russeling in the bushes near the edge of the water. Pichu and Bluebolt quickly dodged a little pokemon of minty aqua and raspberry coloring charging through the bush at a very fast pace.

"No, Tinko! Not so fast!" Connor's voice could be heard calling and laughing. The Tinko was heading right for the water when it tried to stop, but its momentum was too much and it stumbled, rolled, and hit the water with a splash that reached all the way to Jenoveeve. Connor laughed and shook his head.

Tera and Star looked confused and looked from Connor to this little pokemon that just made an interesting entrance. Jenoveeve wiped her face again.

Connor looked to see who Tinko had soaked. "Oh, hi!" he turned to Tera and Star. "So you found another trainer?"

Jenoveeve looked annoyed at him. "And who are you? Tera, is this your boyfriend? Oh, nevermind. I want to know whose pokemon that one is and what is it?" she pointed her finger and looked at Ghouleon.

Connor smirked. "Seeing as how I am Ghouleon's trainer I suppose I can answer that one. I am pokemon coordinator, Connor Oak. This pokemon is Ghouleon, evolved ghost form of Eevee." He said gesturing to his pokemon. Ghouleon floated around his head and landed on his shoulder.

Jenoveeve looked a little shocked towards Connor. "Well, a coordinator, huh? Tera, your boyfriend's a little cute. He also has good taste in pokemon." Jenoveeve said with an interest glare at Connor.

"HE"S NOT MY… boyfriend."Tera screamed and whimpered. Star laughed in the background. Tera then noticed Patagi trying to get out of Star's arms. "Go ahead Star let it go!" she said ignoring the situation with Jenoveeve.

"Oh, okay." Star sighed out looking down and letting her arms release. Patagi bolted towards the bushes, but suddenly stopped, looked back at Tera, paused and suddenly leaped onto Tera's head, knocking her over.

"Aah!" Tera screamed, but started laughing.

Jenoveeve looked back to Tera. "Well, Tera, you know how I love your company, but I think I will go to the pokemon center." Jenoveeve said in a sarcastic manner.

"POkemon center? Is there one nearby?" Star asked looking at Tera's pokeball with Feegriz in it.

Jenoveeve started to cackle again. "Wittle Tewa, your fwends are just as clueless as you are." She exclaimed before her other pokemon's eyes glowed and she was raised into the air with them. "Above this cliff ledge and water fall and about a mile away is a pokemon center. Better get your weak pokemon there to heal, Wittle Tera!" Jenoveeve said floating with her pokemon up and over the waterfall and cliff.

Tinko climbed out from the water looking a little embarrassed until it saw Connor. "What were you thinking? I know you were excited to meet these girls, but …" he laughed as he saw Tinko's tail wagging.

Star looked to Connor holding this new pokemon in interest. "Connor, what is that pokemon? Did you catch it?" she exclaimed picking up Bluebolt and walking over.

"Yep! This here is Tinko. I found this little pokemon getting attacked by some Vigoroth . OH! And, Star, Burwuf learned a new attack. I don't know what it is yet, but…" he said really fast and turned to see Tera walking over with the purple Patagi on her head, forgetting that he was going to tell them about Per. "SO, who was that girl? She seemed to know you?" Connor said petting the Patagi.

"That witch was Jenoveeve! She is from my home town and she is my life-time enemy." Tera said in an aggressive tone. She went to pet Tinko, but it looked afraid of her since she was being so aggressive.

Star looked at Tera holding her new friend and Connor holding his new pokemon, too. She looked at Bluebolt in her arms. "You guys are lucky you have found more pokemon already." She sighed out and then looked at Tera smiling at her Patagi. "Tera, it is so neat that you found a PURPLE Patagi, too." She said half excited/ half jealous.

"Ya, I knew I would catch one! I guess. If Patagi wants to go with me!" she sighed in worry, but Patagi licked her cheek, making her giggle.

Connor and Star rolled their eyes. " I think he likes you, but hey…" Connor said looking around. "Where's Feegriz?"

Tera sighed quickly and realized that she needs to help Feegriz. "Oh, no! I need to get him to that pokemon center." Tera whined.

"That sounds good to me. I can contact my dad there and let him know about Tinko." Connor said excitedly.

Star looked back at the water and the stream leading down the opposite way Connor went. She looked a little down and lost in thought.

"Star, stop day-dreaming, dummy! I have to get to the pokemon center." Tera demanded.

Star looked at her sadly.

Connor took notice. "Star, we can go ahead to the center if you want!" he said before quickly changing his mind. "Wait, I forgot to tell you, I caught Tinko while trying to fight off Per!" he said forcefully. Tinko heard the name and quickly put up a Protect forcefield that knocked all of them backwards. Connor rubbed his head and shook it looking at Tinko. "Tinko!" he sounded annoyed.

Star sat up "What? Per is in here?" she whined out. "What happened? Are you hurt?" she said as she pulled Bluebolt in tight.

Connor looked at Tinko, remembering that Per tried to kill him. "Tinko saved us!" he sighed out. "Tinko sent Per flying off somewhere. Didn't you?" he said still looking at his pokemon.

Tera caught Star's concerned glare. "So are we going to get out of here to the pokemon center or what?" Tera asked trying to calm them.

Star shut her worried mouth and looked at her. "Do you really think there is a pokemon center up there? I'm not sure we can trust a word that witchy girl says."

Tera looked at her with a smirk. She really was a witch wasn't she!" as she chuckled. "Well, I need to see if they can help Feegriz, so I am willing to go look." She looked to Connor and then back. "You can stay here and wait for me and Connor if you want. We shouldn't be all day." Tera started walking towards the rocky cliff near the waterfall.

Connor looked concerned to Star. "Do you really want to stay? Per could be out here?" he said setting Tinko down fast seeing the Protect attack coming just in time..

Star looked at him, looked around, looked back to the purple Patagi still on Tera's head, and to Tinko in its blue forcefield. "You know I think I will stick around for a little while. If I need help I will call on Max." she said shrugging her shoulders in a guessing manner.

**C****onnor returned** Tinko and the rest of his pokemon into their pokeballs and climbed up on the rocky cliff trying to get a good hold so he could catch up to Tera, who was already climbing over the edge way up at the top. "Hey no fair you had Squitor help you climb!" he complained as a StringShot hit his back and he was lifted up to the top.

**S****tar plopped** her bag down, which made some pokemon treats spill out. Bluebolt and Vulpix dove for the treats. "Oh, maybe I should have gone with them, to stock up on supplies." She said as she leaned back, sitting against a tree. As she looked around the water, glistening with no remains of the battle to be seen, she saw something yellow peeking out of the water. It looked around as if trying to not be seen. Star took notice, so she didn't move, but watched. It started to show itself more. It looked like a Yellow fish pokemon with a large yellow tail shaped like a Maple leaf, trimmed in a lime green. It had one thick lime green stripe from the top of its fish lips and going all the way down its back until the tail. It seemed to be staring at the berry bush next the water fall. Suddenly, its large tail flapped down on top of the water raising it up into the air and onto the land. It had four little green fins (two on each side) that it used as legs to scurry over to the bush with its overly large tail up in the air. Star stood up quickly in surprise. It heard her, grabbed three berries, and jumped back into the water.

"Did you see that pokemon?" she said to her pokemon. Duskador was the only one paying attention. The other two were busy with the treats. "Ugh, Come on Duskador. We have to follow it!" she said running over to where it dove in. She looked around, but could not see it. They stood silent until they heard something splashing down by the pathway following the stream. "There it is!" Star screamed as she noticed it swimming very fast and leaping in and out of the water down the stream. They had a hard time chasing it with its speed. They passed many trees and even an area that had many trees knocked over next to a field. Star looked, but kept going after the yellow pokemon.

Star was getting tired of running, but saw that Duskador was still going pretty fast. She could see that they were getting closer to it. "Alright, Duskador, Use Gust to get it away from the water!" Star called out. But immediately, like the pokemon heard her call out an attack, it stopped, turned around, and jumped right at Duskador. Duskador was already in mid-air from starting to attack and it got slammed by the pokemon's giant tail whipping at it with a Pound attack. Duskador fell to the ground next to Star.

The Fish pokemon started down the stream again. "You alright, Duskador!" Star said in worry. She looked at the pokemon fleeing. "That was pretty strong. I have to catch that pokemon." Star cried out lifting Duskador and they both started chasing again.

**C****onnor and Tera** were over the edge and walking through a large area of trees. They eventually found a path and saw a sign that said "Pokemon Center 0.5 miles ahead."

"So what type of pokemon is Tinko?" Tera asked Connor while brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I think it is Psychic. The pokedex had a hard time scanning Tinko, but it used a Confusioon attack on Per." He said looking at his pokeballs.

Tera took a look at him in concern about Per. "I think it's really neat that Tinko saved you. What did Burwuf do? I heard you telling Star about a new attack." She said trying to change the subject.

He looked up at her. "Oh, I'm not sure what it was, but Burwuf got really hot and had a ring around us that was glowing red that wouldn't let the Vigoroth attacking us near us. It was pretty neat."

"Vigoroth attacking you? What is that about?" she said before looking ahead at a Pokemon center looking like a large tree house in a giant tree. "Wow! Who would of thought?"

**I****t took a while** for Star and Duskador to catch up and find where the yellow pokemon had gone, but they could see that it had stopped in a small pond area. Something was different. "There's more of them?" Star gasped out as she panted and saw that the yellow pokemon had two more of its kind with it. They were each eating the berries the one had collected. The one had its back turned, but the other two saw Star and Duskador and quickly leaped shooting Watergun attacks at them. They were smaller than the one with its back turned that looked like the one they've been chasing.

"Wouch! Look Out, Dusk…" Star cried out just missing getting hit by one of the attacks. Both of the wild fish pokemon were on land with their tails up. The bigger one turned around to see Star and got an irritated look on its face.

The larger yellow fish pokemon cried out "CA-Na-Koi!" and the two other pokemon started shooting Bulletseed attacks at Star and Duskador.

Duskador leaped into the air flapping its wings. "Duskador, Gust!" Star called out dodging the attacks. A wave of air hit the fish pokemon, catching their large tails like a sail on a boat and pushed them way back behind the larger one. The larger one got angry and the edge around its giant maple leaf like tail started to glow absorbing the sun's rays. Star's eyes got big. "Duskador quick before it fires, hit IT WITH A STRONG TACKLE!" she yelled. The wild pokemon started to open its mouth, but Duskador got to its face just in time to Tackle it sending it spinning across the water. The Solarbeam attack was released and cutting down trees all around like a big blade swinging around. Star was ducking and was being blinded by the powerful attack.

When Star got up to see Duskador landing on a fallen tree, she looked around for the wild pokemon. She could see two yellow pokemon fleeing down the stream. She thought the other one must already be down there, so she reached out and cried "Wait!" But then she heard a whimpering by the tree Duskador was on. She walked over to see the larger yellow Canakoi pokemon. It had its large tail stuck under the fallen tree. It was flipping every which way trying to free itself. It saw Star and started to shoot Watergun attacks at her.

"Wow, stop shooting at me Canakoi! I can help you!" Star growled out as she was dancing around dodging the attacks. It stopped and tried freeing itself again by pushing the ground with its little side fins. "Just wait a minute! Duskador, come help me with this. I'll try to lift, and you push it away from Canakoi." Star said still keeping an eye on the wild pokemon incase it decided to keep shooting at her.

She tried lifting once, but it was too heavy. They tried a second time straining themselves, but it didn't move. The wild pokemon started to look worried and both Star and Duskador were panting from exhaustion on the ground.

"I'm…so… sorry… Canakoi" she gasped out. She looked at the pokemon trying to struggle its way free. "I want to go get help, but I can't just leave you here." She started to cry. Duskador stumbled over to her. He bumped her pokeball belt with its beak. Star sighed, but then realized why Duskador was doing that. "Oh, I know!" she said grabbing a pokeball. She looked over to Canakoi who was looking very weak. She leaned down next to it. "Canakoi, I would really like to catch you, but if you would rather be here in the wild I understand. I can catch you in this pokeball and it will free you from the tree. I promise I will let you go soon after… if you want me to." She said in a sad tone.

The pokemon looked at her in an annoyed manner and shot her in the face with a Watergun Attack. It knocked her backwards, and her pokeball rolled over to the Canakoi.

"Hey, I swear I will let you go." She said wiping her face. The wild Canakoi looked at her for a second, and then looked down at the pokeball. It took a deep breathe and pressed its head against the pokeball button. There was a flash of red light and the tree fell completely to the ground. The pokeball dinged.

Star walked over, picked up the pokeball and looked at it. Duskador rubbed her leg with its beak. "I know it would be great to keep it, Duskador, but I promised." She said with a sighful look. She released the pokemon. It stood on its side fins with its tail up in the air looking at it in excitement. It then hurried to turn and start towards the water. Star turned around with tears in her eyes.

'SMACK' Star was hit from behind and knocked over. On the ground she could see the yellow pokemon looking at her. It kind of smiled (as much as a fish can) and then jumped onto her pokeball that had rolled out of her hand. The red flash hit and the pokeball dinged. Star looked at Duskador. "Did that really just happen?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. She picked the pokeball up and scanned it with her pokedex. "Canakoi, this is the first of this species to be caught. It appears to be that of Water and Grass type, no further data available at this time." It announced. "Oh, Connor is going to be so mad." Star said in a mischief manner.

**Okay! New pokemon for all! I will try and upload new pokemon pictures onto my website for next chapter. **

**Next Chapter Turk returns along with a search for the Hades Crystal! Chapter 50: Missing Treasure!**

**Stay Tuned and it would be great for you to review, Please!**


	50. Missing Treasure! part One!

**Later Years! Chapter 50: Missing Treasure! Part one!**

**Written by drake22ice**

**The rights to the credit of Pokémon go to the right people—I just like my story.**

**Look for an interesting recap at the end of this chapter.**

**A****s Tera** and Connor got closer to the pokemon center raised up in the tree, Tera stopped and put her hand out to stop Connor. She was staring in a certain direction with a confused and bothered look.

"What?" Connor called out until he saw what or who she was looking at. There was Turk carrying his Werfel into the pokemon center. "Oh, what should we do?" Connor asked out loud not really to anyone.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do. We are going to go into that pokemon center and give our pokemon over to Nurse Joy and proceed to tell her about Turk, so that she can get Officer Jenny here." Tera said stomping her way towards the front door. Her steps got faster and faster.

**S****tar released** her newly caught Canakoi pokemon into the stream. "Might as well let you enjoy the water since we are going to have to follow this stream back to Bluebolt and Vulpix." She said to the pokemon. It splashed in and out of the water looking at her in interest. "Oh, those are my other pokemon. They are back at the waterfall eating." They started back the way they came. As they approached the decimated area she had passed before she heard a pokemon in the air. She looked up. It was a Cardion. "Is that my dad's?" she stated confused. She kept watching it and not where she was walking. She stepped on something that rolled, which made her fall, feet up in the air, to the ground. "Ouch!" she winced as she went to grab the thing that made her fall. It was a cage in the shape of a ball. "Ugh, this is Turk's!" She gasped. "He used this for his Werfel." She said quickly scanning the area looking for him. Trees were down everywhere with slash and burn marks. "I hope he is okay! This place is trashed!" She stood back up before she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Star! What are you doing here?" the voice called out.

**A ****quick** glance from Turk made him gasp seeing Connor and Tera staring straight at him. He walked away from Nurse Joy's counter top and over to the waiting room chairs, where he quickly plopped down next to a girl wearing a big witch hat. "Oh, I didn't expect to see them here. Oh, I am so stupid. Why did I run like that? Nice job, Turk!" He grumbled to himself.

Jenoveeve, irritated by him just plopping down in her space, looked at him eyebrow up and bothered. "Excuse You! What do you think you are doing disrupting my reading and talking to yourself?" She started to complain loudly and standing up before Turk grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to her seat.

"Shh! Please! I'm Sorry!" He whispered looking behind them to Connor and Tera at the counter.

Jenoveeve looked to see that he was trying to hide from Tera and Connor, smirked, and then proceeded to open her large and old book. "Whatever!" She sighed and crossed her legs. She started to read again.

Turk looked at her book and inside to see an image of a purple and black crystal like rock. He squinted his eyes. He pointed at the picture. "I've seen that!" He whispered in interest.

Jenoveeve looked at him annoyed again. "What are you talking about? Are you talking to yourself again? A little twerp like you could not have seen this. I searched up and down that mystical cavern and only found this book. A nuisance like you could not even know what this is." She ended her ranting.

He looked at her. "I could have sworn that is what my father had in his lab." He said looking away and back towards Nurse Joy's counter, but Connor and Tera were no longer there. He sat up straight again looking for them.

Jenoveeve looked curiously at him. "You say your father's lab huh?" She closed her book. "Let's talk."

**S****tar looked** up to see her father, Ash Ketchum, walking in her direction with his hand out to help her up. "Dad!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. He through her arms around him and then quickly pushed away to be face to face with him. "Why are you here?" She asked surprised. She then noticed his Scrafty and Pikachu following him. "Oh, hi guys!"

"Star, it's good to see you!" He said with a smile. He turned to see the Canakoi jumping onto the land with them. "Star, is this yours? Hi little guy. Wouldn't my wife love to have one of you." He said leaning down.

"Yep, that's my new pokemon, Canakoi! But, Dad, what are you doing here?" Star asked again.

"Oh, Right! Don't worry! I am not checking on you. I am just here, because our informants have been seeing a good bit of SPAT team members in this area. They say that SPAT was looking for something, but it seems they must have found it." He said looking around the area.

Star looked back to the ball cage in worry. Pikachu then jumped on her shoulder looking around the ground. "Oh, Bluebolt is back at the waterfall eating!" Star laughed out looking at him. "Actually we should be heading back there. Dad, do you mind if we continue on?" Star asked looking at her father.

He nodded and looked at Star. "Where's Tera and Connor?" he asked in curiosity.

Star looked at him in concern, knowing what he was thinking about. "They're at the pokemon center nearby." She said as she quickly started to run back to where Vulpix and Bluebolt were.

"Star!" Ash yelled starting to run.

"I know! I know I shouldn't have left him." She gasped out in worry.

"You know that they are after him. You should always keep him with you." He yelled at her. "Pikachu use VoltTackle to speed ahead! Cardion, Go see if you can go ahead and help!" Ash called out upward towards his bird pokemon.

Star started her race towards the waterfall. As she got closer her eyes were filled with water when she could see fire being thrown along with electric attacks. When they got to the opening of the oasis, both Star and her father stopped and looked around to see what was going on. They heard something growling loudly "ChUUUUUU!" and "PiiiiiiiiX!" All they could see was Bluebolt leaping in the air with his leg extended to kick and in a kungfu stance. He had a vine tied around his head like a martial arts head band and he was heading straight for Vulpix, who was in the air leaping forward with her paws out in front like she was going to do a double karate strike.

Star and Ash eye-browed each other. "What are they doing?" Ash asked.

Star started to laugh at the sight. "I think they are playing ninja… or battling." She laughed some more.

Bluebolt and Vulpix collided and both fell backwards to the ground, but quickly stood back up to not show weakness. They stared at each other intensely, Bluebolt in a fighting stance with his little paws up and Vulpix looking ready to pounce. Then, Bluebolt looked at Star and then got embarrassed. He looked back to Vulpix and put his paws in a prayer sign and bowed. Vulpix bowed, too.

"You guys. We thought you were in trouble, and here you are just being silly." Star chuckled as she picked them up. Pikachu was on the ground laughing and holding his stomach.

Ash walked over grinning and shaking his head. "Well, I am glad they are alright, but, Star, you could have lost him leaving them alone like that. You-" he said and paused. Ash looked up above the waterfall.

"What is…" Star started to ask.

"Sssh!" Ash said putting his finger up. "Get over here!" He said grabbing a hold of Star and her pokemon and dragging them into the bushes.

Two guys in Dark green uniforms were at the top. "I thought you said you saw that electric attack the boss was talking about." One said.

"I did. I did! It was right over here."

"Sure!"

"Aww, now come on. The boss said that searching for that little blue pichu is the next step since we already got that crystal."

Ash and Star looked at each other curiously.

"Well, there's nothing here! Let's get back to the lab."

After the men had stepped away enough Ash stood up. "Come on, Star." He said not looking away from the direction the men went. "That was SPAT. I heard they were around here and came to investigate. WE better follow them."

Star looked concerned down at Bluebolt. "But Dad, what about Tera and Connor?"

**T****era was** watching Turk and Jenoveeve over her shoulder talking about something in the waiting room. "Huhnf, That's no surprise!" Tera snorted out.

Connor looked up from his gazing at Burwuf, "What?"

"LOOK! That Turk has teamed up with Jenoveeve. I TOLD you that he was bad news!" She screeched out pointing her finger at the waiting room.

"Calm down, Tera. Do you see them doing anything wrong or hurting anyone? Let it be!" He sighed out and continued watching his Burwuf licking its paws.

Tera didn't like that and crossed her arms, but continued to watch the two in the waiting room. Then, Nurse Joy came out with two trays of pokeballs.

"Tera? Turk? Your pokemon are ready!" She announced at the counter.

Turk gave a frightened look as he walked towards the counter trying not to make eye contact with Tera who was coming up behind him glaring. He went to reach for his tray of pokeballs, when one of his and one of Tera's popped open. The two flashes wrapped together and all of a sudden everyone was staring at a purple Patagi and a Seedot wrestling across the floor.

"Patagi!" Tera called out in concern, but then glared at Turk. "You! You are nothing but trouble. Look at your pokemon. It attacked my Patagi!" She yelled at Turk.

Not knowing how to react because he wants to be friends with them…. "I'm Sorry!" He yelled at her. Then he started to chase the rolling pokemon. "Seedot, Stop that!"

"Tera, get in there and pull Patagi off of Seedot!" Connor exclaimed.

Tera looked directly at him giving him the eyebrow. "Why should I get in there? It is his pokemon attacking my Patagi." She said loudly.

"No, Tera, Remember the Patagi and the Seedot line are natural enemies and will always attack each other." Connor explained.

She stood there glaring at him, but then quickly went over and grabbed Patagi. Patagi was reaching his little skinny arms out with his eyes wide open and tongue hanging out in the direction of Seedot. Seedot was vibrating in Turk's arms trying to get loose as well. "Patagi, stop it!" She yelled.

"Well, Little Tera has started a battle with another boyfriend. The story thickens!" Jenoveeve said coming over to them.

"Oh shut up, Jenoveeve!" Tera and Turk said in unison. They stared at each other like the other one interrupted them.

Jenoveeve gave an annoyed look to both of them before turning her nose up. "Well, why don't we make this interesting. Turk and me can battle against you and your boyfriend with the ghost eeveelution. Then, Turk can I can get out of here and get on with our way." She exclaimed as if Turk knew what was going on.

"On our way? Where?" Turk exclaimed.

"Nevermind that. Let's go…. Outside."

Tera looked at Connor who just gave a nod with a determined glance.

Outside, Jenoveeve gave no time and let out her Shuppet. Turk looked at her and grumbled out the side of his mouth. "I don't want to battle them." Towards Jenoveeve. He watched the other two out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, don't be a baby! Just release that little nutty pokemon. I'll take care of these two." She said waving her hand in annoyance at Turk.

"Go, Patagi!" Tera called out and the purple little pokemon ran in zig zag trying to find Seedot and crazed about it. It started towards Seedot, but Shuppet floated in the way and it jumped, being frightened from before and ran behind Tera's legs. "It's okay, Patagi. You can do this. Connor, release a pokemon."

Connor looked at his pokeballs. "Burwuf, come on out!" he released the poison fire pup onto the field. She looked so excited in a ready stance staring Shuppet down.

Nurse Joy came out of the pokemon center. "Alright children, you should all know that you need a referee for a pokemon battle. I will act as such, but you must not act out like you did inside!" She said before noticing a guy in the window watching from inside. She looked at Turk. "Are you going to release your pokemon?"

Turk looked at every one staring and waiting. He was torn, because he didn't want to battle Tera and Connor. How was this supposed to help him become their friend? Jenoveeve nudged his arm, which let Seedot finally leap onto the field. Turk just lowered his head and sighed. "Okay." He moaned out.

" Shuppet ShadowBall! At Patagi!" Jenoveeve called out grinning at Tera. The pokemon lifted up and started to spin. A ball of darkness formed and went flying at Patagi. Patagi froze and looked scared. "Follow it in!" She called out.

Tera stood there watching the ghost pokemon head straight towards Patagi. She realized she didn't know Patagi's moves, yet. "Um…. Patagi, DoubleTeam!" She cried out and winced as the ghost pokemon was getting closer with its attack. Amazingly, Patagi split into many copies of itself. The ShadowBall went right through and took out a copy. "Alright!"

Shuppet floated there staring around, trying to find the real one. Jenoveeve looked and pointed. "ShadowSneak!" Shuppet dove down towards one Patagi and right before it got to it, it disappeared. The Patagi got so panicked that it released its DoubleTeam attack and the copies disappeared. "I thought so!" And Shuppet reappeared behind it and hit it with a purple wave of energy sending it forward.

Seeing Patagi hurt and trying to stand on the ground Connor knew it was time for him to go in. "Burwuf, get in there next to Patagi and protect, you two with ScorchWave!" Burwuf leaped into the battlefield and let out its red glow along with a forcefield around the two.

Tera looked curiously at Connor. Tera ask in a whisper "Is that…?"

Connor nodded.

Jenoveeve looked surprise and intrigued. "Ooooh! Pretty attack, but it won't stop me! Another ShadowSneak!" Shuppet rose up high and started to dive again at the opponents' pokemon. As it sped up it hit the ring of glowing red and fell back with a burn. "hmph, I see! Shuppet, ShadowBall!" The dark energy went through right at the two pokemon. The ring followed them as they moved. "Will-o-Wisp!" The same happened as the circle of ghost fire went through and they dodged it.

"Connor, that is great!" Tera called out.

Jenoveeve was getting mad. "Psychic!" She yelled out. Her Shuppet picked the two pokemon up into the air and slammed them down against the ground with its eyes glowing.

'No!" Tera called out. "Patagi, LightScreen!" She called out in hope. A veil of yellow surrounded them.

Jenoveeve growled again. She looked at Seedot waiting orders from Turk. "Are you going to even try and help battle?" She raised her fist at Turk.

Turk gasped and looked back at Jenoveeve and back to Connor and Tera. They looked like they were waiting for him to attack like the bag guy they thought he was. "umm" he hesitated.

"Come on!" Jenoveeve called out.

""Fine, Seedot, Dig. " He said in a low whimper. Seedot jumped, spun in the air, and drilled into the ground. It popped up right next to Burwuf and Patagi hitting them with most of its energy headed at Patagi. The red glow went away and Patagi lay on the ground, knocked out.

Nurse Joy announced with her flag up, "Patagi is unable to battle!"

Jenoveeve snickered and went to call an attack on Burwuf.

"NOOOO!" Turk yelled. He went onto the battlefield and picked up Seedot. He looked at Jenoveeve. "I am not battling them like this." He glanced to Tera and Connor, but couldn't look at them in the face. "I don't want to fight you." He said closing his eyes. "I know that I messed up with you guys. I have done a lot of things wrong, but I understand that my Dan and Uncle are involved with this evil team SPAT. I ran from them. Something was weird, but I heard my dad tell Damion that he wanted to get rid of me and to try and get Bluebolt for something." He looked back up at them with intense eyes. "I want no part of that. I know I don't deserve it, but I would like to be with you and your side." He said loudly.

Tera and Connor just looked at him. He could tell that they were battling with the idea. Connor stepped forward. "What makes you think we can trust you?" He asked.

Jenoveeve butted in. "Turk, you don't really want to be with these losers. I need you to take me to this lab of your father's!"

Turk stepped away from her. "No! I don't want to go back there!"

Tera stepped up. "Connor, what are you doing?" She whispered to him.

Connor looked at her. "Maybe we can get him to find SPAT, so we can tell my dad and the authorities."

"But Connor…!" Tera huffed.

"Turk, if you want to prove that you are trying to do things right, then you need to lead us to this Spat lab, so we can tell the authorities." Connor demanded.

Nurse Joy shook her head. "Children, you need to leave such things to the authorities. I'll go call Officer Jenny." She said as she stepped inside.

Jenoveeve looked at Turk and them. "Okay, Turk, if we are going to get to the lab and get this crystal, we need to go now." She said trying to drag Turk.

Connor and Tera looked at Jenoveeve and then at each other. They nodded and the four of them went out of the battlefield heading towards the forest.

**D****amion had been** watching from the window smiling. He picked up his phone and dialed. "Sir?" (a pause) "Yes, Turk is with them, but they are heading towards headquarters with authorities." (a pause) "Yes, sir. I think it be wise for you to relocate with the crystal. I will follow them." And he hung up.

Ash and Star continued to follow the SPAT group through the forest. They had been traveling for awhile before Star asked again "Do you think Tera and Connor will be alright? I mean they think I am waiting back at that waterfall." She asked concerned.

"They'll be fine, Star." He explained. "I have to follow these two and I may need your help."

The two seemed to have stopped and checked a communication device. They started looking around, so Ash and Star had to hide.

Ash snuck closer to where the two were, he pulled out his Pokecell and reached over the rock he and Star were behind and took a picture of the two SPAT group members. He hit the send button. "There, now, Gary will know to track us and why?" he whispered. When he stood up the members had already started to move again.

They came upon an opening in the trees, where they saw the two SPAT team members approaching a large doorway to a dome shaped building with what looked like top notch security. Ash and Star were staring from behind trees at the edge of the opening. "Star?" Ash called to get her attention away from what they were seeing. "It looks like we are going to have to battle them, now before they get into their base. Are you ready?" she gulped.

Just before they showed themselves…. "We know you two are there! Why don't you come on out, so we can have a better shot at you!" one of the SPAT called out.

Star and Ask gave each other a shocked face before they both grabbed some pokeballs and nodded. Ash stepped first from behind a tree, but all he could see was a huge flash and blast that hit him and sent him back into the forest.

Star's heart started to race. "OH NOO!" she cried out.

**I thought since I hit the 50****th**** chapter for this story and introduced new characters and pokemon, that I would give a recap and description of a summary.**

**Okay, Ash and Misty are married and have two kids, Star (10) and Chance (2). They live in Cerulean City, where Misty is a Gym Leader and Ash is an Adventure Writer for guiding pokemon trainers. **

**Meowth from Team Rocket had brought together pokemon from Team Rocket's old teams along with some from protagonist trainers within Ash and his crews' journeys to try and take revenge on the "twerps". He went by the name Mr. meowth since evolving from a Persian, and he had a girlfriend named Per, who was a Persian, but has recently evolved into a Sabren. Ash and crew along with family battled these pokemon and defeated Mr. Meowth with Star's blue pichu, Bluebolt (Pikachu and girlfriend's one offspring of four) using a powerful attack known as ShockFire. **

**Brock and Nurse Joy had a baby girl, Lola, May and Drew got married and now, pregnant, and sadly, from the battling with evil pokemon, Professor Sam Oak is deceased, but sent Star (Ash's daughter), Connor (Gary's son), and Tera (Drew's niece) on a pokemon trainer journey in the Four Islands with pokemon with a chance at taking one of four pokemon eggs with each of them. **

**The fourth egg got stolen by escaped mental patient, Jessie (former Team Rocket member, then changed to new bad guy group, SPAT) and then after it hatched lost to a new trainer and son and nephew of the heads of the SPAT group. . The SPAT group is after sinister and crazy pokemon, Bluebolt, and has gotten one Hades Crystal that is a part of their plan.**

**Connor and Turk are rivals in contests, and Star and Tera are rivals in getting to the league getting gym badges. Tera and Star have two badges of the five they need. Connor has one ribbon of the four he needs to compete in the grand festival.**

**Alright – Main roster:**

**Star: **

**Bluebolt (blue Pichu- Electric)**

** Vulpix (Fire)**

** Duskador (bird pokemon-Ground/Flying)**

** Canakoi (fish pokemon -Water/Grass)**

**Tera: **

**Pichu (girl daughter of Pikachu—Electric)**

** Feegriz (bear cub pokemon—evolved from Feezub -Ice/Fighting)**

** Squitor (nectar insect pokemon - Bug/Ice)**

** Patagi (shiny- purple electric flying lemur pokemon –Electric/Flying)**

**Connor:**

**Ghouleon (evolved from his eevee—Ghost)**

**Burwuf (white hyena pup pokemon –Poison/Fire)**

**Spheal (round seal pokemon-Ice/Water)**

**Tinko (baby rhino pokemon - Psychic)**

**Turk:**

** Komodow (komodo dragon pokemon-evolved from Newdow-Water/Dark)**

** Werfel (werepup pokemon - Normal)**

** Seedot (acorn pokemon- Grass)**

** Treecko (chameleon pokemon - Grass)**

**Other pokemon I have created:**

** Rachnicor (tarantula pokemon—evolution to Ariados- Bug/Poison)**

** Cardion (cardinal pokemon - third stage evolution - Flying /Normal)**

** Kitgur (kitten pokemon – pre-evo to Glameow -Normal)**

** Fleamer (fire flea pokemon –Fire)**

** Moperat (cold rodent pokemon -Ice)**

** Leeki (the shifter bird pokemon –pre-evo to Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos –Normal)**

**(yellow) Shellos (Water)**

** Meltoneel (lava eel pokemon - Fire)**

** Pechasect (pecha berry bug pokemon –bug/grass)**

** Flompem (crater bunny pokemon—Ground)**

** Ravesaur (skeletal Pegasus pokemon –Dark/Flying)**

** Gargurin (Egyptian gargoyle pokemon -Steel /psychic)**

** Bouldereon (rock evolution to eevee -evolved from meteor –Rock)**

**Propitek (robotic helicopter pokemon -Steel/Flying)**

** Pheonost (Resurrection phoenix flower pokemon -Grass/Ghost)**

** Pilofro (muddy frog pokemon -Ground/Fighting)**

**Well, I hope you still like the story—Please review!**

**Next Chapter 51: Missing Treasure! Part Two! - I smell trouble and an evolution**


	51. Missing Treasure! part Two

**Later Years! **

**Chapter 51: Missing Treasure! Part 2**

**Written by drake22ice**

**I don't even pretend to own pokemon—just this story! Please review to let me know how you are enjoying the story!**

**A**** sinister** figure with golden hair and sunglasses (Turk's Father) rode in the back of a well secured van with his drink in one hand and a phone in the other. A shadow like pokemon hid in the corner watching with its eyes. "Of course the facility is ready! I have had my men working on the heat deflection walls as well, so it will be like we are not even next to an active volcano." He exhausted out with a loud suggestion. "Ha! Don't you think I know better? Brother, you…" he said in anger before the pokemon in the corner rushed over and touched the weird marking on the man and had glowing eyes staring him down. The man on the other line could be heard screaming *Don't you yell at me. Formitto, are you there with this nut?* The man with the gold hair refocused on the phone he was holding. "Oh…. Sorry! I don't know what happened. The facility will be ready for all of us and the crystal." He said in a monotone. *It better or the deal is off!* the man on the other line responded before hanging up.

**T****era and Connor** ran quickly beside each other trying to keep up with Turk and Jenoveeve. Turk kept looking back to them with a 'sorry' look, which Jenoveeve cackled loudly again and grabbed his arm. "Come on! We have to get that crystal!" Jenoveeve said looking forward with tears in her eyes.

Tera looked at Connor and whispered "What about Star? We cannot just leave her there!" She said, not watching where she was stepping and tripped over a log. The forest seemed very full with overgrown weeds.

Connor looked at her as he helped her up. He could see Jenoveeve kept moving, but Turk had stopped to see if they were alright. "I think she will be okay at that oasis. You never know she may be catching a pokemon." He said smirking before he noticed the jealousy in Tera's face. "Or she may be bored and will be extremely jealous when she hears about what we did and where we went."

Tera stood up with a smile. "I like that. Let's go. We will try not to be long!" She said not noticing Connor sighing in relief.

"You guys alright?" Turk asked as they met up with him not really noticing they didn't look at him. As they started moving he looked at them in curiosity, "So Where's Star?"

**S****tar gasped** as she just missed getting hit by a FlashCannon attack. She could see through her tears that her father and Pikachu were lying against a tree after getting hit. She panicked for a second but could see they were breathing, but not able to do anything else. She quickly threw her pokeballs into the air. Canakoi, Vulpix, Bluebolt, and Duskador were suddenly dodging hits, too, because they could not hide behind the same tree. "What am I going to do?" she cried holding her face with her hands, breathing heavy, and looking up as if to get some sort of guidance. She saw Bluebolt dodging Canakoi, because they had not really met yet. There was a stop in the attacking and footsteps could be heard coming up fast. She quickly peaked to see the one man running in her direction with a growlithe looking pretty crazed. She looked over to see Canakoi hiding in a bush next to Bluebolt. "Bluebolt, Use SweetKiss!" She whispered and Bluebolt nodded, jumped out of the bush with a spin and used sweet kiss. The hearts hit the growlithe and stopped it.

The man looked at his pokemon. "What?" in disgust as his pokemon stumbled back and forth confused.. "Growlithe, snap out of it, you dumb mutt, and use Flamethrower!" He demanded.

"CANAKOI, USE WATERGUN!" Star called out, not hiding anymore, but pointing at the man. Her yellow fish pokemon leaped into the air and hit both SPAT member and the growlithe hard with a powerful shot of water. The receiving two fell back a few feet shaking as they stood back up. Star was pleased, but saw the other man in the back with his Metang eyeing up for another FlashCannon. "No!" She cried diving to grab Bluebolt and Canakoi. She got to them just in time. The attack missed them and ended. Vulpix scurried into the air without a command and shot a FireSpin attack surrounding the SPAT Member with his hyperactive Metang. The Metang got an enraged look on its face as it shot itself through the fire with little damage right at Vulpix. Vulpix was just about to get hit with a BulletPunch attack, but Duskador flew in the way getting hit hard. "Duskador!" Star cried as she raced to where it fell. Canakoi kept shooting WATERGUN attacks to distract the SPAT members. Star winced and held her pokemon looking over and seeing her father and Pikachu seriously hurt and just laying on the ground beneath some rubble. She started to feel overwhelmed and didn't know how to handle it.

Then a Poof/crash sound could be heard along with the Metang trainer screaming in pain. "Ouch! Oh, No, METANG!" the SPAT member called out.

"What is it, now?" the other one yelled before turning around and gasping seeing his partner covered in soot like they had just been hit with a fire attack. He looked around and saw something little, Red and Yellow bouncing through the trees fleeing the scene.

Star looked up at the same time to see it fleeing as well. She saw the one SPAT member holding his knocked out Metang. The other one turned to stare at her and was ready to attack. Her eyes got big, because she was not ready for it. She closed her eyes when suddenly that SPAT member got hit by a series of ShadowBall attacks knocking him and the growlithe backwards before Shuppet appeared with a Psychic attack throwing the two members against each other and knocking them both unconscious. Star opened her eyes and saw the witch-like girl from before.

"There! Is that the entrance?" Jenoveeve appeared pointing at the doorway into the building and looking at Turk. She nodded and ran towards the doorway passed the two guys on the ground with their pokemon.

"Is this the SPAT headquarters?" Connor said appearing next to Turk and Tera.

Star had so much adrenaline running through her she barely was able to control her excitement seeing them. She threw herself up looking at them. "Guys! Oh, I am so glad you are here!" She cried out with tears running down her face. She was going to run towards them, but paused looked and ran over to Ash who was groaning as he woke up.

Tera looked to her in surprise. "She's here? Wh-why?" She exclaimed half annoyed.

Connor shook his head and smirked. He knew she was just upset, because her chance to make Star jealous was crushed.

Turk looked immediately concerned, seeing Star with bruises all over her. "Star-!" He paused thinking that she might not want to see him. "Are-Are you alright?"

Star glanced at him, but quickly. "I'm fine." She went over and put her hands on Ash's shoulder.

"Star… aggh… are you okay?" Ash sighed out, holding his arm. He saw Pikachu and grabbed him. "Pikachu! Pikachu!" he yelled and shook Pikachu. Pikachu's eyes slowly opened. "Oh-h h oh, Pikachu." He said, hugging his pokemon.

"Yes, Yes, Yes! Very touching, but, Turk…?" Jenoveeve said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the building. "… We need to find that crystal."

"Wait, Jenoveeve!" Star said lifting Ash up from the ground. "What if there are more SPAT team members?" She suggested.

"Yes, we need to stick together here. I should also get a hold of Gary." Ash said trying to be the adult figure.

A small chuckle came from one of the SPAT team members. "You fools."

Ash stepped up to them. "What? Tell me what you know."

"They're gone!" *chuckle chuckle* We knew you were following us and we tipped the boss. There is no one and nothing here." He chuckled again. Bluebolt jumped on the guy's knees and smacked him across the face with his tail before staring him down as if to intimidate him.

Jenoveeve gasped in shock and ran to the door in denial. She slammed them open and walked in. The place was very modern and built with secure walls and many doors down a long hallway. She ran down the hall way opening every door with more tears falling from her face with every one.

Ash reached into his pocket and grabbed a pokeball. "Cardion, come on out!" When the large cardinal bird with white wings flew up, he asked it to "Watch the perimeter for any suspicious behavior or people." Ash looked at the four kids. "You better go after her. I will stay here incase these two try anything."

Star ran in with Turk and the other two following. They caught up to Jenoveeve and paused as she was standing there panting looking at them in distress. Turk stepped passed Star to face her. He looked very stressed just being back in that building.

"Where..*pant*… is the lab…*pant*?" Jenoveeve asked holding herself up.

Star looked at the two, not knowing anything that was going on, knowing why Turk was with Tera and Connor, and worrying about her dad. "What's this about?" Her stare went from Jenoveeve ….to Tera… to Connor.

Turk looked at Jenoveeve. He pointed down the hall. "Go down this hallway until you can make a right down another hallway, pass the cafeteria and you'll reach an elevator. Take it to the basement and you'll find the lab down there." He said without taking a breather.

Jenoveeve turned around looking emotionally exhausted and started to go down the hallway.

Tera, seeing Jenoveeve look so weak, started to feel concern and followed her. "Come on, guys! We cannot let her go alone." She said in a low voice.

Turk stepped forward like he was going to say something important. "There is probably noth.." he said before interrupted.

"I SAID COME ON!" Tera screeched back.

When they all reached the elevator, Tera and Star were both looking at Jenoveeve in concern. "What crystal are you looking for?" Star asked politely.

Jenoveeve wiped her eyes even though they just filled back up. The Hades crystal. It is able to bring loved ones back to life." She exclaimed. "I know it's dumb, right?" She cried and cackled.

"No! It's not!" Connor said joining the conversation.

Tera looked at him as the elevator reached it's the basement. She knew he was talking about his mother… and maybe even grandfather.

Jenoveeve ran out and down the hall to the only set of doors. She swung them open just to find the large room of lab equipment with an empty table next to a chart board. The board had a sketch of the crystal. Jenoveeve ran around knocking everything off the lab tables trying to search for it, but she knew it wasn't there. "It has to be here! It just has to! Mama!" She cried out with tears leaving her trail around before she tripped over a stool and collapsed. She started to sob as the two other girls ran over to comfort her.

"Your—your mother?" Star said in concern and confusion.

"Oh, what would you care?" Jenoveeve lashed out at her. "I know you don't like me!" She cried some more. "Yes, my Mother is dead! You happy, now? You know. My mama was EVERYTHING to me! And she's GONE!" Looking stressed and sobbing at Tera and Star.

Tera looked in shock at the reaction. She started to feel really bad about everything she had said before. She sat down next to Jenoveeve. "I'm sorry about your mother."

Jenoveeve looked at her with tear filled eyes. And leaned against Tera's shoulder. "Thank you."

_Later_

_After the_ kids were able to comfort Jenoveeve and get her to realize there was nothing there, they left the building seeing Ash talking to someone on the phone, and the two SPAT members tied up next to the building. Pikachu was wrapping Ash's head with some bandages, but accidentally wrapped his hand with the phone as well.

Ash saw them all walking out. "Oh, here they are. Did you want to talk to him?" Ash said handing the phone to Connor. Ash walked over to Turk. "Can we talk?" He said leading the pink haired boy away from the group.

Star, Tera, and Jenoveeve walked over to a large rock and sat down. They could hear Connor talking excitedly about something to his dad. Star looked over to Jenoveeve who was looking in a large book. "So, Jenoveeve? What are you going to do, now?" She asked in concern.

Jenoveeve slammed her book and looked at Tera. She stood up putting her book away in her bag and letting her Shuppet out. "Well, Wittle Tewa, I guess I better go and get me some more pokemon to train, so that I can be ready to mop the floor with you at the Forgotten Islands League." She said cackling like before.

Star and Tera looked at each other in annoyance. Star looked up at Jenoveeve. "And me, too. Don't forget." She said shaking her head. "I guess you haven't changed!" Star said seeing Jenoveeve cackle at her remark.

Jenoveeve started to walk away, but paused next to Tera. She didn't look at her, but just whispered "Thanks!" and started to run into the forest with Shuppet following her.

Star looked over to see Ash staring at her while listening to Turk talk to him. "I wonder what they're talking about." She sighed out.

Tera looked at her with a *for real?* look. "Seriously? Oh my gosh, Star, He's a jerk!" Tera exclaimed looking away to where Jenoveeve went into the woods. She paused to think about some of what Jenoveeve was saying, but then seemed to get excited about training for the league. "So, did Bluebolt use ShockFire on that one SPAT member? He looked burnt." Tera asked looking back over to the building.

Star looked up from her daydream. "Oh, um, No! Actually, right before you came through, a wild red and yellow pokemon must have wondered into the mix. It did something to the guy and the Metang and fled the scene. I only saw it leaving. I don't even know what it was." She sighed out while petting Bluebolt who was passed out on her lap.

Connor walked over to them after getting off the phone. "My dad is on his way here with the police. But he was telling me that there have been so many new pokemon being seen and caught all over the place. He wants us to catch as many as we can, so he can see where they are all coming from." He said not even caring what their reaction was, but excited about the discovery. "He said there was even a giant rock type Ogre pokemon found living under someone's house. Isn't that nuts?"

Star and Tera looked at each other since they were just talking about a pokemon Star had seen.

"Hey kids?" Ash said as he walked over to them with his arm on Turk's shoulder. "Hey guys, I know you and this guy haven't had all the best of relationship, but from what he has told me about the SPAT group and his father, they are after him, too. I think you should all stick together on your journey to keep each other safe."

Star looked concerned to her dad. 'I don't know, Dad!"

"Now, Star!" He exclaimed.

Tera stood up. "No, I will not be around this kid. He hurt me and he hurt your daughter." She started to yell before Turk jumped in front.

"I know!" Turk said, putting his hands up. "I know this is all my fault in believing that my father was right and you guys were bad. I know…. But I also know that you guys are the closest people I have to trust right, now." He said getting quiet.

Tera huffed and turned her back. Star looked straight at him in worry.

"You don't have to trust me right away. I'm not asking for it and I don't think I deserve it, but I am asking for another chance, here." Turk tried pleading.

Star looked at Tera and then to her Dad. She sighed before saying "I guess we have no choice."

"No choice? How about no way?" Tera yelled and got up in Turk's face. Suddenly her Patagi and Turk's Seedot popped out of their pokeballs. They started rolling around fighting again. "You see? It's a sign." Tera yelled as she pulled her Patagi away from Seedot.

Connor stepped in. "How about we see if he is worth letting into the crew? I've wanted to rematch him with my Burwuf ever since he hit her with Seedot's Dig attack. If he beats me, then he can stay. If not, then we'll decide together." Connor said with his hands up between the two.

Ash smiled at him. "I think that is an interesting idea." "Star, what do you think?"

Star looked to Turk and Connor. "Let's let the boys battle. They are rivals after all." Throwing her hands up like *whatever!*

Tera just stomped over to her rock and sat down with a huff.

The boys stood on opposite ends of the courtyard of the SPAT headquarters. "Alright, the battle for Turk to be allowed into the group will start, now!" Ash called out.

"Go Burwuf!" Connor let out as he released his pup pokemon onto the battle field. Burwuf landed with flames shooting in all directions from its coordinator seal.

"I guess this is a coordinator battle!" Star said to Tera who was unamused.

"Alright Seedot, show them what you've got!" Turk called out as the Seedot bounced on the battlefield with leaves swirling from his seal.

Connor didn't waste any time. "Burwuf, ScorchWave!" He called out, and Burwuf's eyes began to glow red and the wave of red light surrounded her.

Turk looked confused and called out "Okay, Dig!" Seedot dug underground.

"Okay, Burwuf, jump up into the air!" Connor yelled. As the pup jumped off the ground, Seedot popped out and got hit with the effects of ScorchWave and fell to the ground. "Now, use poison sting!" And the Seedot was sent rolling across the battlefield by poison barbs. "Ha!"

"What, How did that happen? Seedot was able to get under the ScorchWave before." Turk cried out.

"Yes, but the ScorchWave surrounds Burwuf, but is limited when it comes to hard surfaces such as the ground. By having Burwuf jump into the air, there was nothing to give boundary, so Seedot went into the heat barrier." Connor explained in a proud tone.

"Oh, Seedot, use Synthesis!" Turk called out. Seedot started to collect glowing green particles from the sun, healing itself.

"Stop it with Ember, Burwuf!" Connor retaliated. Burwuf had not landed yet from its leaping in to the air, but shot the attack.

"Nature Power! And keep using Synthesis!" Turk yelled out getting excited. Large roots lifted Seedot into the air and closer to the sun. The roots took the damage from Ember sparks that shot from Burwuf, and Seedot was high in the sky. "Now, Dig!" Seedot leaped down at the ground spinning. Burwuf was going to land on the ground, too. Seedot was glowing.

"Oh, No!" Connor gasped as he saw Seedot go into the ground fast and Burwuf land. Burwuf did not have time to jump again to let ScorchWave protect it from underneath. It got hit hard and sent back, sliding against the dirt.

When the dig attack ended, they were all surprised to see a Nuzleaf land on the ground. "Wow!" Turk sighed.

At that moment Patagi started to growl at the battlefield from Tera's lap. "It's okay, calm down! You're still stronger than that thing!" Tera demanded.

"Alright, Nuzleaf!" Star cheered on before getting nudged in the side by Tera. "Ouch!"

Connor saw Burwuf having a hard time standing back up. "Come on, Burwuf!" He called out. Burwuf just stumbled and collapsed, but was not knocked out. Connor clenched his fists and yelled "Come, Burwuf! STAND UP! I BELIVE IN YOU!" And Burwuf looked up at him. He could tell she was in pain, but still urged her on. She started to stand up and started to glow. "What?" Her form changed into a fluffy Pomeranian looking dog pokemon. Her spots had merged together into bigger purple spots, and her red patch of fur above her eyes expanded around her eyes. "POMBUR!" she growled out as she shook her shaggy appearance, staring at Nuzleaf.

"Way to go, Bur- I mean Pombur!" Tera yelled, looking at Star.

Connor looked up with his pokedex out scanning Pombur. "Alright!" He whispered before yelling. "Let's finish this Pombur!" He called out in excitement.

Ash stared on with his pokecell out recording the whole battle. "May is going to love this coordinator battle."

Just then Nuzleaf grabbed a leaf from a nearby plant and put it to its lips. A whistling sound came from it and Pombur fell asleep, falling to the ground.  
"Alright! That is a handy move!" Turk exclaimed with excitement.

"Wake up, Pombur!" Connor tried to cry out. He saw Nuzleaf leaping into the air for another attack.

"Wait, Nuzleaf!" Turk called out. Nuzleaf fell to the ground landing next to Pombur. It looked back at him. "Return!" and the flash of light hit the pokeball making Nuzleaf disappear.

Connor looked at Turk in confusion. "Why did you do that?"

"I am not going to battle you full force until the contests." He said closing his eyes and looking down. "I just want to be your friend, and friends train, but they don't hurt each other's pokemon."

The three in the crew just looked on at Turk in amazement and curious looks.

Ash walked onto the battle field. "So I guess that is it? The battle's over?" He asked looking at Turk, who nodded his head. Ash looked over to the three other kids. "So what's it going to be guys?"

Tera stood up with her Patagi and walked right up to Turk. Star walked over, too, in concern Tera was going to hurt him. Tera looked at Turk right in the eyes. "If you even make one wrong move, I will be watching you the entire time. "She said with her face as scary as it could be.

Star gave an embarrassed look to Turk. "What she means is… welcome to the team!" "Gosh, Tera!"

**Okay! This was a long one, but I had to… So Turk is in the crew? Jenoveeve's story has been revealed! And no one seems to have known where the SPAT group has run off to. Lots of pokemon training, battles, contests, and gym badges still to come, so please review and let me know what you think!**

**Next Chapter 52: Keep Falling Short of Trust**


	52. Keep Falling Short of Trust

**Later Years Chapter 52: Keep Falling Short of Trust**

**Written by drake22ice**

**Sorry for the wait! Credit for POkemon goes to the appropriate people. Just read and Enjoy!...**

A little while after the battle, the group of four trainers decided to go ahead and try to adventure on to the next town. They were only half way across the island and had more to see, another pair of badges to get, and maybe even a contest or two. They were not all in the best of bonding moods though.

Star was missing her dad already, but he had sent them on their way telling them that "This can be handled by the adults, so don't you worry!" Star remembered him saying as she rolled her eyes. "Then, who were the ones that did not get knocked out and saved the day?" She whispered to herself in a sassy manner. Star noticed the tension between her two friends, walking ahead of her, and the lonely guy in back and was tired of fussing over what to do with them. So she decided and ran over to throw her back pack next to a tree and threw out her pokeballs releasing the four (now recovered) pokemon. "Come on out guys!" she said with pep in her voice.

Connor and Tera must have heard Star call out to her pokemon and finally realized she had stopped. They turned around to see Turk moseying over to a tree in the shade to hide.

As Star's pokemon all hit the grass, Bluebolt and Vulpix noticed Canakoi again and gave it a curious face. Bluebolt slowly walked over to it, sniffing in the air, and twitching its nose. "Hmmm hmm!" she laughed. "Go ahead, team. This is Canakoi!" Star gestured. Vulpix and Duskador walked over greeting it and patting it, but it got too smothered and shot up into the air by flapping its large tail on the ground.

Tera immediately saw the new pokemon and stared Connor down with a face like" You had to go and say she was getting a new pokemon? Didn't you?" She huffed and started to yell at Connor.

"So what's that, you said, Star? A Canakoi?" Connor said, not even paying attention to Tera's jealous rampage. He walked over to her with his pokedex out. It scanned the pokemon as it landed from its leap.

"Yep! Sorry! I guess I didn't tell you guys." She whispered out.

The pokedex rang out and announced "Canakoi, the tree fish pokemon. Until recently, none have been recorded and caught, need further studying!"

"Cool! So is it Grass and Water type?" Connor asked.

"I believe so, it knows Solarbeam and Watergun!" She tried to sound like she knew the pokemon already. She looked at it and then to Connor looking on. "So what did your dad say about everything going on with SPAT and the new pokemon everywhere?" She asked.

Connor laughed at the sight of the blue pichu trying to hold onto the new arrival's large tail while it was flipping out trying to get Bluebolt off. "Oh, Umm! He said that there haven't been any new attacks in the past week, but mysteriously, new pokemon have been showing up everywhere. Someone claimed they saw a blue light from outside their house, and then their house was raised up by a large rock type ogre pokemon called an Earthok." He said with his eyebrows raised in excitement.

"Really?" Star said in a questioning tone. She looked over to Turk sitting by a tree with his Treecko and Nuzleaf out. "I wonder what is going on!" she sighed out. She then saw Tera storming over and decided to get out of the stupid comment battle she knew was coming. She quickly ran over to a spot without a lot of trees. "Come on Vulpix and Canakoi? Let's do a little bit of training!"

Turk was too busy looking at his Treecko studying Nuzleaf, it's friend, walking around it just spattering out " Tre—Tre- Tree Ko-ko-ko Tree". It must have been very impressed and a little jealous of the evolution. Turk did see Star run over and start getting louder.

"Alright, Vulpix, I want to work on your FireSpin attack, today." Star called out to her two opposing pokemon. Vulpix looked up at her concerned "Pix?" it called out. "That Metang was so powerful and went right through your attack with not too much damage. We are going to have to strengthen it up." She said coaching her little fox pokemon. She looked up at Canakoi. "Canakoi, Once Vulpix surrounds you with FireSpin, shoot your WaterGun attack at it to make a passage way for you to try and get out. Vulpix is going to try and increase her flame power, so you won't though." Canakoi looked at the fire type with a 'ready!' grin.

Connor stood by Tera with his arms crossed. "Wow, she really is her dad's daughter!" He huffed out to Tera, who was staring in jealous rage before letting out her Patagi and Pichu.

Pichu saw her brother and ran over to sit beside him, knocking him over with a playful tackle, first. Tera walked up the nearby hill with Patagi flying overhead. "I am going to go up and train Patagi on the hillside over there where there is much more room." She said as she walked off.

Turk looked over staring at his Nuzleaf who was being held back by Treecko once it saw Patagi. "Behave guys. We don't want to mess this up!" He sighed and looked half embarrassed at Star.

"FireSpin!" She called out and flames flowed out of Vulpix at a high speed and started to encircle Canakoi. The Flames joined to create a massive wall that looked a lot higher than the one Vulpix did before. "Good. Now, Canakoi! Water gun and try to follow it through the fire!" The fish pokemon leaped and shot a Watergun attack which split the fire easily and was able to make it through staring at Vulpix with a smirk. "Okay! You see Vulpix, you have to try and push more energy into the fire, so it cannot be easily broken. I know Canakoi was using a water attack, but if you can speed up the spin, that won't matter. Let's try it again."

**C****onnor w**as impressed with Star's direction, but decided to let Tinko out and go up the hill to Tera. Tinko started running so fast again that it could hardly stop when it reached the top of the hill and tripped, falling into Tera's feet.

"Ha ha ha!" Tera laughed. "Oh, Hi Tinko!" Tera said as she saw Connor coming up behind it. "What do you want?" she asked, still upset.

"Come on! I just thought you might want to battle to try and strengthen your Patagi to be able to overpower Nuzleaf!" He said with a smirk, knowing she would like that.

She stared at him with a quick glimpse of excitement, before quickly recovering her composure. "Whatever! I bet Patagi could already if it could get a hold of the StaticPulse attack!" she said catching the Patagi from flying down at her.

**C****anakoi was surrounded** with the FireSpin. Vulpix was vibrating on the ground trying so hard to strengthen and speed up her attack. Canakoi shot a quick WaterGun attack like before, but as it was following it towards the flames, it had to stop itself, because the attack was just evaporated and engulfed by the Fire again. It got mad, but Star started to smile. "That's it! Canakoi, try again!" Star called out. Canakoi shook its tail, filled its cheeks and released a big WaterGun attack, shooting right after it to get through the wall, but hit the flames that evaporated the attack once more and fell to the center of the fire circle again. 'Alright!" Star let out with excitement, which made Vulpix release the attack to accept the praise hug from Star.

"Yeah!" whispered from Turks direction before he noticed Star looking and looked back at his Treecko fidgeting around Nuzleaf.

Star looked over to him sitting all by himself and then up the hill to see Patagi trying to fly and accomplish a StaticPulse attack towards a little Tinko dashing back and forth with QuickAttack. "Hey, Turk!" She called over. "You wanna battle my Vulpix with your water lizard pokemon? I could use some more practice with Vulpix's FireSpin?" She yelled out trying to get him involved in the team since he was part of it, now.

Turk gasped and stared at her, panicking on the inside. "Um!"

"Come on! You wanna be a part of the group or not?" Star teased.

"Well, alright!" He stood up and walked to the grassy area. He grabbed a pokeball and threw it up into the air. "Dash now, Komodow!" was called out as the pokeball released and a splash spiraled around the lizard pokemon as it landed.

Star stared at the pokemon in shock. She hadn't seen it evolved, yet.

Turk noticed she was taking awhile to say anything. "Are -you - sure you want me to help with this?" He said, hoping she would still want him to.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, gathering her thoughts. "Uh YES! Sorry! I just hadn't realized your pokemon had evolved. Uh he heh!" She chuckled trying not to embarrass herself.

**T****era heard Turk** call out his pokemon and looked away from her battle to see what was going on.

At that moment Connor had called out "Quick attack and Protect!" , and little Tinko ran fiercely towards Patagi and Tera's direction. It let out its blue forcefield and became a moving, glowing bubble straight at them. The impact sent Patagi directly into Tera. Connor hadn't realized Tera wasn't paying attention and yelled in fear "No, Tinko, STOP!" as he put his hands over his eyes.

After Tera and Patagi stopped rolling backwards through the grass down the hill's other side, she huffed furiously and looked up at Connor and Tinko with a mad stare. Her rage got bigger as she noticed Connor looking at her and trying not to chuckle. "WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ATTTT!" she growled at him and stood up. She then looked up, to the left, and to the right. Her hair was everywhere and had grass and twigs sticking out of it. "Connor! Stop it!" She huffed out as she turned around to fix her hair. "It's your pokemon's fault that this happened after all. You SHOULD be apologizing!"

"He Heh! I'm … heh.. Sorry, Tera! I didn't mean for that to happen. But wasn't that amazing how that Protect and QuickAttack combo worked?" He said walking over to her. He stopped being excited when she turned towards him and glared again.

"I WASN'T Ready for that. I was watching Miss THING talking to what's his face." Tera said and pointed.

Connor looked. "Oh, his pokemon evolved." He said curiously.

**V****ulpix released** its powerful FireSpin attack again and it surrounded Komodow. "That's it, Vulpix. Now speed it up." Star called. She then nodded to Turk.

"Alright, Komodow, use AquaTail to try and weaken the firewall!" Turk demanded. And slamming noises could be heard inside the FireSpin. Little holes could be seen, but quickly taken over from the attacks. Turk looked surprised. "Wow, that is a strong move!" He said before the slamming noises started to sound more frantic and speedy.

Star looked to see Vulpix squinting, trying to hold onto the move. "Vulpix, you're doing great!" She encouraged on.

Turk started to stare, though. "Something's wrong!" He said as the slams got louder. "Komodow calm down." He called out. But all of a sudden Komodow ripped through the firewall using ShadowBalde in a panic and hit Vulpix hard, because it couldn't stop. Vulpix was sent a good distance away and was knocked out. "Oh NO!" He called out as he ran over to calm down his pokemon who was looking around, still panicked. He grabbed Komodow around its neck while it thrashed about, not realizing it was finally freed from the fire wall. "Come ON!" he gripped tighter.

Star ran over to Vulpix. "Oh no! Vulpix, you did great!" She said as she returned Vulpix to its pokeball. She whipped her head up and glared at Turk. "Turk, that was too hard on Vulpix. This was supposed to be training!" She huffed, but Tera was already down the hill and shoving Turk.

"Get! Go away!" Tera yelled at him as she pushed him. She quickly turned over to where Connor and Star were, yelling to them "You see! How can we trust him?" She threw her hand in the air.

Turk returned his Komodow and returned over next to his tree as before. He just slouched and moped against it, trying not to look over to them. "I didn't mean to, stupid girl!" He whispered at Tera, trying not to feel bad about Star. Treecko picked up a twig, noticing how Tera had hurt Turk, and launched it straight at Tera's head. It stuck in her hair and looked like an antenna coming out of her head. Nuzleaf and Treecko cheered until Turk hushed them and yelled over, "I AM SORRY! Komodow just got scared!"

Star just looked at him and shook her head, feeling hurt that her attempt just made things worse.

After Tera was calmed down and went to continue Patagi's StaticPulse, while Connor went to help, Star borrowed the POkeWave to call home.

Her mother, Misty, picked up. "Star Ketchum! I have been waiting to hear from you, young lady! Why haven't you called me, yet?" Misty let out with force.

Star sighed in guilt. "I know! I'm sorry, mom. I've been kind of busy if you haven't heard from dad already."

"No excuses! But I guess I am just glad you are alright!" Misty sighed. "So is everything okay?"

Star looked back over to her shoulder to see Turk rolling two pokeballs in his hand, trying to distract himself from the rest of the group.

"Star, what is it?" Misty egged on.

"Well… Mom, I am having an issue with this guy named Turk." She tried to continue, but Misty interrupted.

"Oh, boy! Has he hurt or picked on you? Oh, I'll have his …" Misty complained.

"What… Oh, Mom ….. NO! It's not that." Star shook her head trying to get her mom to focus. "I am talking about how he is in the group."

"Uh huh?"

"Well, I am not sure I can trust him again. He did get himself involved with the SPAT group and tried to take Bluebolt away from me. And Tera seems to really not trust him….." Star stalled.

"Well, honey. All I can say is that you should not judge him for his mistakes if you think he is trying to make it right. From what your father said happened in his conversation with Turk…. Turk doesn't sound like he is trying anything." Misty said in a calm mom tone.

Star eye-browed that statement until she remembered 'Oh yeah. Dad did pull him over to talk with him.' "So you think I should give him a chance?"

Misty nodded before getting squirted in the face by a little WaterGun attack. "Aah! Wublet, not now!" She yelled before getting knocked over by a round, light blue elephant pokemon.

"MOM? What is that?" Star asked in interest.

Misty and the little pokemon with a ring pattern on its head and bubble markings on its back appeared on the screen. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Please tell Tera that to tell her parents 'thanks' for this little Wublet. It's the water starter pokemon from Tera's home region. Her parents sent it to me in an apology for the way they had treated every one before. You know I cannot resist water types. It's really a fun little guy." She finished chuckling.

"That's cool! I will have to ask Tera about the starters from her region later!" Star seemed excited.

"So I heard you have a new water type pokemon, Star? Can I see it?" Misty said anxiously.

Star laughed. "Dad did say that you would probably want it. Canakoi, come on out!" She released her fish pokemon.

"OH MY GOSH! That is so cute. Honey, I know you probably want it, but I would love to see how it battles." Misty tried.

"Mom, NO. No no no no no! You cannot ask me this every time I catch a water type. With the way pokemon are turning up everywhere, I may catch more, so until then…. NO!" Star exclaimed out.

Misty made a pouty face.

Star looked over to Turk who was just fidgeting, looking like he was going to walk off. Misty saw it, too from the screen. "Mom…?"

"Go ahead…. Before he runs away." Misty insisted.

"Thanks, mom!" Star replied.

"Love you, Star!" Misty said before the POkeWave closed.

Star ran over to where Turk was. She brushed her hair behind her ear before approaching abruptly. "Turk?" She said slowly stepping near him.

Turk jumped, not knowing she was there. He had his bag in his hand like he was going to run. He hesitated, but then looked towards her, biting his lip. "Star!" He lowered his head in embarrassment. "I am really sorry!" He sighed out.

"About Vulpix? Don't worry. Training accidents happen. That's…" she tried to redirect the conversation.

"No! About everything. About your blue Pichu getting attacked! About Tera getting hurt by me. About me thinking you guys were ACTUALLY stealing pokemon, and about my Dad and Uncle!" He said exhausted. He stood there waiting for a reaction from her, but she kind of was taken back.

Star took a breath and calmed. "Speaking of, Turk. What is going on with them… with SPAT?" She asked stepping forward to intimidate an answer.

"I… I don't know why they are collecting pokemon… insane ones. My dad has never really even liked pokemon since…" he paused.

"Then, do you know why they would want a crystal that can resurrect loved ones?" She asked getting closer.

Turk gasped and dropped his pokeballs he was fidgeting with. "Umm…. I think I might." He said looking away.

"Star saw the hurt in his face as he looked away. She put her hand on his shoulder. "What, Turk?"

He looked back at her in a weakened face. "I think he wants my mom back…. And I think my uncle wants my aunt back. You see my mom was killed when a pokemon caused an explosion that sent her to be crushed by a brick wall. That is why my dad has never really liked pokemon. He has been acting weird these past few months though…. Not himself." He said looking off into the sky.

**Filler Chapter. Sorry no bad guy action in this one. I need to bring some story into the characters before getting back into the main plot.**

**Thank you to all of the readers still liking this story. You guys are awesome. Please review if you can. I love getting them.**

**Coming up soon … with all of the new pokemon mysteriously showing up everywhere. It sounds like a great time for some new catches to happen. Look for it soon. I will make the next update and picture update in my homepage faster.**

**Next Chapter 53: Missed it again, Tera!**


	53. Missed It Again, Tera!

**Later Years! Chapter 53: Missed it again, Tera!**

**Written by drake22ice**

**All pokemon credit to those it corresponds to. Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

Star's talk with Turk started off as just a conversation trying to know why Turk was involved with SPAT, who is family was, and other things trying to get to learn Turk, but once the topic became Damien, it turned into an interrogation and yelling fit…

"What do you MEAN HE's STILL YOUR FRIEND? HE TRIED TO KILL ME WITH HIS FREAKY LITTLE BLUEBOLT CLONES! And his living DICING POKEMON!" Star screamed, looking down at Turk who was still leaning against the tree. Bluebolt was at her feet waving his little paw furiously mimicking her.

"Nothing.. I Just… ohh!" Turk huffed out in frustration and a little annoyed.

"Turk, I am willing to see your SIDE and be a friend to you, but you cannot be a part of that anymore. Those people are bad… including Damien. I'm sorry, Turk. But I will never think otherwise on that guy." Star said storming off and grabbing her bag to set up for dinner and then bed. She looked back to see the troubled face Turk had.

Turk just stared in worry and annoyance at Star walking off. "What am I doing wrong?" He groaned out before grabbing his bag and walking over to set up his tent for himself. Treecko started to get a twig to launch at Star's head, too, but Turk waved her not to.

Connor and Tera just walked over to see what was going on after hearing them yelling. Connor looked to Tera. "Do you think I should go calm her down? She was a little harsh."

Tera grabbed his shirt sleeve to stop him. She gave a smirk and lifted her head up. "No, I'm proud of her, today." She said as she walked towards Star.

Connor just shook his head, because he knew she was just happy that someone else was *itchy towards Turk.

**A****fter the three** ate and went to sleep Turk snuck out of his tent and released his Werfel. Werfel was stronger at night and he wanted to practice some things for the next contest. He tried not to wake anyone and released Werfel nearby. "Alright, Werfel, Use ShadowBark and leap through it twirling with SeismicPaw!" Turk called out.

Behind a tree, Star had snuck out of her tent to watch him. She really needed to get a good feel about him. She gasped to see the little fur ball leaping into the air twirling with a dark wave around it while pushing through with his paws grown giant. When it landed, the dark wave splashed around and its paws went back to normal size. She wanted to clap, but she did not want Turk to see her.

"That was great, Werfel! Now, this time try and slam down harder to not only splash out the dark wave, but get some wind blowing outward to blow the audience away.

Also, from nearby, Damien stood watching both kids and the way they were not interacting. He smiled like he figured something out. He walked off throwing down a SPAT badge near where Turk's tent was set up.

Star turned like she heard something moving, but quickly turned to watch Werfel and Turk practicing. "I wonder what that is on Werfel's collar." She whispered.

**The next morning**, Connor quickly ran out of his tent. He had tried to release his pokemon to eat breakfast, but Spheal was missing from his pokeball already. He looked around calling for it. "Spheal! Spheal, where did you roll off to?" He yelled getting louder. Spheal was nowhere to be seen. He heard a bunch of rustling around a certain area and quickly ran over to see Spheal dodging some electric attacks shooting down from a tree. "Spheal?" He called confused. His pokemon was dodging back and forth trying to get away from these electric attacks. Spheal looked angry and opened its mouth, shooting a WaterPulse attack right at the branches, where the mystery pokemon was. Connor saw that it was a red and yellow pokemon causing the electric attacks. "What… was that?" He asked when he saw Spheal land from sending the attack out. Spheal looked up at Connor with a big cheesy grin, happy to see Connor. It started to glow. Suddenly the form changed and Spheal's shape changed evolving into a Sealeo. "Wow, Sphe—I mean Sealeo, this is great! And when did you learn WaterPulse?" Then, they saw rustling leaving the bushes where the pokemon fell as it left.

Star and Tera were at their tents packing up, when they heard Connor coming back from searching for Spheal. Star had not said anything to anyone about watching Turk last night.

"Girls! You'll never guess!" Connor said running back over with Sealeo right behind him.

Tera put her hands up in the air. "Wait! Wait. I bet I can guess!" She said sarcastically.

Connor looked at her, not buying it. "Yes, Spheal…"

"I said wait. Oh, My Gosh! Connor, Your Spheal evolved into Sealeo!" Tera said with a sarcastic look.

Star shook her head nudging passed her towards Connor. "Nevermind her comments. That really is great! Where were you just, now?" Star asked trying to take away the attention off Tera.

"Oh, Star, remember that red and yellow pokemon you said you saw running after attacking those guys? I think I saw it. It was shooting electric attacks at Spheal before Spheal used WaterPulse to blast it out of a tree. It ran off while Spheal evolved though." He spattered out rapidly.

Star looked at him confused. "Well, it looked like it used a fire attack on those guys. It might not be the same pokemon." She commented.

Tera pushed Star out of the way excitedly. "Or it could be Electric and Fire type! Oh, where did it go?" Tera splurted out looking around.

Star looked down to see Bluebolt and Pichu trying to roll Sealeo like they could before, but when they realized it was too big, they pouted next to Star and Tera. The rest of the pokemon were all making praise noises, so Sealeo got excited. It leaped up into the air doing a flip and landed on the ground hard with its tail using . . . Earthquake attack. The shaking was so harsh that Connor and Star threw themselves sideways towards the ground to hold onto something while returning their pokemon. Tera started to return her pokemon, but the ground split beneath her so large and so quickly that she couldn't return Pichu. The little girl Pichu grabbed hold of Tera's hair as they both fell into the giant crack in the earth.

"Aaagh! Connor, help me!" Tear called out as she grabbed onto a rocky edge in the crack about five feet from the surface.

"Tera! Sealeo, why did..?" Connor cut off reaching in the crack after the shaking stopped for Tera. He couldn't quite reach her.

Star rushed over as well, trying to reach. As they stared down at Tera holding on for dear life they both saw a large blue flash of a light far below where Tera was. They kept stretching far for Tera, but Star had to ask. "DID YOU SEE THAT?"

Tera was tearing up. "See what?" and something large and gray with a set of pinchers at the end of it wrapped around her and pulled diving into the crack with Tera screaming all the way along with her Pichu.

"TEEEERRRAAAAAAA!" Star screamed. As she hurriedly scrambled herself up to kneeling, looking shocked and scared at Connor.

Out of nowhere, Turk dove from behind them into the crack on top of Komodow. "Come on, Star! Use your bird's Gust attack to carry you down!" Turk said as his voice faded into the depth of the hole in the ground.

"Turk? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? TURK?" Star's voice echoed down. She could see the lizard pokemon's tongue latching onto ledges, swinging Turk and itself down deeper before it was too dark to see.

"Star, come on!" Connor said staring at her.

"Oh, right! Come on out, Duskador!" Star released her pokemon. It looked happy to be called like it was ready to attack. "Duskador, no ground attacks while we are down there, but I need you to whip up a strong enough gust attack to catch us from falling hard. Can you do that?" Star said without taking a breath. Duskador looked at the hole and waved for them to follow it. It jumped in. Connor quickly followed. When Star jumped, she took a quick glance up and saw the red and yellow pokemon standing at the edge. The fall was so fast that she only could make out the small size of it. "What the?"

**As Tera went** deeper into the darkness, she realized that the pokemon carrying her must have been using Flash, because she turned around to see what was carrying her and saw it. Pichu was tucked in her arms as they continued down. She could only see that it had a bug like serpent body with wings flittering like a dragonfly. Its six legs were what were illuminating the Flash. She reached to see if she could squeeze between her and the pokemon to her belt for her other pokemon's pokeballs, but it was too late and too tight. The pokemon must have reached the base of the deep hole and cavern, because it whipped Tera and Pichu and released them throwing them against a rocky wall.

"Agh! Oh my *cough* it hurts so bad!" Tera cried and winced crawling from landing hard from the slam against rocks. She held her side hoping nothing was broken or damaged inside. Her lip was cut and bleeding and her eye felt like it was already swollen. She looked up to see Pichu already on all four growling in the direction where the light was… the pokemon that snatched her. She looked to see that besides the large gray and glowing bug pokemon with big eyes, there were also zubat, Swoobat, and Golbat pokemon surrounding them in a large darken cavern all staring at them. "Pichu!" She cried out. "Use ThunderWave on all of them." She half cried out.

Pichu leaped into the air and released a blue static wave of electricity that hit all of the pokemon including the large unknown pokemon. The other pokemon fell and fled the scene, but the large pokemon stayed and got angry from the attack. It started to swirl towards them with a Twister attack. Pichu and Tera dove out of the way. Tera cried when her side hit the ground. She quickly grabbed Feegriz's pokeball and released him. Landing next to Tera and Pichu, he immediately saw the opposing pokemon flaring out its wings, ready to attack. It had three large spikes sticking out of its head and had dark eyes like a Kakuna.

"Feegriz, Iceball! Pichu, IronTail!" Tera, yelled standing up holding her side. Feegriz launched a huge IceBall at it and Pichu tried to follow it in for an Irontail, but the pokemon flapped its wings so hard whipping up a WhirlWind attack. It blew the Iceball into Pichu and back at Feegriz. It missed and Feegriz caught Pichu by the tail in midair before the IceBall continued on to smash into the wall. Tera put her other arm up to block her face from the continual Whirlwind attack. She could see Feegriz waiting for its next command out of the corner of her eye. "Alright Feegriz, you dash under the attack with QuickAttack. Then, use LowKick to get near it. GO!" She called out. Feegriz started growling as he ran under the attack, but still was getting caught in the wind. When he got close enough, he dashed his feet forward and slid right under the gray pokemon. The wild pokemon was startled. "NOW, USE ICEBALL WITH ALL YOU GOT!" Tera screamed with tears in her eyes. She was in pain, but she could feel the attack stop and heard the pokemon getting slammed into the wall of the cavern and the IceBall exploding. The large pokemon cried out "IIINSSSECCCKKORN!" And was still left flying slower than before, but staring at them. It went in towards all three of them fast with another twirling Twister attack. There was no time to dodge, so Tera screamed, but a long tongue suddenly got wrapped in the Twister attack around the pokemon, and the tongue flung it into the wall.

"Tera, You alright?" Turk said lifting her from her crouched position.

With another wind attack behind him, Tera could see Star and Connor land with and exhausted Duskador. Star gasped as she saw, in the very dim light from the opposing pokemon, Tera's battered state. "Oh, Tera, are you?"

"Not, now, Star! It's still coming." Turk put his hand up. Komodow was standing in front of him. It looked exhausted, too.

Star saw that Turk was trying to think of something to do as the wild large dragon/bug pokemon flew around trying to look for a time to attack, too. "Turk? Why don't you have Werfel use that ShadowBark and SeismicPaw combo?" She spoke out realizing what she had just done and looked surprised.

Turk did, too. "How, did you?... Nevermind! Werfel, Get out here!" He called out releasing his pokemon. Connor looked intrigued. "Let us see that combo one more time!" He said with a worried smirk.

The wild pokemon lunged in towards Werfel fast, but Werfel jumped and twirled releasing its dark wave from its ShadowBark attack. As it wrapped around him, his paws increased in size and stuck out in front, slamming both attacks into the pokemon and sending it far down the cavern passageway, which left the area very dark.

"Aaaaah!" Tera cried out.

Star cried out and released "Vulpix, use FireSpin!" and the cavern was lit up again, but by the flames. Star looked over to her friend and gasped. "Oh, Catch her!"

Connor dove to catch the weakened Tera passing out.

**Back above ground**, Tera was passed out wrapped up in bandages and blankets near a fire. Her Pichu, Feegriz, Squitor, and Patagi all either laying next to her or watching her in worry.

"I think she'll be alright, guys!" Star said patting their heads and looking over to see Turk and Connor talking about the combo moves they had been working on. Sealeo was rubbing against Connor's side trying to beg for forgiveness. She looked back over to the crack that had been in the ground, but had been filled back up with a weird version of Duskador's SandRage attack. She eye browed the memory of the blue flash though. "What was that pokemon? And where did it come from?" She said to herself.

Star walked over to Connor and Turk. "Sorry I ruined your surprise combo, Turk, but thank you for saving Tera!" She said sitting next to Connor.

Turk blushed and looked away before replying "No… No Problem. It was Connor who thought of using Squitor to get us out of there, though. I told you that I am not here to …" he stopped, seeing something near his tent glimmer in the fire light.

'What?" Connor asked as Turk had stood up rushing over to his tent.

Turk quickly picked something up. He looked around the area as if he was searching for something or someone.

"What is it, Turk?" Star called over.

He slowly walked back over to them. 'Oh, probably nothing!" and he sat back down.

Star seeing that he didn't want to talk about it changed the subject. "Connor, that flash… Do you think it is like what your dad was talking about with that rock pokemon?"

"I dunno! UH maybe!" He shrugged. "It was a weird pokemon that we saw soon after." Connor suggested.

"Oh! You know I saw that red and yellow pokemon just before falling after you and Duskador, too. I wonder what it was doing here." She sighed looking over to Tera sleeping. Star laughed.

""What?" Turk and Connor both asked.

"Poor Tera… missed it again!" Star said with a sympathetic chuckle.

**Be****hind a tree** nearby, Damien flipped open his phone.

"Sir?" He asked.

On the other end - "Yes, what is it?"

"I think I may have found another one for you. It attacked your son and his friends and .." Damien was cut off.

"I see the boy is with them, now? " The voice paused. "Well, I will send a team to retrieve the pokemon you speak of! Get in there quickly. I need the Blue Pichu soon!" It ended and cut off.

Damien closed his phone and turned to watch the group once more.

**Tera needed to get roughed up a bit—ha ha ha—just kidding. Well, an evolution and two new moves for Connor's pokemon. Well, the one turned out to start a terrible mess, but hey—it turned out alright. What is with the blue flashes and new pokemon appearing… and what is it with that red and yellow pokemon showing up all the time? I guess you will have to see. **

**Next Chapter 54: SOMEONE SEPARATE THOSE TWINS!**

**Please review and leave me some ideas you wanna see for pokemon and characters. I will be wrapping up one of the big arcs hopefully in the next twenty chapters. See you then!**


End file.
